


Mass Effect Generations

by Eanhufwetulyu



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Mass Effect 3, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 106,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eanhufwetulyu/pseuds/Eanhufwetulyu
Summary: The Universe is now safe from the Reaper's Harvest, but can peace be protected after rumors of rebellion flow through the Galaxy and somewhere in space a powerful new enemy awaits. A/N I don't own Mass Effect.
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, James Vega/Ashley Williams, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Prologue**

Nine months have passed since the Reaper War ended with the brave and noble sacrifice of Commander Nico Shepard. Everyone around the galaxy both organic and synthetic have worked hand in hand in order to restore everything that was destroyed in the feverous battle against the Reaper forces.

In the end, life across the galaxy has return to normal. However in some parts of the galaxy old flames hate and greed are beginning to spark causing a new set of risks and tension that could ignite a new war; these new radical elements have called for the demolishment of the current governments because of lack of faith and trust.

Some groups have advocated that the Reaper War could've been prevented if the government leaders heeded the warnings Commander Nico Shepard posed to them prior to the arrival of the Reapers. This has led some to say maybe the governments of the past are to weak be restored and reborn just like how synthetics and organics have become to merge into a new omni-species.

Also around the galaxy there have been spotty rumors that Harbinger the proclaimed leader of the Reapers has begun to raise dangerous questions about whether or not synthetics and organics can live together in harmony. Now all eyes turn to Earth for the dedication ceremony for the fallen warriors of the Reaper War.

* * *

April 17, 2138 CE

Earth: Alliance Headquarters

Tens of millions are gather in the main courtyard with thousands of the camera bots hovering over the crowd focus on the stage with the crew members of the Normandy, Hannah Shepard, the Citadel Council members, the leaders of the Krogan, Salarin, Qurains, Geth, Turians, Terrain, Asari, Batarians, Volus, Drell, Elcor, Rachni, Vorcha, thr lone Prothean, and Alliance Naval Command Brass.

Admiral Steven Hackett steps forward to the podium activating the microphone. His eyes along with everyone person there glows a faint green tint. He looks out to the crowd of millions of multiple species; then into the cameras that post his face onto the monitors and trillions of the view screens around the galaxy.

"Today we stand here thanks the brave, noble, and honorable men and women of all species from all around the galaxy. They paid the ultimate price to bring the peace and understanding we have today. Old enemies have now become friends to help rebuild our worlds. Plus those of the past that were believed to be exstint, have return to share the knowledge of past, so the children of the future will learn from their mistakes. Today we stand as a united galaxy in peace thanks to the efforts and wisdom of one man. He constantly put his life on the line to protect the galaxy from its enemies. In the final battle he and Admiral Dave Anderson stood together against epic odds and clench victory from the jaws of defeat. In the end, he gave his life to end the Reaper War. We own a great deal of thanks to Commander Nico Shepard."

The crowd erupts into cheers, tears, and applauses hearing Nico's name. It can be said that the whole galaxy itself cheered with happiness. As the ceremony continues everyone believe peace would be continuing forever, but a new turmoil is in the mix ready to tear the peace of the galaxy apart.


	2. Chapter One: Carrying on the Name

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Chapter One: Carrying on the Name**

* * *

The audience begins to depart the from the Alliance Naval Command front garden in a slow but reasonable fashion. Some stop to talk with others creating an small roar of chatter. In front of the Alliance Naval Headquarters, stands the new Nico Shepard and David Anderson bronze statues. Nico is saluting in his 'N7' armor looking forward out to the horizon; Anderson is posing in the same fashion but in his naval dress blues.

The main stage occupies have all left expect for one a lone Asari standing in her black form fitting just below the knee dress looking at Nico's statue. She looks deep into the statue's plain eyes and she is drawn into a flashback of her looking deep into Nico's emerald green eyes kissing him. The flashback makes her want to weep as she moves hand to her lower abdomen. She feels the tears begin to form in the folds of her eyes, but she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then opens her eyes with her emotions under control. "Now is not the time for that. I have too much to get done," she says as walks off stage towards the building. When she walks pass Nico's giant statue, she hears a faint voice, "Stay strong my love. And live on." She stops in her tracks looking up at the statue and says, "I will and I love you." She walks into the building up to the VI hologram receptionist.

"Welcome to Alliance Naval Headquarters. This unit goes by Dwight please ID yourself and your purpose here," Dwight greets.

"Doctor Liara T`soni. I am here to see Admiral Hannah Shepard," Liara states.

"Understood Doctor T`soni Admiral Shepard is waiting on the 147 floor. Please utilize elevator number five." Dwight prompts.

Liara nods and walks towards the elevator. The door opens and closes after she enters; then elevator begins its ascension, _~Ok you can do this. You have been through much worst. You have to tell her and…~_ *ding* *dong* the car signals breaking her inner pep talk. She walks down the corridor and she comes to a door mark in a blue electronic hologram 'Rear Admiral Hannah A. Shepard' Liara takes another deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Come in," Hannah replies.

Liara walks in and sees Hannah looking outside her wall size window behind her desk still in her dress blues. Hannah turns around and sits at her desk. She motions for Liara to have a seat in front of the desk. Liara sits in the chair and looks at Hannah's face and her with the same piercing rich emerald green eyes as Nico.

"Nico looks just like you Ms. Shepard and thank you for seeing me," Liara greets.

"And you are a beautiful young woman Liara. Nico has told me all about you when he called," Hannah responses.

"Ms. Shepard I don't know how to ease the pain that Nico is gone. I know you miss him a great deal," Liara says trying her hardest to not to let her own emotions get away from her. However on the other side of the table, Hannah's eyes begin to water as one or two tears fall.

"I can remember holding him when was a only a small baby," she says folding her arms into a cradle and slowly rocking. "Oh my gosh! My *sob* baby! My baby *sob* is gone! Again!" She puts up her hands to cover her face as tears and sobs ring out.

Liara subtly wraps her arms around herself mimicking the way Nico held her when they were together. The waves of memories and emotions come clashing to the surface and the sadness knowing her mate is gone follows. Liara wills herself to keep control and not break down.

"*Sniff* I'm *sob* so sorry Liara *sniff* you didn't come here to see me fall apart," Hannah apologizes while wiping her face.

"No you have every right to feel this way. We… I mean you lost someone you loved very much," Liara works out still fighting for control of her emotions.

"Don't lie Liara, I know you love Nico just as much as I do possibly even more," Hannah fires back.

"Its true I do love Nico. I love him so much that I have to tell you something very important," Liara hold her head down and goes silent.

"What is it you have to tell me Liara?" Hannah questions giving a puzzled look.

Liara keeps her head down looking are her black size seven heeled shoes thinking _~Oh Goddess how can I tell her? HOW?!~_

Then Liara hears a faint voice, "Be strong Liara we been through scarier and more perilous things together and came through without a scratch. You can do it my blue beauty queen."

Liara looks back up at Hannah inhales deeply then releases. "I know there is no way that I can bring Nico back, but I hold a part of him within me," Liara say standing up and small smile appears on her face.

"Liara are you telling me that…" Hannah smiles.

She walks behind the desk and Hannah stands up face to face with Liara. Liara takes Hannah's hand puts it over her womb. "Nico and I loved each other so much that we became bond mates and he gave me his seed."

Hannah's eyes begin to water again, but this time from happiness. Then she pulls Liara into her arms, "Thank you Liara! Thank you Liara! This is a wonderful gift!"

"But you know that they will come out Asari right," Liara states.

"I don't care. They are my grandchildren and that all that matters to me. And you the daughter-in-law no the daughter that I will love."

Liara puts her arms around Hannah with tears falling down her face. "I said I wouldn't cry, but… but *sob* I can't *sniff* stop it," she cries.

"It's ok sweetheart. It's ok to cry," Hannah reinsures. They cry for another ten minutes; then they sit on the couch in the office talking about the baby. "So how long does it take for an Asari pregnancy to mature?' Hannah asks giving Liara a cup of herbal blueberry tea.

"About two years and I won't start showing for a year and a half," Liara says taking the hot cup of tea then takes a sip.

"Wow two years!" Hannah says with a shock look on her face.

"Yeah, but there is something I want ask you," Liara says looking at her steaming tea.

"You can ask me anything Liara,'' Hannah smiles.

"Ok," she paused, " my daughter's surname, I want it to be Shepard," Liara looks face to face with Hannah.

"Of course she is my son's daughter."

"And I want to join the Alliance Navy and the N7 core."

She is taken back by her second request, "What?! Why do you want to join the Alliance?"

"Because I want to keep galaxy safe and carry on Nico's legacy."

"Ok that going a little hard, but I'll do what I can."

"Next I want you to retire and become the next Council Member for the Human race."

" **What!** " Hannah stands up with shock filling her face. "Liara, wait, how do you expect me become the next Council Member!"

"Leave that to me, I can get you selected, and you are Hannah Shepard the mother of Spector Nico Shepard the savior and hero of the Citadel. The Council will confirm you in a heartbeat, "Liara smiles. "And one other thing..."

Hannah shakes her head and walks toward the window looking outside again, " I don't that think I can handle much more, but what's your last request?"

"I want to change my surname."

Hannah turns around and looking at Liara, "Ok I'm confused. What do you mean?"

"I want to be called Liara Shepard!" Liara demands.

Hannah walks about to the couch and sits next to Liara. "I would be honored and love to have you as part of our family my daughter," she says hugging Liara.

"Thank you Ms. Shepard," Liara smiles.

Hannah breaks the hug, "Ok let go see Steven to get you into the navy, but Liara call me mother. After all your my daughter Liara Shepard," Hannah smiles.

"Thank you mother. Thank you."

* * *

The two leave Hannah's office and go to the 150 floor. They exit the elevator and walk to the door labeled 'Admiral Steven Hackett Commander 5th fleet'. Hannah knocks on the door and from inside they hear, "Enter".

He looks up and smiles, "Hannah, Doctor T`soni how may I help you? Sorry I have to be as direct as 'acting' Alliance Navy Commanding Officer I have tons of paperwork to do. I'm literally running the whole Alliance's Navy and government by myself anyway what can I do for you ladies?"

"Adm. I want to become a part of the Alliance Navy and the N7 core, and my mother is retiring, so she can become the next Human Council Member," Liara requests.

"What! You want you do what?!" Hackett asks full of confusion.

"She told you Steve, she wants to join Alliance Navy and the N7 core, and I'm retiring to go service on the Council," Hannah restates

"Dr. T'soni I don't know. No offense to have an alien join the Alliance will acquire literally an act by the Alliance Senate," Hackett proposes.

"But the Senate, no nearly whole all Alliance Government was destroyed during the Reaper War. Since then Alliance Navy is in control until the election occurs," Liara rebuts.

"True but…" Hackett retorts.

"That means as acting Alliance Navy Commander you have all the authority needed to approve my application," Liara states.

"Yes, but…"

"And if you approve my application, I'll use my resources as the Shadow Broker to direct you to locations for building the fleet which will substantially improve the odds of the Alliance maintaining security and stability within our territory." Liara offers.

Admiral Hackett rubs his stubble chin thinking about Liara statement and the possible offer, ~ _Liara's offer could help stem the rebuilding of the fleet. Plus having Hannah on the Council will ensure that humanity has the best person representing our interest_.~ Steven runs these ideas through his head over and over thinking of the benefits and shortfalls of having an Asari put into the Navy. "Liara thinking about this you might be right, it's time that humanity start integrating other species and ideas into our fleet." Steven stands up from behind his desk and walks around in front of it and walks up to Liara; Liara stands up and faces eye to eye with Hackett the smiles at Liara, "Liara for everything that you helped us to especially during the Reaper War by giving important Intel and helping us the ciphering the Crucible. I think it's best that we go ahead and begin instituting integration of inter-species applications to the Alliance."

"Thank you Adm. Hackett, I am quite honored that you are allowing me to enter the Alliance Navy, but I have one request."

"Okay Liara, what request would you like to make?"

"I want to be put in command of the SSV Normandy," Liara requests.

Steven gives a shock look that turns to confusion as he tries to piece together the request Liara has made to him. Then he looks the Hannah and gives a unsure smile, "Hannah did you put her up to this? This is got be some kind of joke Liara there is no way possible that I can give you Normandy. I know I'm inducting you into the Alliance, but you'll would be considered just an ensign right now are you asking to serve of the Normandy?"

"No sir! I'm asking to be put in command of the Normandy!"

Steven closes his eyes rubbing them gently trying to prevent any type of migraine from forming while looking for the right words and protocol to solve this unusual predicament. He does is for another 3 to 4 minutes remaining silent as the admiral softly discusses amongst himself about what will be the next step for Liara. Then Hackett opens his eyes with his thoughts in order and says in a professional tone, "Dr. T`soni I just can't give you the Normandy as a new member of the Alliance you have to go through extensive training to understand of how protocols and systems work and…"

Liara cuts him off by saying, "Adm. Hackett with all due respect Sir, during the Reaper War I was serving as Nico's Executive Officer, and I was put in charge of war assessments, some strategic war plans, and battle movement. Sir I do have and possess the necessary knowledge and experience required to command a starship anyone on the Normandy can vouch for me."

Hannah shakes her head listening to the even, and Liara go back and forth about who is fit to command the Normandy. She listens to them go at it for another 10 minutes until she says, "Steven you not going sway her from trying to take command of the Normandy besides the only one in the Alliance who possesses the amount of familiarity with the Normandy outside her crew, the dock workers, and the ship designers is Liara herself. Giving the Normandy to Liara will be the best move because we need a ship out there right now to be flying Alliance colors, and we don't have the time to really train a new CO. If a make you feel any better Steve, I will personally vouch for Liara's experience and knowledge, and I know Nico would want her to being command of the Normandy."

Hackett takes a deep breath to clear his mind once again and looks deep into Liara's eyes. He could almost see the same look of determination and fire that Nico had whenever he was given a mission or whenever he had to talk to the Brass. Knowing he could not win this battle against Liara's determination, Hackett walks back behind his desk and sits down activating his computers he pulls up the records and manifests for the SSV Normandy. He checks the crew roster and looks back up at Liara, "According to the crew roster the ship is missing her CO, XO, a tactical officer, a gunnery officer, a chief medical officer, helmsman, and a computer engineer officer. Do you think you can find the necessary people to fill these positions?"

"Sir if you give me the ship, I will find the people. Nico always believed that if you give him the tools and resources he will get the mission done. He's told me that the numerous of times we were facing bleak odds and impossible situations, but he always pulled it through," Liara states looking to Hannah for approval. Hannah just slightly nods her head approving of the words that she said.

Hackett just smiles and stands back picking up a data pad. He comes to attention and says, "Attention to orders," Liara snapped to attention still dressed in her ceremonial clothes looking face-to-face with Hackett. "Under Alliance protocol code 40983 I, Steven P. Hackett, acting Commanding Officer of the Alliance Navy do hereby assign Liara T`soni as Commanding Officer to the SSV Normandy and the bestow upon her the rank and privileges of Captain in addition you are inducted to the N7 special operations core affective today April 17 2138. Congratulations Captain T`soni and welcome to the Alliance Navy." Hackett takes his handshaking Liara and then gives her the command bars for the rank of captain.

Hannah smiles looking as her new adopted daughter she accepts her new rank and title. Once Liara is done shaking Hackett's hand she gives a small smile over to Hannah who is fighting to keep the tears once again returning not from sadness but from the joy seeing as a parent watching her child graduate to the next level in the life. "Thank you Adm. I won't let you down Sir but I want to inform you something." Liara states.

"And what is that Capt.?" Hackett ask.

"Sir my surname is no longer T`soni I changed it with the approval of my adopted mother. I've decided to take the name of my bond mate. My name is Liara Shepard."

Hackett can't help himself but to burst into small laughter seeing the seriousness on her face and the same determination that Shepard is always shown at any time and place it comes to serving the Alliance, "Having another Shepard in command of the Normandy tells me that I have nothing to worry about and that you will do a great job Capt. Shepard. So hurry up and assemble your crew because your first mission is to escort the new Human counselor to the Citadel," Hackett orders.

Liara gives a salute while saying, "Aye Aye sir!" Liara's makes her way out of the office leaving Hannah Shepard and Steven Hackett alone for just a moment until she sticks her head back in activates her omintool and says, "Adm. I forwarded the information to the planets where you can find resources to help re-fit the fleet also have given I given names of people who will help improve the fleet and that can be extremely trusted. A little gift from the Shadow Broker to the Alliance Navy."


	3. The Alliance Needs You

**Chapter 2**

**The Alliance Needs You**

**A/N: I don't own Mass Effect, and reviews are the Eezo needed fuel our fusion drive.**

* * *

Liara exit Hackett's office and gets a call comes over her omnitool. She opens the line and a voice asks, "How did it go?"

She smirks feeling pride, "Not too bad I have been inducted into the Alliance Navy, N7 Core, and given command of the Normandy. Also I have my new mother and she's agreed to take up the position of counselor for Earth. What about you? Have you gathered information about our targets?"

"Nothing so far the targets been 'vacant' from the public eye, but our agents have informed me that the target organizations are gaining strength and there is one more dangerous note," the voice states.

"Explain," Liara says stopping in her tracks.

"One organization is gathering up heavy armaments and ships; plus we have a confirmed report that the amount of military troops they had gathered is enough to overthrow the government."

"Damn it by how much does that push up their timetable?" Liara questions beginning to walk faster to her next destination.

"By our estimation they could execute their plan within the next 2 to 3 weeks, and that's being generous with the timetable."

"All right I'll speed up things on my end and get to the location as fast as I can," Liara states ending the call.

* * *

After making a quick change into her new alliance uniform, Liara heads to the Star Nova Hotel. When she enters the hotel, she sees a giant fountain with the hologram of local star clusters floating around the roof creating a simulated version of the Hourglass Nebula. She walks up to the front reception desk and says, "I need to see Miranda Lawson it's a matter of Alliance Security."

"And may I ask who is calling and for what reason?" The receptionist inquires.

"Captain Liara Shepard here on an important mission, and I cannot reveal classified information, so if you want to be arrested for hindering government operations then I recommend you give me her room number right this instant," Liara orders.

The receptionist looks directly at Liara and sees the seriousness in her eyes and from her facial expression. "Understood ma`am, Miss Lawson is in room 2044."

"Thank you," Liara responds walking to the open glass elevator. As the car goes up the cylinder hotel, Liara watches the nebulas hologram as the floors pass by and sees that the hologram from the ground floor to really be multiple holograms of different nebulas as she continues her ascension higher and higher in the hotel. The car stops on level 20, and Liara makes her way to Miranda's room. She knocks on the door and a young woman that looks like Miranda's double answers the door. "Hello Orinda is Miranda available?"

"Yeah she's in the bedroom, and how do you know my name?" She asks.

"Orinda this is Dr. Liara T`soni to some people she is known as the Shadow Broker," Miranda says walking into the main room. She waves Liara in and they both sit on couches in the room. "Well Liara what brings you to my room, and why you wearing an Alliance Navy Uniform? Is this some type of new fashion wave that we don't know about?" Miranda says sitting back crossing her legs with a smile on her face.

"No Miranda I've been given a commission in the Navy and N7 core. But I'm not here to talk about what I'm doing now, but I am here talk to you about what your plans are."

"You had me at a disadvantage Liara I don't know. I have planned just to return with Oriana and her foster family and live out my days but…" Miranda started then fell silent wondering what the next venture might be.

"Miranda I know that your time with Cerberus was meant to help humanity advance to the dominant power in the galaxy, but I know that you have had a change of heart since you saw what the Illusive Man and your father were really trying accomplish," Liara states leaning forward with her fingers interlaced.

Miranda leans her head to the right with her right hand propping up her head, "You don't have to remind me Liara. The Illusive Man and my father were mad men; they wanted power and became drunk in their own delusions. Many innocent people looking for hope and safety lost their lives because of my father's deception. If I had my way I would do anything to help rebuild the lives they destroyed."

Liara nods her head in agreement, "I know we can't bring back the ones loss at Sanctuary, but at least we were able to stop that mad operation before they could continue any further with their research. If you want to make a penance for your father's misdeeds then I have an offer for you."

Miranda lifts her head back up looking at Liara with a puzzled expression, "What are you talking about? If I want to make a penance?"

"Miranda the Alliance needs strong leaders and in this particular time with the galaxy rebuilding itself; we need someone with great ideas, strong will, high intelligence, and a determination never to waiver."Liara sits back up staring directly at her, "Miranda I want you to become the President of the Alliance."

Both Miranda and Oriana's eyes bug out with shock at the offer Liara presents. Miranda shoots up to her feet and yells at the top of her lungs in her British accent, " **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME AS THE PRESIDENT OF THE ALLIANCE! AND HOW YOU PLAN FOR ME ACCOMPLISH THIS OUTRAGUS GOAL!** "

"There's no need to yell, Miranda." Liara says in a calm controlled voice, "It's quite simple, I'll use my resources in the Alliance to get you elected as the president. In addition, the Alliance Parliament will be set to help you rebuild the Alliance in the most expedient way."

Miranda looks at Liara's calm demeanor and takes a deep breath calming herself and sits back on the couch and says, "Liara you want me to be the president, not only that, you say you can get the parliament to basically approve and fast track anything I bring up. You do know that this will make it a dictatorship and not a democracy the people won't stand for it."

Liara laughs hearing the statement and rebuts with, "It will not be a dictatorship I can assure you of that, but when it comes to bills or ideas within reason that can help the Alliance get back on its feet after this massive war I can assure you all the members of the legislative branch will back you 100%. Plus you did say you want to find a way to make amends to those families the Illusive Man and your father destroyed, and what better way to repay the survivors and family members of those victims then helping to rebuild the Alliance even stronger than it was before. Plus don't worry you will have a Shepard to watch your back."

Miranda gives a hesitant look and then glances towards Oriana, "And what about my sister? I don't want her drawn into any crazy political warfare or anything that will disturb her peace."

Liara nods in agreement, "I will have my agents ensure that her privacy will now be breached." Miranda nods hearing Liara statement, and she activates her omnitool, "Confirm operation stage I for Alliance President complete. Begin preparations for stage II of the operation." A deep sound comes from the device registering that Liara has completed her task. "All right, Miranda, leave everything else to me and you will be contacted soon." Liara stands up making the way of the room before she can exit Miranda calls out to her.

"Liara what do you mean 'I would have a Shepard watching my back'. Nico is… I'm sorry I know you two were close. Hell, I can bet you two are possibly something even more and…"

"We were bond mates and I understand it's a long story, but I'll explain everything someday, but I'm the Shepard that's got your back, Liara Shepard." Liara smiles and walks out the room.

"Miranda, do you really intend to become the President of the Alliance?" Oriana asks.

Miranda smiles at her sister in response, "I do."


	4. Power Struggle

**Chapter Three:**

**Power Struggle**

* * *

**Palaven**

In semi-lit room several Turians sit at a rectangle table. One Turian sitting on the side stands up and says, "The time is now the Primarch and the government are in a weakened state, and the military cannot stop us. Everything is in our favor I suggest we attack without any hesitation. If we delay, we will miss our window of opportunity and the people will turn against us."

Another Turian comments, "The people are too dumb to oppose, and the ones that do we will make examples of the rebels. No one will stop the will and rule of the true Turian Sovereign."

The lone Turian at the head of the table says in a dark malevolent tone, "I welcome your openness and determination to have me gain control of the empire, but we must not rush our moves. We will continue the operation to undermine the power of the government until they have no choice but to bow before me."

All the Turians stand to their feet and face the Turian at the head of the table and say, "Yes our great Sovereign."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away lies capital city of Cipritine, the heart of Turian government. The city is comprised of multiple high-rise buildings cylinder shaped with flat surfaces and some dome surfaces. At the center of the city lies the highest building with multiple flying vehicles going through it and around the structure showing the massive amount of business being conducted in the city. The building is marked with multiple holographic signs written in the Turian language translating into 'Government Administration Office'. The bright greenish tinted sky is also filled with small cruiser ships hovering in a geosynchronous orbit around the city. In the government office, the temporality Primarch Xalen sits at his desk working on the daily bureaucratic paperwork for running the empire. After completing the boring paperwork, he looks out the wind letting the sunlight hit his brown single scale skin and brightens his light brown highlights on sides of his face and the several medium sized marks located over his eyes with a gap between the Y-shaped patterns running from his nose up to his for head. His aqua colored eyes stares out towards the city as the noonday rush begins. The door chime goes off in one moment later a voice comes over the intercom, "Gen. I am here to get the paperwork."

"Come in Lieut.," he authorizes.

The door opens and a woman comes in picking up the pads off of his desk. She looks of the data pads and notices a similarity with all the pads, "Sir you have not even signed any of these requisition orders, and Sir you haven't approve the budget for the reconstruction of the fleet. The General Council is waiting on these documents Sir!" She looked up at Xalen is shakes her head in disapproval, "Gen. Xalen as temporary Primarch you must keep up with the required documentation for the office."

"Lieut. do I resemble anything to a politician? Last I checked I am the commanding officer for the Homestead Fleet. I should be spending my time making sure that our space and territory are secure from any outside threats," he retorts.

Lieut. suitably makes her way towards a wall panel and activates the monitor system on it showing the latest numbers of fleet time construction, "Well sir if you have not noticed we have a great number of perils to handle right here within our own space. There has been a massive rapid increase of piracy within our own territorial space and this is hindering our ability to complete the construction. And thanks to our Pirates we have no choice but furlough nearly a third of the fleet workforce."

"Well thank you for that graceful insight but I am highly aware of our piracy situation. That's why I'm ordering the third fleet to cover our major shipyards and the second fleet to protect our cargo ships."

"Sir last I checked those numbers the third fleet is made up of four war vessels, and the second fleet is only made up of at least one cruiser. Gen. with those numbers we can't…"

"Lieut. I am well aware of the number of ships in the fleet, I want you issue the change of orders at once. Is that too hard to comprehend?" Xalen growls out.

Irritation and fuss full her face and she turns her back to Xalen and says, "Sir yes sir." She starts walking to the door, but before she exits Xalen grabs her hand and turns her face him.

"Lieut. please forgive my attitude doing all this work is getting to me, and you didn't deserve to be treated or talk to in that manner," Xalen apologies.

"I forgive you Gen. Xalen," she smirks and walks out of the office.

Xalen goes back to his desk and begins to work on the paperwork. After five hours, he finishes the final data pad. Xalen stacks the final pad on the right side of the desk and sits back in his chair closes his eyes letting his mind wonder. His mind fades back to the day he was high-jacked into running government.

_Garrus and Xalen sit in Victus office as he reads the innovation, "You are invited to Alliance Naval Headquarters for the Shepard & Anderson Memorial Tribute."_

" _Nico died once by getting spaced got at plaza. Then Cerberus brought him back to kick the Collectors and Reapers ass. Now he saved the whole damn galaxy and he is getting a statue. Victus just know when I bit the big one, I want both a statue and plaza with a giant house for my children," Garrus smirks._

_Victus shakes his head laughing, "Garrus when you die I will name a whole planet after you!" The Turians burst out in laughter still cracking jokes with other about futures. "All kidding aside, we can't just leave Palaven without any someone in charge."_

" _That's simple get Gen. Hatre to hold the fort," Xalen suggests._

" _No he was just promoted to Gen. and he wouldn't have a damn clue on how to run the government let along the other fleet movements," Victus responses._

" _How bout Lt .Gen. Surus he was able to hold control of the outer moon doing the Reaper attack, and he is well verse in fleet movement," Garrus recommends._

_Victus rubs his chine thinking about this candidate, "Umm… He going to be another no because I just transfer him and the remainder of his fleet to merge with the First Fleet, and they are patrolling the borders."_

" _Well damn the will only leave only two people. Garrus and…," Xalen stops talking when he knows the only other person capable of running the government._

" _You Xalen," Garrus figures out._

_Xalen eyes bug out as he yells, "I don't know a damn thing about running the government. I'm just the Homestead Fleet Commander."_

_Victus jumps in quickly, "That will make you the perfect person for the position, and will only be a few days. Beside the only real work that you have to do is sign orders, bills form the cabinet and Parliament, and keep a close eye on our pirates. This will be a walk in the park for you Xalen, and if you need any help, I'm only a short quantum comlink away."_

" _Well ok I guess I can handle doing this," Xalen says in a nervous tone._

" _Excellent Xalen, you will do fine," Victus smiles._

Xalen's mind comes out of the flash back and he says softly, "Damn you Victus you said this job would be a walk in the park. You lie just as good as a Citadel Council Member." A minute later, the door chime goes off, "To hell with it. Come in." The Lieut. walks in holding another data pad. "Lieut. if that is more bureaucratic bullshit, then open the window and toss it," he says turning in his chair to look at her.

"Well your half right Sir." She says walking to his desk. She activates the data padand begins to explain the reports on the pad, "Sir the only administrative part of this is a petition."

"A petition," he held his hand out to read the request. "Why in the world this is a make a lick of sense."

"Well Sir these are the furlough workers at our shipyards that have been hit by pirates. They want to petition a grievance against the handling of the situation by the government."

Xalen lays the pad on his desk, "Why can't Victus handle this? He should be back in the office within a day or two let him handle it." He sits back in his chair looking at the Lieut.

"Well Sir that's the other thing the Primarch sent a message not too long ago."

"What did his message say?" Xalen asks.

She takes a deep breath and looks eye to eye with him as he says in a bold blunt voice, "Sir he reported that he will be gone for another two weeks and Gen. Garrus will be accompanying him to the Citadel."

Xalen rockets up from his seat and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL IS HE GOING TO THE CITADEL?!"

The Lieut. remains calm and continues to explain, "The Primarch wants to assess our status and position within Council Space. You are still aware Sir that the Krogan, Geth, Qurains, and Humans have selected new Council Members, and the Primarch wants to get some one-on-one face time with the new members. His main goal is to persuade some members to allocate needed resources to help the Empire."

"Oh great! Another reason for him to be off world and me stuck with running the government. I am so fed up with this shit! Fine I'll approve their demonstration. Where do they plan to hold these rallies?" Xalen inquires.

"Mainly around government offices and some shipyards."

"With that known I want armed security at each location, and their standing orders are 'Maintain civic order and do not fire unless otherwise ordered'."

The Lieut. makes the notes on her PDA, "Okay that is one issue down, next I have a report from the First Fleet that one ship spotted three unknown Turian cruisers near the Wannun Nebula. General Surus wants to know what his orders are."

He looks like outside at the setting sun in the darkening sky, "This might be a long shot, but order him to investigate if the ships are rogue cruisers; then informed them that they are to be assimilated into the First Fleet under the doctrine of Emergency War Powers Recruitment. Okay Lieut. that's two down and one to go; hit me with what you have left Lieut."

She shakes her head in a joking manner, "That will do it for today Gen. you are cleared to go Sir. Have a nice evening." She gives a salute and walks up of his office.

But before she can go through the door Xalen calls out, "Lieut. if there is anymore bureaucratic bullshit I don't want to see it, or hear it, or even know about it until tomorrow morning, and if anyone values their lives they better not bring any of this to me. And you can tell that to everyone even the members of Parliament." The Lieut. only shakes her head once again and leaves his office.

* * *

Back in the dimly lit room the Turian sovereign sits at the head of his table looking at the extranet reports passing over the screen. Moment later another Turian comes walking in holding a data pad dressed in his military uniform walks of the table and stops three chair links away then comes to attention and salutes. "General Sovereign I have word Sir."

Sovereign looks away from his extranet panel at the soldier and says, "What do you have to report my child?"

The soldier activates the data pad and reads off of it, "General Sovereign your master plan is folding out just as you envisioned it. The fool left in control has done just as you wished. The protests are set and ready, and he's ordered armed security at each location. Your men are in place at each area and wait for your command to execute the next phase of the operation."

Sovereign sits back in his chair cackling softly thinking about the beating us of his plan then says, "I want you to change three things. First I want all the demonstrations to be coordinated on the same day. Second I want you to contact all the mass media networks especially the Galactic News Network; I want this to be seen all over the known galaxy. Third I want more than 1 million workers present at each demonstration."

The soldier records down Sovereign's orders and says, "I will have done Sir. The way how you have the sounding out it goes to show the unparalleled that is your genius."

Sovereign could the sense smirking at the compliment the soldier just gave him. Then his eyes turned back to the soldier, "Is there more?"

"Yes sir." The soldier strolls down on his pad, "Your fleet has spotted the First Fleet. They are waiting on orders on what to do next Sir."

Sovereign stands up from his chair and walks to his lit up aquarium tapping on the glass attracting the aquatic animals in the tank. "Destroy them, and I want the media to find out about their losses."

"Gen. Sovereign you are brilliant tactician Sir. This move will show the people that the government is weak and incapable of even securing its own borders," the soldier says entering the notes onto his PDA. "I have one more piece of information Gen. I've learned from our source within the government Bureau that Primark Victus will be on the Citadel for approximately 2 weeks."

Sovereign lowers his head slightly rubbing his hand down the aquarium glass letting his two fingers leave small streak lines until his hand falls by his side, "the Primark is making this far too easy for me. I want you to add one other thing; I want you to have someone disabled the government Bureau I'll care how, but the building must not be destroyed. I just wanted disabled, and I want that pawn only be able to watch."

The soldier because the walkout when he turns his head, "Gen. when you wished for the revolution to begin?"

Sovereign turns to look at the soldier before he exits, "Seven days will be the beginning of our rise back to great power." Sovereign laughs thinking about his great ascension to power.

* * *

Six days pass without any incident, Xalen reads over the daily reports from different parts of the Turian Empire. After another hour he becomes bored and tosses the last pad on his desk and stands up to stretch while looking outside less than a minute the door chime goes off. "Damn the one moment I try to clear my head someone's already calling." The door chime goes off again, "Fine come in. Come in." The door opens and Lieut. with another Turian come walking in up to his desk. He sits at his desk, "Welcome ladies please have a seat."

"General Xalen please let me introduce representative Zaxry," the Lieut. states.

Zaxry is a middle age woman with gray single scale skin and burgundy highlights on sides of her face. Her bright blue and silver dress hugs her upside down pear figure. Zaxry eyes are a light purple tint color. "It is a pleasure to meet to Gen. Xalen; I was curious to see who was running the government at this time. I wanted to come here to thank you for your gallivant and persistent determination and keeping things running during these hard times."

Xalen gives a smile then says, "Thank you Madam Representative. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way what can I do for you ma'am."

Zaxry smirks hearing his bluntness, "Well the Primark did choose a straightforward person to run things while he is absent."

"Madam representative did the Lieut. inform you why I hate politicians." He leans forward in his chair crossing his arms on his desk.

"No Gen. she didn't tell me that information."

"Because all politicians do is bullshit and talk niceties while wasting the time of those don't have time to waste. So madam representative what can I help you with or what is your purpose here?"

"I have been sent over as an emissary from Parliament to ascertain your reasoning for posting armed security around government offices, and to get a briefing on the pirate situation." She states sitting back in her chair with calm and in command look.

"Well ma'am I ordered guards posted to maintain civic stability because tomorrow I been informed a number of rallies will take place, and to protects and ensure the uninterrupted functions of the government offices I have ordered security to keep the protesters within certain localized areas. Now to your request about the pirates I ordered the Second and Third Fleet to provide escort and security for the hit areas. You can inform the parliament that I have the situation under control, and we will be making arrest of the privateers very soon."

"That's refreshing to learn and…"

Suddenly a voice comes ring out from Xalen extranet terminal, "Gen. sorry for the interruption Sir, but we have a priority one situation occurring outside." He presses a button to complete the call link, "What's happening?" The voice remains silent on the other end with a faint static buzz bleeding through the COM. "What's the status down there? Somebody give me a status report!" Xalen gets up and looks out his window, but since he is on the 89th floor it was hard to tell what is going on the ground.

Lieut. gets up from her chair and runs out the door to her desk and activates the security cam link to the lower floors. "General it looks like our protesters have decided to take the initiative and come a day early."

"General one of the protesters as a contact with our ground security forces, they requesting to begin their rally right now." Xalen walks back to his desk and says, "Absolutely not tell him to go home and wait till tomorrow I don't have time to do with this shit." The voice over the COM link announces, "Sir the media is all over the place. They are broadcasting this Galactic wide."

Zaxry says, "This will be a PR nightmare if you send these people home. General has representative of the Turian Parliament I cannot in full fate allow you to not to let these people express their views."

Xalen sighs, "just have our security officers initiate the operation as line out." The officer on the other end the line acknowledges the orders and ends the call.

Lieut. walks back into the room and says, "Sir these seen be going quite smoothly the Valley is a not blocking any entrances and they are only holding holo-signs and shouting out speeches."

"Well as long as things remain peaceful we really don't have much to worry about," Xalen says looking out the window once again now able to see the vast ocean of people gathering in front of the Plaza and made entrance of the government Bureau.

Protesters continue to file into the Plaza area by what seemed to be the thousands upon thousands. Them holding signs that said 'Down with Victus' others signs said 'End the Oppression '. While others shouted out old Turian war songs. Small media cameras hovered around the massive crowds taking aerial shots and filming the protesters as they continue their rally. The news reporter from the Galactic News Network reports, "This crowd you see behind me is made up of hundreds of thousands of men and women in some children here to protest their grievances against the Primark."

Another anchorman reports, "There is an estimated number of nearly 1,000,000 Turian at this protest alone, and this is only the beginning we have got confirm reports of other massive protest all across Turian Empire."

The first reporter continues, "Many of the protesters signs say and I quote 'Down with Victus'. However we have confirmed reports that Primark Victus is off Palaven, so many wonder around the galaxy if the Primark is aware of the situation unfolding here and around the Empire. Sources close to the government officials have verified that the acting Primark is the Homestead Fleet commanding officer Gen. Xalen."

The anchorman comes back, "Gen. Xalen has not been able to be reached for comment on the situation and…"Both a reporter and anchorman turn their heads to hear shouts and cries rise up from the crowd.

The shouts and cries from the crowd increase exponentially with the sound of accompanying gunfire. The massive spurs of gunfire ring out into the crowd, and squirts of blood start splattering all over the ground and, other protesters, and the bodies of those already slain. Another squad of armed security officers gets into position and opened fire on another cluster of protesters. Blood splatters into the air from the open will the opening wounds hitting the escaping bystander's and blinding some making them fall to the ground; then they would be trampled by others. Cries grow louder and louder to the point that the occupants of the higher government offices can hear their cries mercy.

Xalen hears the cries and looks of his window and sees a devastating scene. Smoke begins to rise from fires and billows in the sky. He calls out rushing to his desk and slamming his fist against the control panel to activate the systems, "LIEUT.! LIEUTENANT GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She rushes into the office and wishes her face up against the glass looking down below at the fires and tries to make sense of the situation in her mind. Xalen yells at his extant terminal "ANYONE! SOMEBODY GIVE ME A STATUS REPORT NOW!" The only thing that comes back over the speaker is the sound of gunfire and screams. "Lieutenant get me some pictures down there," Xalen orders squeezing his fist tightly while listening to the sounds coming back over the speaker.

She does is ordered and rushes to her desk to activate the monitoring system of the lower levels. The images coming over the screen are only horrifying scenes of people being shots in the head, torso, and other vital organ areas. She can only cover her mouth seeing the massive slaughter unfolding before her. "General it's a massacre," she works out feeling the sadness for the unknown persons being slaughtered. She looks up and sees Xalen stare hard at the monitor seeing the same images. She tries to activate the communications network, but it shows that the system is off-line and cannot be reactivated. The Lieutenant walks slowly back into his office with her head held low, "General , Madame Representative I'm sorry I can't activate any external communication lines. We can only receive information Sir I think we better assess the damage of this by checking the news network; I'm scared that this could be extended throughout the entire Empire." After hearing her words, their eyes light up with the terrorizing prospect that might come true. They not their heads in approval, and she activates the wall screen monitor turning it to the Galactic News Network.

* * *

"This is a GNN breaking news report. We have got confirm reports that the Turian security forces have opened fired on civilian protesters. Early estimates are showing the death toll in hundreds of thousands," the news anchorman says to the camera. Then he turns to the anchorwoman saying, "With these shocking reports from the Turian Empire do we have any ideas or plausible reason for the Turian government's aggressive actions towards these activists."

"We don't have any confirm reports, but we believe it is in conjunction with the increase of pirating that has plagued the rearmament. Some sources are saying that the workers want an end to the harsh working conditions that have been forced upon the workers. While other sources have stated they wanted Primark Victus to be ousted from office," the anchorman states.

The anchorman put his fingers up to his ear, "Alright I'll just informed that our sources in the Turian Empire have reported that armed security at other demonstrations on different planets have opened fired on the protesters."

* * *

Xalen looks at the Lieutenant once again and says in a soft broken voice, "Lieutenant I don't care how. I don't care by what means find a way to contact our armed security details, and tell them to stand down this is a general order I do not care if the protesters are fighting them. Tell them will to stand down and retreat do not fire any more shots. Please," he says what tears flowing down his face, "save as many lives you can. We have to save their lives."

Everyone's attention is drawn back to the newscast when the anchorman says, "This will be forever remembered as the most deadly and bloody protest ever in history."


	5. Chapter 4: Death and Reconciliation Pt. 1

Mass Effect Generations

Chapter 4: Death and Reconciliation Pt. 1

* * *

Liara sits in the office at Alliance Naval Headquarters reading over personnel files for the crew of the Normandy. _~I have completed my selection for the senior officers and positions. Now I need is a chief medical officer and a master chief petty officer. Some of these people are fresh out of the academy and others have been to hell and back. ~_ She looks that picture of her and Nico together and smiles, "Nico how did you manage the pick a crew from all these people. I really could use some help with this. You always knew what to say and do in these situations." She picks up the frame and brings a close her face kissing the photo of him. Suddenly, Glyph appears in the room slightly startling Liara. "Glyph what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, but I have an important message from senior agent Feron." The VI hovers around coming closer to Liara.

Liara puts the picture back on the desk and looks at Glyph with a slight annoyance look at her eyes, "Alright what does his message contain, and why did he just contact me through the regular encryption methods?"

Glyph hovers over to the wall screen and says, "His message says: Liara watch GNN it is bad really bad!"

"What could possibly have happened…" Liara freezes the she activates her TV and sees the report. "By the Goddess what has happened?"

The TV shows cities ablaze and the protestors being shot by armed security. "The death toll is estimated to be over 100,000 and climbing." Liara mutes the TV and turns back to Glyph and asked with an emotionally shaken voice, "Glyph give me an estimate on the casualties."

Glyph hovers back over to Liara's desk and says, "I have compiled the data for the number of protesters per armed security taking into account the localized probabilities of ways to die. I computed that the approximate death toll will reach over 1.8 million deaths based on locations and other forms of data."

"By the Goddess has there been any word for the Turian Hierarchy?" Liara questions watching the images on the screen covering her mouth.

Glyph hovers over to the TV screen as if the VI is looking at pictures being broadcasted until he turns around and flies back over to Liara's desk, "All main stream communications except output news broadcast have been cut."

"Explain," Liara commands.

"I just tried contacting your agents in the Turian Empire, but it seems that all lines are either busy or disconnected in accordance with emergency Turian standard operating processes," Glyph reports.

"Agreed, but our com-links should be unaffected since we are tied into their emergency comlinks we shouldn't have a blackout," Liara calmly replies back activating her desk com-link system. She enters her Shadow Broker code to pull up her agent galaxy map. The screens shows a 2D picture of the Milky Way with multiple circle dots all pinned all over the map with terrestrial lines drawn onto it. Liara clicks on the selection for the Turian Empire and a list of all the Shadow Broker Agents assigned to area appears. Liara scrolls down the list citing the name of each agent in the area. _~Damn it this isn't no good. Ahh! How could I have been so careless as not to assign any more experienced agents to that sector? Ok relax Liara there's no need to panic, I have to do is come up with a way to get commutations back online.~_ Liara continues scrolling through the names until sees Amy Crescent. "Glyph Amy Crescent what does her background profile say?"

"One moment Doctor Shepard, I will retrieve the necessary data," Glyph responses. A few minutes past and Glyph hovers back over to Liara's desk, "Amy Crescent is an electronic and cyber-warfare analyst. She specializes in gathering encoded data from government databases along with high class private business owners. As of now she is assigned to the Turian Empire to gather data on the status of the Turian military rearmament; her main duty is put to top officials and builders in contact with our approved suppliers and contactors. Amy Crescent is assigned with two other agents as her bodyguard detail."

"That's perfect all we need to do is get in contact with her and we will have a direct link into the hierarchy," Liara smirks.

"But Doctor we are unable to contact anyone within Turian territory," Glyph rebuts.

Liara rubs her chin thinking about Glyph's words, "Glyph what about the broadcast coming from the planet? We should be able to utilize that signal to get a message to the Turian hierarchy. The key is contacting Amy Crescent."

Glyph hovers over Liara's desk while computing what Liara has suggested. After a few more minutes of compounding the data, Glyph looks at Liara, "I believe that we can create a feedback loop by piggybacking off signal being sent out by GNN, but unfortunately I don't have the necessary processing power needed to breach the GNN firewall and start the feedback loop."

Liara sits back in her chair, "Contract my agents in GNN and have them give you access to signal feeds."

"I have already done that ma`am, and they reported that the signal being received by their central station is encrypted with a code that uploads it straight to live broadcast. I have isolated the code fragment that's preventing me from gaining full access to the signal," Glyph reports.

Liara turns her chair around and walks to her wall size window. She looks outside into the bright starry night sky. Liara takes a deep breath and holds her hand over her womb feeling the slow growth of her child. _~Nico millions are dying and I…~_

From the depths of darkness a voice echoes out, _~Come on Liara we faced harder things together and came through without any problems. You have a great team to help you; and their just a call away~_ Liara's eyes spring open and she walks back to her desk and activates her desk com-link. The holo-image of Alliance symbol appears, "Access information for EDI Monroe," the symbol turns into file profile with EDI's face in the right corner with other information about her service record.

Liara presses another button on her desk and a voice calls outs, "How can I assist you Captain Shepard?"

"I need you contact EDI Monroe inform her that this is a level one emergency and I need her to report here at once," Liara orders.

"Aye Aye ma`am!" the voice responses.

Glyphs hovers back over to TV screen continuing to watch the images appear on the screen. "Dr. Shepard is anything you want me to do in the mean time?"

"Locate Garrus and Primarch Victus," Liara orders sitting back in her seat with hand still over her womb. She lowers her head down and cracks a small smile. _~You always know the right things to say. I just hope I can save the Turians before they destroy themselves. ~_

* * *

**Palaven**

"By the spirits this shit isn't just happening here, Lieutenant can you get confirmation?" Xalen questions still staring at the monitor as it cycles through images of heavy carnage and remains of gunned down victims both women and men. _~I have to end this, but how coms are out and we don't have any vision. Damn if I could only contact the fleet I…, ~_ Xalen's train of thought is interrupted by two massive blasts. Massive shockwaves rip through the city rattling the windows to violently the glass spiders webs, Xalen and Zaxry are knocked to floor; Xalen looks up and sees monitor on the wall jarred from wall to the point that it starts to break from it mount and fall. "Oh shit!" He yells grabbing Zaxry and rolling both of them out of the way of the clashing monitor. The monitor clashes to ground with a resounding *BOOM*, they stand to their feet and looking at the shatter remains of the monitor, "damn that was too close for comfort," Xalen states as he walks to the window trying to look through the spider web glass.

Zaxry looks at him, "Thanks you just saved my life. If that had hit me… Well lets be glad it didn't," she turns ahead and looks at Xalen as he tries to appear through the glass. "What are you trying to do? I don't think you will be able to see anything through that glass specially the state it's in now."

"I'm not worried about trying to see through here," he responds back turning around to face her. "I was trying to see where that blast came from. From the sound of that shockwave in the amount of damage that this office took been guessing it was pretty close to hear probably within a 5 mile radius of us." He starts making his way back closer to Zaxry then says, "What's really got me worried is what was blown up; as many government agencies and bureaus that are around here was blown up can in no way be good. Lieut. give me any details about what's going on out there. Lieut. did you hear me? Lieut. I need a status…" He stops and midsentence when he looks at Lieut.'s work area, and sees her lying on her back with small pool of blood forming around her head. "By the spirits!" He yells as he rushes over to see to his injured subordinate, "Dammit Lieut. you are not dying here today!" He gently shakes her, "Come on Lieut. wake up! Wake Up! Shit this is not good; she won't open her eyes."

Zaxry rushes over and stops them from shaking, "you're just making things worse." She examines Lieut. quickly looking over her body and head, "just as I thought," she tears a long strip of cloth from her clothing and begins to wrap the Lieut. said with the makeshift bandage, "she suffered a mild contusion to her head what's worse is that she might have bleeding on the brain. From the blood lost, my guess is that she was knocked unconscious by the shock wave that hit us."

Xalen stands up and walks to the Lieut.'s desk and activates the holo-screen, "Okay so what are we looking at? What do we have to do?" He asked as he types at her computer.

"That's a lot easier asked than done; the only option is to get her to the hospital." She responds.

Xalen continues punching away at the computer and says, "Well I know that much, but how much time do I have of? How long can she last in that state?"

"I don't know. I can't tell what the extent of the damage is by just looking at her."

"Look Doc I'm not looking for exact details. Just give me a ballpark figures something I can work with." Xalen fires back as he continues to peak away at the computer's command board.

Zaxry closely examines the Lieut.'s body and thinks very carefully about what words to express, "well based one her heart rate, breathing rate, and the guesstimated blood loss, I can summarize the Lieut.'s body to remain functional approximately…"

Xalen turns away from the computer screen and looks at Zaxry, "Dr. I don't need all the nuts and bolts of how she is doing. All I need is a ballpark figure of how long she can last in a state."

Zaxry looks up at Xalen with a frown, "my desk asked with have to be five hours, but I can't guarantee even that much; considering her brain could be worse than what we really can see, and if it is the bleeding is so much faster that we might only have 10 to 20 minutes to save her."

"Okay that's all I need to know!" Xalen smirks as the lights go out and the room is bathed in a red light. Zaxry looks around for answers and see Xalen's face highlighted by the pale white and blue light from the computer. She gets ready to question his motives, but she remains quiet hypnotize by his face and the look of determination as he operates the computer. Xalen feels her eyes on him, and he turns to look at Zaxry with a curious look, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Zaxry shakes her head breaking her locked on view on him. She slightly turns her head away feeling her face beginning to burn with embarrassment. "No!" She says quickly keeping his head turned.

"Ok I'll have this crack in no time; have the Lieut. ready to move when I give the words," he replies turning back to the computer screen.

Zaxry nods and looks back at the Lieut. _~What's with me? I can't fall for a soldier. I have to remain focused, ~_ she thinks, but slyly glances back at Xalen. _~But what's with this guy, one moment he freaking out about everything and in the blink of an eye. He saves my life and now he seems to be cracking the security locks or something. He is so strange; however he is cute. ~_ She keeps watching him out the corner of her eye.

Xalen continues to operate the computer until he pulls up a map of the building with all the levels. The screen shows layout of the building with an elevator car moving. "Ok the elevator is on its way up, so lets get ready to move people," he orders.

"What are you talking about the whole building is on lockdown and where do you plan to take us? If we go to the ground floor, we'll be walking into a massive riot."

"Don't you think I know that; we have emergency hover car pad on the thirtieth floor. Once we get there we can relocate to a functioning operations area, and the Lieut. can get the needed medical treatment." Suddenly an alarm rings from the computer panel, Xalen looks at screen and he bangs his fist against the desk. "Damn it! Zaxry can she be move?" He questions walking back into his office and going through his desk and grabbing his M-77 Paladin and cocking to check the thermal clip, and he walks back out looking at Zaxry still sitting with the Lieut., "What are you still doing here! Get yourselves inside my office ASAP!" he orders turning over the chairs, desk, and couches in the waiting area next the elevator creating a makeshift defense barricade.

Zaxry gently dragging the Lieut. into his office. Then she walks back out and helps Xalen turn over the Lieut.'s desk, "Xalen what in the hell are you doing? What's going? And why do have a gun?"

"Shit and here I thought you were smart enough to put the clues together," Xalen smirks tossing a potted plant at the elevator door. The pot slams against the door breaking into hundreds of pieces and scattering pot pieces and dirt on floor in of the front elevator door. Then he looks at where the emergency light is and upholsters his gun firing three into it blanketing the room in darkness. He grabs Zaxry and pulls her to small corner behind one of makeshift barricades. "Listen keep your voice and do everything I say if you want to live through this," he orders. Xalen pulls out another gun and hands it to Zaxry, "Do you know how to fire one of these?"

"What?! Why do I need a gun? What's going on?" Zaxry continues to question.

"By the spirits, just fucking tell me if you can shoot at gun or not?"

" **TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!** " she yells.

"Will you shut up and do what I tell you! And keep your voice down they will hear!" he responses with a loud whisper.

"You tell me what's going on then I'll what you want. First, what were you doing on that computer and did you shut down the lock down? And…" she is cut off with Xalen putting his hand over her mouth.

"Damn this is reason I hate politicians you ask too many fucking questions at the wrong fucking time. Yes I did. Now that you have this vital information will you shut up and answer my question before you get us all killed."

She pushes his hand away from her face and cocks the gun, "What do you think soldier boy. Now what's coming after us?"

He smirks and positions him facing the elevator doors, "Since I ended the lock down, we might have some unwanted guests coming here." Suddenly the elevator door rings and they peer around the barricade and see the elevator doors open revealing three armed Turians. The armed assailants look around the room talking softly to themselves as they walk out the elevator car. Xalen and Zaxry hear as men moved through the room stepping on the remains of a shattered potted plant. The men continue the search of the room not noticing Xalen and Zaxry location. Xalen whispers softly to Zaxry, "listen very carefully I am going to seek around and flank them. Once I give the signal, I want you to open fire we will catch them in a crossfire pincer they will have nowhere to go. Clear?" She nods her head and lets him sneak off to his position. Xalen gets into position and calls out, "this is a restricted area only employees are permitted up here. State your intentions immediately!"

The men walk around the darkroom looking for Xalen until one of the men steps forward and say, "We're here to find son of a shit face backstabber ordered the massacre of our people. Are you the one?"

Xalen moves a bit further away from his last position and replies, "Unfortunately the situation is misunderstood, see I am not the one who issued those orders. For some reason we lost all communications here and then the soldiers opened fire on the protesters. Listen as loyal Turian citizens I'm asking you to give me a little faith and let me rectify the situation."

The men bunch up together again and softly discussed amongst themselves about what Xalen said to them. Another Turian steps forward and says, "Why should we believe you? Why should we believe anything this government says?! This hierarchy is nothing more than a corrupted cesspool government, and this final dastardly act proves that there is only one solution for this."

Xalen once again moves and readies his weapon then calls back out, "And what solution might that be?"

The men ready their weapons and prepare to fire, "We must cleanse the government of all those who seek to weaken the Turian people."

Zaxry shoots up holding her hand and opens a singularly around the men. "We don't have time for this," she calls out. The blue pulsing field and gravity bending matrix envelope the armed rioters, and begin to orbit around dark blue core. The men start to cry in pain feeling the crushing gravity wells emitted from the core. Zaxry then draws her gun and opens fires killing the rioters with one headshot to each.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Xalen cries out walking to men to see if they were still alive. He realizes that shots killed them in an instance; he begins to feel angry welling up in him and shouts at Zaxry, " **I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING FOLLOWING MY LEAD! NOT GO OFF ON YOUR OWN AND KILL THEM! I COULD HAVE TALKED THEM DOWN; THERE'S ENOUGH FUCKING DEATH RUNNING AROUND, AND WE DON'T NEED TO BE ADDING TO THE DAMN BODY COUNT!** "

Zaxry calmly walks up to Xalen still seeing the rage flooding into his eyes and his heavy breathing. * **SMACK** * Xalen's eyes widen as he feels the sting of pain coursing in his right cheek. He holds his hand to the sore cheek rubbing the area to bring some comfort to it. Zaxry then stands at attention looking at the stunned Xalen; she slow exhales, "Xalen I know that you anger at what happening out there, but damn it we need you to keep together if we can want get things back under control. Now what's our next move? You said that there is a hover-car pad located in the building." Xalen nobs as he watches her go into his office and come back out with the Lieut. "Ok so what are we waiting for she needs help, and you have organize a way to get things back under control."

Xalen smirks watching Zaxry carries the Lieut. to the elevator, _~Damn strong willed and pretty to boot. Who is this woman? No time to think about that she right, I have to keep it together if I wanted to straighten out this shit! ~_ He catches up and helps carry his subordinate to elevator, "Your right and thanks I needed that. Control level thirty." The door closes as the car makes it way to its destination.

* * *

**Earth**

Liara swiftly walks down the hallway briefly glancing out the passing widows seeing the surrounding city brightly illumined from the passing sky-cars, building office lights, and other lighted objects in the sky and around the buildings. Liara mutters to herself, "Damn what a time to call an emergency meeting; I have enough on my plate and now have to go and sit this unless meeting." Liara pauses in her tracks and starts to giggle, "Listen to me, 'useless meeting' Nico looks like you rubbed more off me than I thought." She reaches the conference room and sees Hannah Shepard standing outside the room looking out window at the starry night. "Mother what are you doing here?"

Hannah smiles hearing Liara calling out to her, "Hello sweetie, are you doing alright?"

Liara stops in front of Hannah looking into her dark brown eyes. She smiles back at Hannah, "Yes mother me and the baby, but why are you here?"

"That answer should be simple and clear, I am here the emergency briefing, but I am also here to give you a fair warning. One of the admirals in the meeting is going be trouble so don't let him get under your skin. Understand," Hannah warns. Liara nods her head in response and Hannah holds Liara's hand, "And sweetheart I don't want you working too hard; we need to take breaks every once in while especially in your condition."

"Okay mother I promise I won't overdo it." Liara turns to look at the conference door and leads Hannah in. Inside the conference room at the center is a ring table lined with 17 computer monitors and in the center is a holographic display with the Alliance Navy symbol rotating 360°. Fifteen admirals including Adm. Hackett are seated at the conference table conversing with each other softly until one recognizes that Liara and Hannah have arrived in the room.

Adm. Hackett stands up and says, "Ambassador and Capt. Shepard welcome we been awaiting your arrival before we start the mission briefing. Now as you are all aware the Turian Empire is in dire straits. From the information that we been receiving over the news network it seems that the hierarchy has loss control over the people, and we have not yet received any official word from neither the Primark nor his command staff. As you all the well aware the Turian are one of our more key backing allies, but we have to make a decision about what the state and the possible role that we as the alliance will play in this turbulent situation. All over the floor to discussion and I want some ideas people." He sits back down and waits for the first person to make their move.

One admiral stands up and looks at everyone. He will just hand over his head quickly touching his now receded hairline and starts to scratch the back of his head with a nervous pace. The white male starts off with a raspy squeaky voice as begins to say, "Everyone is clear and quite present; the Turian's have lost complete control and with the report of their main offensive tactical fleet destroyed; they don't even have a fleet to defend their territory. Admiral Hackett Sir I recommend that we begin pulling out all our forces and prepare for a complete evacuation of Turian space in addition closer down our embassy on their home planet. It's quite clear that there is no way that the Turian hierarchy cans we gain control of the planet and…"

Admiral Ryder rockets up from his seat nearly knocking his chair backwards and he slams his fist on the table with enough force to cause the holographic image to somewhat become buzz. The black officer yells out with a fiery blaze in his eyes, " **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JACK! ARE YOU REALLY CONSIDERING JUST LEAVING THE TURIAN'S TO DEFEND THEMSELVES? IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF SOME KIND OF JOKE IT'S FUCKED UP ONE OF EVER HEARD ONE, I SERVED WITH A NUMBER OF TURIAN'S DURING THE REAPER WAR AND THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES TO PROTECT NOT ONLY THEIR HOME BUT OURS AS WELL! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO JUST STAND BY AND LET THIS SHIT STORM GET WORSE! ADMIRAL HACKETT I PROPOSE THAT WE PREP THE 1** **ST** **, 3** **RD** **, AND 8** **TH** **FLEETS WITH A FULL COMPLIMENT OF SOLDIERS IN ORDER TO HELP THE TURIAN HIERARCHY SETTLE CIVIL DISOBEDIENCE!** "

Before Hackett could even respond an Asian admiral wearing glasses speaks out, he stands up and with his middle finger pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "It's always just like you John. You always want to rush into situations without accurate data. Then when the situation blows up in your face you want to apply overwhelming strength without consulting any of us. John I was always wonder how lowbrow you would be and it seems I've got my answer."

John turns to look at the snobby Admiral Lux, "Shang if it wasn't for the fact that we're in uniform and on duty; I will have no problem taking out back and showing you how lowbrow I can be. If you guys and intelligence Bureau have a better idea, why don't you grace us with your grand intelligence or are you guys just all eggheads who can't think outside the folds of intelligence book."

Shang smirks at John's challenge and turns to look at Adm. Hackett, "Sir I recommend a full invasion fleet be put together."

Hackett gives a questionable look to Shang, "Pray tell what you mean by invasion fleet?"

"It's quite simple Sir even John will probably understand, the Turian Empire is gone and her people need new leadership I feel it's time the Turians inducted into the Alliance. He sent invasion armada to Palaven to occupy the government bureaucracies and what's left of their fleet; then we systematically gain control of each of the planets until we have a assimilated all their territory. Afterwards will be able to stabilize the region and exponentially grow the Alliance in both status and prestige," Shang explains.

A female admiral says in a concerned tone, "Shang have you lost your mind! If we condone some crazy idea like this, it could lead to all-out war. The First Contact War will be child's play if we pull this type of scam off; besides our fleets are nowhere near prepared for that type of warfare. Lastly correctly if I am wrong but only the president and the Alliance Congress have the authority to issue that type of order."

Shang nods in agreement, "Yes you are correct Shannon, but we are in a unique case. See according to some of our intelligence this Turian rebellion or so-called uprising might have originated from outside of the Turian Empire. In fact some of our associates believe that this might be a ploy by the Bartarians. Undoubtedly this could lead to a potential threat against the Alliance and in accordance with the law we are required to act accordingly to prevent any potential threat that may arise that will intentionally harm the Alliance and her territories."

Shang continues his speech on how to justify the invasion and Liara clenches her fist feeling her anger grow listening to him. Finally her anger boils over and she springs at a seat yelling, "Why don't you call it for what it is! Using the law to justify an unjust invasion of a sovereign nation and what's even worse about Adm. Shang Lux you want to invade one of our closest allies." Everyone in the room turns a looks at the (Arisa) captain. The room falls silent as she continues her case, "Admirals we have think of a real situation to stabilize the Turian Empire because if it implodes we will more than just a fallen government to worry about. Turians based around the galaxy will see this as an opportunity to try and reunite the people under his rule, and this person might see the Alliance and other alien governments as enemies. Then we will have a true crisis on our hands. Now if want stop this before it gets any more out of hand we should…"

"Oh shut it you blue bimbo!" another admiral yells out with a British accent, "If this so-called new Turian leader decides to start shit with us, I have the 5th Fleet bend him or her over a table and take up the ass."

Some start to laugh at his comment while others shake their heads at the untactful comment. Liara whips her head to face the admiral with anger filled eyes, but with a calm voice says, "Adm. Cruise with all due respect this isn't a joking matter. We must…"

"I said shut it you blue bimbo, and when I say shut it I mean shut your cock hole. Why do you be a good cock sucker and leave this smart people. Hell that good are you Asari expect for fucking other species or yourself and shitting out more you little bastards." The room falls deafly silent after the offense line, but he continues with his offensive rant about the Asari, Turians, and other species. Liara's body begins to glow bright lite blue aura from her biotics powering up. In her mind she plots the most painful way how to pull his head off, but when he says, "Look how can you even call yourself a captain? The only reason you're here is because you and Nico shared a bed, and that makes you think that you are entitled to his ship, name, and the position you are in now."

"SHUT YOU MOUTH!" Liara yells; her biotic aura glowing brighter.

"Oh sorry did I hit a nerve Captain T`soni?" He laughs.

"My name is Liara Shepard, and Nico is my bond-mate. I worked hard for to stand here with everyone, and l will not stand idle as you…"

Hannah stands up and places her hand Liara's shoulder. Her lite blue aura fades quickly as looks at Hannah. "Sit down Liara," Hannah orders. Liara sees a calm controlled look in her eyes, but she could feel the growing rage and irritation. "Ted might I suggest that you show some compassion and respect for the thousands of people who have lost their life because this situation. Lastly, if you continue to bad mouth my daughter and son in front of me, I promise you will learn where Nico learn everything he knows from. Now I suggest you sit down and help think of a way to resolve this situation," she states with a wicked smile.

Cruise scents the threatening presence coming from Hannah and does as she commands. Adm. Hackett smiles shaking his head, "Ted, I recommend that you leave your personal feeling for other species at home before they get you killed."

"Yeah like today," Liara quickly comments.

Hackett quickly replies, "Captain Shepard is there something you wanted to say?"

Liara scrambles trying to think of what to say while Hannah smirks seeing the panic coming from her. After a second, Liara says, "Yes sir, I would like to know what information the recon forces have gather, so we can plan our tactical move."

Everyone nods in support and a female admiral with long black braid hair down to her but and Cherokee Indian Warrior feathers woven in stands up and address the meeting, "Well Captain Shepard unfortunately we don't have much information because of the commutation blackout. We haven't been able contact our embassies on Palaven. According to S.O.P, since they haven't be able to contact us with in twelve hours after the incident started, our forces have locked the compound and secured all information and high level personal. After that all our information is coming from the news network, so the best way my ancestors would put is 'We are an eagle in the sky, flying high, but we can't see where glide towards'. One other thing, on our scout ship tried to enter Turian space, but they were re-routed to another area it seems that the Mass Relay leading to Turian Space inactive."

 _~Damn it! Its just as thought their completely cut off all outside help. The enemy has a major advantage over us. They putting increasing pressure on the hierarchy, ~_ Liara think.

Cruise turns towards Admiral Ross in his chair and with snobby tone say, "Hey Jenna why don't you keep your back water metaphors to yourself and talk like you have some common scene."

Hannah fires as death glare at Cruise, "And you need to refresh yourself in the policy and punishment for racial and verbal abuse. You got one more time after that its going to get physical real fast."

Cruise rolls his eyes at Hannah's statement and looks back Liara. She eyes are burning blue with anger as looking like she is ready to tear in him in half. "Go on Captain tell us about what tactical move you have come up with," he states.

Liara clears her throats and stands back up to address everyone, "Sires, Ma'am's. We base one what has be stated there is no way for us to provide the needed help for the Turians. Admiral Lux's plan will destroy a key ally in some misguided way to unify The Alliance and the Turian Empire; plus we will expend a great deal of resources to conquer the Turians. Admiral John Mist's plan will also put a get stress on the fleets, and we can't afford to reallocate that many personal. Also to add Admiral Hackett, their plans would require permission from the Alliance Congress or the President for use to excuse that type of operation; with the election for new government only three weeks away if we launch that type of large scale operation, the public will hate us. Lastly, if we just let the Turians fight it out; it will have disastrous effects on the Turian people." Liara pauses and looks at the other Admirals agreeing with her logic. "Admiral I suggest the Normandy be sent in to gather intelligent and help what's left of the Turian Government stabilize their territory."

"Captain unless I miss something didn't Jenna just say that the Mass Relay leading the Turian Empire is not functioning or you forget that little fact," Admiral Lux comments with up stark tone.

"Well sir I would…" Liara starts off but is quickly cut off.

"You stupid blue bimbo if you would that head for more than sucking cock; you would have thought about that first before you open your mouth!" Cruise comments with his head being propped up by right arm. Suddenly Cruise's chair falls backwards, he hits the hard carpeted floor and rubs his head to relieve the pain.

"Are you having trouble with your chair admiral," Liara smirks looking at Admiral Cruise work his way back into his chair while the other laugh at his hardship. "As I was saying have the Normandy go in to Turian's space, but since we know that the Mass Relay leading to the sector is down, I suggest we kill three birds with one stone. First, the Normandy will take the new Human Councilor to the Citadel to join the Council; at the same time since the Alliance Government hasn't been swore in yet, she can give the Normandy the authorization needed. Second, Primarch Victus and General Vakarian are at the Citadel, and they must have security clearance to reactive the Mass Relay. Third, we will escort the Primarch back to Palaven, so he can get control of situation."

Liara watches as the other admirals softly converse with each other until Admiral Hackett stands up, "Captain Shepard I will approve you plan, so you will escort Ambassador Shepard to Citadel as her security detail, and once there you will follow the orders given by the Council. No doubt they will want a Shepard to handle this problem," he turns and winks at Hannah. "Alright with that I…"

"Admiral Hackett sir," Admiral Ryder calls out, "I would like to request that the 1st and 3rd fleets be at the ready to aid Captain Shepard if the need arises."

"Very promise granted. Liara you understand if the situation gets out of hand you need to call Admiral Ryder for assistance understood." Liara nods in agreement, "Very Captain Shepard prepare your ship and crew, and Admiral Ryder go and move the 1st and 3rd into position await Liara's call. This meeting is adjourn. Dismissed!"

Everyone gets up salutes while saying, "Aye aye Sir."

Quickly afterwards everyone start filing out of the conference room. Liara and Hannah walk out together suddenly Liara's omnitool starts to beep loudly. She push button to activate it, "Yes go ahead."

"Ma`am EDI Monroe has just arrived," the assistant says.

"Excellent have her wait in my office I'm on my," Liara closes the channel and looks a Hannah. "Mother I'll meet you on the Normandy in two days. Love you!" She rushes to her office.

Liara reaches her office swiftly; she opens the door and sees a black hair woman sitting the in chair looking out the window silently observing the world quickly pass by. EDI stands up her black hair flowing over her ears to touching her shoulders. Her light tan skin face is lightly covered with make-up; her green eyes widen seeing not face but the captain's rank on the uniform. EDI snaps to attention and salutes, "Ensign EDI Monroe reporting as ordered ma`am."

Liara begins to laugh seeing EDI in her Alliance Navy Uniform saluting her nervously as if is a new recruit flesh out of the academy. "At ease EDI, you don't have to be so formal when others aren't around," Liara smiles.

"But Captain as regulation states subordinates must show that proper respect to our superiors," EDI states with monotone voice.

"Just the same old EDI," Liara laughs.

"Doctor Shepard I must remain you that time is extremely limited," Glyph comes hovering in. "I have completed all the necessary preparations for Mrs. Monroe to access the encryption code."

"Very well EDI, we will have to save reunion for later we have to get busy," Liara states.

* * *

**Palaven**

Gun fire continues to erupt all around the government headquarters as smoke rises from the destroyed sky-cars and riot control grenades. Inside the building windows are broken shattered and the ground floor lobby is covered with shards of broken glass. The lobby furniture is turned over for makeshift barricades as soldiers fire at armed protesters trying to force their way deeper into the building. "Sir we can't hold out much longer, we have to retreat to another defense line," a soldier cries out breaking around cover to fire more shots at the protester cover positions.

"Private we will hold this line until we can no long hold it, so reach down and grow a pair," the sergeant orders firing more shots around her barricade hitting a protester. "Besides Private aren't you having have to time of your life? Because I sure as hell I'm."

"You would say that Sgt.," the private says firing more shoots.

* * *

Zaxry, Xalen, and the Lieut. reach the thirtieth floor and see the floor bathed in the emergency red light, but the floor's walls are riddled with bullet holes and burn marks. Xalen quickly examines the hallway and takes back cover inside the elevator car. "Shit! I didn't realize that fighting made it up this far. Zaxry how is she holding up?" he questions.

Zaxry checks on the Lieut., "We have to hurry this up! She won't last much unless we get her a hospital." She picks up the Lieut. and wraps her over her shoulder. "Xalen lets move time is running out!"

He nods and rushes around the corner and quickly clears the area, "Clear! Move out!" Zaxry moves into the hallway. They quickly move down the hallway around some small burning fire and other damage areas. They reach a security door with a keypad on the side. Xalen punches in the access code, but the panel shorts out. "Damn it! What else can go wrong?!" Xalen curses and suddenly they hear voices heading their way.

"Xalen why the hell did you have to open your fucking mouth!" Zaxry fusses setting the Lieut. to the side of the door and pulls the remains of a broken door to cover the Lieut.'s body. "Xalen fix that damn door, so we can get the hell out of here! I'll go buy you some time." She dashes a little ways down the hallway and takes aim from around the one of the corner offices waiting for the voices to appear. Xalen pulls off the panel exposing the circuits and wires. He starts to rewire the control pad. Zaxry sees three shadows walking down the hallway. She softy calls out, "Is that door working yet?" He shakes his head no, so she takes a deep breath powering up her biotics. Zaxry rushes from around the corner at the shadows without a second thought she opens a singular in front of the intruders. They are absorbed in as they thresh around to release themselves. Zaxry aims her gun and *BANG* *BANG *BANG* as she fires her weapon executing them quickly. More voices come rushing shouting out that they hear gun fire, "Shit!" Zaxry yells at herself. She rushes back and sees Xalen still tinkering with the door. "Xalen what's with that door we're running out time and my thermal clip is almost full. We have to go NOW!"

One second later, "Got it," he says as the door opens up, "Ok now *BANG* ahh! Get down!" He shouts diving in to the room and taking cover. "Zaxry get her in her now! I'll cover you!" He opens fire on the armed intruders killing one of them on the spot. "Damn what a waste these people are throwing their lives way for no reason," Xalen states. She drags the Lieut.'s body into the room, and Xalen fires more shots at intrudes as they return five times more shoots. Xalen ducts back around the corner as the shots fly in through the doorway. "Zaxry hit the emergency switch on that panel," he orders pointing to the panel on the other side of the sky-car. She hits the switch shutting the door. Xalen picks up the Lieut.'s body and sits her into one of the sky-cars. "Zaxry get in! I'll take care of the rest," he trades places with her.

"Xalen what are you planning?" she questions getting to the driver seat and starts the vehicle engine. The car hovers slightly off the ground and Xalen jumps into the car and closes the door; the garage door opens and the car flies out of the building at full speed. Zaxry and Xalen get their first look at the outside damage. Zaxry orbits the building seeing the security forces and protestors firing at each other from opposing barricades. "By the spirits! This is happening all over the planet? How are we supposed to stop this?" she questions.

"First we have to get the Lieut. to a medical center," Xalen states working on his omnitool.

"Are should we go? Last I look the whole fucking city is in chaos!" she yells.

"Don't panic damn it! I'm bleary hold it together myself, so you freaking out isn't fucking helping. There is a military base on the other side of the city. They have everything we need to get figure out this mess. In the mean time we have…," Xalen is cut off as the car goes into a barrel roll caused by a massive shockwave tearing through the air. Zaxry fights to gain back control of the car; after three more barrel rows, she gets the car to level out. After regaining his scenes, Xalen looks to right from where blast came from and sees a terrifying site. His widen look out the window.

"Damn! What the hell hit us?" Zaxry fusses looking at the car sensors. "Are you ok over there? Hey Xalen I'm talking to you!" she turns her head and sees him staring out his window. "Xalen what's the matter! Come on man your scaring me! Say something damn it!"

He slowly turns his eyes wide up and full of shock. "Zaxry didn't you tell me that the full parliament was assembled today?" he says in an equally jolted voice.

"Yeah why?" she asks with a growing fear for what he was about to say.

"That shockwave was from a massive explosion from the middle of the city," he pauses.

"DAMN IT XALEN SPIT IT OUT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" she yells in frighten fustian.

"They're die. They're all die. Someone blow up the Congressional Building."


	6. Death and Reconciliation Pt. 2

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Death and Reconciliation Pt. 2**

**A/N: I don't own Mass Effect, and reviews are the Eezo needed fuel our fusion drive.**

* * *

Zaxry face goes from a light green skin tone to sickening pale green hearing what Xalen said; she look over at him with bugged out eyes. "What did you say again," she asks with her voice of dread and disbelief.

He slumps down in his seat trying to piece together what he witnessed. "This has gone too far even for a planet wide riot. We were finally getting things back to normal and our cities were returning to their formal glory. The Reapers destroyed our worlds. Then they help rebuild what they destroyed; now we are the ones tearing world apart," he states with depressed tone.

"Xalen focus what happened? What was that blast?" Zaxry asks with a worried tone.

He covers his face with his hand and says with a muffled tone, "Someone blew up the Congressional Building."

"That's impossible! We have get there and help!" she states getting ready to change the car's flight path.

"NO!" he shouts staring eye to eye with her. "We have get to base and get the lieutenant to a medical center. If we go down there, we only run the risk of dying; we are the only hope to pull our people out his hell."

"But…" she tries to object.

"No! We have on the bigger picture; we can either lose entire city or lose the whole empire. The choice is clear Chancellor Zaxry," he states.

"Don't call me that! It doesn't feel right to gain that title just because I'm the only surviving member who was on her lunch break," she retorts as she pilots the car towards the base.

* * *

**Earth**

EDI, Glyph, and Liara work hastily in her office trying to complete the commutation piggyback. "Ok I'm done on my end. EDI how is it coming on your end?" Liara asks looking up from behind her desk.

EDI completes her typing, "I believe we are ready. We can activate the comlink to your agent on Palaven."

Liara nods and opens the comlink, "Agent Crescent do you read me?" She looks at her screen, but there is a great deal of the static on the screen covering up the image. "What's going on?"

"The piggyback signal is not strong enough to carry our signal," Glyph reports hovering behind Liara.

"I need options," Liara commands.

EDI scans through the data lines analyzing codes. She remains silent for another minute then she states, "Captain, the signal on agent Crescent end must increase by 2.5 megahertz in order for us complete the connection. I'm sending an encoded message to inform about the adjustment that is needed." She continues type on her console putting the necessary codes together, and sends them through the link.

Seconds later the static in the image clears up, showing a long black hair young Japanese woman wearing a form fitting purple power business suit. Her dark brown eyes stare straight ahead. "Are you receiving my signal? I'm showing low static interference," she calls out.

"Good work EDI," Liara's praises pressing the unmute button. "Yes I'm receiving your signal; give me your report Agent Crescent."

* * *

**Palaven**

Amy stands on a nearby hill in base overlooking the building from the slightly elevated area with her two human body guards watching at high alert in case of any foul play. Amy pushes a bane back up behind her ear as a small breeze blows around carrying the scent burning buildings, die bodies, and other things. She looks at the holo-monitor on her omnitool with a shadow figure displayed on the screen. "As of now, the Turians are tearing the cities apart, and we have learned that government headquarters have fallen. Once the fighting started, security forces evacuated the embassies to this base in order to protect the ambassadors and off-worlders."

Liara's voice is auto-tuned to make is sound like an electronic male voice, "And what about General Xalen; has there been any word on his whereabouts?"

"Well..." Amy is interrupted by a one of bodyguard whispering something in her ear then points at hover-car coming into the base's airspace. "He has just arrived."

"Good. Your new orders are to meet with him, so we can have a conference. I am activating your clearance code as Council Inspector that way you can get to him," Liara states.

"Understood," she replies deactivating omnitool. She nods at her bodyguards, "Ok we have a meeting to get set up."

* * *

"Colonel listen dammit! I'm giving you a direct order! You will clear us for landing!" Xalen yells.

"And I'm telling you that you don't have clearance to land here. If you don't turn around now, I will order my forces to open fire!" the colonel retorts.

Xalen slams his fist into the console, "Dammit man do hear what you're saying! You're going to shoot down an unarmed vehicle, and to make it worst you're targeting the two remaining leaders of government!"

"How do we know that you're not terrorists planning to blow up your vehicle the moment you land. Besides according to reports the government offices were either destroyed or taken over by terrorists," the colonel states. He turns to one of men operating the weapon controls, "Sergeant prime weapons and lock on to the incoming vehicle."

Then a familiar Asian woman walks into the control room with her two bodyguards. She walks up the colonel and with a commanding voice, "Colonel you will allow that vehicle to land at once."

He turns around to look at the woman with an angry expression, "Who the hell are you to order me around!? And how did you get here in the first place!"

"First sergeant, you are to break your lock on the vehicle at once," she orders. The sergeant gives a questioning look at the woman, but then he finishes locking on to the target. "I'm Emily Nooj a Council Inspector here on official business from the Council."

Everyone in the room including Zaxry and Xalen say in unison, "WHAT!"

"Colonel don't have time nor the patience to explain myself to you. Now you allow the General to land or I will relieve you of duty," she coldly states.

"But ma`am we don't even…" the colonel is cut off.

"FOOL! I have given you an order, so has your superior officer! You will not question, ask, or debate about this situation. You will do as you're told right now!" she yells at the colonel making his slightly step back a centimeter from the forcefulness of her voice.

His face becomes filled with an odd unfamiliar feeling; a feeling he has not experience in a long time. Fear. He looks at the sergeant, "Break target lock and stand down weapons. They are cleared for landing." He darts past the Asian woman and the fear in his face changes to angry once more wondering about the current event happening.

* * *

Once the car lands, several soldiers surround the car with weapons armed and ready. Zaxry exits the car carrying the injured lieutenant's body. She looks over injuries once more to make sure her vital signs are signs are strong and stable. The soldiers aim at the women until Xalen exits the vehicle and they snap to attention and state, "General on the deck!"

"At least some of you have common scent," Xalen states.

The colonel comes running up to car looking at Xalen breathing heavy; he balls up his fist smashes it into Xalen face knocking him to ground. "You Son of Bitch! What the hell were you thinking! Why did you give us those orders!"

Xalen springs from the ground and throws a punch at the colonel's solar plexus making him slump forward then he comes in with a powerful upper cut to the chin knocking him backwards to this back. The colonel quickly recovers wiping blood from his busted lip and charges at Xalen once again. The men throwing punch after punch until, Zaxry looks back up at the fighting men. She quickly get to her feet and jumps in between the brawling officers and swiftly kicks the colonel in the head while punching Xalen in the same spot knocking both to ground, " **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING! WE HAVE AN ENTIRE EMPIRE FALLING AROUND US! MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ARE DIEING AND YOU TWO WANT TO ACT LIKE KIDS AND DUKE IT OUT! NOW GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND LETS SOVLE THIS BEFORE ANY MORE SHIT HITS THE FAN!** "

"I agree with her," Emily states walking up. "General Xalen we have a great deal to discuss. I have arranged a room for us to speak in private. Please come with me." She turns and starts walking back to towards the building.

Everyone looks at the young Asian woman and Zaxry asks, "Who are you?"

She stops in her tracks and glances back, "Shouldn't you be worried about the young woman lying on the ground then what the general and I have to talk about. After all, from what I can diagnose she is suffering from head trauma, and from the look of things, she will be brain death within the hour if it's not treated soon."

Zaxry walks over her with an annoyed look on her face, "You better tell me who you are before I lay your ass out on this ground."

Emily exhales and turns to face Zaxry, "I'm Emily Nooj Council Inspector and if you want to fight; I do need some exercise for the day." She cracks her knuckles.

Xalen gets up shaking his head to get over the pain from his sudden encounter with Zaxry. He walks up to the women while rubbing the sore spot, "Zaxry she's right, you attend to the lieutenant's injury. Even you said if doesn't get the necessary help soon that she will die, and I don't need any more die bodies on my conscience. I promise I will fill you in later. Ok Ms. Nooj lead the way." She nods and they start walking off towards their meeting room.

Zaxry looks back at the other soldiers and orders, "Get those two to the medical wing at once." After the soldiers take the colonel and lieutenant to hospital, she sprints after Xalen and Emily, "There's something about her I don't trust, and I'm going to get to bottom of it.

* * *

Zaxry pears around the corner and sees Xalen and Emily enter a conference while her bodyguards take up positions at the doorway. _~Damn this isn't going to be easy, but they aren't going to keep me out of this, ~_ she thinks ducking back around the corner.

Xalen sits down at the ten chairs oval table, "Alright so what you want to talk about?"

"First let me ask General Xalen, did you have any direct influence in causing these riots?" Emily questions with a stone tone.

He smashes his fist on the table, "Are you serious? Do you think I would have any part of this massacre? You must be kidding me! I would never do something that's crazy."

She smirks holding up her hands in defend, "Ok…ok don't get mad, I just had to check. My employer wants to meet with you, and he can help with your correct situations." She activates her omnitool and same orb with bright blue lines that looks at mini version of Glyph.

The orb starts float in the air and a shadow male figure with a black suit. The auto-tune male starts, "Greeting General Xalen it is a pleasure to talk with you. I would like to offer you some help in solving this unique situation that you are in."

"Hold a second, who are you?" Xalen questions.

"Oh forgive me, I am the Shadow Broker," Liara says in her Shadow Broker voice.

His eye go wide with amazement hearing who is talking with, "The Shadow Broker but that's impossible your only supposed to be myth."

"I assure you, I am quite real and alive. Now lets focus on the problem at hand, I need a full briefing on the current status of things on Palaven, the position of your homestead fleet, and troops station planet side," she commands.

Xalen shoots up, "Hold on, do you expect me to give information like just off the cuff? Information that's reveals the location of our ships and troop movements, I will not give up such vital information."

The hologram turns around and looks at Amy, "Very well then, Agent Crescent send word to our agents to prepare and leave Palaven; we will observe the situation unfold from a distance. I will inform my connections in the media to be ready for a massive spike in the body count."

"STOP! How do you know this? You have to tell me, so I can stop it!" Xalen states.

"Sorry, but that is vital information. Agent Crescent send the order," Liara orders.

"Understood," Amy relies activating her omnitool and sends out the orders. "Sir all agents have confirmed the orders and will be off planet in thirty minutes."

The hologram nods, "Very good. Well General Xalen, I will wish you the best of luck and…"

"WAIT!" The hologram turns around and sees his head down, "You win please don't allow anymore of my people die. Please."

"I'm listening Xalen," Liara states.

"If I tell you this information, what will I get out this? What kind of aid will you promise to send?" he inquires looking back up at the hologram Shadow Broker.

"An Alliance Naval ship," she responses.

"One ship! Are you kidding me one ship?! How is one ship going to turn the mess around?" Xalen flops back in his chair.

"This isn't just any old ship! It's the SSV Normandy commanded by Captain Shepard," she states.

Xalen looks at the Shadow Broker hologram with disbelief and states, "That's impossible Capt. Shepard last we heard Shepard was dead. How can there be another Shepard?"

Shadow Broker hologram directly faces Xalen and lets out a mechanical male laugh, "That's for me to know you not to worry about. If you wish our help you will give me the information I require now!"

Xalen turns to face the table and smirks while messing with his hands, "What the hell its not that it doesn't matter anymore! From the look at things you're holding all the cards and if I refuse will have to witness the destruction of my people. Well first off, the Homestead fleet is stationed around Palaven. While as for troop movement, I stationed majority of our forces around government bureaucracies and other critical areas on the planet. That would also include the shipyards and medical facilities, and I also station number of troops at each rally point."

"General gives can you give specifics about the Homestead fleet?" Amy asks while typing the information on her omnitool.

Xalen rubs his temples thinking about how he is betraying his people, "The fleet is comprised of 20 ships mostly frigate class and two dreadnought class. All right now that you have your information…"

"Not everything General, we need to know the situation on the planet right now," Liara states.

"Geez don't you watch the news it's all over the net!" He retorts with a bit of fester in his voice.

"The news network can only provide some information. I need to know if there's anything that has not yet been reported that way I can make my determination of what gear will be needed," she responds.

He gets up from his seat once more and walks over to the window looking outside force the other military buildings. Then he turns around leading up against the window seal, "Well let's see, first the government hierarchy building has fallen. Then we have lost all communication linkups with our ships, troops, and other offices. Also add to that, we cannot send out nor receive any communications besides what the media is sending out to other planets to ask for aid. And before I forget I most crowning moment some maniacs and I don't have a clue who have destroyed the Parliamentary Building. I'm also going to add the entire Parliament was in session, so every member except for one is now dead. Okay there is all your information about my troop movements, ship locations, and you know the status of our government. Now what can you do to help fix the situation?"

Shadow Broker hologram places his hand under his chin as if thinking about the situation then says, "This is quite troubling. I did not realize the situation had gotten that bad. To make matters worse, they have played a very strong card against the Turian Government. This will not be easy, even if I send Capt. Shepard to resolve the situation the people's distrust will undoubtedly undermine any effort to restore order back to the Empire."

"A scapegoat is the answer sir," Amy states.

They look at her with a puzzled expression until Xalen says, "Scapegoat? What it is that some human thing?"

Liara jumps in facing Amy, "Yes you're right the scapegoat is the best opinion to undo everything here, rebuild the relationship between the government hierarchy and civilian population, also we won't have to use marshal law to end the riots, and will set their plans back greatly all with one swift stroke. Agent Crescent, you will have to choose the right person and activate…"

" **HEY!** " Xalen yells smashing his fist onto the table. "What the hell are you planning? What's a scapegoat? And how does this help protect my people dammit?!"

The broker hologram turns back to face the upset acting Primarch, "Xalen please there is no need to shout. We are planning on a way to end mass fighting."

He stands up with aggressive stance and pointing at the broker hologram, "Then explain it to me!"

Amy exhales and crosses her arms, "General, we are discussing the most effective and efficient way to solve this crisis."

He waves her off, "Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you are planning!"

"Very well Xalen, I'm dubbing this Operation Scapegoat; the mission requires five key resources: Primarch Victus, the emergency broadcasting networks, the SSV Normandy, Captain Shepard, and you. Do you follow me so far?" Liara pauses and sees through her monitoring system Xalen nodding confirmation. "Excellent, I have made so that Captain Shepard will see to the installation of the new Human Councilor. There the Captain will be given Spectre status and meet with Primarch Victus. Afterwards, the Normandy will travel to Palaven, and the ship's on board computer will interface with each vessel in the Homestead Fleet and the emergency broadcast network. From there Primarch Victus will inform the military and civilian population that the attack on the protesters was initiated by the scapegoat's forces in order for him to begin his coup `de ta of the Turian Empire."

Xalen goes into more a less aggressive stance rubbing his chin, "That sounds all well and good, but how will this help stop all the fighting?"

Amy chines in, "Right now the civilians hate the military and the military have been given information that the protesters are terrorists, and they have been ordered to fire on site. This order has caused distrust about the Hierarchy on both sides. We have to find a way to bring all the groups together without using marshal law, and the best method for to accomplish this is to either expose the true mastermind or create an enemy from within that will serve as a focus point for everyone's hate."

"Ok I follow you so far, so who will serve as this 'scapegoat'?" Xalen asks sitting back down in chair in a thinking position. "I am guessing it will have to be a high government official and…" His sentence trails off putting the pieces together about who would be the best scapegoat. "Wait a minute you're not suggesting that I…"

"Yes," the broker hologram states. "You would be most logical choice since you're the acting Primarch."

"Hold on what you're suggesting will have me painted as a traitor and war criminal. Two of the worst crimes that a Turian can be charged with. Are you ready serious about this?!" Xalen asks tightening his fist in resentment.

"Remember General this is all a choice," Amy remains him sitting down at the conference table facing the possible candidate. "You have all the rights to reject this plan," then she shots him a death glare, "but will you be ready for the consequences that will come afterwards if you choice not to be the scapegoat."

"Now… now Agent Crescent, we must consider the feelings of our scapegoat. However Xalen if we don't choice the right person then the scapegoat will fail. That will lead the organization behind this to increase their offensive measures to destroy the government. In turn, the riots will exponentially increase along with the death toll," Liara comments with broker hologram walking over to window looking outside.

Xalen squeezes his fist to the point of feeling pain thinking, _~By the spirits, how did I get myself into this mess? These people are might be the only thing that stands between the Turian Empire and oblivion. The cost of this is will be is ME! ~_ He looks at the between Amy and the Shadow Broker hologram. "Since was a kid, I always dreamed joining the military and serving the people just like my parents. You know it's funny my parents both are die because they were committed to serving the people. My mother commanded one the destroyers at the Battle of the Citadel; several Geth ships targeted the Destiny Ascension, but mom ordered her ship into the line of fire and save them by sacrificing her and her crew. Also before the Reaper War, my father was slated to become the next Primarch, but when they attack Palaven he personally lead the first wave of ships in the counterattack."

"According to reports, the fleets that were in the initial attack were all destroy in a matter of hours and with no reported survivors," Liara conveys.

"Right on the one the nose, but what make it worst he fucking volunteer to lead the damn fleet. I told him that he should just say in the command center and command the from there, but no he told me," tears being to form in his eyes recalling the his father's last words, "'A General cannot ask his troops to charge in to battle useless he is willing to be right there alongside them to fight in the battle. Besides son, how can I be called Primarch if I let my people die under my watch.'"

Xalen start crying harder as his memories come crashing to the surface, "Damn you old man, all you cared about was protecting the people. Fate you are nothing but a selfish bitch! You only take from my family and never give anything back first my mom then my dad, and now you want me! **DAMMIT WHEN WILL YOU LET MY FAMILY LIVE IN PEACE!** "

The broker hologram walks over to the balling Turian and lies his hand on this shoulder. Xalen looks at the shadow figured hologram. "Xalen fate sometimes gives real good people destinies that will not only test them but the love ones around them. I know this firsthand because the fate gave the one I love a destiny that claimed his life, so that many would be saved from death."

"I bet your parents are rolling in their graves right now!" Amy chines in drawing both of their attention; she shoots a direct glare at Xalen. "Listen to yourself! You say," she mocks his voice, "'fate is a selfish bitch!'" Then her voice become angered, "From the sounds of it you're the selfish one you asshole! The Shadow Broker and I have lost love ones who gave their life to protect the people and more importantly us, but do you see the broker or I crying a like a baby? You implied your parents inspired you to join the military and serve the people; they gave their lives in pursuit of that goal. They left you a legacy that you must fulfill, or are you just a coward that this not willing to lay it on line?!"

" **FUCK YOU! HOW THE FUCK I'M I SERVING THE PEOPLE BY LETTING MYSELF GETTING CALLED A TRAITOR THEN KILLED FOR THE CHARGES?! LAST I CHECK THEY DON'T GIVE HONORS FOR FUCKING TRAITORS! THINK ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!** " Xalen yells.

Amy's blue and black aura flares up, and she rockets out of her chair and punches Xalen in the jaw sending him into the side wall. He clashes in the wall with a painful clash a small indention forms in the area he body comes in contract with then falls to the floor. He gets back to his feet and rushes to a chair at the table; he wildly swings it and hits her face with the back part of the piece of furniture. She swaggers back just a few steps as a small stream of blood flows from her mouth and forehead. She wipes the blood away and yells charging at him again; she throws well time and expert fighting punches, but he is able to dodge them one after another.

The broker hologram stands watching carefully as the two martial artist exchange blows with each other. Another five minutes pass, "ENOUGH!" The broker hologram commands. They throw a few more blows, but a slower pace until they both block a flying attack. The broker hologram walks in between them seeing tears flow not just Xalen's face but Amy's as well. "Xalen you will not be executed for this crime, because I personally inform the Primarch about your situation. When the Normandy arrives and settles the situation; you will be turned over to Captain Shepard. The captain will help you in uncover the ones responsible for this."

Xalen looks at the broker hologram with a puzzled expression. After straightening himself up from his unscheduled sparring match, he walks closer to the broker hologram, "You mentioned that a couple of times. You keep saying someone else or they are responsible for this; who are you talking about?"

"I guess that's fair you deserve to know who is really behind all this. For the past six months, my agents have been tracking an organization called Sovereign. I have found out that they are determined to overthrow the current Turian government. The current issues plaguing your people have all been engineered by Sovereign; I wouldn't put it past them that they are the ones responsible for the riots and the destruction of government buildings. Also I have unconfirmed reports that the unidentified fleet that destroyed the First Fleet is controlled by this organization, and if that is not enough your communication problem along with any other problems that you are facing right now is all thanks to them." Liara explains through her Shadow Broker hologram.

Xalen sits back down along with his sparring partner, "Damn I can't believe Turians are really behind this. Do you know why they're doing this? Is there outside influence causing this?"

The hologram puts up his hand, "There will be time questions later, but we must focus on getting the Normandy into Turian space." Hologram turns to face Amy, "Agent Crescent, we have not been able to access the emergency override protocol for the Mass Relay."

"That sounds about right. Sovereign is blocking any emergency signals receiving or transmitting, so the only way that we can get the Relay back online is to access the override command sequencer transmitter inside the hierarchy building," any reports.

"Well that's not going be easy, plus that does answer one important question. I was wondering how these protesters got their hands on military great weapon so quickly; then why the world where they storm the building and such an odd manner. They weren't just running up the place for no reason they were intentionally clearing floors one after another and shooting anybody who got in their way. Dammit they were fortifying their position inside that building," Xalen presents.

"Well this makes things more fun. Sir what are your orders?" Amy inquires.

"It's quite simple, you are to infiltrate the hierarchy building and gain access to the communications array. Then you must activate the override command sequencer so that the Relay can receive emergency remote FTL transmissions. After that, leave everything else to Shepard," the broker orders. "Good luck and I look forward to hearing your report after this mission."

The hologram disappears and the Mini Glyph floats back over to Amy's hand. "All right Xalen let's head to the command center we've got a lot to do a little time to do it." He nods in agreement and follows right behind her.

* * *

As the two leave the room and gather the guards standing watch at the door, a figure hides in the air duct listening to the meeting that has just wrapped up. She blinks in disbelief hearing all the information that has just been divulged to her without their knowing. _~That was some interesting information. Now, I must figure out how to use it on my benefit, ~_ she thinks as she crawls back to the duct.

Zaxry jumps down from her entrance in the air system dusting off any of the residue left on her. She quickly makes her way to the command center seeing Amy and Xalen talking with the bandage up Colonel. She makes her way towards them listening to their plan to retake the hierarchy building.

"Are you out of your mind?! I'm not about to order one of pilots go into that hellhole! If you have any common sense you know not to send a shuttle into a hot zone without a damn good reason," the Colonel protests.

"This is a classified mission and that is all you needed to know," Xalen counters.

Amy then chimes in, "Colonel we will require one of your best shuttle pilots."

"Listen lady, you may be a Council Inspector, but you're not a Spectre, so you don't have any authority over me," the Colonel smirks.

"But I do Colonel!" Xalen snaps. "I'm ordering you to prep a shuttle and pilot for our mission. This is direct order."

The Colonel squeezes his fist and with a vexed tone, "Understood sir. I will see to it personally sir."

He turns to walk away, but Amy then says, "Colonel once you have completed that; start evacuating the base and to these coordinates. I recommend that you get all non-Turians out first to prevent an intergalactic incident." She actives her omintool and sends him data.

"Understood!" he replies with distasteful tone in his voice then he exits the room.

Zaxry chines in, "I will be accompanying you."

Everyone gives her a shocked look then Amy states, "Madam Chancellor it is not wise for you…"

Zaxry interjects, "I have made my decision! Besides you will need the extra help just in case!"

Amy prepare object again, but Xalen cuts her off, "Ok Zaxry you can come with us. Inspector Nooj, I can vouch for her ability to handle herself in a fire fight, and she is a pretty good biotic. She can provide backup support for us." Amy thinks for a minute then nods her approval. "Alright, our best move is to wait for nightfall and use to the darkness to cover our approach."

"Excellent idea," Amy comments. "Since main power went offline after the initial attack, we won't have to worry about being easily seen." She pulls up a holomap of the city with her omintool shows the best route to enter the city. "If we follow this path with shouldn't have much trouble getting to the building, and we will have our pilot drop us off here." She points to street about two to three blocks away from the Hierarchy Building. "From here we will be able to make our way into the building."

"Hold on," Zaxry interjects. "Why don't we have the shuttle just drop us off in front of the building or on the roof? It would save us time, so we can get the commutation room." Amy and Xalen give her a suspect eye hearing her say the exact locational goal. She feels the suspect glazes from them and quickly states, "I mean isn't that what you told the Colonel."

Xalen prepares to question her, but Amy beats him to punch, "Yes you're right; I did say that." Amy covertly sends the message for Xalen to play long. _~Well things just got interesting, if she knew about the objective of our mission, then she might know about everything else. That is dangerous breach in ours security. The moment I have the chance will eliminate her, ~_ she thinks.

"We can't land that close to the building because we don't know what type of defensive measures they have prepared against aerial vehicles. Remember Zaxry we were facing rioters with military grade weapons, and I didn't recognize at the time but they were invading the building in well organized and military fashion. We can expect them to be well fortified by the time we get there," Xalen states.

"However we have one major advantage; we are using the darkness to cover ourselves, and they will only have emergency power and lighting making our ability to locate their forces very easy," Amy explains. "Now since you know the plan, we have five hours before we depart; I suggest we get some rest before the operation begins." They nod and head out of command room. Once Amy and her bodyguards are locked in their room, she activates her omintool, "Shadow Broker please come in."

* * *

Five hours later, the green colored sky starts into black vile with stars and multi-color gas space colors fill the skies above. The base buildings are lite with the rest of base bathed in a calming orange light.

Zaxry and Xalen stand near the shuttle in their armor and military weapons, and the Colonel comes walking over to landing pad with two of his other officers. They turn to address the base commanding officer when he states, "I hope this will suit your needs General?"

"Is this the best you got Colonel because don't feel like dying tonight," Xalen responses.

The Kodiak class shuttle with two forward facing blasters and painted silver and red. There is the standard four engine layout, but one the right rear engine looks to be damage yet functional. Along the haul there are chips of the silver coating burned off as from fired damage. "Yes General, I followed you orders to the letter sir," the Colonel retorts.

"Maybe we should have a gunship or two follow us," Zaxry suggests.

From the entry way of the building a familiar voice calls out, "I would advise against that move Madam Chancellor. If we have gunships flanking us, we will draw to much attention ourselves." Everyone turns in the voice direction, and they see Amy and her bodyguards walking up the shuttle wearing a black cloak. "As long as we stick to our plan route we should be fine. There is no time to waste let's get going before the enemy's strengthens their position," Amy states getting on board the shuttle.

"She has a point, Colonel have you begun evacuating procedures?" Xalen questions.

"Yes General Xalen; the base will be empty in five hours, and all non-Turians are boarding shuttles as we speak," the Colonel replies.

"Excellent," Xalen extends his hand in friendship, "Even though we had a rough start, I have will commend you on your professionalism. With that said good luck Colonel, we are depending on you. We see you at the meeting spot." The Colonel shakes his hand then boards the shuttle.

"Thank you Colonel I will remember this in the future," Zaxry smirks getting on board.

The shuttle door closes and takes off into the night sky. The Colonel and his subordinations watch as the shuttle disappears into the black starry and multi-colored sky. "Sir do you really plan to evacuate the base?" the officer on the right asks.

The Colonel turns around and starts walking back into the base with his two officers in close pursuit. "Don't be a foolish, if we follow those orders we will be guilty of the leaving our post. Beside that Emily Nooj and General Xalen are working together in some type of conspiracy against us," the other officer responses.

"It doesn't matter, thanks this information," he says pulling out as small pad. "Even if they do succeed, I will use this to get rid of Xalen, and force Primarch Victus to promote me to the second-in-command. This will put me one step closer to my goal," the Colonel smirks. "Now get my shuttle ready for launch, we're going to follow them to make sure that they don't come back from this mission."

"Sir!" the officers response in unison and run off ahead.

_~This is perfect I will soon become Primarch, and I will reshape the empire with my own strength and will. Once I'm done, no force in the galaxy will be able to oppose us, ~_ the Colonel laughs to himself.

* * *

The lone shuttle rockets through the night back towards the city. Three hours later and fifty miles from the city outskirts, several alarms go off in the cockpit and cabin. Amy opens the door to the cockpit, "Report!"

The young male pilot gives her a nervous and confused look, "I don't know ma`am. I don't know why all these sensors are going off."

"What are you talking about? The Colonel said that you are one best pilots from his base… unless," Amy comments.

"I'm one new rookie pilots, I just came to the base about two weeks ago," he replies as the alarms continue to ring loudly throughout the shuttle.

"You're a pilot you went through training, so you should know what to these alarms mean," she rebuts.

"Well ma`am I was train to fly military supply ships. This is my first time flying an aimed transport shuttle," he professes.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims. She turns around looking back into the cabin, "Xalen that piece of shit of a Colonel fucked us. He assigned a freight pilot, and he has no clue how to fly this thing."

"By the spirits," Xalen states with a cursing tone. He walks in cockpit looking at the young pilot, "Damn it he gave us a teenager. Cadet I'll take it from here." The young pilot nods and gets up from helm control, and he takes the cadet place looking over console. He accesses the alarm panel, and his eyes fill with anger and disgust at the alarm reports. "Motherfucker! If we survive this, I'm going to bust that asshole back sub-private!"

"Xalen what are we looking?" Amy questions.

"Kinetic barrier generators are at twenty percent and dropping. Main guns are offline. Fuel is down to ten percent we'll be running off reserves in five minutes, and reserves will only last for about two hours, so we can't fly back to the base," he reports.

"Is that all the good news?" Amy says.

"I only wish! Select thrusters on each side are showing as malfunctioning. Add to that, the onboard VI is shot to hell, so we don't have technical support," he states, but his face goes pale at the last two alert messages. "Fuck! What little sensors we have is show several heat signals coming our way ETA three minutes. The last message is a distress call for the base; they are reporting that they are under attack."

"Sovereign must have found out that you escaped the city, so that means they might be expecting us," Amy retorts. "Alright Xalen take us down to forty feet and head for our run course. I hope you're good at low attitude flight."

Xalen smirks shutting off the last alarm, "Tell everyone to buckle up and hang on!"

He sends the shuttle into a power nose dive at full speed and pulls up at the last second leveling off. He swings the shuttle over the land around trees at break neck speeds. Amy and everyone in the cabin hold on for dear life. "Xalen we're coming up on the coordinates. Just out of curiosity, can you fly any faster?"

"Hell yeah!" he smiles gunning the engines to full power while dodging hills, rocks, and trees coming dangerously to clashing once or twice causing some of the people in the cabin to scream in terror.

* * *

After another 15 minutes of low-level flying, Xalen lands the shuttle at this designated location. The shuttle door opens and everyone in the cabin quickly scurries out grabbing onto the ground and releasing their long-held breath then thanking whatever deity that they survived the suicidal flight. After the young cadet exits the shuttle, he rushes to some rubble lying on the street and wretches the content in his stomach.

"Come on cadet suck it up! We have a mission to complete," Xalen states stepping off the Amy close behind.

"You can't blame him. He just survived; no all we just survived a suicidal flight!" Zaxry shoots off while on her knees clinching her stomach and hopes to prevent herself from throwing up. "Next time you get the urge to fly leave me out of it!"

Xalen put his hands up in an innocent gesture, "Come on it wasn't that bad. I know I came close with some objects, but we weren't in any real danger."

Zaxry and the cadet say and perfect unison with an accusatory tone, "Yeah right speak for yourself! You psycho pilot!"

Amy moves a little distance away from the group and activates her omintool. She studies the readings coming from the onboard computer and then turns to look at everyone else, "We don't have time for this. Sunrise will be here in 20 minutes; and I'm detecting those to heat signals from earlier, so we better get going. Xalen is there any way this piece of junk can gives us some cover for it least cost somewhat of a diversion for us?"

Xalen examines the shuttle and data from the sensors, "From the looks of things, we should be able to get this thing back up in the air and… SHIT! There is no time radar shows that those heat signatures are about to be on top of us." They run inside a broken down building just as shots come raining down from the sky. The blast rocks the ground causing dust from parts still intact roof shower down on its lone occupants.

The ships continue their volley on the pitch black area rocking everything with its shockwave. The bombardment continues for another 10 minutes then all of a sudden stops. The ships fly off into the dawning sky. The infiltration team gets up for cover and looks outside to see the attacking ships retreat. "That's weird, why are they leaving?" Zaxry questions.

"They must don't want anyone to see that they have access to fighters crafts," Amy theorizes. She looks at her bodyguards, "Go and conceal the shuttle, I don't want anyone to see it." They guards nod and leave their hiding spot. "In the meantime, we should get some sleep. We'll leave out at dusk."

* * *

They retreat to a burned building and in the background, the air is filled with sounds of shooting and shouting as the rioters once again clash with the remains of the military security. "Are you sure it's safe? The fighting sounds like it getting closer by the minute," the cadet questions.

Xalen sits down leaning against wall inside a ruined office. He grunts a little as he tries to get comfortable on the dust covered carpeted door. He crosses his arms; in a calm and relax tone he says, "Don't worry about it. By the way, what's your name cadet?"

The cadet snaps to attention, "Sir senior cadet pilot Valsame Vakarian!"

Xalen unfolds his arms and with a shock tone says, "Vakarian! Like Garrus Vakarian how are you related to him?"

"He is my brother-in-law sir!" Valsame replies.

"At ease cadet, Garrus hasn't mentioned you," the general smirks. "Wait you're his brother-in-law, so you mated with his sister. Does Garrus know?"

The cadet shakes his head, "Riela didn't want her father and brother to know till after I graduated from flight school."

"But you took the surname, that a dangerous move. Garrus would have been able to find out that someone with his surname is running around the academy," Xalen responses.

"Well I guess that's a risk that we are going to take. Besides Riela went with General Vakarian to let him know that we are mated," Valsame replies.

"Knowing Garrus temper you best be ready for a serious ass crewing when they get back," Xalen laughs.

"Thanks for the encouragement. Riela always keep telling me that Garrus is able to shot the wings off of a fly from two-hundred years away," he replies making Xalen burst out laughing.

"Oh trust she telling the truth and more I've seen him do it," he smirks grabbing a container from the survival kit from the shuttle. He opens the container drinking some water. He recaps it and starts to smell smoke in the air along with rotting or burning flesh embedded in the smoke. "Valsame why did that piss ant of a Colonel assign you this mission?"

"Well sir, I think its way to get rid of me, so he can get his hands onto Riela. However sir I feel it's deeper than that, I think he wants something else because he practically high-jacked my paperwork to get me to serve under his command."

Xalen looks closely at the young fifteen year old dull earth green colored Turian. He rubs his chins and glances back over his shoulder seeing the dawning light, "Ok once we're out of this shithole; I'll look into this matter. For now, we have a hard night ahead of us best get some rest." Valsame nods; he gets comfortable quickly fall asleep.

* * *

An hour before sunset, Xalen wakes up still smelling the burning air. He looks around and sees Amy gone; he silently gets up and makes his way outside.

Outside of building he feels his blabber screams for relief. He walks to the side of building and unbuttons his pants and begins to reveal himself. After a minute of peeing, footsteps make their way up to Xalen, "So it's true! Turian males do have horse size dicks. Where do you hide it all?"

"You got jokes Amy. Are we all set for tonight?" Xalen replies zipping his pants back up turning around to face the broker agent.

"Yes everything on the broker side is ready, but there is one thing troubling," Amy says leaning against the building.

"What is troubling?" he questions.

"Don't worry about it the broker wants me to handle it. Besides we have to get the others up and ready. If you do that I'll use my VI to see if we can something more out this busted shuffle," she states turning to walk towards the shuffle as she yells back, "Hey Xalen I'm serious about that question; I want to know the answer."

He shakes his head walking back inside the building.

* * *

The skies quickly darken as the clock gets close to the 2021 hrs. (8:21 pm). Xalen, Zaxry, and Amy stand on the roof of their makeshift camp and use goggles to look at the target building. New pillars of smoke fill the air; the building is lit up from inside with emergency lighting. "Well this will make things much easier. We know where to avoid and…"

Zaxry cuts Xalen off, "Guess again Xalen have a look near the base of the building." They look down at the entry way. Patrol guards surround the base of the building with weapons drawn waiting to fire on anything that approaches.

"Shit this makes things harder," Xalen complains.

Zaxry lowers her goggles and looks at the others, "This makes no scene, they are only supposed to be rioters, but they are acting as a military force."

Xalen leans over the railing, "A sniper would make it easier for us get into the building."

"I don't think that will be enough. They will be able to pin point the sniper in no time, besides there are too many guards for the sniper to take before we can move in. We need something more if don't want to fight our way through," Amy replies.

Xalen thinks for a minute then turns in the direction where the shuttle is at. A bulb goes off in his mind putting the plan together, "We'll use both!" The women give him a puzzled look, "It's simple," he points towards the building. "The shuttle will attack from the left flank and while our sniper hits the right flank, and we can scroll down the center."

"All well and good, but there is just on little problem the ship's weapons are no good," Amy replies.

"I know, but it does have a functioning Eezo core which makes it the perfect bomb. The blast will distract majority of the guards while our sniper does the clean-up," he explains.

"I like it," Amy replies with a smirk on her face. "I'll have one of my bodyguards snipe for us." Amy walks over to Xalen following him to the staircase.

Zaxry calls out, "Hang on, you want to turn the Kodiak into a flying bomb? If that thing hits the wrong spot, it will bring the whole damn building down around us."

They stop in their tracks and turn around; Xalen says in cold tone, "If you have problem with the plan, you should have stay back at the base." Zaxry mouth drops open hearing his words, and he continues, "Now if there are no more complaints, we have a mission to complete."

Zaxry hops off the ledge with an angry expression of her face. She walks over to Xalen, "I will remember this you asshole!" then shoves him out the way walking to the stairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Amy fills Valsame and her bodyguards in on the plan while Xalen hard wires the Eezo core to overload one minute after it clashes. At 2230 (10:30 pm), Xalen and his team sneak up to building and hide behind a burned sky car about 200 meters (about 700 feet) away from the building. Xalen peeks from behind the car; he quickly surveys the area ahead of them then ducks back down just before the guard looks in their direction.

He draws his M-15 Vindicator and softly whispers to everyone, "Ok we got seven visible, but its too dark to tell if there anymore."

"I count eighteen total," Amy replies.

"How can you…" Xalen pauses when he see her N7 Shadow helmet on. "You could have told me that you have night vision."

"You never ask," she giggles. "There's the seven you see up front, six on the left, three on the right, and shit two are walking right towards us on our right flank!"

"That's not good to expose a position at any second now. Amy is a sniper in place?" Xalen questions while tightening his grip on his assault rifle. The Turian control gets closer and closer to the assault team, but the two men patrol team fall face first onto the ground.

"Does that answer your question," she giggles. "Xalen time to get this show started; launch the shuttle." She taps the button on her helmet opening the signal to the sniper, "Do you read me? Good; do you have eyes on the target? Excellent! All right Xalen where's the shuttle at?"

"ETA 35 seconds," he responds.

* * *

Everyone looks up to see the shuttle flying in at a dangerous speed and angle towards the building. Shots start flying from the occupied building, but with the shuttle VI is able to avoid any major shots that could destroy it. Eezo core glows brighter as shuttle prepares for its final descent. When the shuttle reaches its final set of coordinates, it nosedives with the engines roaring at full power slamming headfirst into the left pillar garden killing for the patrol guards located near the area. Sparks shoot from the wreck shuttle as other guards come up weapons drawn to shoot any possible survivors. Three of the Turian guards kick the door open to the shuttle storming it to see if there are any survivors. Inside VI announces, "Warning! Warning! Mass effect core at critical mass breach is imminent! Repeat mass effect core is at critical mass breach is imminent! Emergency core meltdown in progress!"

The guards scream in horror trying to escape, but the inner core explodes in a brilliant blue and red light sending walls of that in blue flames emanating from the shuttle is spreading out over 100 m. The guards caught in the explosion flail about wildly trying to put out the flames, yet the flesh melting heat burns their flesh away. The air is filled with the screams of pain from the soldiers mixed in with the smell of burning flesh.

* * *

Xalen and his team hear the shouts and Amy reopens the line to the line to their sniper, "Ok archangel reign down your justice."

"Everyone get ready to charge; Amy lets us know when we are clear to charge," Xalen orders.

Amy sees guards running to the explosion, but some guards fall to the ground without other guards noticing they are being shot. "Move in three… two… one… MOVE!"

They dash towards the building grabbing cover along the way. The team reaches the building and rush down the blacken hallway. Amy signals, "Archangel, we're inside move to your hideout and wait for back-up." The sniper bodyguard confirms her orders and breaks contact moving to a secure location. "Xalen, archangel is gone, so we are on our own."

"Ok," Xalen replies. They reach the elevator while the others take up defensive positions around him, "This is bad."

"What's wrong?" Zaxry questions looking down the hallway for any movement.

"The elevator is operational; that means there is more power going through the building," Xalen states calling the elevator to floor.

"Don't worry it, once we are in the bunker, we should be safe," Amy replies just as the elevator arrives at the floor.

The team files into the car, and Xalen uses his omintool to program the elevator to go to the special underground basement. The car doors closes and begins its fast descent to the room. "So far so good," Valsame states.

"Don't let your guard down cadet; we are neck deep in the enemy control space," Xalen replies just as the elevator comes a sudden stop and begins going up.

"Xalen what are you doing?!" Zaxry shouts bracing herself as the elevator changes it direction.

"SHIT! It's not me; I was afraid this would happen. They must have the building security system back online," he holds his omintool up to the panel trying to override the override commands.

"How that possible all the lights outside and inside the building are off," Valsame states.

Seeing no results Amy pushes Xalen out the way and tries her override command, "Cadet even if the lights are off; it's doesn't mean that they don't have power to other systems. Dammit my override codes aren't working." She steps back drawing her gun and shots the emergency panel off the roof. "Brace yourselves everyone." She jumps up out the car onto it's roof and draws her sword. Then she stabs the power gravity plates stopping the cab with a powerful jolt making everyone except Amy and her bodyguard fall to the floor. "Everyone alive in there?" she hears grumbles of slurred curse words. "Good now don't shit yourself! I have this completely under control!" she states holding her hand out towards the magnetic brake pad. She fires an overload charge at the brake causing it to short-out and release its hold. The car goes into a dead drop making Xalen, Zaxry, and Valsame scream in panic and grab on to each other.

While Amy and her bodyguard to remain calm, she opens a line to her bodyguard, "Keep track of what floor we are passing."

"Understood ma`am," he activates his omintool. "We will about to hit the bedrock in twenty seconds."

"AMY! STOP THIS FUCKING DEATH TRAP!" Zaxry screams out.

Amy fires another overload charge making the magnetic brakes re-engage. The car comes to a stretching stop inches above the bedrock floor. She jumps back into elevator car; then uses her omintool to signal the doors to open. She looks back the huddled Turians and smirks, "Ah that is such a cute picture, but remember we have work to do. So lets break up this picture perfect moment and finish this mission. Think of it as payback for our shuttle ride."

Xalen looks up away from Zaxry and Valsame; he quickly gets up and clears his throat, "Well we wouldn't be this position if you didn't decide to try and turn this into a suicide mission." She only shakes her head will her hand up in the clueless pose. "Oh forget! What level are we on?"

"Emergency basement level," the bodyguard replies.

"We have no time to waste, if they were able to take control the elevator and challenge my omintool override encryption protocols. That means they can access this level the building, so be ready for anything," Amy comments. The walks out of the elevator car into the well-lit cement hallway. She turns around and sees the holographic numbers on the other elevator well counting down. "FUCK! THEY'RE COMING WE HAVE TO GET TO THE BUNKER NOW!" She shouts running down the hallway. The others follow down the plain stone grey hallway. They run for 200 meters (.1 mi) and see a steel vault door with red virtual console posted on the front of the door.

Amy runs up the panel activating her omintool causing the panel to change from red to orange. She begins bypassing process. "This is going to take a few minutes."

"Dammit we're a sitting target here," Valsame states, but he looks up at the lights bar in the ceiling. He pulls out his M8-Avenger and shots the overhead light making a part of hallway to go black.

"Smart move Valsame," Xalen comments pulling his weapon and shots the one light above them.

"Not bad kid," Zaxry states pulling out her M-97 Viper. She looks down the scope to see the elevator number reaching their level. She takes aim at the other light fixtures and takes them out one by one till whole hallway is blanketed in darkness.

Amy and her bodyguard turn on their vision. The guard throws several small silver disks with an internal orbiting light. The disks attach themselves to the wall and floor along the corridor. "Ma`am, I'm detecting movement."

"Zaxry do you have heat scope on that thing?" Amy asks still operating that bypass process.

"Yeah I'm lining up some shots now," Zaxry states.

"Don't fire!" Amy commands.

Zaxry looks up from her scope, "And why shouldn't I?"

"We don't know that type of fire their packing should we could be at a disadvantage, besides…" she pauses as the door opens, "We'll need everything we have left in our thermal chips to get out here once our backup arrives. Everyone into the bunker!"

The door swings open enough to give off the pizza wedge of light. Everyone rushes inside and the door quickly closes. Amy completes her bypass program disabling the door controls completely. "This will buy us some time. Xalen find the Mass Relay control and get ready to unlock it. I let the broker know that we are in position," she states walking off onto another room.

* * *

The emergency bucker room is set up into five sections. Near the main entrance are two walls that look like the previous hallway continuing on to a central oval room with a circular holo-console and other computer stations. The two rooms on the right are the living quarters with a fully functioning kitchen bathroom and other required needs for the inhabitants. The forward left room is an open glass office with several desk and computers situated in the room. The monitors and consuls in the room all active after Xalen activates the internal power core. The rear left room there Amy walked off to is the facilities and maintenance with the signal antennas and Eezo core.

In the maintenance room, Amy signals the broker, "everything is ready on our end and…" She pauses hearing someone out into the walk up near her, "Well it looks like I have another guest. Chancellor Zaxry is there something I can do for you?"

Zaxry draws her gun pointing it at Amy while the Shadow Broker Agent does the same at the armed politician. "So it is true you are member of the Shadow Broker Agency! I should have known after hearing how much information you had."

Amy removes her helmet display a smiling expression, "at the same time Mdm. Chancellor was curious how you were able to figure out certain details about our mission. Then it comes altogether, you were listening back at the base, so what are you going to do? Since you know our whole plan, this makes you not only a liability but a potential threat to undermine all our work. The best thing I can do eliminate you right here right now."

Zaxry puts on a nervous smile response, "I can say the same you. Ms. Emily Nooj or should I call you Amy Crescent, you come to our world under false pretenses and shit hits the fan you are able to come up with this grand plan to save us all. What a crock! I should kill you right here and right now."

"Well that I guess were both about to be some dead bitches," Amy continues a smile.

The women squeeze the triggers with the guns still facing each other. Only the hum sound from the Eezo core radiates through the room till the sound of a single shot rings out and the thump of a body hits the floor.


	7. Normandy, You are Cleared for Departure

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Chapter Six: Normandy, You are Cleared for Departure**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

* * *

Lt. Greg Adams works at his computer console in engineering looking over the final report from the dry dock crew when the com-link activates. Greg accepts the hail by saying, "Normandy here go ahead."

"Normandy what is your status?" the com officer questions.

"I am finalizing the report for the retrofits. Is there a problem command?" Greg questions while signaling for Gabriella and Kenneth to come over to him.

"Confirmed Normandy, you are to make ready your vessel for departure as once," the officer replies.

"Command, did I hear you correctly? You want the ship set for immediate departure?" Greg questions with a growing sound of worry in his voice remembering what happened last time they had to do an emergency take off.

"Affirmative Normandy, operational crew and officers are in route as we speak," the officer replies.

"Understood command Normandy out," Greg states ending the call. He quickly looks over his notes then scans the overall outline details of the retrofit reports. After glancing over the reports, he puts his thumb print on at the end of the report. Greg picks three more pads off his console; before he starts to read them, he glances at Ken and Gabby asking, "What's the status of the mass effect core?"

They go their console to start running a check on the core. Words and numbers race across the screen as they continue to type at a quick pace. "I'm showing green across the board," Gabby reports.

"We are clear to power up the core," Ken then jumps in.

Greg just finishes putting his thumbprint on the last pad, "Alright, initiate the power up sequence for mass effect core system." They nod then start working quickly on their console. In the core room, everything is quiet and offline; Greg then says with a smile on his face, "Here we go boys and girls lets light this puppy. Go core system boot up!" The computer systems and panels light up and start processing the data reading from the core. "Go coolant emission vents and pumps." The multiple circular vents surrounding the giant silver sphere start to hum and the vent panels flip open revealing a blue glow with the emission of faint a light white cloud. The cloud quickly fills up the floor of the chamber as a faint light transparent line blue aura shield around mass effect core generator.

Ken smirks filling the hum of the engine system, "I love hearing that sound. Its like hearing a fine woman moaning going sex."

"Kenneth you have better mean your wife or…."

Ken laughs looking to his left at Gabby cutting her off, "Gabby of course I mean you!"

"Come on you two focus," Greg states working at his station, "Alright, activate internal gravitational force field." Inside silver sphere an invisible field around the interior of shell. "Engaging final engine start up sequence, injecting Element Zero into matter core." Silver sphere begins to pulse and hum loudly as red light glows.

"Mass effect fission core is online and I am receiving green marks across the board," Gabby reports reading from her board.

Greg smiles hearing the report; he walks over to two engineers and says, "Good job you two. Once you have stabilize the power read out come to war room for the briefing. You know that I have request that you two service as my senior engineering staff, so you two are stuck with as your boss." Ken and Gabby laugh while saluting thanking him. Greg leaves engineering and goes to elevator; he rides the lift to deck two. When door opens he sees Ashley and James walking pass the holomap. He calls outs to them, "Ashley! James! Welcome back."

Ashley and James smile while extending their hands to the engineer. Ashley says while shaking his hand, "It good to see you again, how it been going?"

"Not to bad and I heard congratulations are in order Mrs. Vega," Greg smiles shaking both of their hands.

Ashley blushes just a bit for a second gives a soft punch to the Greg's arms, but as quickly she finds herself in the embrace of her muscular husband and picks her up off the deck; she manages to get her hands free then softly hitting him. Greg and James laugh at Ashley's struggle until they hear someone says, "Is this how men how men show affection to their mate? If so Jeff, why have you not done that to me?" The three look down the deck to see that EDI and Jeff in their fleet uniforms holding hands. James puts his wife down as Jeff and EDI walk over to the others. "Lt. Commander Williams, oh please forget me; I should say Lt. Commander Vega. Is this how married couples should act to show affection for each other?"

Jeff quickly chimes in, "No EDI, every couple is different and shows their love in a unique way. You know how I show my love you and," he gets close to her ear and whispers softly, "when we are off duty I while be glad to the show you." EDI smiles hearing Joker's statement then he looks at the others, "It's good to see you all again."

Ashley straightens her uniform while replying, "Same here," Ashley looks at EDI to see that she is wearing flesh tone face with soft brown eyes and her long black hair tied into a ponytail. "EDI, I didn't know that you could grow your hair; you look great with long hair."

Another voice with a British accent rings out from behind, "I agree, EDI you look grand with that hair style." Samantha Traynor walks up to EDI's side closely examining her figure. "Oh yes quite good indeed."

Steve gets off the lift and calls out to everyone, "Hey everyone, am I late to the party?"

Greg quickly replies, "Nope, it just getting started. Alright everyone I have to ask does anyone who going to our next CO is going to be; plus why did command order the Normandy ready for takeoff so quickly?"

"Not a clue," James starts then turns to his wife asking, "Hey Ash didn't you apply to take command since you're a Spectre and all?"

"Yeah, but command turned down my application request stating the I didn't have the necessary command training to take over the Normandy. I was going to the appeal my case to the Adm. Hackett, but then we received emergency orders to the report to the Normandy immediately. Huh a guest the Williams family curse still has a little strength," Ashley replies with annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yeah you could say the Commander won the random luck draw because he was XO when he became a Spectre, but don't give up hope Ashley," Greg comments.

"Yeah Ash," James interjects while holding his new wife's hand, "plus with everything blowing up on Pavalan; the council must be scrambling all over the place to find a way to resolve the situation."

"I hope you're right, but I haven't received any orders from the council," Ashley replies.

Samantha turns to EDI and questions, "EDI, you have a direct connection to the crew manifest from command, so did they list as Captain for the Normandy?"

EDI puts a finger to the right side of her head and her personal orange HUD visor. She scans over the data running over her scan, "Here we are; the captain is listed as Shepard."

" **WHAT!** " everyone shouts in shock.

"EDI is that your attempt at a joke?" Joker comments giving an angry look at his mate.

"That was not my attempt at comedienne relief, I am only reading what is posted on the crew roster," EDI finishes deactivating her HUD visor. "Besides, Jeff I know enough not to joke about something like that."

"Ok say you're not joking EDI, then the only other Shepard that we know of is Adm. Hannah Shepard," Joker states crossing his arms.

"What," Greg jumps in, "but that makes no sense that she is the Vice Admiral of the Alliance Navy, so why she would turn a position like that to just to take command of Normandy. Don't get me wrong, the Normandy is the best ship in the fleet, but she could have her chose of any dreadnought class ship in the fleet. Add to that, if she takes command of the ship the only thing that we be doing is office runs."

James crosses his arms, "Damn that would suck, and just right after I completed my N7 training. Here I taught I when was called back, I would be able to see some combat or something exciting than protecting a high rating officer."

"That is good to know Lt. Vega," everyone turns around and snaps to attention seeing light brown skinned, long braided black hair, emerald green eye color woman. Hannah gives everyone a big warm smile; she sports a black pants suit with her hand tucked behind her back in a kind innocence pose. She walks pass everybody without giving any only eye contact, "Mister Vega would it be so bad to for you to service under my command? After all, you would be servicing under another Shepard and even better the mother of the first human Spectre, savior of the Citadel, guardian of the galaxy, and peacemaker of the worlds. Just think, that was just under to command of my son."

Ashley gathers up her courage and says, "Adm. Shepard, ma`am we are not doubting your ability to command and provide great missions for us, but…"

Hannah jumps in saying, "because I'm a three star; we will be a stuck on VIP transports and escort duties."

Ashley holds her head down then says, "Yes ma`am."

"Ah I see," Hannah spots a couple other crew members boarding heading for their duty stations, "lets take this conversion into the war room." She commands turning around walking into the door on left with EDI quickly on her heels.

James exhales falling out of the attention stance while lowing his head, "I think that just fucked my career Ash."

"Nah, I think you're safe, but what with outfit? She's not wearing a uniform," Steve states walk through the door.

"Maybe she's picking up the commander's habits, because doing our time with Cerberus Shepard would never wear their uniform unless he had to," Joker inputs hoping to the answer some of the questions.

* * *

Everyone gathers around the holographic situation table watching as the 3D symbol of Alliance Navy slowly spins in the center. Hannah then speaks want again saying, "Okay now that we have some privacy, I can go ahead and give you more details about your orders. I know that the orders you received were quite vague in their descriptions. Mr. Vega on the expression I can read on your face; you're quite troubled about what I overheard back in the CIC area." James looks directly at the fine dressed Adm. with the look of worry in his eyes; Hannah gives him a reassuring smile while stating, "First let me tell you, you have nothing to worry about. As of 0720 hours, I have officially retired my rank as the three star Vice Adm. of the Alliance Navy."

Once again everyone's face aside from one are shocked by hearing the news from Hannah Shepard. Ideas quickly rush to their heads trying to figure out on this means for them, and how it is going to be related to the orders they have just received. A couple more seconds pass in complete silence, but I is broken with Ashley grits her teeth and says in an annoyed tone while first glancing at Hannah, "Ma'am please excuse my language but," she looks at EDI, "what the fuck is command doing? Is this their idea of a fucking good time at our expense?! EDI if Adm. Shepard is not our commanding officer then who is? Because the last time I checked there are no other Shepards running around besides the Adm. herself!"

Hannah gives a small chuckle while holding her hand over her mouth trying her best to contain her laughter after hearing Ashley's outburst, "Well I can assure you that there is a Shepard coming to be the captain of this vessel."

Steve chimes in remembering all the talks that he had with Nico and states, "ma'am that doesn't make any sense because the commander never stated that he had any siblings; plus I can speak for everyone here to say I hope that there isn't a another crazy clone out there of your son claiming to be well Shepard." The shuttle pilot inns with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hannah fixes her mouth to give an answer, but a familiar voice quickly chimes in, "You are right Steve; Nico does not have any siblings." Everyone directs attention towards the entrance of the war room to see Liara walking in dressed in an alliance daily dress uniform with three gold bars on each side of her collar.

"Hey will you doing here? It's good to see you in…," Joker says in a fading tone as he examines the outfit that she's wearing an gives a questionable look while asking, "Liara why are you in that uniform and those bars on your collar that's the rank of…"

Liara jumps in completing Jeff's statement with a serious look on her face, "Captain. Yes I have joined the Alliance Navy and as of now I hereby take command of the SSV Normandy."

James closely listens to the conversion then he feels his training and protocol click in the moment their new blue Capt. completed her statement. He snaps to attention and shouts out, "Captain on the deck!" In a split second, everyone once again snaps to attention while saluting their new CO.

Liara's serious softens looking at her friends; she gives a smile and returns the salute. "Stand at ease everyone," Liara commands walking down the stairs to the circular holographic situation table. She walks over to stand next Hannah's side.

Ken and Gabby soon entered the room with everyone else and stand next to Greg. Liara faces her crew while reading holding up a pad and reading out loud, "Attention to orders, Lt. Cmdr. Ashley Vega, you are hereby promoted to the rank and station of Commander and ordered to service as the Executive Officer of the SSV Normandy. Lt. James Vega, you are hereby promoted to the rank and station of Lt. Commander and ordered to service as the Strategic Tactical Officer of the SSV Normandy. Lt. Greg Adams, you are hereby promoted to rank and station of Lt. Commander and ordered to service as the Chief Engineer of the SSV Normandy. Flight Lt. Jeff Moreau, you are hereby promoted to rank and station of Lt. Commander and ordered to service as the helmsman of the SSV Normandy. EDI Moreau you are hereby promoted to rank and station of Lt. Junior Grade and ordered to service as the Operations and Cyber Defense Officer. Flight Lt. Steve Cortez, you are ordered to service as the Chief Shuttle Pilot and Dread Fighter Leader. Ensigns Kenneth and Gabriella Donnelly, you are ordered to service as Senior Engineering Officers. Ensign Samantha Traynor, you are ordered to service as Yeoman and Intelligent Officer."

Liara lowers the pad looking at everyone then asks, "Does anyone have a problem with the promotions or assignments?" Everyone shakes their heads no with smiles on their faces know that they are being able to stay together.

Joker then says, "Well Capt. T`soni what does command have in store for us?"

"Jeff you are incorrect in your address to the captain," EDI states with a smirk on her face. Joker gives her a confused look; then she states, "Jeff the crew manifest states that commanding officer of this ship is Shepard."

"But…"

Liara quickly jumps in cutting off Joker's response, "EDI is right Joker; I have taken the surname of my bond mate. From now on, my name is Liara Shepard. Is that ok with everyone?" Everyone stares at beautiful Asari for a couple seconds then they nod in approval. "Thank you everyone."

"Liara, believe it or not we're all family here, so what's our mission Capt. Shepard?" Ashley comments.

Liara activates the console making the holographic symbol disappear and be replaced with floating monitors of different news casting reports, "I assume everyone has been hearing or at least been watching the situation that some folding on Palavan."

Ashley closely watches the news broadcast as she says, "Who has not heard about it? Everyone is calling it the most maddening Civil War ever recorded in their history. Apparently the person who was left in charge somehow orchestrated the biggest massacre in recorded history."

Joker then comments, "Yeah it just is unbelievable. Add to that, the remaining ships of the Turian Fleet assigned to protect their borders were completely destroyed by an unregistered and unknown fleet of ships because of that it's been speculated that the Turians are at high risk for an invasion."

James then comments after looking at an estimate body count from the resulting violence, "As of right now, the body count is growing pass 2 ½ million and there is no sign that its slowing down."

"What would someone say if I said that whole so called civil war is really a planned coup d'état?" Liara proposes to her senior staff.

Gabby then responds with this statement, "With all respect ma'am; if I was a common person on the street who you told that to I will call you completely nuts."

"I would have to agree with Gabby, but…" Samantha the pauses typing something else up on the keyboard and bringing a new screen in front of everyone, "after intercepting some odd transmissions prior to the communication blackout I'll have to be inclined to agree with the captain. It's quite odd I kept seeing something over and over again to the point it became a random reoccurring pattern. All the transmissions had to do something or someone named sovereign."

"Sovereign?!" Joker says in shock hearing the name, "You have got to been joking me! That's the name of the first Reaper Shepard defeated at the Citadel! How is it possible that he live through that attack after we blasted the hell out it?!"

"I don't believe that this is the same Sovereign Jeff," EDI comments while studying the information from Samantha.

"EDI is right, this is not Sovereign the Reaper, but a Turian using the name Sovereign," Liara states crossing her arms.

"But Captain how can know for sure," James adds, "For all we know we could be dealing with a Turian who is indoctrinated."

"Highly doubt that Mister Vega; according to all reports after the final battle for Earth, all cases of indoctrination shows full sign of being reversed. Also, the Levitations allow us to the study their technic in performing indoctrination through their orbs, so we have pretty good idea of how the process works," Hannah informs everyone.

"Still Admiral, how can we know for sure unless we talk with this so called Sovereign," Joker fires back smashing his hand down on the side of holographic table.

Liara smiles hearing Joker's comments then she quickly replies with, "My thoughts exactly Joker that's why we are going to Palavan to the capture Sovereign and stop the coup before it tears the Turian Empire apart beyond repair."

Steve scans over the floating monitors and sees something regarding the Mass Relay, "Captain that's all well and good, but we have two problems. One I just read something about the Mass Relay being offline, so we will need another way to reach Turian space. Two according to Alliance protocol, we are not allow to interfere with in the internal conflicts of another government unless given direct permission from Alliance Command and government in distress."

"You are correct in both points Steve, so that is why my mother is here with us," everyone gives a puzzled express on their faces as Liara continues to explain, "Alliance Command has deem it necessary in order to ensure the safety of Alliance space and stability in the area that we intervene in the conflict. Last night, the first, third, and eighth fleets were dispatched to stand ready to enter Turian to help aid the aid securing their borders from any unwelcomed visitors and to locate the unknown fleet that attacked Turian Fleet."

"Ok we're clear on what the fleets are doing, but ma`am with Mass Relay offline it would take our ships years, even at FTL speeds, to reach Turian space from the nearest functioning relay," Greg explains.

"I'm aware of that, this is where our mission starts. We are heading to the Citadel to oversee the installation of Earth's new council member, and for each of us to be give Spectre status. Afterwards, we head to Turian space to aid the government in regaining some control while allowing our reinforcements to enter. Once things are back under control, we will help in locating the person responsible for the riots and being him to face us," Liara explains receiving nods of approval from everyone signaling they understand what the mission entails.

A second after Liara completed her sentence, Glyph comes hovering into the room proclaiming, "Captain Shepard, I wanted to inform you that the last members and ship cargo has been loaded. The dock control is waiting on your request to depart."

"Thank you Glyph, everyone report to your station and prepare for takeoff," Liara orders.

"Aye aye ma`am!" everyone says saluting the blue captain she returns the salute and they begin to file out of the room.

"Ashley will you please hang back for a second," Hannah requests to the young officer. She stops and walks back to the other women. Hannah then looks at Glyph saying, "Glyph please tell the war room crew to wait outside for a couple of minutes."

"As you wish ma`am," the floating orbs replies flying out of the room leaving the three women to themselves.

Ashley gives a puzzled look to the other women asking, "Is there something that I can help you with ma`am?"

Hannah look eye to eye with the puzzled XO replying, "Ashley what we are about to tell you is top secret and must not be told anyone useless the situation is called for; you understand Commander Vega?" Ashley nods confirming orders; Hannah nods back then looks at Liara exhaling, "Ashley there is something that you need to know about my daughter; Liara go ahead and tell her."

Liara folds her arms in a defensive posture lowering her hear to avoid eye contact with her XO, "Ashley you are the second person to know about my current medical condition." Liara takes a deep breath and continues, "I am pregnant with Nico's baby."

Ashley eyes light up with joy hearing the news and releases a high pitch girl squeal while grabbing Liara's hand moving up and down saying in a high pitch voice, "Oh my gosh, Liara this is wonderful; I so happy for you. You're going to be a mother this is going to be amazing! When are due? Where are going to have the baby at? Has someone plan a baby shower for you? Adm. Shepard, I bet you can't wait to hold to your new granddaughter and… and…" Ashley pauses feeling her face burning red in the face seeing Liara and Hannah's smiling faces. She lets go of Liara's hands and coughs recomposes herself putting back on her professional face. "I'm quite happy for you ma`am, but your condition means that you won't be able to command according to protocol."

Liara nods acknowledging Ashley's statement, "I know, but Asari pregnancy work a bit differently. I won't start showing for about a year."

"Nevertheless, Liara is still with child, and she will need the proper amount of rest and diet. As a captain, she has a high change of getting neither, so Ashley, I want a favorite ask you a massive favor. Please make sure that Liara gets the needed rest and food because I come to learn my daughter can be quite hard headed, so you will have to make sure that gets what she needs even if you have to force feed her," Hannah requests.

"Mother is that really necessary I can take care of myself," Liara complains. Hannah shots an annoyed look at her daughter making her shiver; she looks back at Ashley and says, "Ashley maybe mom is right, it wouldn't hurt if you keep an eye on me."

"I would be honored to captain," Ashley smiles holding out her hand, but quickly hugs her instead. Ashley hugs back.

"Alright lets get going," Hannah commands heading to door followed by Liara and Ashley.

The three of them walk back onto CIC; Liara stands in front of the galaxy map; she activates the orange holo-keyboard in front of her. "Ensign Traynor open a channel to dock control."

Samantha types on her console pulling up com-channels, "Channel open captain."

"Dock control this is the Normandy requesting to permission to launch," Liara requests.

A second later, a voice comes over com-link replying, "Affirmative Normandy, you are cleared for laugh. God speed to you and your crew, captain."

"Thank you control," Liara ends the call then orders, "Joker lets go."

"You got it captain," the pilot replays powering up the engines and punching in the coordinates. The ship slowly taxis out of port into the bright blue, sun filled open air. The reflection of bright sunlight bounces off the Normandy perfectly polished metal mirror-like skin. The engines fire the blue super-heated plasma speeding up the ship through the air. As the ship continues to the gain attitude, it passes a number of other ships and skycars. Joker navigates the ship through the air traffic with great ease as they exit the atmosphere in the airless vacuum of space.

The Normandy continues to rocket past bigger and bigger Alliance Navy ship patrolling around the orbit area of the planet. Joker pitches the ship into a quick 45 degree ascension to avoid an incoming dreadnought class Alliance ship; the ship quickly sails up and over the top of the ship pass it's main gun. Joker continues to stir the ship closely to the hull of the dreadnought then pulls the ship into a barrel roll. "Damn it feels good to be back in the pilot seat again," Joker smiles quickly running his hands over the controls of the ship.

"Jeff you might want to restrain yourself just a bit," EDI suggests with a smirk on her face.

Joker gives a little laugh then Liara's voice come over the speaker, "Joker once we are pass the moon orbital platform jump to the FTL to the Mass Relay then head for the Citadel."

Back at the galaxy map, Joker's voice comes over the speaker as he replies, "Aye aye, captain coordinates set, ETA to relay 20 minutes and ETA to Citadel eight hours."

"That is prefect amount time," Hannah states walking up from the back wall, "Liara this is the best time for you to get some rest."

Liara turns around to the look at her mother replying, "But Ambassador Shepard we just took off I…"

"Have to get some rest, Ashley can handle things until we get to the Citadel. As for you, you have been up over twenty hours, so I'm ordering you to your quarters." Hannah commands. Liara stays put making the African-American woman walk up to her as she softly whispers. "Liara, I gave you an order, and I expect not to repeat myself, or would you want me have your command pulled."

Liara gulps hear her words then she turns to everyone, "Commander Vega you have the bridge," Liara and Hannah make their way to the elevator just the door opens, "Ashley call if anything comes up."

Ashley salutes, "Aye aye, rest well ma`am." Liara returns the salute just as the door to the elevator closes.

* * *

The elevator reaches the top deck where the captain's quarter is located; the women walk off the lift and head inside. In the room, Liara decided to keep most of the room same way Nico had it set up, but in the alcove to the left of the fish tank she set up an information decryption console with one of Glyph's link up ports. The floor in of the tank is lined up to the rail of the stairway with ten hundred thousand zeta byte hard drives and processers. On the other side in the personal work office place on the front facing part of Nico's display cast, the build in monitor is switched on to show a 2D galaxy map with location of all Shadow Broker agents, task force members, and other key personal contacts/ operators that makes up the organization.

"Mom was that really necessary," Liara questions walking over the computer scrolling through the new messages incoming from her operatives.

Hannah folds her arms and nods with a serious look on her face replying, "Yes, if it takes me threatening you to make sure that you take proper care of yourself I will. I don't care that you are hundred years older than me; my mother taught me that you are never too old to bent over my knee. I taught the same concept to Nico, and I will teach it to you if I need to."

Liara giggles at the notion and replies, "Well there no arguing with you on that mom."

"Damn straight! Now get to bed and.."

Hannah is cut off when Glyph comes flying up, "Doctor Shepard, agent Crescent is contacting you from Palaven."

"Establish the link Glyph," Liara orders. Glyph projects out a 3D holograph of Amy holding her arm up to the in front of her. "Go ahead with your report."

"We have our attack plan and equipment being put together," Amy reports.

"Excellent, the Normandy is in route to the Citadel as we speak, so far everything is going according to schedule," Liara replies.

"Yes, but I have two issues I need to bring to your attention," Amy replies. Liara nodes allowing her to continues; Amy then says, "A spy for Sovereign has sent word out about mission, but I was able to intercept it and learned to who sent."

"And what is the other issue that you're facing?" Liara questions.

"During our meeting with Xalen earlier on, it seems that Zaxry must have been listening in because when were discussing our planned assault; she seem to know exactly what the mission objective location was without either Xalen or I telling her. I would like to know what actions I should take?" Amy informs the nodding display image.

Liara remains silent for a minute then says, "For right now keep a close eye on the spy and when you have opportune moment eliminate him. As for Chancellor Zaxry, she can prove to quite useful in the long run, but if she makes any attempt to compromise Operation Scapegoat or try to single you out eliminate her."

"Understood sir," Amy replies ending the call.

Hannah exhales then says, "Liara do you think you need to have the woman killed?"

"We can't take any chances mother. We don't know what is will do with the knowledge the Shadow Broker is throwing her hat in to the ring; plus we don't know enough about this woman to let her be unchecked element in this situation," Liara retorts. "In fact, Glyph bring me all the data we have on now Chancellor Zaxry."

"I have pulled up the requested information on your private workstation ma`am," Glyph states.

"Thank you Glyph," Liara expresses about to sit down at her computer when Hannah grabs her arm.

Liara looks her with confuse look on her face then Hannah says, "Oh no you don't! Get your ass to bed and go to sleep. Glyph transfer those documents to my PDA; I will read over them while you rest. As a matter of fact, Glyph can you handle all non-essential operations?"

"Yes, I'm program to operate the whole network except level one operations," the glowing orb replies.

"Good do it, and don't let Liara access for the next eight hours useless you come me first; understood?" Hannah commands.

"Yes ma`am," both Liara and Glyph reply in unison.

A couple of minutes later, Liara walks out of the steam vending bathroom. She pats down her nude body getting all the remaining water droplets off her. She tosses the damp towel on back of her arm chair while walking to bed. She flops on the bed then fall backwards spreading her arms across the bed. She works her way up to head of bed. She rests her head on the super soft fluffy pillow; then she looks to her left to see the picture of Nico smiling. Liara grabs the picture hugging it close to her ample chest as looks up to the see the light of the blue-white color past overhead.

* * *

The sound of ocean waves fills the sky along with the flesh clean smell of plants and sea water. Liara twists and turns until she opens her eyes to find herself in the middle of the sun drench beach. She feels the cold breeze blow across sun heated skin cooling her off. Liara looks back and forth down the sugar white sand seeing nothing; then she looks up to see the black starry filled sky. Liara looks down to see herself in a two piece white bikini.

Liara face fills with panic trying to figure out where she. "Where am I? How did I get here?" she questions walking back and forth. She stops pacing and allows her mind to focus feeling of her feet on sand; she begins lose herself in feeling of her being at the beach.

"It's good to see that you're finally enjoying yourself," a voice calls off from the glass hill. She turns around to see a well build muscle light skin African American with long jet black hair with a seventeen inch braid pony tail. His face is covered by the sunlight; Liara looks closer but is unable to see his face until he moves closer to sandy beach. Once Liara sees his face, she tackles him knocking him to ground hugging him tightly while tears flow from her eyes. "Hey hey! What's with the water works beautiful?" Nico says wiping away her tears.

"Nico you're here; you're ready here. I missed you so much," Liara cries out hugging him tightly.

"Liara look here they come," Nico points to down the beach two oncoming figures.

Two Asari small children come running up Nico and Liara. The little girl is dressed in a one piece red swimming suit; she closely looks like her miniature kid vision of her mother. The other child also looks like Liara and wears a pair of red swimming trucks, but unlike the child's sister he is male. The young this Asari has emerald green eyes, and his has short black hair with four inch braided pony tail like his father. The little kids come to sliding stop kicking up a pile of sand; the two give their parents big smiles. "Mommy! Daddy! Come swimming with us!" the little girl says with big grin on her face.

"Yeah dad come on! You and mom have lounging all day on the sand!" the young blue Asria boy says watching his sister head for the water. He quickly follows her into water laughing along with his sister.

Liara and Nico get up off the sand watching their children play in the crystal clear waters. Nico wraps his arms round his bond mate. "Aren't they cute my blue songbird," Nico whispers into her ear, "if you want after you have these two we can always have more."

Liara smiles hearing the idea, but then she frowns, "But that can't happen because you're not real; you're just a dream."

Nico smirks turning his mate to face him; he tilts up her head making direct eye contact with her. He gives her sweet bedroom eyes while sultry saying, "What makes you think that I'm not real. If wasn't real then could I do this?" Nico gives her deep passionate kiss allowing her tongue to explore his mouth once again. While kissing her, Nico pulls her into his strong embrace making her legs weak and her heart race. Liara holds tightly on him feeling her blood heat up from feeling Nico's presence. After another minute of the deep heated passionate kiss, Nico releases Liara from the kiss. "Now could a dream do that Liara."

"No," she replies calmly still feeling rushing surge of passion flowing through her body, "Nico, how is it possible that your back? And where are we?" She turns around to look back her children splashing in the water on each other.

"Sorry to say my love, I can't answer that question right now, but we have bigger things to worry about," Nico pauses. "First of all, Liara please follow the advice mom is giving about taking proper care of yourself; remember its just not you have to care for, but our children as well." Liara silently nods as Nico continues on closely watching his daughter and son playing the water, "Liara the enemy that you are about to face is only a small part to the true darkness that you will face in the coming days. An evil nemesis is gathering strength to once again plunge our galaxy in to fear and terror. Many people will lose their lives in the mist of this darkness."

Liara turns looks away from her children to looks at Nico's sad expression filled face. She moves up her right hand to cradle his head; she runs her smoother soft hand over his baby soft skin giving him some comfort to know that she is there with him. "Nico what do I have to do?"

Nico closes his eyes losing himself in the soft touch of his mate's hand; then he says, "You have to stay strong Liara; not only for our children but me as well." Nico then looks up at sky to see the stars sparking brightly nodding. He steps away from Liara and starts to walking to the water with the children; he pause just before entering the water. He says with his back turned to her, "Well looks like our times up! Time for you head back," he pauses while turning around giving her, his famous reassuring smile, "I'll see you late songbird. In the meantime, stay strong and keep kicking ass! I love you Liara." After his sentence, he swiftly turns around dashing towards the water heading for the kids play area.

Liara's heart nearly skips a beat as she tries to follow behind him, but her legs would not propel her forward. She continues running while shouting out, "NICO PLEASE NO DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME NICO! NICCCOOOOOO!" She can only watch as he and the kids keep playing in the water not hearing a word she is shouting. Soon the world around her grows brighter and brighter as the blinding sunlight turns into pure white cleansing light filling up every inch around her.

* * *

Liara thrashes left and right in her bed until she shot straight up crying out her mate's name with tears in her eyes. Liara find herself back in her quarters as more tears form up in her eyes. Hannah walks into the room reading her pad with a cup of hot tea in her other hand. When she hears Liara sobbing, she looks up from the pad to see her sitting up in fetal position crying her eyes out. Hannah sets her items on the desk and rushes over to her daughter's side. She sits on bed and asks in a mothering voice, "Oh sweet baby, what's the matter?"

Liara looks up with tear filled eyes, and quickly embraces Hannah while crying out, "Oh mom! I want him back! I want him back mom!"

"Who do you want back Liara?" Hannah questions with a concern look on her face.

"Nico! I was just with him moments ago!" Liara replies still sobbing and sniffing.

"Where did you see him?" Hannah continues to question trying to understand the situation.

"In my dreams, but he wasn't a dream," Liara replies.

Hannah pulls away for Liara's embrace putting her hands on the young Asria's shoulders. Hannah makes Liara have eye contact with her while she command, "Liara! Liara! Look at me! Tell me what happened! Tell me everything that you saw! Everything that he said, don't hold nothing back!" Liara sniffs again wiping off her face as she explains what landscape was like. Then Liara talks about how she was able to touch and feel everything as if it was real. Afterwards, she tells how see met with Nico and her two soon-to-be children. Lastly, she passes on the message that Nico gave her about the growing evil in the universe. "The Dreamscape," Hannah pause standing up from the bed, "that the only possible answer for how he connected you."

Liara looks up at Hannah with a confused look on her face, "What's the Dreamscape?"

Hannah turns back to face Liara then sits back down on the bed; she takes deep breath then explains, "The Dreamscape is a place where spirits of our ancestors, past love ones, the great spirits, and animal spirits all reside. The spirit leader of our tribe told us that sometimes whenever we go to sleep or go on a vision quest. Our spirit is able enter the Dreamscape; there we meet with someone who acts as our guide. They help guide us along the path we need to follow in order for us to find the true meaning of our life. However they also service another purpose; the guide will warn us of a great danger or challenge that we will face that could have major affect on our life path that also not only hold our live but the lives others in the balance."

"Are you telling me that Nico is my spirit guide?" Liara questions still wiping away her tears, but feeling an uneasy feeling growing within her.

Hannah shakes her head, "I don't know, only the spirit leader from our tribe can only give that answer. Liara the path that you're following you must stick with it till the end." Hannah then looks up through the view window then says, "Once I settle in at the Citadel, and you clean up the situation at Palaven. We will meet with our tribe's spirit leader. She will help us understand the meaning behind Nico's words." Hannah walks over to draw grabs a robe with panties and a bra; then places them on the bad. The caring mother wipes away the remaining tears from her face while saying, "Alright sweetheart no more tears now. Like Nico told you, you have to be strong for you and everyone else. We have a lot of work ahead of us, so we need to the ready when the time comes."

Liara smiles at her mother then hops off the bed with renewed feeling of hope and strength coursing through her. "You right mom, I can figure this out, and take care of my children because I know that I'm not alone in this."

Hannah nods with a grin on face hearing Liara, "You are also going to follow the advice give you right?" Liara nods with confidence; then the human ambassador says giggling between her words, "Then might I suggest you put some cloths on before your wrestling match with the galaxy." Liara looks down at her well tone sexy body feeling her face heating up and blushing a dark purple-red color.

They feel the ship decelerating and just as Liara finishes getting dress. A second later, Joker's voice comes over the speaker, "Captain, we have just exited relay speed and are on final approach to the Citadel."

Liara finishes buttoning down her formal dress blue uniform, "Thank you Joker. Inform dock control of our approach. Once we are dock, have senior staff report to the Citadel Tower in their dress blue uniforms."

"You got it Captain," Joker replies ending the call.

Liara looks Hannah fixing her blue pants suit, "I taught you would have worn a dress."

Hannah shake head no replying slightly laughing, "After all the years in the Alliance Navy, I wouldn't feel right wearing a dress. Hell, I almost wore my uniform to my wedding. Mace nearly lost his mind when I told that I wanted to wear my uniform instead of a wedding dress."

"So what did you wear?"

Hannah smirks saying, "My uniform." They both burst out laughing. After complete seconds, Hannah finally said, "For real it was my tribal uniform, so I kind of gave in to his request."

"Nico never said much about his father," Liara states checking herself in the mirror.

"That doesn't surprise me, but will have to save that story for another day." Hannah finishes just ask they hear the echo of magnet plates attach to the wings of the ship. "Come on everyone is waiting for us."

Just as two them get to the door, Glyph come flying up with his orb body blinking red. "Doctor Shepard, I have an urgent message from Agent Crescent."

"Patch it through Glyph," Liara commands. A holo-image of Amy shows in of them. "Agent Crescent please give me your report."

"We have arrived at the objective location," Amy reports.

"Excellent Amy everything is going according schedule; I just got word that Normandy has arrived at the Citadel. Captain Shepard will be meeting with Council very soon. Afterwards, they will be on their way to evacuate you and your team. If there is nothing else I…"

Amy cuts off Liara off saying, "I'm sorry, but there have been several developments since my last report."

"Explain agent Crescent," Liara commands.

Any coughs clearing her throat continuing on, "the Col. on the base is a possible traitor. I ordered the Col. to provide us with a shuttle and pilot for the mission, but in route to the mission the shuttle started experiencing catastrophic failures plus we learned that the highly was a rookie that just graduated from the academy and had only had experience flying freighters. Also there was another incident that occurred while in route, we have received the signal of a massive surge of energy coming from the base we did a visual inspection we discovered that the base had been completely obliterated in a massive fireball. We ran a spectral analysis on the energy signature and discovered that the energy came from a M-920 Cain. I am afraid if the Col. was still being rebellious and lying about performing the duties that we asked him; he failed to begin the evacuation process of all personnel on the base including the off world ambassadors."

Liara and Hannah stroked their chin hiding all signs of shock after hearing what has transpired on the base. Hannah says softly to her daughter, "This is going to lead to multiple problems. When Council finds out their home world ambassadors are dead; it is going to create intergalactic incident."

Liara nods in agreement then ask, "Agent Crescent, what are the other developments that have occurred?"

"It seems that our spy has once again been in contact with Sovereign because our flight path with compromise with an un-schedule patrol. What would you want me to do with him?" Amy ask why listening closely to the sounds around her.

Liara swiftly replies saying, "Once you get the opportunity, eliminate him immediately. Set it up so that it looks like the rebels are the ones who caused his death. What about our other potential information leak?"

Amy's holographic image smiles, "As of right now, the chancellor hasn't been any trouble yet. In fact, she's been a great asset for this whole operation, but I won't let that sway me from the mission at hand nor the fact that she is a potential information leak."

"Understood, it will…" Liara pauses feeling Hannah tapping her shoulder signaling that she wants to speak with her. Liara nods then says, "Agent Crescent stand by for minute." Liara mutes herself turning to face Hannah.

"I finish reading the back story on Chancellor Zaxry, and I believe we can trust her. She spent her first five year in the military as a biotic support leader. During the Reaper War, her platoon held off three waves of reaper forces from attacking a populated children's shelter. Her superiors ordered they fall back to a different position leave the shelter undefended. You can guess what her answer was, so after the war, she left the military and joined the Parliament. She ran on the platform to rebuild the military into a compassionate fighting force, so you tell that she has gathered a great number of the enemies along her path complete her goal." Hannah finishes by saying, "The choice is yours Liara, but I think in the long run if you help her now she will become a powerful ally in the future."

Liara nods looking back the hologram of Amy, "You're right mom, and with her new position as Chancellor, I can help with the agenda." Liara un-mutes her call, "Agent Crescent put an end to the spy, and I want you inform the chancellor that I want to have a formal meeting with her soon."

"What luck, one of our guests has just arrived. Please excuse me, everything is ready on our end…" the image goes dead replace with a simple text message, *I will complete my mission and call back soon*.

Liara and Hannah read the message and nod in unison. "Glyph keep a monitoring Amy's signal and let me know the second she reestablish connect. Also modify part of the meeting when Amy reported about weapons and the base attack, so I can play for the Council."

"Right away Dr. Shepard," Glyph replies.

Liara and Hannah walk out her quarters and get into the elevator going to the CIC deck. They get out and make their way pass the galaxy map. "Liara once everyone is ready have them come to the Tower to stand before the Council."

They reach the hatch and three C-Sec officers waiting at the entrance to the dock. Liara gives a small graceful bow while saying, "As you wish Councilor Shepard," then she hugs her, "thank you mom, I love you, and I'll miss you."

Hannah smiles patting Liara on the head in loving motherly way, "I love you too sweetheart. I'll see you soon." She hugs her back then walks off with the C-sec officers getting into a skycar.

Liara steps back into the ship and a crewmember calls to her, "Captain you have call from dock security."

She nods activating the monitor near the hatch. The screen pops up with the image of the dock officer. "How can I help you?"

"Captain, I have two Krogan here trying to get pass security. They say know you ma`am," the officer reports.

"Two Krogan?" Liara says out loud giving a puzzled look. Joker comes walking up wearing his dress blues uniform; he looks at his Asari captain rubbing the under part of her chin with her left thumb while she cradles left arm with her right hand. She exhales finishing her thoughts, "Ok I'll come to see how these Krogans are." She sees Joker out the corner of her eye, and turns to him saying, "Tell everyone I'll meet them at the tower. I have some guests who want to meet with me."

"You got it skipper," he replies as Liara walks out of hatch heading to the dock security desk.

* * *

As Liara gets close, she hears two familiar voices talking loudly. She turns to corner to see Wrex and Grunt talking to security officers. Seeing the two yelling and threatening the officers, Liara starts laughing; she walks through the security gates then folds her arms taking a second to the observe the two huge Krogans. "I see you two are just as wild and lively as ever."

They turn to face the blue captain with smirks on their faces. Wrex then says, "Liara it is good to see you! How have you been?" He walks over to patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm doing well, but how did you know that I was here?" Liara questions waving off the guards then heads to the elevator with her two Krogan escort.

"We got word that the Normandy had just docked, and when I got word that the Normandy docked here and the Captain is listed at Shepard. We rushed over to see it was, but those pyjaks wouldn't let us past. They went on some crazy stuff about a Councilor being escorted off the ship," Wrex explains. He glances down at the Asari captain. "Then we see you, so what's with new outfit? Looks like the one Shepard wore when he was hammering out things between out the Salarian, Turian, and me."

"Well Wrex, I joined the Alliance Navy, and the Councilor that was being escorted is my mother," Liara smirks waiting from her giant friend to react to her statement.

Wrex pauses in his tracks looking at her with a confused expression painted on his face; then he trying to under to under what is going, "Your mother? Wait a minute your mom… that doesn't make sense. Your mother died on Noveria, so that couldn't be your mom." A couple feet ahead Liara stops quickly followed by Grunt looking back at the bewildered Krogan. Liara's smile grows bigger as Wrex catches up to them while saying, "First you tell me that you join the Alliance; then you say that the Councilor that just escorted is your mother. Lastly, the captain of the Normandy is listed as Shepard! What hell is going on?"

Liara busts out laughing until she is able to the say, "Alright Wrex here is the short version. Yes, l joined the Alliance. The new Human Councilor is my Nico's mother Hannah Shepard. I am the new captain of the Normandy, and I took Nico's surname as my own since I joined his family. From now on, my name is Captain Liara Shepard daughter of Hannah Shepard."

Wrex busts out laughing hearing Liara's statement. "Well damn Nico picked on hell of a mate! She takes his name, his ship, his crew, and more I guess. Ha ha Liara at first I didn't believe you when you said that you had Krogan blood, but after hearing what you been up to. You sure make on hell of a Krogan!"

"Thank you," Liara replies, "So Wrex what brings you two to the Citadel?"

Wrex gives a low growl then replies, "I had to talk with the Council about trading rights and to request that we be allowed to start building a uniformed military."

"Damn that's sounds like a tall order, so what happened? What did the Council decide?" Liara fires back.

Wrex growls again shaking his head, "This shit going down on Palaven put a hold on everything! Now I hear that are focusing on inducting some new Spectres."

"Hum that sounds about right. If you want to know, one of the new Spectres is me," Liara replays then she hears Grunt growl for the first time as he starts to walk away. "What up with him?"

Wrex shakes his head again then explains, "His thirst for battle is beginning to the get at him. Most Krogan have had the joy of years of back to back battles. Now many of us are settling down to build families. He just isn't ready for settle yet."

Liara rubs her chin thinking while watching the annoyed Krogan continues to walk away. Liara quickly calls out to him while motioning him to come back with to them; Grunt obeys the signaled request. Once he is back, Liara closely explains his face seeing the stated tension embedded in his expression. "Wrex with your permission, I have possible solution to solve Grunt's problem." Wrex nods in approval; Liara faces the irritated Krogan, "Grunt I have offer for you, but you must be willing to follow my orders and the orders of your superiors. If you are willing to agree to my terms, I can offer you the action and battle that my mate once provide you. Do you agree?"

Grunt's sour expression is quickly replace with smile and his well know laugh, "You got it battle master."

"Understood," Liara replies with a smile on her face. "Grunt, I'm officially making you a part of my crew. You will be given the rate as Master Chief Petty Officer and serve as Sergeant at Arms aboard the Normandy. Ok now that we have that out of the way, we have to the Citadel Tower everyone is waiting on us."

* * *

In the main Council chamber, the senior staff from the Normandy stands on the visitor's platform looking up at the seven Council members as they debate over whether or not to grant Spectre status to everyone there. The Turian council member expresses his thoughts to his fellow members by saying, "Everyone this is not a matter that should be debated. Once again my home world is burning and we need immediate assistance, so we should allow no we should grant the status to these brave men and women who want to help aid us in this tragic moment."

Just as he completes his opening statement Liara and Grunt walk into the room. The blue Asari captain makes her way to the front of the visitor's podium with her arms folded behind her back looking directly at each member of the Council. Salarian counselor says it is very snobby tone, "Ah Capt. Shepard I see you decide to finally grace us with your presence. Not that I'm concern, but what took you so long?"

Liara gives an annoyed look towards the disrespectful counselor then she says with a still respectful tone, "Sorry I am late. I had to attend to one of my new crew members induction and I have received some vital information from Alliance Command."

Asari councilor nods in assurance saying, "Very well Capt.; Let's continue on with the debate over the issue at hand."

The Salarian Councilor says in an annoyed tone, "Never before in the history of the program have we inducted so many specters into the program. I do not see the reason for us to end up all of the members of the Normandy into the Spectre's Core. Besides what benefit would that be to have that many Spectres on the same ship? Add to that, they already have one specter aboard their ship. In my opinion, it would be a waste to grant all these people Spectre status."

"You opinion shouldn't carry much weight after the mess you and leaders tried to pull during the war," the Turian councilor fires back, "Tikanju don't you for a second think that we forget about how you were the one who came up the idea then told the Dalatrass about sabotaging the Spiral to prevent the Krogan cure for the genophasage. On top of that, you had the nerve to suggest that Spectre Shepard be the one to tell the Krogan a lie, so they would be put their lives on the line to protect my home world. That being said, I property welcome you to shut your fucking mouth!"

Tikanju eyes flare up hearing the Turain's words, and he replies with the equal amount of the anger in his voice, "How dare you Quxenvvia! I am member of this Council selected by our brilliant leader!"

"Ha!" the female Krogan councilor laughs, "You mean your former leader. I heard that she is facing have opposition in her reelection bid for Dalatrass; some say the he has already lose. Especially with the context of his meeting with Spectre Shepard tagging him everywhere he goes."

The Quarian councilor quickly tags in, "Councilor Juwwoe is on point with this one. Who knows after the election, the new Dalatrass may want to recall you."

"How dare you suit rat!" Tikanju shouts back.

This causes the Turain and Quarian councilors screaming at the same time at the Salarian while he in returns exchanges with his counterparts. "ENOUGH!" the Asari council shouts bring the meeting back into order. "There will no more name calling or childish swings during this meeting. We must focus on the task at hand and decide on the Spectre status on the candidates before us."

"Council Savance is correct in her statement; we must hasten this decision, so we can attend to the graver issue folding in the Turain Empire," the Geth Prime Councilor conveys.

Liara finally stands forward and states, "Members of the Council, I know that we are asking is a great deal, but we can provide a solution to the situation on massive civil unrest playing out in Turain space. We have put together plan to restore order, but we face to two issues. First per Alliance Naval code and Earth-Palavan Treaty, no Alliance Naval captain can enter Turain space without permission from the Turain Government Hierarchy. Since some have stated that this is an internal movement to force a change in power, the Alliance can't not investigate to see our ally needs because we don't know who is legitimate ruling government. The other issue is this."

Liara activates her Omni-tool making the holo imagers create a giant hologram of Amy. Liara taps the play button playing the message, "The protestors and terrorist have gotten a hold of M-920 Cain weapon packages. As of now, they have destroyed the Turian Parliament building with both chambers full. Only one member survived because she was with General Xalen. In order to re-establish contact with the outside world, we launched a mission to back into the city. Not long after our launch we picked up a massive energy reading; we looked back to find the base engulf in a flames from another Cain weapon package go off. It can be assumed that there are no survivors this also includes all off world ambassadors." After that, the hologram fades away leaving the members of the Council in a state of shock and bewilderment.

"This is can't be true," Savance cries out, "how were the rebels able to get access to that type of heavy weaponry?"

"I think we can all agree when I say that doesn't matter right now. They have the weapons and are using them to attack vital locations on the planet. If we continue to stand here and debate this, more innocent lives will be lost and efforts to regain control over the planet will become more increasing difficult," Hannah explains looking to her left then to the right. "Also if I may remain the Council, the Turian Empire's fleet makes up one third of the total Council Space fleet strength," Hannah states making some to the other members begin to the nod in agreement knowing where her logic is taking the conversation. "The turmoil going on in Turian space not only threatens the Turian people, but is also starts slewing the seeds of weakness into to other stabilized areas with strong connects to the Turians. The worst case scenario is that if the Turian Hierarchy crumbs and the empire fall apart; we will be face with possible grand scale genocide. Add to that, it will become the biggest haven for pirates and smugglers in the entire quadrant."

Kal'Reegar then jumps in, "Shepard is right; Omega will seem to the tame dog compared to the nightmare situation that will come from that shit hole."

"Councilor Kal'Reegar that type of language is not needed for this debate!" Tikanju fusses, "Councilor Shepard since the Turians are in such a riot and a threat to galactic order, the Quarian and Geth fleets should be more than enough to make up for the different in the lack of ships."

Grunt growls while shouting, "You worthless pyjak! Why don't you get up off your lazy ass and do something for yourself instead of having others do it for you!"

"Grunt! Be silent!" Liara orders with a krogan-like growl in her voice.

"You have no right to speak in these proceeding; you worthless beast!" Tikanju retorts receiving an evil angry eye glare from the Asari captain.

"No let him say what is true," the female Krogan councilor protests, "why is it that you won't offer the Salarian fleet to the help protect us!"

"The same can be said about your people! Why don't you send your fleet to aid? Oh that's right! You don't have a fleet to the call your own. As for my people, we focus our military strength in other forms and fashion. Unlike you, we have contributed to galactic peace, and you people only seek to destroy it!" Tikanju fires back.

"How dare you little…"

" **ENOUGH**!" Savance shouts, "this meeting will come to order!"

"Councilor Tikanju, I must correct you in the assumption about our fleet. After the creators and Geth began building settlements on Rannoch, we dismantled majority of the ships to use for part in rebuilding our cities," the Geth councilor states.

"Tojok is correct, as of right now our combine fleet totals up to seven hundred and eighty-three ships," Kal'Reegar reports to everyone. "If we shifted out production power over to ship building; we would be hard press to the find the necessary crew personal to run the things."

"Add to that the time required for such a venture would be too great. We have good option in front of us. Captain Shepard has a plan in place a ship waiting we just need to give her the need approval, and we can begin to start saving innocent lives caught in the middle of this conflict." Hannah exhales and says, "I put fore the motion to grant Captain Liara Shepard and her crew Spectre status."

"I second the motion," Quxenvvia quickly states.

The Asari council member then says, "Very well everyone in favor of granting Captain Liara Shepard and her crew present today the status of the Spectre. Say aye." Six of the council members reply with an aye, "All those oppose say nay," only the Salarian councilor says nay. "Very well the ayes have it." Savance then looks down at the crew standing in front of them. "Captain Liara Shepard, please step forward," she does as requested stands attention, "Captain Shepard, the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Core is the hand of the Council, and the force and will granted to us given to you."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, and those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file," Quxenvvic states with pride in his voice.

"They are instruments that are at the will of the Council and the members that presiding over it," Tikanju says with an arrogant tone.

"The actions of each Spectre will forever be logged in the chronicles of time and history," Tojok explains.

"You will no longer just be soldiers, but peacemaker, justice dealers, and the one hope to help bring a new change to the lives of everyone that encounter from now on," Juwwoe proclaims.

"Also as a Spectre, you have great discretion in the actions you take to complete your mission, but you must learn the art of selflessness and to and know the meaning behind 'Be thou for the people'," Kal'Reegar comments.

Hannah gives a proud smile to Liara and her crew, "Liara you have me so proud of you in more ways in than I can count, but now you take up the greatest pride a parent can ever see their child do. When Nico became the first human Spectre, I couldn't tell you how much I wanted to beside him to watch out for him, but you and his crew was right there through the good times and the bad. Each of you here not only represent the Alliance, but my son will of fire to protect the galaxy and do his part as soldier to fulfill his duties to all. All you have great titles to carry and build to the next, yet Liara as my daughter you carry not only carry our family name but duties, respect, honor, responsibilities, and future of the Shepard family within you. I know Nico would be overjoyed to see you standing here, so will you Captain Liara Shepard, speaking for you and your crew, take up office and duty as member of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Core? Will you be a Spectre?!"

Liara looks up at her mother with a prideful expression and says, "I will!"

* * *


	8. Operation Scapegoat: GO!

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Chapter 7: Operation Scapegoat: GO!**

**A/N: I do not only Mass Effect and please read the note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The shot from Amy's gun rings out and echoes throughout the emergency bunker drawing everyone's attention. The door to the Eezo core room slides open as Xalen and Valsame rush into the room to see the two women with their guns drawn. They see Amy with her gun point at her victim; Xalen steps closer looking at the victim's body with shock and disbelief in his eyes as he states with a nervous tone of voice, "Amy, what…what … what have you done? Are you mad? Why the hell did you kill…"

Amy swiftly interjects, "I was ordered to by the Shadow Broker to terminate the threat among us, and as you can clearly see I have fulfilled my mission. Now, my primary duty is to ensure your safely and well-being." After her statement, she steps over the bleeding corpse with a smile looking at the bullet wound through the person's forehead, and makes her way back into the main room. The others quickly follow behind her with concerned expressions painted on each of their faces. Amy goes to sit down at one the console tables reading the data streaming over screen.

Valsame hesitantly approaches the assassin bodyguard and says, "Can't you at least tells us how he was threat."

Zaxry finally speaks up with a more commanding tone than the cadet, "I agree; Amy you at least owe us an explanation for why you killed one of your own team members. Not less than five minutes ago, he was helping us and then you…"

Amy turns around looking at the others with a cold dead glare and says in a monotone cold tone of voice, "He was not my friend, and don't you dare call him my ally. He was my target and my enemy, and that is all that there is to tell." After her statement, she turns back around to the stare back at the screen display.

Xalen tone growls angrily walking up to her placing his hand on her shoulder twisting her around in the chair to face him; then he says while looking down at her, "We both know that's bullshit! Tell us the truth or so help me…"

"You will what?!" Amy comments looking at him with same died eyes from earlier. Xalen minds racing trying to think up of a come back to her comment. After a couple seconds of silent, Amy gets up and stands at eye level with her assigned charge then says, "Well," he remains silent trying to still come up with the correct set of words. Amy catches the brief glimmer of panic and weakness in his eyes; she takes that very second to step forward closer to him until she is can feel his breath on her face. Zaxry and Valsame watch in fear wondering what her next action will be. Suddenly, she cracks a smile looking at the temporary leader of the Turain Empire trying his best to hold his ground against her. Amy puts her hand on her gun while saying, "I'm waiting! What were you going to say? So help me what…"

Xalen swallows the excess moisture in his mouth then sees in her eyes the look that she is playing with him. His mind flashes to the time they first officially met while talking with the Shadow Broker; she had the same look in her eyes as he struggled to the decide the fate of him and his people. The sight sends a wave anger coursing through his vein; making his face grows an even more enrage expression. In a swift motion, he puts space in between the two. Xalen draws his gun pointing it at her, but Amy only smiles at his action.

Zaxry steps up while saying, "Xalen! What are you thinking? This wouldn't solve anything!"

Xalen remains silent still pointing his gun at the assassin. Amy shuts her eyes while crossing her arms and taking a couple steps closer to him saying with a giggling tone, "Don't worry, he won't do anything that will put the people into jeopardy and killing me would do just that."

*Click*

Valsame and Zaxry gasp out loud; Amy opens her eyes and is shocked when she sees Xalen pointing the gun to his head. She unfolds her arms and reaches out with her right hand, and orders, "Xalen give me the gun. Don't be stupid!"

A smirk appears on his face, "Well looks like I got your attention now." Amy falls silent while the smirk on her face fades and is replaced with a crossed look. Xalen says in a mocking nature, "What?! Nothing to say? Oh that's right, my life is an essential part of your scapegoat plan. If I'm died, there is no possible way, short of a complete invasion, for you to regain control of the warring people. Well…"

Everyone remains silent until Zaxry with her hands in front of her while slowly moving closer to him, "Xalen, please listen to me, they are trying to help us and…"

" **NO! FUCK THAT TRYING TO HELP US SHIT! THAT BITCH AND HER SO CALLED BOSS HAVE BEEN FUCKING WITH ME SINCE THE BEGINNING! AND I AM NOT TAKING IT ANYMORE! IF SHE DOESN'T TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! I WILL FUCKING END THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE!** " Xalen yells.

Amy drops her hand; then turns around and goes back to the chair she was sitting in earlier. Once she is comfortably sitting down, she crosses her legs and says with a calming voice, "Very well, I'll tell you everything. If you like, you can take a sit seat, so you can take load off because its going to the be a bit of a long story." The three Turians remain standing with a mixture of annoyed and puzzled looks on their faces. Amy crosses her arms and exhales, "Or, you can just stand doesn't matter to me. Alright let me start with this, my former associate's background. In short, he was a double agent working for the enemy."

"Wait a minute, you expect us to believe that this guy was a double agent because you say so," Valsame adds, and he continues with, "What proof do you have that you that he was working for the enemy? And, who is the enemy?"

Amy give Valsame a smirks, "My, my, cadet, you are quite the eager worker bee. Trying the get to the bottom of the mystery by asking such direct questioning. I must give your military academy trainer their props, but you must be patient in order get the full truth."

"Stop toying with the boy and get to it!" Zaxry orders.

Amy looks at the female Turian with a stone expression, "Fine, the lifeless sack of meat in the Eezo room is a covert agent for Sovereign."

Zaxry quickly counters with, "That's a pretty dramatic accusation that you just made. How can you prove that he was working for Sovereign? Because, correct if I'm wrong he was your teammate, and from your original meeting between Shadow Broker and Xalen, you are your team only arrived on the planet less than two weeks ago."

Amy leans back in her chair giving her a stern look, "I'll make this short and sweet for you. Since you were eavesdropping on our meeting, you know the Broker threatened to remove all our agents stationed on the planet, but that threat was more of a false truth." The three Turians look at her with a puzzled expression Amy exhales then explains, "I guess it would better if I start from the beginning. Originally my team was sent here because the Broker believes that there was a breach in security. It seems that our agents were being discovered by somebody within Sovereign's organization; the Broker believes that it was possible one of our own agents was feeding Sovereign information about who in the organization was undercover. Three weeks ago we got word that more than 20 agents were killed all at the exact same time. In hindsight this was not a security breach this was a downright declaration of war, the Broker was not amused, so I was sent in."

Amy leans forward unfolding her legs and arms then she interlaces her fingers bringing her mouth close to her interlaced hands giving a lifeless stare into space, "The look on Valsame's face tells me that he's going to ask why me in particularly. To answer your question cadet, I am known as part of the Broker's elite enforcement squad. When I'm sent in on a mission, I'm tasked with finding the security breach and ending it. Some in the organization know me by my pseudo-name the Crescent Death Gaze because once I have set my gaze upon my target death quickly follows."

Xalen comments while subtly lowering the gun from his head, "That sounds all well and good, but you still haven't explained why you're here and why you killed your teammate."

Amy rolls her eyes meeting back in her chair once more while unleashing her fingers and placing her hands in her lap, "You are really dense aren't you. As I said earlier, my team was sent in to investigate how Sovereign was getting information about our agents within his organization and put an end to the leaker. The Broker had gotten word that the person leaking the information was part of the task force that was assigned to investigate. The two bodyguards that came with were the most likely suspects to be the leak, but our suspicions were confirmed the moment we were locked in this room."

Valsame ways his hands side to side while saying in an unbalanced tone, "Hold on back up! What you talking about? How is us being locked in this room confirm that the guy you shot, your bodyguard, was the leaker?"

Amy maintains her pose and says in a still calming tone of voice, "Cadet think about all the events that have occurred ever since we started this mission. Let's start with the shuttle, we had told the Col. that we needed the best shuttle along with the best pilot that he could muster ASAP, but no offense we got you along with a dead trap shuttle. I will say on a higher note, we were lucky that Xalen is such a superb pilot we barely made it out of that fucked up shuttle." The two men quickly pick up on the sarcastic comment and give an annoyed look; she smiles and continue, "Anyway, before we left I found out he and the Colonel were talking with each other, he was informing him about what our mission objective was. At the last minute, he asked me if he could stay behind in order to oversee operations for the base evacuation, and the illustrious Col. made it a high prerogative to make me see how this idea of him staying behind will be beneficial to the ambassadors back at the base. Of course, I denied his request because there was no guarantee that if he stood behind the people there would have been safe or if we would have survived this mission. Now that brings us to the shuttle flight, while Xalen was getting control of the shuttle, I happened to glance over to my former bodyguard to see him typing vigorously on his omni-tool." Any activates her omni-tool and pulls up a program that causes a holographic display, "Would you like to see what he was typing?"

The two men listen closely as Zaxry reads out loud, "Emergency notice: to all Sovereign fighters: Inbound shuttle is caring high-priority target. In addition, high-class informant is on board do not attack or fire upon this vessel. Doing so will cause irreparable harm to the movement. I repeat: DO NOT ATTACK INBOUND SHUTTLE!" Xalen and Valsame express shock looks hearing what that letter contained, but Zaxry adds, "Hold on to your socks there's more," she continue reading the second entry, " To all Sovereign forces in operation area: All alpha targets and informants are away. Execute attack plan beta: target center core of faculty."

Xalen unconsciously holsters his gun trying to make sense of the information being explained to him about the base commander. He softly mutters to himself, "This doesn't make sense, why in the world would he ally himself with Sovereign? Is Sovereign's reach so great that he can infiltrate and influenced the highest ranks and files of the military? If so, what could his endgame be?"

Valsame rubs his fore head while his mind searches for some amnesty from the madness that is raging around, but in his search he hastily blurts out, "Is there no one here who can we trust? My parents always told me joining the military would be a great honor that those who serve are the most honorable people you can be with, but just listening to what the Col. was involved in to leads me to believe that this whole idea is nothing but a game."

Zaxry is so overwhelmed and feed up that she forces herself to sit down while trying to piece together the unmistakable realness that if the attack on the base was linked to the same weapon that destroyed the parliament and gave her new found position; it was sickening her to the core knowing that somebody out there was willing to put the lives of everyone around them even the lives of the most innocent person in immortal danger just so that a group can solidify and grab up power. She lowers her head and finally says to there would be savior, "This is some damning evidence that you're showing us; how do we know for sure that you are not on Sovereign's payroll as well? In fact," she lifts up her head and sees a satisfying grin on Amy's face as she asks, "How do we know that your agent didn't collect that information? And what makes you think that he was the sole person to be informing Sovereign? No scratch that," she spats out standing up and looking at Amy with a face full of distrust and anger, "How the fuck do you expect us to believe that he was even a double agent!"

Amy simply points her thumb towards the door that they came in and says accordingly, "Look at the door, would it surprise you to believe that this door would to stop Sovereign's forces from entering here. Think about it when it comes to weapons and resources, they have access to the bombs, guns, and specialized equipment. They should been through that door hours ago, but miraculously they hadn't even made an attempt at breaching it. Now, why do you suppose they haven't you made that attempt? Could be related to the fact that my former target informed them that he was trapped in here with us, and if they had breached into this room his cover would have been blown."

The Turain General flops to the ground while keeping eye contact with the Shadow Broker's agent. After a couple of minutes, he breaks down laughing making Valsame and Zaxry eye him with concern for his sanity. Once his laugher subsides, he looks at Amy then glances over to the others then back at her, "You haven't lied to me or done anything dishonest that would put our lives in danger. In true, you have been our most loyal ally, so I'll take what you said in full faith that you're not here to fuck us over. With that said, what's our next move?"

* * *

**The Citadel**

Joker and the rest of the Normandy senior staff sit in a conference room laughing at each other as they all do horrible impressions of the Council members. Joker stands out and boldly does an impression of the Asari councilwoman, "We will have order in this Council and there is no need for this type of language in this meeting."

The crew busts out laughing and Joker sway his hands around as he continues his impression; Steve joins in doing the Salarian councilor, "We can't trust salvages like them," he points at the laughing Krogan, "to become a Spectre!"

Everyone keeps laughing until Joker looks at the door to see Liara standing in the doorway with a twisted expression. He gulps loudly and snaps to attention yelling out, "ATTENTION ON DECK!" Everyone looks at the man with an odd expression. He nudges his chin in the direction of the door; they turn around and instantly snap to attention looking at Liara.

She walks into the room in her black N7 jacket-hoodie and black jeans. She face softens as she says, "Steve you impersonation of Councilor Tikanju is a little off. He is a bit more arrogant in his speech, but I'll give it passing score." She walks up to the table and orders, "At ease everyone." She is followed by another Asari carrying several pads.

She sets down the pads next the Asari captain and asks, "Captain Shepard, would you like for me go ahead and pass out the paperwork." Liara nods yes, and she goes about handing out a pad to each member in the room except for Ashley while explaining, "Please fill these forms, so your access can be promoted to Spectre. In addition, you must complete the other forms for tax purposes also…"

"Captain," Joker calls with eyes bugging out, "There's over a thousand pages in this thing. How are we supposed to finish this?"

Liara smiles and says with a sarcastic tone, "One page at a time." Her glance then turns to the Joker's wife, "EDI have you finished?"

She stands up replies, "Yes ma`am. It was quite easy to complete."

"WHAT!" Joker calls out looking at her, "EDI is that what you have been doing this whole time?"

She turns to him with a smile on her face, "Yes Jeff, the Captain was kind enough to email the paperwork."

Joker turns to look at Liara with a teary eyed expression, "Captain?!"

"Sorry Joker, but last I checked you don't direct data-link. Nevertheless, EDI and I have some important work to finish before we head to Pavalan, so finish this paperwork ASAP and be ready to launch on a moment's notice," Liara orders.

Joker flops back down back into his chair and says along with everyone else in a depressed tone, "Aye, Aye ma`am!"

Liara, EDI, and Ashley head out of the conference room leaving the others grunting about the paperwork, but Liara notices that Grunt was swiftly making it through the work without a complaint. Once outside, Liara turns to her XO and states, "Since they are going be tied up for the next couple of hours, Ashley, I need you to take point on a couple of things. First, go back to the Normandy and have the crew run a full system check over the ship. Its highly possible that we are going into a fire zone the second we leave the relay. While that's going on, send word to the Third Fleet to be on standby, and set up a link between Alliance Intel and C-SEC to gage the temperature throughout Citadel space. I want to know what the other council races think about the current situation."

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Ashley response walking off towards the lift.

Liara then turns to the AI humanoid and asks, "EDI can you get back in contact with Amy, so I can get an update?"

"Yes ma`am, but it will take me sometime to establish a remote link," EDI replies and brings her right hand up to her earring giving it a quick press to make the holographic visor appear over her eyes. Liara starts walking towards the lifts with EDI right behind her. They enter the lift and Liara types in the commands into the panel making the lift rocket through the tubes. After a couple of minutes, EDI reports, "Captain, I was able connect with Agent Crescent, but it going to take me sometime to stabilized the signal. I'm picking up a high level of excess com traffic."

The lift begins to slow then comes to soft stop, Liara and EDI step out of the lift onto docking bay D26. Liara says while walking, "Is it going to cause a problem?" EDI shakes her head no, and Liara continues, "That excess com traffic, any idea what it is?"

EDI taps her earring again making the holo-visor recede back, "I really don't know. The data is so scrambled, I really can't make heads or tails of it. The only way for me to makes sense of it would be to return to the Normandy and do a full system upload. For now, I'm storing the data into my secondary backup databank."

"Understood," she replies as they come to as they come to a stop.

They come face to face with two Turians guards standing at the entrance of the dock gate. One of the guards steps forward and orders, "Identify yourself!"

"I am Liara Shepard and this is EDI Monroe Council Spectres, we are here to see Primarch Victus," Liara explains and shows their updated ID badges.

The guards scan over their badges then snap to attention saluting the two women; the other guards then says, "Ma'am its an honor to meet the heroes of the galaxy. Please ma`am follow me." The guard leads the women onboard the ship into a main conference room. The room is well lite with a bright bone white paint on the walls. Several painting depicting the history of the Turains along with portraits of past war heroes, famous generals, and pervious primarches. In the center of the room, a large oval oak painted table with eight jet black hover chairs, four on each side of the table. The guard ushers the women in and then says before walking out the room, "Please wait here ladies, I will inform the Primarch and Vice-Primarch of your arrival."

Once the guard walks out the doorway, it seals behind him and locks. Liara flops down into one of the chair putting her hand over her head while saying, "Damn!"

EDI looks at the commanding officer with a questioning expression, "Is something wrong Liara? Pardon me for saying, but you look a little bluer than usual." Liara lower her hand with a smirk on her face, EDI then says, "Liara, according to my research on Asari pregnancy, the parent carrying the child will experience deepening pigmentation of the skin color when she is hungry and tired."

Liara nods her head and replies, "You're right on point EDI. This mainly happens doing the first phase of the pregnancy. In truth, compared with other Asari, I'm still a kid, so I don't fully know what to expect." Just then Glyph materializes in front of the woman, Liara and EDI look at the floating sky blue orb then Liara asks, "Glyph what are you doing here?"

"Sorry for the intrusion Captain Shepard, but I have completed my investigation and background checks of medical professionals that would excellent choices for chief medical officer. From the list Councilor Shepard give me, I have been able to narrow it down to seven candidates for your choosing. Each candidate is currently present on the Citadel and will easily be confirmed to become a Spectre. If you like, I can provide the dossier for each doctor," Glyph explains. The hovering AI then adds on, "By the way Captain, I have taken the liberty to make sure that each doctor is a capable and trained OGBYN along with child development to birthing and delivery."

At that every second Garrus walks into the room hearing the tail end of the sentence. He quickly recaps by asking, "OGBYN, child development, birthing and delivery? Liara what is Glyph talking about?"

Liara leans back in the chair while folding her arms with irritated look, "Glyph! We will discuss this topic later. Do you have anything relevant to add to my upcoming meeting?"

"Not at this moment Captain," Glyph replies. The AI orb turns to face the humanoid AI, "EDI, I have notice that you are storing a high amount of the data through your uplink with Agent Crescent. If you like, I will begin decrypting the data so it won't tax your processors so much." EDI nods yes and Glyph floats over to her. She activates her omni-tool giving Glyph access to her data bank. Once done, Glyph flies over to Garrus, "It is very good to see you again. If you are ever in need my services please don't hastate to ask. Captain Shepard, if you need me any further please do call."

With those last words, Glyph disappears into thin air. "Captain Shepard?" Garrus comments looking at the growing darker blue Asari. He sits down while saying, "Liara what's going on? How? Why? When? Wait, what Glyph mentioned something about child…" The Turain is so shock as his mind puts the pieces together.

Liara closes her eyes while exhaling; after a moment of letting Garrus assembly the puzzle, she finally explains, "It happened about a week or so ago. To make a long story short, I talk with Nico's mother and she agreed with let me have their surname, and the answer to your next question, yes I am." Garrus' expression changes then Liara quickly adds before he is able to say anything, "Garrus, I promise to tell you everything from the beginning, but for right now, lets focus on the situation and plan we have for Palaven."

Garrus' expression harden as he nods in then says, "Liara, we are in a serious bind. We can't get in contact with anyone planet-side. Add to that with the state our fleet is in, we won't be able to defend our borders. Liara, I mean no disrespect or to bring up sad memories, but I wish Nico was still here." Garrus gives small chuckle then says, "Knowing him, he would come up with some crazy plan, go charging in at full speed, and against all the odds he would be able to save the day."

Liara smiles thinking about the past. After couple of seconds, she looks at Garrus with a confidence smile, "Garrus, I won't pretend that I'm Nico, but I do have a plan that might be able save the day. Once the Victus joins us, I'll explain…"

Garrus interjects quickly with solemn voice, "Victus won't be joining us." EDI and Liara are shocked hearing this news; Garrus predicts what there next questions are answers, "He is on emergency bed rest. After hearing about the riots and skyrocketing death tolls on top of the latest news about destruction of the Parliament, he was working without food or sleep for about five days straight. We found him unconscious at his desk barely breathing." Garrus leads forward putting his elbows on the table while interlacing his fingers leading his small bridge of his nose lowering the tone of his voice, "We rushed him to sickbay, and the doctor put him on an IV drip ordered him to bed for a week. Of course, Victus objected until the doctor told him that if he continued the stress would kill him. The doctor threaten if he did not rest, then she would activate order 58 to remove him from power."

Liara's expression goes back to a strategic pose then she looks over at EDI and asks, "EDI have you been able to make contact with Agent Crescent?"

"One moment captain, I am completing the final connections right now."

At the end of EDI's sentence, the images of Amy, Zaxry, Xalen, and Valsame appear in the center of the conference table on the holographic screen. Four the people are talking with other until Liara says, "Hello! Hello!" They all turn around looking at the screen showing Liara, EDI, and Garrus. Liara continues on looking at Amy, "You must be Agent Crescent." Amy nods in response. "Oh good, the information we got from the Shadow Broker was good then. I'm Captain Liara Shepard to my left is Ensign EDI Monroe. We are from the Alliance Navy, and I'm sure you know about General Garrus Vakarian." They all nodded in confirmation as the Asari captain then questions, "Now, which one of you is Xalen?"

He steps forward and acknowledges, "I am Captain Shepard, I was told that you and your crew will be assisting us in situation."

"Correct, but first please give me a status report. The Broker was very vague on the details of your current situation," Liara commands. This causes Garrus to eye her with a mocking expression. Liara picks up on the expression, but Garrus gives a swift motion signaling that he will keep his silent. While Xalen explains all the events leading up to their arrive in the safety room, Liara writes down some notes on the pad in front nodding as she listens to his tale. Xalen also tells about meeting and deal between him and the Shadow Broker.

He then explains, "Garrus, I don't fully know if we can trust the Shadow Broker." This makes Amy look at him with a displease expression, but he continues on, "However, everything that the Broker has done up to this moment hasn't given me any reason not to trust him. Except for one thing," Xalen looks over at Amy then back at the screen, "Agent Crescent was ordered to execute, no murder one of her bodyguards." As if cued by a director, EDI and Liara gasp alongside Garrus' true gasp in shock over hearing the news.

Amy quickly jumps in, "I am sorry, but I was ordered to execute my former guard under the orders from the Broker."

Liara jumps in, "Still this is a serious accusation, we will have to look into this matter more closely once our major operation is completed. Now what all do you know about Operation Scapegoat?"

Xalen sits in the chair near the desk transmitting the signal and explains in a growing sour and angry tone, "All I know is that, I am to be painted as the person behind the order given to the troops to open fire on the protesters. Once you get here as the emissaries from the Council, I'll be put on trial for everyone to see. Where I'll confess, I plan to this from the beginning in order to complete a coup. There, I will be introduced a traitor. From there, I'm to be transported by you, captain, to wherever."

Garrus finally speaks up jumping out of his chair, "This is otter suicide Liara! What was the Broker thinking?! A brand like that, whether or not true, is a death sentence!"

"According to the Broker, this is only logical and safest course of action outside of using military force to quiet the rioters. Plus we have add in the factor, our enemy, in one swift and deceive move, has destroyed all trust the people have in their government," Liara counters looking at close friend with cold logic filled eyes. She looks back the image display and continues, "Xalen the sacrifice you are doing is more than anyone could ask for. I will inform the Council about this operation and the roll you will play. I will make sure that you are given a full pardon and the Broker wants to me to make you Spectre, so we can track down the true masterminds behind this and bring them to justice." Liara leans back in her chair letting her right hand over flat belly as she closes her eyes thinking about the future her children will have and the role she must play. At the same time, she balances the role Xalen will play in this plan and the hard path that he will face in the times to come. After a minute, she breaks her silence, "Xalen, I know the path you are choosing is a hard and dangerous venture and I nor anyone else will force it on you, but you must make that choice for yourself. So what do you say, will you be willing to do this?"

Xalen swiftly replies, "I must! In order to save the lives of the innocent and stop Sovereign person from grabbing up power. I will do what a loyal soldier of the empire requires."

Tears start to well up in the folds of Garrus eyes hearing his friend boldly put his life, pride, and honor on the line order to bring peace back to the Turian people. He chest wells up with pride as he says, "Xalen you are truly a brave man *sniff*. I swear to you, before all the spirits and on head of my first born, I will personally find the son of bitch responsible and bring you their head."

Xalen smiles hearing Garrus declaration, yet he responses with, "Thanks Garrus that's the kindest thing anyone has said to me since the start of this nightmare, but my friend I can't have you involved more than you are now. In truth," Xalen looks at the screen with a face full of anger and pure unbounded rage. His eyes burn with hate and his voice grows fiercer with each word spoken, "I will be the one to find Sovereign, and at that moment, I will choke the very life breath out of him with my own two hands. That is only after, I break a bone for person that has died as a result of this fucked up riot!"

Liara's expression goes to a stern look. She rotates her chair enough look at EDI sitting there without showing a bit of emotion; she call out to her officer, "EDI where does the current death toll stand at?"

Without moving a muscle or showing any sign of emotion, EDI responses in a straight monotone of voice, "As of right now Captain, the toll stands at 3.5 million and counting."

Liara turns her chair back around to face the screen, "Unless Sovereign is a Krogan/ Yagh crossbreed, it will be hard for you break over 3 million bones. Nevertheless, revenge will have to take a backseat until we settle things down. Now that introductions and small talk are out of the way, I'll explain the roll the Normandy and I will play in this operation." Everyone listen intensely as the Asari captain lays out her plan for entering Palaven, rescuing Xalen's team, and restoring order to the empire. Once done, Liara asks, "Does everyone understand how the plan will unfold?" They all nod their heads in approval and she continues with, "Good! Amy, we are depending on you to keep them safe. If you need anything, call us without delay. Oh before I forget, please send my thanks to Broker for all the help."

"I will," Amy replies, and with those words, EDI ends the call.

Garrus smashes his fist on table while shouting, "Damn it all to hell, how the fuck did it come to this!"

EDI says, "No Garrus the better question is, how do we, find the person behind this?"

Garrus looks at Liara and questions, "Shadow Broker, what do you have say about this?"

The Shadow Broker gives a crooked smile, "I have no clue what you're talking about, but if I was the Shadow Broker, I would tell you that Sovereign has crossed a line with me as well and must pay."

The door opens up as Hannah and a very round Tali walk in. Hannah offers to help Tali down the couple of steps, but she declines and wobbles her way down. Garrus quickly jumps up out of his chair as he runs over to his enlarge wife. Liara and EDI are shocked by seeing her current physical form. She starts compliant, "I'm fine Garrus leave me alone." She gives a long exhale after flopping down in the chair next to Garrus. She looks over at Liara and EDI to see their shocked expression at her swollen body; she takes off her face mask then lowers her hood revealing a sea flowing purple braided shiny hair. Her eyes glow low bright ember surrounded with a by sea of black while looking at her friends; she smiles and says, "Liara, EDI its good to see you in person this time. Plus you look good in the N7 outfit."

Liara shakes her head and blurts out, "Tali what happened to you? At the ceremony, you were…" her words scroll off for a second as she breaks down her last words, "Hold on a second, you said its good to see us in person does that mean…"

Garrus and Tali both nod their heads, and he explains, "At the memorial service for Nico and David, Tali was feeling too sick to leave the ship. Add to that, she could barely take three steps before she needed to run to the bathroom and puck up guts or pee for hours on end."

Tali thumps him on the chest with a slight smirk, "I have you blame for this Garrus!"

Liara's mind races for a couple seconds before is able to ask, "Tali it only been a couple of months, how can you be this big so quickly?"

Hannah quickly chimes in, "You of all people, should know that pregnancies work differently for every species."

Garrus and Tali look at each then eye the blue woman with a questioning glance. Garrus questions with a suspicious tone, "You of all people, what does is that supposed to mean?"

Liara blushes making the two look harder at her. When she fixes her mouth to response, EDI swiftly states, "Liara is pregnant."

"EDI!" Liara calls out as face reddens even more while Hannah busts out laughing seeing her daughter's reaction and the shocked slack jaw faces Garrus and Tali have painted on. Liara jumps up out of her chair and walks over the wall finding something very interesting with one of the hanging pictures. Hannah walks over still giggling at Liara's reaction; she puts her hand on her shoulder whispering something that only she can hear.

Tali leans back in her chair then starts to laugh letting the moment replay in her head. Garrus does the same and says, "Damn Nico, I should have known! Liara you ready are something else. You took his last name, his ship and crew, his ability to find hope in a sea of despair, and you are his having daughter. This is great my son will have a Shepard play and grow up with."

"You mean my daughter," Tali quickly counters rubbing her swollen belly.

Liara hears their amusement and turns around to see their smiling faces, "I taught…"

"You taught what Liara?" Tali questions working herself to her feet then makes her way over to her blue friend. Once they are standing face to face with each other, Tali's bright ember eyes glow brighter with small drops of tears welling up, "Liara, I'm not mad or jealous. In fact, I'm so happy," tears start to stream down her face, "only thing that matters to me that a part of him lives on. Besides, I'm with the man I love and living the life I want." Liara starts to crying feeling her emotions begin to wedge out of her concrete grasp to boil up to the surface.

Tali holds out her arms letting herself wrap around the tearing Asari. ~ _No, I can't! I mustn't!_ ~ Liara tells herself, but once again her emotions start to break through the mask while the tears run down her face, ~ _Not again please! I can't go through this again!_ ~ Even with pleading, Liara's body goes against her will and she breaks down crying in Tali's arms. Hannah smiles while stroking her hand over Liara's head. EDI and Garrus also start to shed tears thinking about their fallen friend.

Ten to fifteen minutes past, and everyone is able to recompose themselves. They sit back down at conference table when Liara receives a call over her omni-tool. She picks up the call, "Go ahead Ashley!"

"Captain, all preparations are underway and will be finished within nineteen hours, but Normandy will be ready to go in ten hours."

"Excellent Ash! EDI and I just finishing things up here; we start heading back in a bit," Liara replies then ends the call. She looks at the others and says, "Since Victus is incapacitated, Garrus you have to come with us to fill in for him, and…"

"I'm going too!" Tali shouts out.

"Tali it would better if you to stay here. Spirits only know what will flying into," Garrus counters.

"Then you're going to need all of Normandy best engineers onboard!" Tali fires back at her husband.

"How do you plan on work in engineering?! You can barely stay standing for more than twenty minutes!" Garrus converses looking at his pouting mate's face.

Her face starts to redden, "Then, I just use a fucking hover chair while sitting at my station, or I can use one of the remotes stations in the command room."

"And what are going you when it comes to using the bathroom and food. Last I checked, the CIC or command center didn't have either of those close by," Garrus argues.

The couple continues to argue back and forth getting louder with each exchange. After couple more exchanges, Liara finally steps in with, "Tali! Garrus!" They look at their Asari friend to the see a frown on her face, "Tali, Garrus does make a valid point. At the stage you are in, it would dangerous for you to be working in engineering, and if we fall under attack, I just don't want to be responsible if something happens to you." Tali's face sours hearing Liara's input, but before Tali can response, Liara continues on, "However, I think Adams would feel better if you are onboard especially after the Normandy just went through another overhaul, so what can we do to solve this problem?" She finishes looking at EDI.

Tali and Garrus also turn to look at the AI hoping that she would be able come up with a solution. She crosses her arms while closing eyes as she thinks about the problem. After a couple of minutes she says, "Remote terminal." Everyone gives her an odd look as her continues, "Captain the private quarters on deck four have not be assigned to anyone went. We can easily install a terminal in the room, so Tali can perform her duties while being in a safe environment."

Liara looks at Garrus and asks, "What do you think Garrus; will that be a reasonable compromise? Plus I will add," She looks at Tali, "You can't enter engineering, but you will be allow everywhere else on the ship." She then look between the two and finishes with, "Do we have a deal?" Garrus looks at Tali with a worried look while she returns a determined expression. He exhales looking back at Liara and nods his approval. A second later, Tali nods her approval gaining a smile from their blue friend. "Good," Liara replies standing up, "EDI please see to the arrangements, and I will see all onboard until then farewell." Liara walks out room followed by Hannah.

The two women disembark the Turian capital ship making their way to the elevator. Once they enter the car, Hannah looks at her darkening blue daughter and picks up a low grumble, "Someone sounds hungry."

Liara giggles at her mother's comment, "Yeah, I won't lie the twins and I are carving some fresh sushi."

Hannah laughs, "Sushi are you sure about that? Fish might not sit well with you."

"But there is a restaurant here I have been waiting to go to, but Nico caused it to close down for a time because he turned into a shooting gallery. They only just reopened, and I finally have a chance to eat there. Please mom come with me please," Liara begs.

Hannah can only smile looking at the joy on her face, "Well I always wanted to try their submarine rolls."

* * *

Two hours later, Hannah and Liara are back in Liara's quarters. Hannah sits at the workstation drinking a bottle of water listening to the sounds echoing out of the bathroom. She swallows down the fluid then calls out, "Liara are you ok in there?" She is rewarded with the sound of another round of loud puking. "I will take that as a no." Hannah shakes head back and forth taking another drink of water. "Just remember to exhale when its coming out ok sweetly!"

* **HURL** *

A few moments later, Liara comes walking out of the bathroom while wiping her mouth of the excess water. Her skin tone has returned back to normal, but her face is somewhat pale and queasy. Liara flops down on her couch then lays down on her side. Hannah walks down to the small living room holding cold bottle of water; she rubs it against her forehead. Liara feels the cooling relief on her burning head and garbs the bottle keeping it in place. Hannah sits down in the chair on the other side watching her daughter as grunts in pain; Liara moves her hand to her stomach. "You were right mom, but how did you know that fish wouldn't agree with me?"

Hannah smirks, "I was where you are now and fish didn't agree with me either while I was pregnant. Besides Liara, you ate four full size sushi boats by yourself that was over two hundred pieces of sushi. Have you seen a doctor recently?" Liara keeps her head down with her eyes shut facing Hannah. "Liara have you picked your new chief medic and medical staff?"

She replies with her eyes still closed, "No, but Glyph has narrowed the number of candidates down to seven."

Hannah interlaces her fingers and leaned her chin into the c-cup fold of the open area while saying, "Is it from the list that I had sent to you?"

"Yes," Liara responds; she summons her AI aid and he quickly appears hovering in between the women looking down at the nauseated stricken captain. She then orders, "Glyph have you completed the listing for the position of chief medical officer?"

The hovering orb responds with a mechanical tone of voice, "Yes Capt. and I have taken the liberty to do a full background research on all the candidates including their ability when it comes to combat situations. In addition, I ran all their names to the broker network and was able to retrieve any and all history of family dealings and past actions."

Liara finally sits up still holding the bottle water to her tempered head and states, "That will not be necessary Glyph, please just read me there dossiers when it comes to the medical profession."

He acknowledges the command and protects the holographic screen with the picture of a Caucasian female curly fuzzy brown hair and blue gray eyes. She is dressed in a red button up polo shirt with alliance bars and stripes draped down the center. Over the left breast pocket is the symbol of the Alliance Medical Core and the rank of Lieut. on her shoulder pads.

Glyph starts off by saying:

Lieut. Elizabeth DeWitt of the Alliance Medical Core

Species: human

Age: 27

Blood type: A +

Gender: female

Marital status: divorced

Children: three

Favorite sex position:

Liara quickly calls out, "Glyph I don't think we need piece of information about the candidates. Reframe your search down to name, species, gender, and background history."

The floating orb makes a couple computing sounds then states, "Understood Capt., Elizabeth DeWitt is a graduate of Alliance Medical Academy. She graduated 8th in her class and was rewarded with the Caroline G. Kuzel medical award of excellent. After her graduation, Lieut. DeWitt served aboard the SSV Ladybug as the onboard surgeon and assistant chief medical officer. Two years later, she transferred from the Ladybug to serve aboard the medical transport ship SSV Leopard to serve as medical advisor to the medical director. Lastly at the start of the Reaper War, she was assigned to Heruta Memorial Hospital as the Alliance liaison to the Citadel medical staff."

Hannah interjects with, "It sounds like she's had a full medical career but she only served as assistant or secondary in command. Glyph didn't have any problems or causalities that prevented her from becoming chief?"

"To date, I have not been able to find any circumstances that have prevented her from becoming chief medical officer. To the contrary, every time that she had the ability to advance to the position or position became available she turned it down citing that she wanted more time to become more acclimated to the medical profession."

The Asari captain responses with, "She needs to become more acclimated with the medical profession; what medical expertise is she not trained in? Glyph keep me a full medical educational background."

"Dr. DeWitt is experienced and trained in all forms of sick bay protocols including emergency medical care and general practice. She also holds professional licensing in micro biological engineering, neuroscience, cybernetic implant operations, and bionic nanomachine installations."

Hannah gives out a whistle then says, "Damn and she only graduated eighth in her class, she sounds like a winner to me. Glyph went out her combat training."

"Per Alliance Navy protocol, she's trained in basic to advance hand-to-hand combat, firearm usage, and several forms of martial arts."

The blue Capt. then says, "Go to the next profile please."

"As you wished captain, the next candidate is Urdnot Keyriwn:

Species: Krogan

Gender: Female

Urdnot Keyriwn was one of the few females that left Tuchanka to join a mercenary group. While she was with the group, they funded cure research for the Geneophase and used that prospect to recruit more Krogans to their group until they rivaled the Blood Pack. Dr. Urdnot learned that the mercenary leaders were planning to go to the war with the Blood Pack in order to take over the gang. As a result, she left the group and informed certain persons about what the mercenary group was planning; needless to say, the group was utterly destroyed along with her all the research. Afterwards, she returned to Tuchanka and started a clinic to help with expecting mothers, but sadly the death-birth rate exceed 60%. At the start of the Reaper War, she didn't take part in the fighting until her clinic was destroyed and all her patient killed by a wave of Reaper forces. Keyriwn vowed to destroy the monsters responsible and do everything with her power to prevent another massacre."

"What do think Liara? Keyriwn sounds like a woman who could be useful in the future," Hannah adds looking at Liara with inquiring expression.

"Yeah, she would be a valuable asset, but I need to know about others before I can decide," Liara replies. She sets the warming bottle of water to her side and opens her eyes feeling the wave of nausea diminish; she then orders, "Glyph go to the next candidate."

"MX019 code name: Ophiuchus

Species: Geth

Gender: Male"

Hannah interrupts was a questioned look on her face, "Hold up Glyph hold up! How in the world do you know that he is a 'HE'?"

"I think that is question that best left unanswered," Liara offers giving a smirking expression.

"Ophiuchus is classified as a Prime and up-to-date on all medical information currently posted. Prior gaining his individually, Ophiuchus was on board the Geth terminal unit when Nico and Legion launched the reprograming sequence. Nico destroyed his hardware frame, and he was sent back to central Geth consensus back on Rannoch. His software was shielded from the rewrite, and he started working at the Reaper base. Ophiuchus once again meet Nico but as an individual. After the war, he went to medical practice," Glyph finishes.

Hannah states, "Wow, Nico has meet him twice and at one of their meeting, he destroyed his body. Glyph, who is next?"

Glyph show the picture of an Asari woman then explains:

"Sonare T'Moka

Species: Asari

Gender: Female

Doctor T'Moka was formerly an agent for Thessian Intelligence Agency. Her mission was to infiltrate the mercenary group Eclipse. She was ordered to gather evidence on the group because they were the prime suspects in the death of prominent Matriarch's daughter and bond mate. Sonare was successful in her mission, but before she complete the assert, her target was asserted by C-Sec. With the head of Eclipse locked up, Nico convinced her second-in-command to take the leader's position and swears his alienage to Aria T'Loak. Sadly, she was on was back on Thessia when the planet fell to the Reapers. Her squadron was lost while trying to defend the spaceport from Reaper forces; she was finally force to abandon her post against the advancing horde. As a result, she received a full discharge from the agency once the war was over. She tried to reverse her discharge, but leaders would not grant her grievance. In the end, she went to first position as a doctor."

Liara is about to comment on the candidate, but another powerful wave of nausea hits her with vengeance make her dash back into to bathroom as she gives up another power heave empting out the remains of her lunch. Hannah only shakes her head in the amusement while listening to the sounds. After a couple more moments, she looks at Glyph and orders, "Glyph, download the remaining candidates profiles to my personal pad."

"Understood ma`am," the VI replies quickly beaming down the information to Hannah's pad.

* * *

Twenty minutes pass and Liara finally walks out of the bathroom looking back to normal. Hannah looks up the blue captain walking to the mini-fridge to the get another bottle of ice-cold water, but this time, she drinks the icy liquid. Liara finished the bottle by the time she sits on the couch. "I finished looking over the possible candidates, and the last three won't work," Hannah states putting her pad on the table in front of her. Liara gives a questioning look and Hannah adds, "Number five was a Hanar who's medical knowledge end with a high number of deaths. Number six was an Elcor. He has spent his whole life studying and practicing medicine, but he had no combat training, and he has never served on a ship. Lastly, number seven is was a Vorcha."

Before Hannah could say anymore, Liara injects, "Enough said mom." They both laugh at Liara's comment. "So, I have to choose one out of the four of them. I don't know how the crew would react to the having a Krogan for a doctor, but the Geth would be the best choice because of the amount of knowledge he can provide." Liara tosses the empty bottle at the recycling bin, but missing the can. "Damn!" she exclaims getting up to gather the up the trash. "Plus mom having human doctor wouldn't be a problem, but she will definitely report to command that I am pregnant, and that will really put a wrench into my plans."

"Then, I suggest you chose one to be your personal doctor, and ordered them to secrecy until the time comes that you can't hide it anymore," Hannah adds as she gets up to put up some data into Shadow Broker console.

"From the sound of it, you have done this before," Liara smirks.

"Who says I haven't," Hannah retorts, "So you are going have to pick more than one."

"But mom, I can only have one doctor onboard," Liara retort while getting another bottle out of the fridge.

Hannah turns around with a questioning expression, "Who in blazes told you that?"

"Well, the whole time Nico was in command, he only had Doctor Chakwas on board."

Hannah smirks shaking her head turning back to face the console typing more information into the computer, "Nico should have known better. According to Alliance protocol: Alpha 48585 Med, Alliance vessels must have a minimum two doctors, not including the chief medical officer assigned to the vessel. Nico got way with just Karin on board because his ship launched on training cruise when incident with Saren happened. Since he had to rush after him, he didn't return to port and the Normandy didn't undergo final inspection and crew assignment. After that, Nico kept dodging inspections by saying that he was working on a way to find the Reapers, but then the ship was destroyed by the Collectors. Since Cerberus build the SR-2, we couldn't enforce the code standards. Lastly, when the Reapers attacked Earth, Joker and EDI had to get the ship out of there as fast possible. Long story short, Nico was not able to bring the ship up to standards, but you will."

Liara looks at her mother as she turns around to look at with commanding eyes, "Liara Shepard, you will meet this standards and this is not a suggestion. It is an order, and to make life easy for you, I just went ahead and contacted Elizabeth, Keyriwn, Ophiuchus, and Sonare to be onboard at 0800 tomorrow."

Liara's face becomes flushed as if she looks like going to puke again. She says with annoyed tone, "Mom why would you do that? This is supposed to be my decision!"

"You can chose which one will serve as your CMO and private doctor, but you are not leaving this port without proper amount of personal. Do I make myself clear," Hannah barks out making Liara's flushed face go sad to point of tears. Hannah walks over and hugs her blue daughter while saying in a smoothing tone of voice, "Liara, I don't mean to sound harsh, but I don't want you to go off without the proper resources." Hannah steps back tilting up her head, "Please let me be a bit of an overprotective mother for before you go."

Liara smiles and pulls Hannah back into her embrace while saying with tearful eyes, "Thank you mom."

* * *

The rest of the day passed reality clam as the crew completes their assignments and the senior staff start to come back one after another. A running bet got started on which member of the senior staff would come back last. Most of the crew bet that Grunt would be the last one to show, but everyone was shocked to disbelief when he was the first to show back up. The betting pot grew five time over as everyone who bet on Grunt placed new bets. The wagers ranged from credit clips to extra shore leave. Word quickly got around about the betting pot, the crew nearly shitted themselves when word got around to Ashley. Since Liara was shut in her cabin after coming back, the ship's XO was stuck running the full show. After Ashley confirmed that the betting pool was happening, she spoke to the crew members who started the pool, but she didn't punish them instead she put her bet on James being last.

About two hours later, James and Steve returned together talking about the new improvements on the M36 Mako Sigma. When the woman XO saw her husband, her face turned red while she was calling him a show off and brick head. Once she was done, she ordered him to oversee the final preparations and help EDI set up things in deck four quarters for Garrus and Tali. After that she went back to her quarters, Ashley had told James that he can sleep with his weights in the launch bay.

Garrus and Tali arrive onboard around 1700hrs. Once Tali is set up in their quarters, Garrus heads straight to the main battery. He spots James sitting the mess hall area with a confused look. "James, what with the look?"

The Hispanic muscle male slightly shakes his head while putting up his hands in the confuse position, "I really don't know. The moment I get back, Ash's face goes red; then she is calling me a brick head. When I knock on our cabin door, she yells out, 'Go sleep with your dumbbells you dumbbell!' I don't get it, she gone loco!"

Garrus can only slightly giggle while saying, "You know, I have heard Tali say that to me every once and while because I was being stupid or in other ways short slighted about her feeling." Garrus pats him on the shoulder and continues with, "If you want a good friend's opinion, I would go out find some of her favorite things, and bring them back to her on your knees."

James gives him a queer expression, "Do think that will really work?"

Garrus can only shrug his shoulders, "It's worked of Tali after I put my foot into my mouth."

"Yeah, Ash would surely forgive me if I buy her favorite bottle of brandy along while some of my famous abuela's heuvos rancherosd!" James exclaims loudly drawing attention of the some other crewmates.

"Well, you better hurry, I think Liara plans to leave dock in the morning, and I can say with experience; you don't want your XO mad at you before leaving dock. Especially, if you're dating or even worst married to them, they can your cruise a living nightmare," Garrus saying while waving off as he heads to the main battery.

James nods his thanks and dashes off bumping into Jeff and EDI on his way out. James informs him about what's going on and leaves Jeff in charge while rushes off to the market. EDI questioned Jeff about James' actions, but the sly pilot simply said that it was another form to express love of for one another.

The time was hitting 2000hrs when the last member of the senior staff walked back on board. Greg Adams came in reading over a data pad with a stone expression on his face. The betting pool winner Petty Officer 2nd class Willis was all smiles when she won: 10,000 credits, the top five holidays off, and when the ship docks again, she would be given first liberty. James went a little overboard with the cooking and prepare a full feast of food. He decided to treat everyone to a traditional Hispanic buffet, but he saved the best of the best for Ashley. He did just as Garrus suggested and went in on his knees. While the buffet was still going on, he begged for Ashley to forgive him for whatever he did wrong. By that time, Ashley had cooled down; she opens the door surprised to see him in that position.

She sees him holding her favorite brandy with flowers in one hand, a box of chocolate in the other, dressed in a new black bulky suit, and hover cart with sizzling grilled meat and other food. Her stomach growls in response to smelling the mouthwatering food. She looks at the pleading face her husband is giving and feels guilt wash over her. Without a second thought, she grabs up the bottle and flowers; she helps him to his feet with her free hand and orders him inside with a look of passion in her eyes. After they are in their cabin, some of crew members swore that they heard moaning, but they nodded it off as impossible because the cabins are sound proof.

Hannah attended the party long enough to get two plates then return to Liara's cabin. The grilled meat and steamed vegetables sat much better with her stomach and, once she was full, the clock was displaying 2257hrs. Liara said goodnight to Hannah and promises to see her before they left in the morning. After showering, Liara climbs into bed; her body still slightly damp and warm from the water. She looks at the picture of her and Nico together with smiles on their faces. "Goodnight Nico and wish me luck from wherever you are. I love you." She closes her eyes letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

The sounds of animals calling out into the open air and the shine of light on her face makes her eyes open. She looks around feeling softness of a bed under her nude body. She lifts her head off the cloud soft pillow to find that she is in a giant bedroom without a ceiling. She looks up into the bright starry sky to see several familiar constellation nebulas. "The Horse Nebula," she says softly to herself, she slightly turns her head then sees, "Orion Nebula, and that's the Twin Nebula. They look so beautiful." She can only smile seeing the multiple colored nebulas in the sky. She looks back down to see a milk chocolate man with a single long black braided running down his nude body. The braid stops near his tail bone just above the crack of his firmed sharped butt.

She gets off the bed and smoothly walks over to him. Her feet glide over the grass soft carpet then on to the hard wooden deck. The deck floor is finely smooth and well covered with an even amount of warm heat. Once she is close enough, she wraps her arms around his muscular body locking her hands over his six pack abs while allowing her firm soft breast bush up against his back. She rests her head on the lower part of his neck, while she drinks in his intoxicating scent.

"Hey! Hey! What do we have here?" Nico questions feeling Liara's body press against his. He stands upright laying his big hand over hers. He smiles feeling her embrace tightening to around him. In an instant, he turns around while still in her arms then wraps her in his embrace. Liara sighs happily into his chest. It felt like hours pasting by, before Nico says, "So, I hear you have big day in the morning." Liara looks ready to answer, but Nico clashes his lips on hers thrusting his tongue into her mouth and plays her tongue. Liara's mind goes fuzzy feeling the wetness for start to drip down her inner thigh. After breaking the kiss, her breath is stolen causing her to breath heavily to recover the stolen air. Nico smiles seeing her pleased expression, "Damn, you are still one hell of a kisser my blue angel." Nico swiftly moves his hand down the small of her back making her twitch until he gives her firm ass and gives it a soft pinch.

Liara gasp in pleasure then looks at the naughty expression on his face. She only returns the pleasure by doing the same action. Nico's grin grows bigger and he picks her up cradling his hands under her bottom. She helps by locking her arms round his neck and legs around his waist. His emerald green eyes peer into her blue ones, "Liara, you are going have be careful tomorrow. The sheath system isn't going to work against one the enemy ships. When you get close to Palaven, tell Joker to enter on the daylight side of the planet. They won't able to see you coming when you go in for the pickup." Liara blinked as she gets ready to ask another question, but once again Nico claims her lips making her head once again become more flooded with passion and pleasure.

She feels the girth and length of his manhood pressing up against her moistening womanly flower lips. Still holding her, Nico easily walks her over the bed and continues to kiss her deeply as their tongues wrestle in their mouths. The combination of the deeply heated kiss, Nico's hands squeezing her firm round blue bottom, and the slight batting of his hard penis on her every growing wet flower; causes Liara's head to become submerged in ecstasy. At the foot of the bed, Nico stops breaks the kiss with her. Once again, Liara is left breathless loving the soreness in her lips from Nico's powerful kiss; she fights to keep her eyes from rolling in the back of her head as she inches closer and closer to the ultimate release that her bond mate can only give.

Nico posts an evil grin on his face looking at his blue mate hovering on the boundary of a powerful orgasm. Nico gets close to the right side of her neck. She feels the heat of his breath washing over her skin sending goosebumps downward. Nico gives a gentle lick alongside her neck with the tip of his tongue. Her body reacts with a shiver feeling his hot wet tongue draw small circles over her growing sweaty skin. After five more circles, Nico bits down making Liara moan out his name. Once he is finished marking her, Nico lays her down bed while untangling himself from her; he leaves a trial of kisses down he body stopping suck on her harden dark blue nipple then moves to navel swiftly running his tongue in circles. Finally, he makes his way to her overflowing womanhood, but on his way he continues to kiss every inch. Each kiss closer to her sex, start to feel as growing fire heating her body with unrivaled power. Nico puts his lips on her lower lips kissing it like he did her mouth.

Liara feels as if Nico's tongue is running wild as it thrusts in and outside while he sucks down her juices. Her moans grow louder readying to climax, but he tops just short leaning up and looking down on her. He uses he index finger to play with her clit while saying, "Once you have Xalen, don't let the third fleet in; send for the first fleet instead." He gives a soft flick of his finger on her clit making her moan loudly again. "Now tell what you have learned," he says leaning back over once again claiming her lower lips; sucking, thrusting, and licking without any mercy or pause while his hands grip and play with her nipples.

Liara moans out what Nico told her while trying her best to focus, "You…you *mummm* said… sa… she… sheath system… *ahhhh* won't work." Liara hands grip the bed tightly while her blue toes curl up, "Jo…Jo… Yes! Oh Goddess Yes! I'm so close! *mummm*"

Nico slightly looks up stopping his assault licking his lips free of her savory juices, "You aren't focusing my blue angel; I will have to punish you." Nico smiles gently biting down on her clitoris while his fingers pinch her blue aching nipples. Liara starts spasm as if her body was hit with an electrical spark. Nico bits down and pinches three more times. Each time, Liara's body reacts the same way with a powerful moan that quickly follows. "Now try again, my blue angel and get it right, or I won't let you feel that ultimate release."

Liara cringes at Nico's actions, and she fight to the moan out, "Te…tel…*mumm*… tell Joker to… to…to… go daylight… Yes! Yes!" Nico gives her clit another play nibble making her back arch up and scream out in pleasure. She finally is able to get out, "Joker go dayside! And… and… *mmmuummmm*"

"And what," Nico moans into her every wetting flower.

"Call… call… one… *muummm*… not three!" She cries out through clashing waves of pleasures. Her back arches once more as her eyes spring wide open and shouts out at the top of her lungs, "I'M CUMMMING!" Her flower explodes with her sweet nectar rocketing out into Nico's mouth.

A second or two pass as he drinks her sweet nectar; he releases her lowers lips and looks down on with a smile at his heavy breathing mate. Nico leans down to kiss her allowing Liara to taste herself on his tongue. Another heart stopping kiss, Nico moves over to her ear and whispers, "You have been such a good girl; I'll give you a reward." Nico spreads her legs wider positioning him with the tip of his manhood touching her arching womanhood.

Liara closes her eyes as she feels his tip enter her. ~ _Nico…*beep* Nico…*beep* Nico… What is that beeping sound? No please don't let is be…_ ~ She opens her eyes find herself back in her cabin. She looks around for any sign of Nico, but sees no trace of him. A sad feeling starts to wash over her, but she feels as strange feeling on between her legs. She looks down to see the bed soaked and a raged starts build up in her, but when she moves her legs a sweet soreness sweeps through her. Shocked, Liara touches her lips then her breasts, and feels the same soreness from where Nico pinched and kissed her. Lastly, she touches her sex to find her clitoris swollen and sensitive to touch. She tries to get up, but her legs feel weak as if all their strength was zapped from them. After of couple of minutes, she is able get her legs to cooperate with her will; Liara gets up from the wet bed and glances over at her digital clock.

"0645,"she says to herself as she makes her way over to the shower. Once inside, Liara turns the water on to streaming hot causing her private bathroom to fill up with stream. She leans on back wall letting the hot water to wash on then down her body. Liara keep her eyes shout feeling the heat working through her. "What the matter with me? Why am I having these dreams and…" she pause thinking about what Nico told her and repeats, "The sheath system won't work. Joker needs to take us in on the daylight side of planet. Don't call the third, but the first fleet instant." She opens her eyes and slides down the wall looking up at the tiled ceiling. The water pats down on her head leaving a trail of stream rising off it. "Nico, what are you trying to tell me?" she moves her hand over stomach giving it gentle rub as a small smile comes to her face, "Kids please tell your dad to stop playing with me like this. *hum* Second through, forget what I just said." Her stomach gives off a soft rumble in response making Liara smile even more. "I guess it's time to eat."

* * *

The first shift crew is up moving about the ship getting things ready for departure. Grunt is in the hanger bay inspecting the goods being brought on board. The pallets contain things ranging from food and weapons to medical supplies and electronics. The new master chief petty officer krogan is dressed in supersized crew uniform with a patch *SR-2* and symbol for the rate for master chief. After inspecting the items, he checks it off on his list and waves it in. The tank bred Krogan turns around when hears someone whistling while walking up to him. "James, why are you whistling like that?" he questions as James comes walking up with a giant smile on his face.

James replies with a joyful tone, "Because it's a beautiful morning Grunt."

Grunt looks back out behind him with a confused look on his face, "James it's the dock, it always look like this."

James grins becomes even bigger when his pats the confused Krogan on the arm and add, "I know, but it just looks so much more beautiful today. Look how the stars are glowing so brightly around the nebula."

Grunt gives him a queer look, "James what's up with you? You sick or something?"

"Nah, lets just say that I had a great evening last night," the tactical officer comments with the same gleeful grin on his face. James looks down at the dock area to see four people walking up the dock path to the ship. He points at the four and asks, "Hey who are they?"

Grunt quickly spots the four, but his eyes become trained on the female Krogan making her way up with others. He watches the towering eight and half tall woman staring very hard at her uncovered face wearing a black and purple medical jumpsuit. Grunt blurts out, "She's beautiful!"

James looks at Grunt with an evil smirk, but before he can say anything the four strangers make their way up the ramp. James turns to them holding out his hand stopping their advance. The human woman is dressed in an Alliance Navy dress blues with the rank of Lieut. on her shoulder pads. To her right, stands a 5'9 tall Asari in a black and white short dress with a long white lab coat. Lastly, to the left of female Krogan, a 9 foot tall red Geth prime looks at the men with a blue glowing eye. James gives a quick crossed eyed look at the Geth, but waves it off knowing that Geth have come to be a regularly seen thing around the galaxy. "This is a restricted area! State your business!" James orders with a commanding voice.

Each of them produces a pad with a written request. Sonare steps forward saying, "We were invited by your captain."

Keyriwn gives a quick glance at Grunt then says, "I have come a long way to see this Captain Shepard, and I want to know if she is anything like the mate who save my people. If not then…"

James hear low growl come from Grunt. His eyes quickly glance at him to see his hand tightening into a fist, but his face tells whole a different story displaying a happy grin. James turns his head when hears a mechanical voice, "Lieutenant Commander Vega, I believe we are all here with in order to fill an open position on the ship."

James takes hold of one of the pads and just as he is about read it; EDI voice comes ringing up, "Welcome aboard doctors, I'm sorry but I was expecting you to come to the main airlock." EDI walks up to the group with a smile and continues by looking at James, "Lt. Commander if you would please grant them access, I will escort them to the meeting room."

"Yeah sure EDI go ahead," James replies moving aside, so they can follow EDI to the lift. James shrugs his shoulders then hears another low growl.

Grunt blurts out in low soft tone, "Yes, you are worthily challenge. Wait till I…"

"Hey Grunt, what are you saying over there?" James calls out loudly with a grin on his face.

Grunt snaps out whatever he was in, and quickly turns around to call out to one of the dock workers, "Hey you, hurry up with that equipment! We're departing in a two hours! I want all this cargo checked in and secured within an hour. Hey you!" Grunt yells at another crewmember, but he walks off avoiding all contact with James. Leaving the human male chuckling at Grunt's actions.

* * *

The four doctors and EDI walk into the refurbished conference room. All the old incomplete area pass the security check point are replaced with the blue low carpet with a gold stripe going down the middle. The rounded corner is a completed wall with seated work computer station. In the glass conference room, the oak wooden table has the golden Alliance emblem embedded in the center. EDI offers everyone a seat, but only Sonare and Elizabeth sit leaving other two standing. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Captain Shepard will be here soon to brief you about the open position," EDI tells them standing in the doorway.

"Captain Shepard," Sonare states looking behind EDI.

EDI turns around surprised by the person moving closer; she smiles looking at woman. She turns to look back at the other and introduces, "No this is Captain Shepard's mother, Councilor Hannah Shepard."

Hannah smiles and gives a simple wave to everyone, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Keyriwn walks over holding out her hand while saying, "No, the pleasure is mine. It is an honor."

Afterwards, the others greet her as well. Once that the greetings are over, Hannah glances over at the AI senior officer, "EDI, where is the captain at?"

"I don't know at this very second ma`am," EDI's omni-tool s blinks a signal cue activating a second later. She reads over the message; then turns back to Hannah, "I'm sorry ma`am, but I may I leave our guest with you? Joker needs my help finishing the pre-launch protocols."

Hannah nods yes leaving her with the doctors; she takes the seat at the head of the table, "So what do you think about the Normandy so far?"

The Geth Prime speaks up first, "The ship is quite impressive. I see that you have completed the final cosmetic parts. Legion's scans will be very useful in my service while on board."

"I hope, he didn't make these scans public to whole Geth network? There are things on board that are classified," Hannah questions with sight tone of mistrust in her voice.

"There is no need to worry Councilor Shepard. Legion's scans are encrypted, but they can accessed with permission from the commanding officer," Ophiuchus comments with four panels around his glowing ocular point. "However if it makes you feel more comfortable, I can delete the information."

"That is choice that you must make for yourself," Liara states walking into the room wearing the blue outline winter snow camo. "Sorry for my tartness, I had a very tiring and knowledgeable night."

Everyone looks at her with a confused look on their faces. "Who are you?" Keyriwn questions.

"I am Liara Shepard, Captain of the SSV Normandy."

The Krogan female pushes pass the Geth to walk up the 5'7 Asari captain. The towering woman looks at Hannah, and says with a distasteful tone while pointing at Liara, "How can she be called Shepard? She is an Asari."

Liara easily answers with, "Nico Shepard is my bond mate, and when he left, I stood up and claimed what was his, as mine."

"HA! Do you know what Shepard means to the Krogan people?" She turns back to look at the blue woman. She crosses her arms as her chest swell up, "The name Shepard means friend and hero. He help cure the Geneophase. Talked with the mother of thrasher mauls to help him in his fight against a Reaper. Lastly, he gave his seed to the mother of thrasher mauls and several females, so they would birth to the new guardians of Tuchanka."

Hearing Nico's so-called last act, Liara and Hannah fight with all their might not laugh. Hannah gives a couple of short sharp snickers, but she is able to quickly recompose herself. Liara, on the other hand, keeps her game face on staring at the prideful krogan woman. She coughs to clear her throat, yet under the cough a few small chuckles escape before she is able to reply with, "Yes, Nico did do all those things. That last one… um… Never mind, I won't even ask who came up with that one. Nevertheless, I was with Nico through all those events, and I claimed him as my mate. Urdnot Keyriwn, I want you, no all of you to join my crew."

Keyriwn crosses her arms with a sour look on her face, "And what makes you think that you are worthy of allegiance or to be my battle master?"

Liara mirror's Keyriwn poser and facial expression, "When you first came aboard, you met the other Krogan that is a part of my crew Urdnot Grunt. He serviced under my husband before me and if you ask him, he will tell you of battles Nico lead him through."

Keyriwn jumps in with a snort then says, "Ha! That baby you have down there. Ha! I bet his third testicle hasn't even dropped!"

Liara's fist tightens hearing the comment. Her blue biotic aura flares up, and in the blink of an eye, she jumps up then deliveries powerful head-butt to the female krogan's cranial ridges. The hit causes the woman to stagger back a step or two; Liara lands on her feet then points her finger at the Krogan while saying in a fierce tone of voice making the others look at her with wide eyes, "HE IS A PART OF MY CLAN AND I WILL NO STAND FOR ANYONE BAD MOUTHING HIM OR ANY MEMBER OF MY CLAN!" Hannah gives a smirk at her daughter's actions, yet the smirk is gone within seconds by the time she tells Liara to calm down. The Asari replies with a nod feeling the raging emotions settling. In her normal tone of voice, she conveys, "Keyriwn, Nico was a powerful battle master, who faced great enemies. I need your strength and knowledge to aid me against my enemies."

It takes a second or two for Keyriwn to recover, she gives a head couple of quick shakes while thinking, ~ _Interesting, she utilized her bionics to reinforce her head, but the rest was her own strength._ ~ Keyriwn releases a quick laugh while rubbing the spot where their heads collided, "If I didn't know better, I would think you have Krogan in you."

"I am one-quarter Krogan," she replies then holds out her hand in a friendly manner, "Keyriwn, will you join my crew?"

She gives a wide smiles shaking the Asari's hand, "Why not! It sounds like I will have a lot of fun here."

Liara smiles as well then turns to the others asking then the same question. They all replies with nods of approval. "Wow Cap! You sure have a way with words." Liara lets go Keyriwn's hand and turns around to see Ashley standing there wearing the same uniform as Liara but with three gold bars on her collar.

Liara smiles then turns back to the others as Ashley walks into the room. "Let me introduce, Commander Ashley Vega our ship's executive officer."

Ashley gives a quick salute to everyone, "I look forward to serving with you all." She then looks at Liara, "Ma`am pre-launch procedures are completed we can get underway whenever you give the word."

"Good," the blue captain replies. She faces her new crew members and says, "Ashley will take you all to quartermaster then help you finish your Alliance paperwork. As for your stations, Ophiuchus will service as our Chief Medical Officer with the rank of Lt. Commander. Elizabeth will service as Deputy CMO. Sonare will be assigned as Medical Assistant with rank of Ensign. Keyriwn, you will be our Field Medic with the rank of Lieutenant. Elizabeth since your orders have already been complete, head to the cargo bay and help Grunt with the medical supplies."

The two seating doctors stand up with the others then statue then start to follow Ashley out the room. "Sonare would you hang back for a minute," Hannah ask getting up out of her chair. The Asari doctor nods goes back to the table. Hannah closes the sliding glass door for the room then goes back to sit down. Liara sits down next to left corner end of the table close to Hannah. The African-American woman glances to Liara then over to Sonare saying, "Sonare I have another assign for you." Sonare gives a puzzled expression as Hannah continues with, "I want you to serve as Liara's personal doctor."

"May I ask why?" Sonare questions while glancing at Liara.

The Asari captain gives a quick exhale then says, "Because, I am with child."

Sonare interlaces her fingers together then says, "I see. Nico's, I am correct?"

"Yes," Liara replies leaning back in her chair.

Hannah speaks up with, "Sonare, I selected for this position because you know how to an Asari child develops overtime, and you are an excellent commando. Liara wants to keep the news about her condition a secret as long as possible, so she can command her ship."

"I see. Is there anyone else who knows?"

"My XO, EDI, mom, and you now," Liara conveys.

"Understood," Sonare retorts. She closes her eyes thinking for a couple of minutes; then with her eyes still closed she states, "If you want me to do this, then there will be some conditions that will be met. If you won't follow my terms; then I will terminate my services as your personal doctor and inform Commander Ophiuchus about your condition."

Liara looks at Hannah with worry in her eyes about what she will have do in order for her to keep her secret. Hannah smiles, "Please doctor, what are your conditions?"

"First, the captain must go through a full medical check-up, so I have an idea how far along she is; plus you make yourself available of check-ups at any time. I can do the exam in your quarters, so you will be able have a little more privacy. Second from your actions moments ago with Keyriwn, I can guess that you will want to continue to go on missions. That being the case, you must wear some special equipment to help increase you defenses, and if I deemed a mission to hazardous to your pregnancy, you will remain on board. After any away missions, you will submit yourself for a checkup. You must grant me the power to relieve you from duty at any time. Lastly, with all your meals, you will take vitamins that Asari commandos heavily with child are given to help regard your hormones. I will transmit a full medical progress report to Councilor Shepard, so you can remain apprised of Liara's health. Are these conditions acceptable?"

Liara glance over to Hannah sitting comfortably in her chair rocking side to side with a pleased expression on her face. ~ _Damn she good! Mom had this planned out from the beginning,_ ~ Liara thinks looking a Hannah with a smile on her face. She exhales then looks back Sonare, "Very well, but I have one condition of my own. If you restrict me to quarters, I still want to be keep up to date on all ship operations."

"Deal captain," Sonare stands with a please expression on her face, "it will be honor to service you. After we launch ma`am, I want see your cabin for your checkup. Now if you would excuse me, I have to get my gear and file my paperwork."

The Asari doctor leaves the room closing the door behind her. "I have to give it you mom. You picked someone who is just as clever as me, and at the same time, you put me into check all with one move."

"I learn from the best sweetheart," Hannah replies getting up then walks toward the window to see another Alliance ship docking in the port next to the Normandy. "Liara, I know that I'm asking a lot, but…"

Liara hugs her mother with smile on her face. "I might be a hundred fifty-one years old, but that still makes me to be a child in Asari cultural. In other words, thank you mom; although, I think you went kind of went overboard on some things thank you."

They burst laughing when EDI voice comes com-system, "Captain, Admiral Hackett and President Lawson want you contract them once we are on the way."

"Thank you EDI," Liara replies.

Liara and Hannah separate from each other then head towards the door. Before Liara opens it, Hannah calls out, "Once you finish this mission, we will head back to Earth, so you can meet with our tribe's spirit leader. In the meantime, try not to overwork yourself and no more fish. Got it?!"

Liara gives a warm smile, "Yes ma`am!" After she gives Hannah a couple more loving words of parting, Liara escorts her to the airlock. Once the door is locked, she makes her way to the helm control with Joker and EDI sitting at their station. "Joker signal dock control to that we are ready to go."

Joker nodes and presses a button on his control panel then says, "Citadel dock control, this is SSV Normandy requesting to depart."

"Roger SSV Normandy, you are cleared for launch. Maintain low orbit speed while leaving," the dock controller orders.

"Understood," Joker replies while cutting the line. "Engaging aft thruster engines, EDI standby to go full power on my mark." The sound of the magnet pads releasing the wings of the ship along with airlock disconnecting from the portside echoes throughout vessel. The ship stabilizers power up adding a soft humming sound. Joker navigates the ship out dock port then engages the four main engines. The ship rockets forward out of the Citadel's purple nebula cloud. "Captain, we have just cleared Citadel orbit."

"Good, set course for the Mass Relay," Liara orders; she turns to the AI co-pilot and continues, "EDI activate the ship wide PA system." She nods and presses a couple buttons on her panel. Then gives the blue captain the thumbs up, and Liara says, "Attention everyone, now that we are under the way, I can tell you what are turn mission is. As you know, the Turian Empire is currently in chaos with high casualty and morality rate. Our mission is to the put an end to this madness and re-establish order and stability. According to our information, the true purpose behind these riots it cause a secret coup of the Turian Hierarchy. We must stop this at all cost, or run the risk that the organization causing this horror show gain control of the government. I won't sugarcoat it ladies and gentlemen; we are going into a nightmare situation. A whole species is depending on us; we mustn't fail them. Senior staff officers meet in the war room in one hour with your department status reports."

Liara pauses of a moment closing her eyes letting the memories of the speeches Nico gave to the crew echo through her mind. Some of the sentences bubble up and out of her mouth, "Everyone, I know we are heading into a hard mission, but we will be able to overcome it because of one simple reason. This crew, our crew has been the through some of the harshest and most dangerous missions, and we have come out even stronger that before. So let's go do what we do best by saving the day!"

* * *

After her address to the crew, she goes to her to the war room com-room. She opens a channel to Earth making the two blue transparent coated holographic images appear in the two of the four pads. Liara stands at attention while saluting once the images fully materialize, "It go to see you again Admiral Hackett, and I have to give my congratulations President Lawson."

The images give respectful smiles at the blue captain; then they both salute in return. Miranda speaks up first, "You have my thanks as well Liara, but in truth I have to ask, 'What did I do to make you so mad at me?' Nevertheless, Admiral Hackett has turned over ruling power back to the elected officials, so I want to know, what you are doing?" Liara give the newly elected commander-in-chief a quick rundown of the mission ahead of her and the new alien Alliance members. After hearing news, Miranda crosses her arms then lowers head while saying in a supportive tone, "You definitely have your work cut out for you, Captain."

Admiral Hackett speaks up next, "Liara, per your request, I have mobilized the first fleet. Once you get the Mass Relay operational again, I'll have the fleet jump in ASAP. That way you'll have some backup with you."

Liara nods listening as Hackett continues explaining about the movement and status of the fleet. Halfway through his briefing, the blue captain's head starts to the feel fuzzy and an odd sensation washes over her. Her body begins to heat up feeling the growing wetness in between her legs. Her breathing slightly starts to become labored; she places a hand on the console to steady herself.

~ _Remember._ ~

Liara's eyes flash as she glances around.

~ _Remember Liara what I told you, or do you need a reminder?_ ~

Liara twists her head back and forth left and right trying to figure out who it was speaking. Suddenly her legs become weak as the heat and wetness of her womanhood grows. She grips on the console tighter to keep herself standing while her other hand cups her head. The words continue to echo until she hears Miranda's voice call out, "Liara are you feeling ok?"

She looks up at the two leaders feeling the flush and tingling sensation; she finally recalls and tells them, "Admiral, please don't send the third fleet; the first fleet will be more than enough sir."

Steven give a wondering look while watching Liara stand back upright recomposing herself, "Liara are you sure about that? The third fleet…"

Liara quickly interjects, "I'm sure Admiral. Besides if everything goes as planned, we won't need that many ships. In truth, I would like the fleet to carry as much medical, food, and other emergency items as possible. This way, we can write this off as goodwill mission, and the people won't be incline to fight us for coming into their territory." The Normandy captain fixes her pants slightly then continues, "I will have the Shadow network muster up as much supplies as possible."

Steven moves his hand to under his chin slowly rubbing the short stubble thinking about Liara's comments. After couple more seconds of thinking, Steven voices, "Alright, we'll do it your way captain, but if the fleet or you come under attack, I'm sending everything we have."

Liara's finishes straightening herself up then replies, "Understood sir; in the meantime, madam president, please do what you can to help keep peace with the Turians that are off world. The last thing we need is for them to start making trouble for the rest of the galaxy."

"I can't promise anything. Even with me as the President of the Alliance and your mother on the council, we don't have that type of power to keep control of every single Turian."

Liara crosses her arms with a smirk on her face, "Miranda, we all know that you have the resources to keep a lid on things."

"Why Liara, I have no idea to what resources you are referring to," Miranda replies with smug-innocent expression. "If you remember correctly, I was planning a quiet retire with my sister and foster family."

"Of course, but if you decide to change your mind the Shadow Network do what we can to the assist. Sir, ma`am if you will excuse me, I have to get prep to brief my senior staff," Liara states then snaps to attention. "I wish you best." Steven and Miranda give their farewells and wishes. Once the line is cut, Liara nearly collapse feeling the waves of ecstasy rushing through her veins. She leans against the wall panting as the mini orgasm fades; afterwards she mumbles to herself, "Damnit! Nico just wait until I get my hands on you!"

* * *

"Hey wake up! Wake up!" Amy pokes at the sleeping Turians. They stir around on the sleeping cots to and look up at the human woman with tired eyes. "Time to rise and shine, we got to move now!"

Zaxry is the first to sit up and says while yawning, "What the matter? You told us that we have to wait for another two days before the Normandy can reach us."

"I did," Amy states checking some messages on her omni-tool, "but we are going to meet them somewhere else."

Xelan starts to put on his armor while questioning, "Why what happened?"

"I received a message that the plan for the Normandy's trip here has been leaked to the enemy," Amy explains while making her way over to command console in the main workroom.

The three of them follow behind her, and Zaxry adds a follow-up question, "How its that possible? I taught you ended the leak when you killed your bodyguard."

Amy starts to pull up several command windows and quickly type while saying, "No this leak came from one of Sovereign's agents at the Citadel. The jerk has rats all over the place, so thanks to traitor's data link with the enemy, they decided that it is too dangerous for us to be held up in here." Amy calls up to the command screen for the Eezo control system.

"Ok that explain one thing," Xalen states then glances over her shoulder to see her working on Eezo core control settings. "Amy, what are you doing with those system control settings?"

Amy gives a small smile and orders, "Valsame go to the Eezo room, and when you see a red light flash on the power distribution panel hit it quickly. Understand?" the young Turian gives a confessed expression while hesitating for a minute. Amy senses him hesitation and turns around to look at him and states, "Valsame get your head into the game; we don't have time to waste! Zaxry go with him to keep an eye on the power levels. Please make sure that the levels don't above 50 CPS."

"Yes ma`am," he states leaving the room followed closely by the female Turian into the Eezo room.

When they open the door, the traitor's decaying scent leaks into the main room adding a small foul odor to the air. The four of them gag for a moment, but the environmental system's picks up the change in the air. The system adjusts the air quality to a richer content to help drown out the smell. Amy continues to labor over the Eezo Core control setting while Xalen looks over her shoulder. The Turian general takes close note of the operations sequence she changes, and his eyes widen when his figured out what she was doing. In a control sense of rage he states, "Have you gone mad?"

Amy gives curious look glancing over her shoulder at the man, "Now why would you say that general?"

He points at the screen, "If I'm looking at this correctly, you're rerouting the power functions to initiate at the same time. If you do that, power manifolds will activate to stop the possible cascade effect, but…" he pauses putting the pieces together, and continues on in a monotone voice, "That's why you sent Valsame and Zaxry into the core room. You wanted Valsame to deactivate safely rig on the power distribution control; while, Zaxry keeps an eye on the levels so it won't…" Xalen's words are once again caught in his throat for a couple seconds once he figures out her true goal; he voice becomes enraged when he shouts out, "You're going to cause the Eezo Core to go into fucking meltdown you crazy bitch!"

Hearing the last words, Amy turns around with a sour look, but when she see the shock and horror on his face, her expression softens and say replies, "You have a pretty good eye, but your tongue could use some work." She turns back around going back to work while explaining, "Yes, I'm setting up the core to go into meltdown at my command or after a set amount of time. In truth, I'm taking a cue from your actions earlier on."

"Amy that's all well and good but this blast will be a hundred no a thousand times more powerful. Not only will it take out the hierarchy building but a 15 mile radius around it as well!"

"I know, but they are leaving me little to no choice," Amy replies while still messing with the control settings. A minute later, an alert starts to flash on the screen; she uses her omni-tool to contact Valsame ordering him to acknowledge the alert and release the safely protocols. He does as ordered making the alert go silent; then she call over to Zaxry to get the level reading. She reports the levels to be holding at 39 CPS. Amy gives them the ok to come back as she finishes the typing; then looks at her omni-tool to make sure that the remote control functions are working properly. She get up from the chair and says to the sour face Turian, "Look at this way, the whole building is filled with traitors who want to kill us and tear the Turian Empire apart. This will be your first counterattack, and another reason for the people to unite together and end this massacre."

By that time, Valsame and Zaxry have rejoined them, and Xalen then says, "Fine, but what about us and your agent out there. You think these guys are just going to let scroll out here with that bomb trigger!"

Amy gives gleeful smile, "Xalen tell me did you finish all the needed paperwork and procedures when you became the Homestead Fleet Commander?"

Xalen crosses his arms with an annoyed look on his face, "Of course I did, Garrus kept hounding me to finish it before they left. What does that have to do with us getting out of here?"

"Good," Amy replies directing them to follow her. She leads them to the far most back wall; Amy runs her hands over the wall feeling for something. The Turians give her a strange expression until she calls out, "Ah ha! I found it!" she slides up a well hidden panel to reveal a hand scanner. The scanner is shaped so that only a Turain's hand print will be accepted. "Xalen put your hand here," the assassin orders.

Xalen gets closer giving the scanner a close inspection while asking, "What is for?"

"What do you think, it's a hand scanner. You know to scan your hand print," Amy replies with a smug tone.

"Know that, what I mean is, what will it do?"

"For crying out," Amy states while rolling her eyes. She grabs his hand and forces it to the scanner while saying, "We don't have time for this!" Xalen tries to resist, but her grip and strength are far greater than his. Once the palm is on the scanner a blue light runs from top to bottom; then the whole panel glows green making an outline of the door to the left of panel glow white and fade away leaving the opening to a passage. Xalen pulls his hand away at the same time Amy releases it; he is about to make comment when hear the sound of loud banging and sawing at the shelter door. "SHIT! EVERYONE INTO THE TUNNEL NOW!"

The assassin pushes the acting leader into the door while rushing back over to the desk to type in some strange code sequence into the computer. Once done, she rush back to the secret door and punches a red button on the inside of the hallway making the false wall rematerialize shutting off all light into the hallway. Within the darkness, a small twinkle of light flashes at the end of the long hallway. Amy directs everyone to go towards the light. The Turians and human make work their way down the passage until they reach the end of the hall. The passage opens up into a bigger oval concrete tunnel with a row of lights in a straight line lighting up the wide 30x20 feet tunnel.

"Alright Amy now what do we do?" Xalen calls out. Before she can answer, the general adds, "What is this place anyhow and how did you know that it was here? Plus this plans of your to blow the Eezo Core, how do you expect us to get out blast zone, and we can't forget about your other teammate who covered our entry? Are you planning to save her, or is she another person on your kill list assassin? Plus, did you consider the possible innocent people that will get caught in the blast? Now that I think about it, we aren't…"

Xalen words freeze as Amy point the tip of her Kanata with a death glare in her eyes while looking into his steel cold eyes. A small smile grows on her face and in one swift spinning motion; she sheaths her sword and states, "Listen Xalen, I can only answer one question at time. First, this is an emergency exit hanger just in case the safe room is breached. Second, as for our escape…"

"Hey look here!" Valsame shouts out drawing everyone attention to three tarp covered objects. Everyone walks over as the cadet pulls away one of the tarps to reveal a red colored skycar.

Amy's grin grows even bigger as she says, "There is the answer to your second question." She opens the door and rises the top of the roof of the car; then gets sitting in the driver's seat. She starts the power up sequence and says, "Third, our archangel's names is Terra, and she should be wait for us at our rally point that is five miles down this path." She finishes up the startup sequence, and the car hovers three feet off the ground. "Now get in! We don't have much time to waste. Valsame you drive!" she orders while moving from the driver's seat. Amy jumps out of the car and removes the tarps from other cars, and she pulls out a two silver disks from her belt. A minute later, she jumps into the front passenger's seat letting the door and roof sealing up the car. "Alright step on it, we have to get Terra and…"

*BOOM*

"What the fuck!" Valsame shouts. They all look in the rear view mirror to see smoke coming out of hidden tunnel. "I'm going to take it that is not good!"

"But how?" Amy questions with a shocked look in her face.

Zaxry replies with a forceful tone, "How isn't important right now! Valsame you heard her, STEP ON IT!"

"Yes ma`am," he replies punching the commands into the control console and making the car go flying forward full speed just the sound of gunfight erupts behind them. Valsame looks in the rear view mirror and tells everyone, "Um we might have a problem. They are boarding the other skycars; they'll be on us in a matter of minutes once we stop to pick up Terra."

The recomposed assassin gives smirk and activates her omni-tool, "I wouldn't count on it. Those cars are going to have a little engine trouble." She finishes up and a second later, five loud booms rock the whole tunnel and make the lights flash on and off. From behind, they see smoke and several burning fires adding more smoke to the enclosed area.

Xalen sits back in his seat with smirk on his face, "Well that's one way how to fix engine trouble."

Zaxry gives him a sideways look then says, "All joking aside, if they were able to get into that room they can have access to all the remaining operational systems. By the spirits, they would able to shut down the mass relay and stop your plan."

The car comes to a stop at the rally point, and a small hole with rope dangling down from the roof with sunlight shining through. Next to the wall, Terra is a sniper's position, but when she hears Amy call out to her she replies back, "What took you so long? Are we a go for extraction?"

Amy motions for her to get into the car, "I'll explain later." Once she is in, she orders Valsame to go at max speed while she activates her omni-tool once more. While typing she says, "Valsame we have five minutes to cover ten miles, or we are all died." He glances at her and sees a red button show up, but before he can say anything. Amy hits the button making a five minute timer in blue show up start counting down.

"FUCK ME!" he shouts pushing the car to full speed.

* * *

The remaining soldiers rush back into the safe room covering their air vents while coughing. One of the soldiers reports still coughing and holding his arm with a piece of rubble embedded, "They… (cough)… They got… away. Someone set… (cough) explosives to the… car!"

The officer in a glowing red armor then says, "That's affirmative sire, the human must be behind this move, but we have secured the safe room. Also my Sovereign, the computers are all still operational. "

A mechanical voice rings out from the officer's omni-tool, "Understood! What information have you been able to extract?"

"Nothing yet master; the human has placed an encryption lock on the system. We are in the process of breaking her code now," the officer reports. Sovereign remains quiet for a minute. The officer's attention drawn by a soldier calling out for him, he walks over to and reports, "Sire, there is died male human in the Eezo core room."

"Damn!" Sovereign replies.

"Is there something special about this human?" the officer inquires.

"He was my inside man in the Broker's network. Ha! The Broker is sending me a message that he won't tolerate spies in his spy network," Sovereign proclaims.

"SIR! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" a soldier cries typing wildly at the Eezo core console.

"What is on going on?!" Sovereign demands with growing anxiety.

The officer replies back with some confusion then fear, "The power convertor safety regulators have been disengaged and locked open. From the looks of these readings, the system is charging up to maximum inject and there is some kind of timer counting…"

Sovereign shots up from the chair while smashing the desk and shouts out, "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! NOW DAMMITT!" Suddenly the line goes dead, and is replaced with a loud deafening static. The room shifts rapidly almost throwing Sovereign off balance. The terrorist leader looks out the window to see the ruins of the Hierarchy Building engulf in growing powerful lite-blue fire in the shape of bubble dome. The bubble dome continues to grow at an expressive rate. The dome swallows the 180 floor building and continues to grow then explodes unleashing super powerful shock wave. "GET US OUT OF THE SHOCKWAVE'S PATH! HURRY YOU FOOLS!"

Sovereign's tour bus size shuttle comes about going at full speed away from of the blast zone. The pilot redirects the ship away, but the powerful wind shears whips the ship; forcing it jolt left then right. Sovereign is throw around cabin hitting the desk. After a couple more minutes of violence shaking, they are able to get out the range of blast, and soldier walks into the main cabin area to see blood trickling on the head over the visor. The soldier rushes the leader's side with medigel.

* * *

" **FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK!** " Valsame screams as he pushes the skycar's engine to the limit as they speed through the tunnel with the wall of fire and deadly shockwave following closely behind.

Xelan and Zaxry watch the death cloud approaching through the rear window. A second later, they look at each with horrified expression. Zaxry then comments, "Because the core exploded in lowest area of the building, the truth force and power of the explosion will be focused down here." Amy turns in her seat to look back at paled face Turian woman with a confused look. Zaxry's facial expression goes blank while she continues with, "Since we are in tunnel, the enclosed area will prevent the force for being able to expand over a wide area."

Amy replies, "Yes we all remember that from physics 1, and your point is?"

Xalen growls out, "THE FUCKING POINT IS, WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE IF DON'T GET OUT HERE YOU SMART ASS BITCH!"

Amy turns back facing forward with a smirk on her face, "Xalen relax there is no need to worry everything is going according to plan. Terra…"

Valsame jumps in, "PLAN! WHAT FUCKING PLAN! WE ARE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES!"

Amy gives an annoyed glare at the young pilot, "As I was saying before so rudely interrupted, Terra how much farther is the escape hatch."

Terra looks at her omni-tool and shouts out, "Turn right in less than five hundred meters!"

Valsame hesitates for a minute until Amy says, "Valsame, ask yourself have I done anything that makes you doubt my words. I know haven't earned your trust, but if you want to live you have do what I'm telling you. Please Valsame listen to me, and I guarantee that you will live to see your girlfriend again."

Valsame lowers head for a second and says, "She not my girlfriend," he lift his head with a prideful expression on his face, "She my one true love!" Just then Terra calls out for him to turn, and he veers into what looks to be a solid wall. The car flies through wall and races down another smaller tunnel.

"Floor it! Don't stop for nothing!" Amy orders. The Turain pilot flies the car down tunnel; he spots black walls and begins to slow down, but he glances at Amy to see a smile on her face. He pushes the car back up to full speed heading towards the wall while the feeling the elevation angle of under the car going up. In the split of second, daylight starts to shine down through a slit in the ceiling. "Valsame when you get the chance punch it straight up."

Xalen turns to look behind them to see the approaching flames and says, "Um I would suggest like, NOW will be good. Valsame! Punch it NOW!"

The young pilot angles the car straight up and uses all the power it has to the rocket the car towards the opening. The car's roof and bottom scrape through the opening sending a loud metal scratching sound echoing through the car, but before they can make all the way through a powerful bang rings out. The car's welded tail end causes them to violently jerk forward jamming the opening doors. Valsame pushes the car beyond the red line making the welded portion scream as the metal and fiber glass break. The car goes flying into the air in an arch clashing on the grassy land under them.

The hatch quickly opens afterwards, and Amy orders, "Run for it! Hurry!" She and others scramble out of the car running as fast as possible away from the ruined skycar. Ten seconds later, the whole hidden underground tunnel doors blast up into the air quickly followed by a powerful explosion. The power of the shockwave knocks everyone sliding onto the ground.

A couple of seconds past and another powerful explosion erupt sending out mighty boom ringing through the air. Amy and the other left up their heads coughing and wiping dirt and grass out of their mouths. They look back to see the destroyed doors stabbed into the ground and fire raging out of the former tunnel. They each get up and make their way over to some close by trees. Xalen helps Zaxry down to lean up against a tree. Valsame and Terra watch the fire pouring up for the tunnel and spot was left of their skycar smashed by a fragment of the metal doors. Amy rubs the back of her neck trying to relax the sore muscles while looking at a map on her omni-tool. She turns to the others, "Is everyone still breathing?"

"Yeah for the most point," Valsame replies turning around with Terra to walk over to the assassin. "I have to give it to you Amy; you made sure I would able to see Riela again, so thank you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself cadet; we're still not out of the woods yet," Amy states. She looks over right to see Xalen on his knees looking at Zaxry's legs. She makes her way over to them and sees a blood pool on left pants leg. "Xalen what happened? How is she?"

"She busted her knee cap on a rock, and from the looks of things, it look some metal fragments got wedged into her calf," Xalen reports tearing a piece of cloth from his sleeve to wrap around the upper part of the damage leg. When he tightens the knot, she grunts out in pain forcing her breathing to become labored. "In truth, I worried about blood lost. She needs a doctor and medigel."

Amy leans down to the get a closer look at her wounds and replies, "Unfortunately, we are lacking in both of those things." She looks at the female politician and asks, "Do you think you can walk?"

A wave of pain crosses through her when she tries to the move her injured leg. She cries out in the pain making her breathing even more labored. "I believe, we should take that as a no ma`am," Terra states while making her way over with Valsame.

Amy stands back up watching as Zaxry passes out from the pain, "You're right, we are going have to carry her, but the problem is where to? According to my map there are several high populated areas, but we don't know what the status is those areas. Plus my guess Sovereign is going to be on the lookout for us. We have to find a safe place to the hide till the Normandy gets here."

Valsame gets a good look around and says with a smile, "Amy, I know where are, and I know safe place." They each give him a worried look and he follows up with, "Look, I promise I know what I'm doing. Amy I took a leap of faith on you back in the tunnel won't you grant me the same chance."

Amy and Terra smile listening to his argument; then Amy replies, "Yeah! Ok kid we'll follow your lead on this one. Terra! Go find some wood, so Xalen can bind her leg and make a fire. Valsame since you know this area, we need some fresh water and see if there anything that can be salvaged from the car." Amy looks up at the sky to see green color grow darker and cool air rising. "It going to be dark soon, I'll take the first watch. In the morning, we'll head out."

* * *

In the air, Sovereign's ship flies around the area of where hierarchy building once stood now replace with a burning pile of rubble along with the remains of rest of the city. Night begins to expand over the land while the stars shine down from above. A male soldier walks into Sovereign's office to find the leader watching the passing scenery through the wall size window. He sees the leader wearing bandage tape around the head, "My Sovereign, are you alright? Shouldn't you rest awhile?"

The leader remains silent for a moment then replies, "I'm perfectly fine Captain, but thank you for your concern. Now, what do have to report?"

"Yes! We have completed our survey over the area, and the final count stands at five thousand die. Two thousand being our Sovereign's follows. We have not be able to get to where the explosion was center because we lack the needed equipment to put out the flames, so we have not been able to gather any more information about what the bucker's function. Lastly, we are playing this off to the news as an effort by the government to reinsert control over the people gone wrong."

"Excellent my captain," Sovereign replies while looking out the window. "Tell me, do we any word on Xalen and his allies?"

"No," he retorts with a depressed tone. "The soldiers that broke through the bunker door were the last ones to have seen them."

"I understand. Trust in me captain, their deaths will be avenged, but first we must focus on how to deal with this Shepard that is coming."

"My Sovereign, you need not have to worry. We all know that Nico Shepard is died, and it was said that he had no siblings."

"Yes, but you are forgetting his mother Admiral Hannah Shepard. According to reports, she is more of a fearsome warrior and technical genius than her son. No, we must act with extreme care. From what our mole told us, that Earth bitch was down there looking of way how to open the relay. My guess is that was able to complete her mission, so the Normandy is on its way here. Captain, I want you call the fleet to patrol close to planet. Undoubtedly, Shepard is going to make her way here to save Xalen, and when she does I want to be there to witness the end of the line of Shepard."

* * *

**A/N:** We hope that you have enjoy this latest chapter of the Mass Effect Generations. We would like to pose a question of all our readers, would you like to this story along with the others we have written turned into an audio fanfic? If so please leave a comment with your answer. We will announce the decisions at the end of March or earlier depending on the number of comments. Once again thanks for reading and please drop a comment to let us know who we are doing.

**Coming Soon:**

**Chapter 8:**

**Casted in the Name of the Spirits You are…**


	9. Casted in the Name of the Spirits Ye are… Part One

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Chapter Eight**

**Casted in the Name of the Spirits Ye are… Part One**

**A/N I don't own Mass Effect or characters**

* * *

The Normandy rockets through space at FTL speed towards the Citadel's mass relay. The senior officers oversee their staff members' duties preparing their status report. Ashley stands at the galaxy map writing down notes that she needs to bring up at the staff meeting. After finishing her last note, she activates the com unit and says, "Joker what's our ETA to the relay then to Palaven?"

The witty helmsmen replies with, "Two hours till we reach the relay, and from there we have fifty-two hours till we hit Palaven."

"Good," Ashley replies, "Joker, I want you in the meeting as well, so your trainee better be ready to take the wheel when we start."

"No offense XO, but I rather face seven reapers back to back than give over helm control," the pilot fires back.

"Jeff are you still going on about the time I near ran us into a black hole. I have told you over and over, I was in the middle of an update when that happen, and I was able to get us out that mess without a scratch," EDI fires back.

"Joker, you can cry all you want about it, but EDI is still part of the ship so when you're not at the helm it's her job to drive us. Now cut the bull and be ready for the meeting," Ashly commands.

"Aye aye commander," Joker replies with a downed tone of voice.

Once Ashley closes the channel, the door to the war room opens up. Liara walks out using the wall to help keep her balance. Ashley spots her flush face captain and quickly makes her way over to the help her. "Captain, are you ok?" she questions softly so not to attract the other crew members.

Liara gives out a labored breath, "I'm fine. I'm just very sensitive and…" Liara is cut off when a she gives off a soft moan after Ashley brushes up against her leg. "Ash, just help me to the elevator and to my quarters. I'll be ok from there."

Liara wraps her arm over Ashley's neck, and they quickly make their way into the elevator. As the lift rises, Ashley glances over to her flush faced captain, and she hears Liara moan a little when Ashley uses her left arm to wrap around Liara's wrist to lift her up. Ashley questions, "Cap, what's wrong with you? Why are you moaning? Are you in pain or something?"

Liara shakes her head and explains, "No it's nothing big, I just need to lie down for minute." The elevator comes to a stop and the Asari captain is able to stand up on her own and walk to the door. "Ash what's our ETA to the relay?"

They both walk into the cabin and Liara flops down at her desk chair laying one hand over her head. Before Ashley answers, she see Liara's other hand move towards her inner thigh and further up, "Um…," Ashley stutters watching the blue captain begin to rub in between her legs, she turns away to face the door and says, "Less than two hours Cap. If you want, I can…"

Liara cuts of Ashley's statement, "Yes and thank you, I should ok in time for the staff meeting."

"You got it Cap," Ashley replies walking out of the cabin. After the door shuts, Ashley activates her omnitool and opens a channel. The holoscreen shows the Asari doctor, "Hey Sonare, do you have a minute?"

"Yes commander, what can I do for you?"

"Its about Liara. She's acting a little weird."

Sonare gives curious expression, "Weird in what way?"

"Well," Ashley starches her head as she tries to come up with the right words, "she started playing with herself while I was in the room with her, and when she came out the war room. She could barely walk on her own. When I grabbed hold of her, she started moaning; she told me that she wasn't in any pain, but I think it has to be something else."

Sonare taps her chin thinking about information that Ashley gave her and she finally replies, "Ok I'll look into this."

"Could this be related to her condition?" Ashley inquires with a worried tone.

"I don't think so, but if I were to take a guess it might. I'll have to examine her before I can give a ruling. Is she still in her cabin?" Ashley nods yes, and Sonare adds, "Good, I'm on my way."

Ashley quickly says, "I would hold up for a bit doc; I think she going to need about forty-five minutes to an hour to herself."

"What about the staff meeting?"

"We can start after you check up on the cap," Ashley replies.

* * *

**Palaven**

The night fire burns bright warming the sleeping bodies around it; Amy sits at the edge of their makeshift campsite looking out at the dark horizon. The Shadow Broker assassin drinks in the cool night air observing tiny dots flying about in starry night sky. She then looks back in the direction the capital once stood replace with the glow of burning fires and pillars of smoke. Without looking away, Amy hears soft footsteps coming closer to her. She keeps facing forward when she calls out, "Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have a long day ahead of us at sunrise."

Xalen sits down next to her, "I should be asking the same question to you. You're going to need rest in order to fight effectivity."

"True, but I never got use to sleeping in the field," Amy replies activating her omnitool and pulling up the satellite map.

"Ok suit yourself," Xalen replies looking up at the fast moving dots in the sky.

"What about you? You must be tired."

Xalen looks over Amy with a smile on his face, "Yeah, I'm tired, but sleep won't fix that. After I wrap my hands around Sovereign's throat then I'll be better." Amy giggles softly hearing his reply. He looks over her shoulder at the map and asks, "So where are we heading in the morning?"

Amy points to a small urban area, "Vilete, Valsame says that his family owns a house on the outskirts of the city."

"Vilete," Xalen says with a questioning tone.

Amy looks at Turian general to see his hand under his chin softly rubbing it. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Wow, I'm surprised that you of all people don't about Vilete." Amy rises an eyebrow waiting for Xalen to explain the true meaning behind the city. "Vilete is known to be the district where some the wealthiest and most influential families live. Hell my parents had a guest cabin up there, but only the richest could own a house there."

"Ok, so what are you getting at?" Amy questions while closing the map.

"If Valsame's family owns a house, he must be the heir to a powerful family but which one," Xalen questions looking back the sleeping cadet. "Amy do you think you can find out his back story?"

"That not really my job," Amy replies before opening up the Shadow Information Network. "However given our current situation, I think you might have the right idea." Once the screen is up, the image reads *Enter S.I.N Login Code* Amy quickly punches in her code then opens the fill on Turian citizens. She types in the Valsame's name into the search box. A second later, a box pops up reading *ERROR: Person not found*. "What?" Amy complains then re-types his name three more times. "That's impossible!" she exclaims looking over at the cadet.

"What?" Xalen questions as Amy gets up and goes to draw her sword. He quickly jumps to his feet and gets in front of the assassin. "Hold up, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to get some answers," she replies.

"What's the story?"

"His name is a fake. Its not coming up in the records or showing up anywhere in the dataspace. I need to know who this kid is," Amy replies pushing pass Xalen. She walks into the campsite and kicks the cadet in the side roughly waking him up. Terra and Zaxry wake hearing the sound of the commotion between the two. Before he is able to understand what is going on, Amy drives her sword into the ground next to the left side of his face. "Alright we need to get some things straighten now, and may the Spirits help you if I find out that you are lying."

* * *

After the door closes and locks behind Ashley, Liara starts to lean back in her chair allowing her hand to continue freely moving along the inner upper area of her thigh. She can feel the mixture of the rough fabric from the jeans and soft silken fabric from her panties rubs again her sensitive skin. With every up and down stroke, the Asari captain bits her bottom lip to muffle the moans coming from depth with her. She can feel the flow of her warm juices soak her panties and drip down her legs.

Her hand moves even faster making her breath heavier and quicker. Her eyes spring open and screams out, "AH! What am I doing?! I don't have time for this!" Liara snaps her hand away, and she feels a wave of annoyance mixed with the pleasure coursing thought her body. She grips the arm rest on the chair while fighting to regain control and tramper down the good feelings coming from between her legs. She gets up from the chair thinking that she has control, and she complains feeling the wetness from her partly wet panties, "This is the last thing I needed right now. Ashley must think that I must be losing it, and to add insult to injury, I nearly started playing with myself right in front of her. AH!" Liara continues her rant as she strips down to her black bra and lacey panties. She unclips the bra letting the undergarment fall the bed.

Her blue breast stand firm on their own letting the mild cool air in the room harden her dark blue nipples. She goes to her dresser; when she opens it all her matching bras and panties are lined up with each other. Liara scans over the pairs and decides to go with red matching pair; then she pulls out the garments and tosses them on the bed. "Damn this is annoying, I need to think of a way to get around Sovereign's forces especially if it is true that the sheath drive won't work," Liara thinks out loud as she lays down on the bed. She stares up at the skylight watching the stars flyby in strings of light;

~ _Nico remember when we would just take the time to lay here and watch the stars fly. I know that we were the racing across the galaxy to the stop the reapers, but just laying here take me back to how you would hold me in your arms. You would tell me that everything would be ok and once that was over, we would be together. Plus you would just help ease my mind by…_ ~ Liara trails off. She keeps watching the light show, but suddenly she starts moaning.

The heat from in between her legs races up through her body, and she looks down to discover her hands moving on their own. One cradles her breast while it plays with her erected nipple, and the other hand rubs over the top of her budding clit. She releases a moan every time her fingers stroke over her panty covered swollen bump, and without any warning her index and middle finger squeeze together pinching her pleasure bump. At the same time, her other hand pinches and gently twists her harden nipple. Liara's eyes shut and her back arches slightly off the bed while unleashing a room echoing moan.

Once the mini orgasm tappers off, a small amount of the saliva dips down from the left corner of her mouth; her chest rises and lowers with small beads of sweat move over her heated body. Liara tilts her head to the right and opens her eyes to see the picture of Nico and her. He stands behind her with a goofy smile showing all his teeth and his black hair flowing to the left with his long braid trialing to the right. He is dressed in his Alliance uniform with sheaves rolled up to the elbow. Nico's arms are wrapped around Liara's sides with her white lab coat covered arms over his. She has a big grin on her face with her head tilted to the right. Liara watches the picture as her hands continue to act on their own exposing her to pleasurable sensations. She can feel her heart beginning to beat faster as her left hand makes small rings over the goose bumped skin around her nipple. Without any signal, her hand comes up to her mouth, and she licks her left index and middle finger leaving a warm moist trail down her chin. Once the hand is back, the moisten fingers circle once more then pinch and twist her nipple.

Liara's breathing starts to speed up feeling the twinging but warm wet signals coming from her nipple. She bits her lower lip in response as the muffed word tries to come out of her mouth. As if insulted by her actions, her left hand rises up the thumb and index finger locks down on her nipple then twists. For a nanosecond Liara's heart stops and all the air in her lungs comes out at once. Her mouth goes wide open, but before another word is able to escape, her right hand's first three fingers deposit themselves into her mouth. Before she can even recover, her tongue licks over the three lounged parts. Her tongue and mouth greatly moistens the fingers; she is rewarded with the taste of a slightly salty and tangy favor. She hums in the pleasure letting her tongue lick all around the three fingers not caring that more of her warm salvia is running from the sides of her mouth and filling the canals in between her fingers.

The right hand removes itself from Liara's mouth leaving another string of warm liquid trailing down her body. The Asari woman takes in short gasps of air while her vision starts to go blurry looking up at what can only be describe as black hand controlling her arms. Liara feels her left hand still playing with the growing sore but pleasurable nipple. To her surprise, she can feel air sweep up in between her legs cooling the wetness surround her blue flower. Liara is not able to recall while she was sucking on her fingers; her left hand started pulling down her panties with the help of her rebelling legs. The moment the chilling icily right index finger touches her burning hot clit with its frozen coated tip. Liara's back instantly arches up while she cries in the passion filled voice, "OOOOHHHHH GOOOODDDDESSSSSS!"

Her fingers move farther down tracing along the sides of her lower lips. She can feel the warm wetness coating the sides of her womanhood being moved around by her cold finger tips. The index finger messages the left side while her ring finger plays with right side, and the middle finger rotates around the hardening dark blue bump. Her whole body tingles with pleasure every second her middle finger pushes down on her clit. Then with a simple move, the middle finger slides slowly into her. Her mind gradually goes blank feeling her finger go deeper and deeper into her; Liara can only watch and moan feeling the cold finger move deep into her warm then hot inner depths. The finger slowly moves back out until only the tip is in her, and just as slow goes back in with a new coat of chilled liquid wrapped around it. Liara's head flops back as moans come pouring out of her mouth.

As Liara's finger goes faster in and out of her flower, her breathing starts matching the pace of the finger's thrusting. Liara shuts her eyes losing herself into waves of pleasure racing throughout her body. The area around her outline beings to brighten up as the Asari's bionics energizes wrapping her in a fluid of pulsing and waving light blue aura. Liara's body starts to move up and down in a counter motion to her finger's thrusting, but the thrusting ends when her finger rests over the G-spot and pushes down over the sensitive area. She feels like an electric shock hit her as her leg muscles start twitching rapidly and another orgasm rips through her.

She opens her eyes looking through the skylight once more. "I can't take it. I want more," Liara huffs out regaining control of her hands. She leans to right and reaches into the bed side dresser draw, and she pulls out a black eight by three inch dildo. "Come to me Nico," she commands putting the dildo into her mouth. She hums in desire sucking and licking on the flesh like replica. She thrusts it in and out of her mouth pushing it as deep as she can. At times, she intently gags herself by ramming it too far into her throat. Liara sucks on the toy a few more times; then pulls it out. She repositions the replica at the opening of her dripping wet opening. Liara starts to gently put the head of the toy into her. "Yes," she moans out. The head of the dildo moves in and out of her folds; then she pushes it in deeper letting her inner muscles relax and widen. The sex toy goes in further into her core until she feels the ball shaped end touches her skin.

Liara delights in the feeling of fullness within her; she then moves the black toy out then back in. She thrusts the toy faster making the moans come out louder and quicker. The wetness coating the dildo starts to make a sloshing sound with each thrust. Liara bits her lip in an effort to muffle her moans; but she blinks for a second then sees Nico over her with a smile on his face pumping into her. "Nico... *moan* Nico…" she cries out with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Nico rocks his body into her letting braid fall to the side and his sweat filled hair hang down his head. Liara's legs wraps around his butt driving him to go deeper. Nico continues to thrust while lowering head to her side and whispers to his bond mate, "You did a great job. Now I want you to cum my blue angel cum for me, Liara cum!"

Liara eyes go black as Nico thrust as fast and deep as he can, and with one powerful thrust Liara screams out, "IM CUMMMMINGG NICCOOO!" Her body erupts in ecstasy as she squirts of streams of the love juices. After couple of moments, Liara goes limp on the bed alone in her cabin. Ten more minutes pass; she sits up and is surprised to see her sex toy on the floor next to the bed. She flops back down on the soft mattress with smile on face and closes her eyes.

* * *

Terra and Zaxry look surprised at the scene unfolding on the other side of campfire with a confused expression on their sleep faces. Amy stands over the shaking body of the shocked cadet. She uses her embedded sword to lean over looking into his feared filled eyes. Amy's eyes are cold and dead as she says in a cold monotone voice, "Now you know what I do to those who are a threat to my mission, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I will give you one chance and one chance only to tell me who you are. What is your name?"

Valsame finally gets himself together, but he still replies with a shakily voice, "Amy, I don't know what's got into, but my name is Valsame."

"Wrong answer," Amy coldly says while pulling out her sword.

The female assassin stands up rising the sword high up in the air then brings the blade crashing down. Xalen rushes up grabbing hold of her arms barely stopping the tip of her blade from piercing the young Turian's skin. "Amy hold on for a second," the general requests. He lets go of her; then looks down at the scared cadet, "Valsame or whoever you really are, that was your last life line. You better tell us truth and drop this Valsame bullshit."

Zaxry tries of sit up more, but sharp waves of pain echoes from her broken leg throughout her body. Once the pain tampers down, she calls over, "Amy! Xelan! What are you doing?"

Xalen looks over at awaken politician then explains, "Our cadet here hasn't been really truthful with us. Amy ran his name through the Broker's information network in order find out where he is leading us to, but…"

Amy jumps in still giving the cadet a cold death stare, "I wasn't able to bring up anything on him."

"So," Zaxry counters, "maybe his information is shielded."

Amy fires backs, "Even if that was true and his information was shielded; then that would rise a red flag, but the network would still have something about him. However the man before us is a walking lie; he has nothing. The name Valsame is pulling up nothing. The only explanation this person doesn't exist, and if he doesn't start giving us some answers. I will consider him to be a threat, and I will have no choice but to end it. Now last chance tell me who you are or…." Amy points her sword in between his eyes.

The cadet goes crossed eyed looking at the sharp point of Amy's one handed blade. Valsame tries to swallow, but his mouth is bone dry. He moves his tongue in order to rehydrate the areas, but his actions are useless. "Ok… ok…ok, I'll tell you the truth just get your sword out of my face," Valsame pleas.

"Start talking," Amy orders while pulling back her sword.

Everyone but Zaxry stands up and surrounds the cadet. Valsame stares at Amy and explains, "My real name is Counet Ivian."

"WHAT! YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE IVIAN FAMILY!" Zaxry shouts out in surprise.

"Yes, I'm the second son of the Ivian family," Counet replies.

"Hold up, I need you to fill me in. Who is the Ivian family?" Xalen questions.

Amy sheaths her sword then explains, "The Ivian family recently became the third richest estate holder on Pavalan thanks to their investment in Kassa Fabrication and Sirta Foundation before the Reaper War. Their family made nearly over a billion credits a week, and once the war ended the Ivian family grossed over three trillion credits."

"Damn, they made killing from the war!" Xalen exclaims.

Counet comments with disapproved tone of voice, "Yeah you're right my family did make a killing, but it was off the backs of those soldiers brave enough to fight for our survival. As for my family, we sat back and just collected the money for the sales. It made me sick to my gut just to listen to them talk about the war was boosting profits for the company."

Xalen jumps in, "But that doesn't explain why you used a false name to get into the military."

Counet folds his arms and looks away from everyone, "Oh yeah, it's not like I would have been treated like everyone else in my class if they found out that I was fucking rich."

"That is still not a reason for you to hide your identity from your superiors," Xalen counters. "I want the truth now cadet!"

Counet looks at Xalen, "Understood general, the reason I hide my identity is because I ran away from home after I turned thirteen. I went to one of my friends who is genius with computers. She was able to dummy up dockets with a fake name, date of birth, etc. that way I could enter the military academy as Valsame."

Terra walks up next to Amy and Xalen looking down at the sitting cadet, and questions him, "How old are you now and why did you run away from home?"

"I'm sixteen now, and I ran from home because I was sick of hearing the shit that my parents said about people of lower status. The final straw was I when told them I wanted to join the military after I turned sixteen. Well you can imagine their response…" Everyone remains quiet listening to Counet's story, and they are all surprised when Counet turns back to face them. Tears run down his face, but his voice full of anger as he continues his story, "They didn't even give me a chance to explain my reasons why. They just scowled and yelled at me about how I was throwing away my life. I told them that if it wasn't for the military, the Reapers would have destroyed us all, but the stupid motherfuckers just kept going on about how I needed to the follow my older brother's example and focus on business. Not the worthless idea of servicing the people and galaxy; they were crazy enough to say that if I want to service, then I should open a business that market to the military. I hated them since that day. After I ran away, I haven't looked back since then, so now you know the whole story. What are you going to do with me?"

Amy reactivates her omnitool and enters Valsame's real name. SIN shows the results of the search and confirms the all the information about Counet. The network even displays details about his disappearance; according to authorities, they believe that Counet is die. The search for him ended last year after investigators failed to find any new leads or information. Amy scrolls down the profile, but just before she closes the dossier, she catches sight of a new article that makes her shake her slightly. "Amy is everything ok?" Counet questions seeing an all too familiar expression.

Amy closes the omnitool and looks at Counet with a smile on her face. "For the time being, we will keep your true identity a secret, but the question I have for you is this. How will we get into the house, how will you explain to your parents about your whereabouts, and what is usable there?"

"The house that we are going to is my family's vacation estate. Normally the staff puts a full stock of food, outdoor equipment, and medigel. As for getting in, I just need to hack the door lock we are in," Counet explains.

Amy folds her arms doing her best not to laugh at the suggestion of breaking in. "Alright we'll stick with you plan. Zaxry do you feel you have enough strength to travel?" The wounded politician nods yes; then Amy looks at her teammate, "Terra, you and I will have help carry Zaxry, Xalen you're going have to watch our backs while Valsame leads the way. Does that sound good to everyone?" Everyone nods yes in response. "Good, lets move out!"

* * *

Liara lies prone out on the bed breathing heavily still allowing the high from her multiple orgasms to rush through her body. A voice suddenly calls out, "Did you enjoy yourself Captain?"

Liara shoots up and is surprise to see Sonare standing in room with a smirk on her face. She quickly grabs pillow to cover herself with pissed off expression. "Sonare why… I mean you… what are you in here? Don't you know better than to enter a person's room without permission?"

"Yes Capt., but I was under the impression that you were suffering from some type of medical problem," Sonare replies turning around.

Liara snots and quickly grabs her bra and panties; she puts on the garment while saying, "What made you think that I was having medical emergency?"

"According to Commander Vega, she told me that you were having trouble standing, and you were making strange sounds when she grabbed hold of you. Under those circumstances and taking into account your correct medical condition, I would neglect in my duties if I didn't come and see you."

Liara puts on one of Nico's old shirt that is able to cover her torso and her upper lower half. "Fair enough, so what really brings you here?"

Sonare walks down the small staircase and puts her examine kit on the table. "I was going to wait to until we hit the mass relay to give you a medical examination, but after what Commander Vega told me, I think I should do it now." Liara walks over and sits down on the couch looking at the Asari doctor. "Besides we have another hour and an half, more than enough time to run my exam."

Liara crosses her legs doing her best cover up her panties, as she questions, "Sonare, don't you think it would it be better to do this after we are in the mass relay?"

Sonare starts to pull out her medical equipment while replying, "I was under the impression that you would want to get this over with as soon as possible. Besides, you are dressed properly for a medical review, and after your little section, I wouldn't get any better reading than now." She picks up her med scanner that looks at Liara with a smile, "So shall we get started?"

Liara shakes her head in a defeated motion and says, "Where do you want me?"

"On the bed will do finely," Sonare replies.

Forty-five minutes past, and Sonare finishes her work removing her gloves then throwing them into Liara's trash can. "Alright everything looks good. Now, I just need three more things from you and you'll be all finished." She pulls out two cups and instructs, "I'm going to need a fluid and stool sample."

"What?! Sonare…"

"I know what you and anyone else would say, but I need to check your kidney and digestive functions, or I can get it the old fashion way if you like."

"No…no," Liara quickly replies grabbing the cups and rushing into her personal bathroom.

"Once you're finished just leave the samples in there I'll test them in a bit," Sonare calls toward the closed door.

"Sonare, may I ask you something?" Liara calls out from the bathroom.

"Go ahead Capt."

"Were you ever on active duty while you were pregnant?" Liara questions.

Sonare goes over her notes as she conveys, "No, my bond mate carried our children."

The door sides open just as the sound of the toilet flushing echoes through the cabin. Liara dries her hands and continues with, "How many kids do you have?"

Sonare walks over to her bag and pulls out a blood extractor hypo needle with an empty tube at the top of the device. "Four girls," Sonare with some tension in her voice

Liara is quickly able to pick up the changed in her voice. "What happened to them?"

Sonare takes a deep breath while drawing a blood sample as she finishes she says, "I'm sorry ma`am to answer that question will require too much time, but if you want know look up my service record."

Liara sits down in the desk chair watching as her personal doctor goes into the bathroom carrying two thin test strips in her hand. Liara turns in her chair keeping pace with the passing doctor as she replies with, "I did read your record, well most of it, and I didn't see any mention about your daughters."

Sonare puts a tester into each sample jar and walks back out. While passing Liara she says, "Then you know about how defending the space port caused me everyone under my command, and an eventual full out retreat from the front lines." Liara nods yes; Sonare goes back to her bag and grabs hold of her data pad. She makes notes about the test she ran earlier, and then looks at the early results from the blood samples. Sonare conveys in a guilty tone, "There is a reason why I lost my entire squad at the space port."

"Your daughters and mate were on board one of the escape ships, but what happened to them?" Liara questions.

Sonare sits on the couch, "Their ship made it out safety. After that, I have no clue what happened to the ship. Once the war was over, I took an activate role in searching, but my efforts went nowhere."

"What happened?" the Asari captain questions while moving to the sitting area.

"I tried checking with tower control to see if they were still tracking the ships. According to the last reports, they lost signal with the ship half a light year from the planet, and the worst part they were being tailed by Reaper Forces."

"I see, that can be frightening and disheartening…"

Liara is interrupted by Joker's voice intercom system, "Captain we are about to reach the mass relay."

"Understood, take us in and best speed to Pavalan," Liara orders.

"Aye Aye ma`am."

Liara grabs her uniform and quickly changes into it. As she zips up her top, "Sonare, I want to talk more about this once we have some free time. In the meantime, I want you in the briefing for the Pavalan mission."

"Yes ma`am."

* * *

The sun begins to shine through the trees warming the cold mountain air. Valsame leads them to a cliff side looking down at a number hillside houses. Each house is three stories with one main road linking and individual driveways leading to each house.

"This is my first time here," Zaxry states looking at the sun shining down on the hillside homes. "This is a beautiful place to have vacation home."

Xalen takes a quick look then walks off while saying, "We don't have time for site seeing. Valsame which house is yours?"

He points to the house halfway up the hillside and states, "It should take us an hour to get there."

"I wouldn't count on that," Terra comments while looking through her sniper scope.

"What do you see Terra?" Amy questions. Terra hands her the sniper gun, and Amy sees guards posted around and at the main road entrances. "Well, this just gets better and better by the second," Amy softy comments to herself then then calls out, "Xalen hold up for a minute."

The Turian general looks back at the Shadow Broker Agent, "What's wrong?" She walks over to him handing him the gun. "Damn!" he exclaims then lowers the gun to look at Amy. "You think that they belong to Sovereign?"

"I can't say, but it's a high possibly. Their uniforms don't look anything like yours. Valsame, I'm correct in assuming that this area is where the social and economic elite stay?" Amy questions. Valsame nods yes; then she adds, "Ok, that goes to tell us that once Sovereign has secured the government; then he is either to have them submit, or they are in league with each other."

Terra grabs her gun from Xelan then looks back through the scope down at their intended path. "Amy, we are going to have a problem trying to go down this path." Amy looks at her partner as she continues, "From the looks of things we're going to have to go through a guard outpost."

Xalen then comments, "Ok, we'll wait for nightfall then…"

Amy quickly jumps in, "I don't think that is an option." He give a questioning look, and she continues by pointing down to the ground. He looks down and sees small pools of the blood leading down the path. He quickly looks back up at Amy, and she says, "Its not mine." She points behind him; he turns in that direction to see Zaxry struggling to walk with Valsame.

"Zaxry," he calls out to her.

She turns around with nearly all the color fading from her face. "I know; it started about an hour ago, but I should be fine if I stop and rest for a couple of hours."

"Or you could be died, and that's last thing we need," Xalen comments rushing over to her. He places his hand over her forehead and feels the calmly skin with a growing temperature. "She's heating up; I'm no doctor but this isn't a good sign. We need to get her some meds and food or this story is going to the take a grim turn."

Amy nods walking up behind Xalen; then getting a closer look at the female Turian. "I agree with you, if this amount of bleeding keep up she'll have about four to five hours before she dies. So what's the plan?"

Amy turns to look at Xalen and he replies, "I taught you would have one!"

"Sadly no. I'm running out of tricks to the use, but I'm open any ideas," Amy fires back.

"And we better hurry, she just passed out!" Valsame comments making everyone quickly look at the woman.

Xalen walks back to the overview of the area tapping his finger on his chin while his mind races to the come up with a solution. After thirty minutes, his eyes light up with inspiration. He goes back to the others and finds Amy tearing some excess cloth from has cloak to wrap around the bleeding leg. Amy curses, "Damn, I didn't realizes that shrapnel from the blast got into the wound. Add to that, an infection has worked its way in." She turns around to see Xalen heading their way. "I hope you have plan because I've done everything I can for her."

"Yeah I got on, but it calls for you and I to be bait," Xalen replies.

"Say what?" Amy comments.

The general turns to look at the cadet, "Valsame how good of a shooter are you?"

* * *

Liara and Sonare walk out of the lift just as they hear the ship gets rocketed off by the Mass Relay. They head pass the security check point and into the war room with all senior officers and Garrus circled around the holo-display. James calls out, "Attention on deck!" making everyone snap to attention.

"As you were," Liara states taking her place at the front of the table. Sonare stands behind her, and Liara looks at Jeff and asks, "Joker what's our ETA?"

"Less than fifty-two hours Captain."

"Alright, give me your status reports," the Asari captain orders looking to left at Ashley first. Each of the officers brief her on status of the ship and the crew members in their department. Once everyone has given their report, all eyes turn back to Liara as she conveys, "Its good to know the crew and ship are operating well together. Now lets down to the business, as you well know the Turian Empire is in grave peril of becoming a fallen state, because of the action of a terrorist group. According to the Alliance Intelligence, the group is leaded by a Turian named Sovereign."

Garrus gives a loud chuckle and comments, "Sovereign huh! Whoever this whack job is really has a sick sense of humor." His comment makes Sonare and the other new senior officers in the room give him a questioning look. "You've got to be kidding, they still haven't made that public knowledge!"

"I'm afraid not Vice Primarch, would you be so kind and fill us in?" Sonare requires getting an approving nod from the others.

"The first time we all met was because we were trying to the renegade Spectre Saren. He was working for the reaper's vanguard called Sovereign. He was the one that lead the first attack on the Citadel and brainwashed the Geth into working for him, so you can see the sick irony in this. A Turian calling himself Sovereign leading one of the most bloody civil riots in the history of the Turian Empire, so in my humble opinion, we are dealing with one sick fucker!" Garrus exclaims with a distasteful tone in his voice.

His final sentence gets a united approval from everyone there. Liara continues with, "Well, now that everyone is caught up and we all agree that this person calling himself Sovereign needs to be brought to justice, let me tell you the operation the Shadow Broker has set up to bring this conflict to an end its called Operation Scapegoat." Liara goes into detail explaining all the parts for the operation and how they plan to restore order once they meet up with Xelan and his group. Once she finishes explaining everything she asks, "Alright, what do you think and are there any questions?"

James is the first to answer saying, "Damn! The Shadow Broker has some big tener cojones; the same can be said for this Xelan dude. Taking the rap for Sovereign, getting hit with the charge of treason, and being the focus point for everyone's hate and distaste for the government all while restoring order. Damn if I didn't know better, this sounds like one of Loco's plans or lack of." Liara gives a soft snicker before the others start to laugh.

After a couple seconds, the laughter dies down; then Ashley says, "Sounds like a good plan to me. What do you all think?"

Everyone nods yes expect Grunt; he quickly adds, "Doesn't seem like much fun, we won't get into the any battles."

"I would count that as good thing Grunt," Joker comments. "We don't want to push our luck since for some this going to be a shakedown cruise, so no offense but it looks like is going to be smooth sailing."

Liara then states, "I wouldn't count on that Joker, we have a plan after we reach Pavalan and rescue Xelan's team, but need a plan to get to the planet first."

Greg chines in with, "Come on Captain, that an easy one, we just use the sheath drive system to…"

He is quickly cut off by Liara stating, "The sheath drive isn't going to work for this mission!"

"What!" Greg exclaims with some panic in his voice, "Captain with all due respect but what the hell are you talking about?!"

Joker jumps in next with, "Captain how do you know that? Do you have some kind of crystal ball that you're not telling us about!? EDI, please tell me that the captain is wrong on this one!"

EDI activates her HUD doing a ship wide diagnostic, "Captain, I have to agree with them; I'm not detecting any abnormal readings from the system."

"I don't think this is something that you will be able to detect by doing a scan," Liara replies.

Garrus jumps in with, "Well, Liara can you tell us how you know the sheath drive isn't going to work?"

"Well…" Liara hesitates. ~ _Damnit! What do I tell them? I can't tell them that Nico told me this in a dream. They'll think I have gone mad! Think Liara think!_ ~ she shouts in her head. A couple of seconds pass before she says, "The Shadow Broker."

"What!" everyone says in unison.

"The before this meeting, the Shadow Broker contacted me. He warned me that it is highly possible that Sovereign's forces have breached the top secret files at military headquarters. Since the Normandy retrofit, Alliance HQ shared the new improvements Cerberus made with the Turians, and that also includes…"

"The sheath drive. Damnit!" Garrus comments hitting his fist on the edge of the holo-table.

"This makes things a little more complexed," Samantha comments. "Captain, do think Sovereign's forces will know that we in route?"

"I don't know, but to air on the side of caution I'll say yes," Liara replies. "In the meantime, we need to come up with a plan how to get the planet."

Everyone remains silent waiting for someone to present an idea to the senior staff. Two minutes pass with no one saying anything; then Ashley loudly exhales getting everyone's attention, "Captain why not let each of us come up with a plan, and you can decide from there?"

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" Liara questions. No one objects to Ashley's idea; then she says, "Alright, I'll leave it you. We'll reconvene at 1900 hrs. Dismissed!"

Liara and Sonare head out together and back to the elevator. Before the elevator closes its door, Ashley jumps in the car with the woman. The doors close and the lift starts going up; she remains silent for a second then looks at Liara and says, "Captain, we need a few minutes to talk."

* * *

Thank for reading. Comments are our Eezo, so please keep it flowing.

**Coming Soon:**

**Casted in the Name of the Spirits Ye are… Part Two**

We know that this chapter is a little short, but finals and the holidays are coming up. We don't how much we are going to be able to get out before then, but are about working as fast as we can to get more out. In the meantime, please read the other stories we have published.

Also, please pray and send your well wishes to the people under the threat from of the mad men in ISIS. Never forget that these extremists fear a world where every woman, man, boy, and girl are equal and free. The greatest weapon against them is the hope that people will not fear them. We have the power to make our world a better place show them that they will never win.


	10. Casted in the Name of the Spirits Ye are…  Part Two: Journey Home

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Chapter Nine**

**Casted in the Name of the Spirits Ye are…**

**Part Two: Journey Home**

* * *

Xalen and Amy are wrapped in hooded cloaks walking down the road towards the guard outpost. The two helmeted guards see them heading their way; one of the guards walks out and stands in the middle of the road in front of the laser lighted crossbar. He watches as the couple continues to get closer to the outpost. Once they are in within shouting distance, the guard shouts out, "HALT! ID YOURSELF!" Xalen and Amy continue walking up, and the guard takes aim with his gun calling out again, "HALT! NOW OR I'LL OPEN FIRE!" The guard's warning fall on deaf eyes as they continue getting closer and closer. The guard starts to feel a bit of panic well up in him; then he calls over to the other guard, "Hey! Get out here! We got trouble heading our way!"

The other guard walks out holding her sniper gun then takes aims as she shouts, "TAKE ONE MORE STEP CLOSER AND YOU ARE DEAD!"

Xalen and Amy stop moving twenty feet away from the guards. Xalen orders while he and Amy lower their hoods, "STAND DOWN!"

The guards are shocked to see Xalen and Amy standing in front of them. The guard with the sniper gun says to her partner with her sights still trained on them, "By the spirits, it's General Xalen!" She redirects her attention back to the Xalen and Amy, "GET ON YOUR KNEES! DROP ANY WEAPONS!"

The other guard moves behind his partner with his gun still trained on them while saying, "I'll call command and have them send reinforcements."

Xalen and Amy are ordered once again to get on the ground. Xalen rises his right hand making both guards shout for him to put his arm down. He swiftly brings down his hand; before the guards can reaction two shots rings out. The female guard's helmet shatters as a shot sails in between her eyes killing her; the other shot pierces into the male's guard's throat. The man struggles to breath, but he only chokes on the blood flowing out of the wound.

The bodies fall to the ground almost at the same time. Xalen and Amy walk up to the two dead guards and they are soon joined by Terra, Valsame, and Zaxry. Xalen picks up the body of the dead male guard, while saying, "Nice shooting cadet, but you might want to adjust your aim just a bit you hit the guy in the throat."

Valsame sets Zaxry down next to the outpost, "Sorry sir, but I hit the woman guard."

Xalen gives Valsame a questionable look, and Terra follows up with, "Yeah, I slapped the trigger when I fired and screwed up my shot."

"Wow," Xalen replies walking over to the outpost carrying the dead guard, but the helmet falls off his head and hits the guard.

Valsame looks over at the sound and is shocked to the see face of the guard. "General wait!" Xalen stops in his tracks with a confused look on his face. Valsame races over to look at face of the guard. "Damn! It can't be!" The cadet runs over to the other guard and removes her helmet. "No no! This can't be happening!"

Amy asks, "Valsame, what's going on? Do you know these guards?"

He exhales while standing up, "Yeah, they were at the academy second year cadets if I'm right. When I got my orders to be your shuttle pilot, I saw them in the mess hall with the rest of the cadet core." Amy grabs hold of the female cadet while Valsame gets a hold of the male cadet. As they drag their bloody corpses into the guard outpost, Valsame finishes telling his story, "They were watching the newscast about the riots and disorder. Even though they are older than me, I could tell that they must have been scared about all the shit happening around them." They sit their bodies against the wall searching their body for any useful items.

Xalen gives a sad exhale then says, "I wonder how many more cadets are out there putting their life on the line for someone who only sees them as pieces that can be thrown away at any given second? I wonder how many more will give their lives in service of this false honor." Xalen knees down in front of the dead cadets then bows his head as he recites, "Spirits that watch over us in the past, the present, and into the future, please see that these two are allowed to the walk with you as heroes and with great honor."

Once done, Xalen stands back up with a relieved look on his face, Valsame looks at him and says, "Sir, thank you. I know they will happy to know that someone with great honor and courage gave them the last rights."

Xalen smirks and shakes his head no, "You're wrong cadet; they are the brave ones for staying true to their duty. I am just the idiot that let all this happen under his watch, but I swear on my life that I will get vengeance for all those who have lost their life to this coup!"

Valsame sees the growing anger expression on Xalen face, "Sir…"

Amy runs into the guard house saying, "We got company heading this way." Xalen and Valsame look through the window and see a small size transport truck heading towards the post. "What do you think Xalen?"

He watches as the truck gets closer then says, "From the looks of it, it must be a supply truck."

Valsame gives queer look seeing the approaching truck, "A supply truck? Why would they need that here?"

Xalen turns around to grab the slain male cadet's helmet and chest armor; while putting on the gear he says, "Well that gives us two important pieces of information. One, the people here aren't free to leave on their own will. Two, Sovereign must have plans for them in the near future."

"Sir what are you doing? Why are you pulling on his gear?" Valsame questions.

"That driver in going to be expecting the guards to greet them. If not, it could rise the alarm and that is the last thing we need right now. Here see if you can squeeze into her armor," Xalen states pointing at the other cadet.

"But sir..."

"Valsame," Amy interjects getting to blind spot in the post, "We don't time to second guess ourselves. Now signal Terra to hide. Xalen see how many there are. Once you give the signal, we'll take them out."

"But Amy if they are from the academy…"

Amy burns a hole near her hiding spot then says, "That's a risk we have to the take. If they recognize you, make up some cover story. We'll try and do this bloodless, but…"

Valsame nods after squeezing into female cadet's armor, "Right, we have to everything we can complete this mission."

Xalen finishes putting on the helmet and says through the voice changer, "Good to know that you have your priorities straight now get into position here they come."

* * *

A minute later the red supply truck pulls up to the post with two Turians in the front cab. The driver stops at the down crossbar waiting for the guards to come. The driver starts to become impatient and honks the horn. After another minute of not seeing anyone, the driver honks again while the armed escort gets out to look around. Xalen and Valsame finally walk out waving at the driver.

The driver rolls down his window then says to the disguised Xalen, "What took you so long? These rich fuckers get cranky when their dinner is late."

Valsame walks around the front of the truck while Xalen talks with the driver, "Sorry it so long, I was tied up with paperwork. What's your load and where you heading?"

"Are you joking? You damn well know what I'm carrying! I was just here two hours ago!" the driver complaints.

"Right, the last shift forget to tell us before we came on duty," Xalen lies.

Driver gives Xalen a questioning look, "Are you pulling my leg? You told me that you started your shift the just two hours ago."

Xalen and driver continue their conversation while the escort walks to the rear of the truck and sees a blood trail leading from the road to the some brushes off to the side. The helmeted guard starts to the follow the trail with his gun at ready. Valsame spots the guard walking towards where Terra and Zaxry are hiding. He starts to get nervous, but he keeps his cool and makes his way back towards the post. The driver does a quick glance and stops his conversation with Xalen and redirects his attention Valsame. "What the hell?!" the driver comments looking Valsame. "Boy why the hell are you in a woman's armor?"

Xalen tries to make a quick excuse by saying, "His normal gear is being adjusted, so…"

"The fuck it is! I talked with a female guard earlier! Wait…" the driver looks closely at his face, "I know you. Yeah, I've seen you at the military academy." Valsame's eyes widen hearing the statement.

"Yeah, we both are from the academy," Xalen states

"No, he's graduated already, and when to go pilot for the acting Primarch," the driver says while grabbing his hidden gun.

Xalen looks Valsame then back at the driver, "How do you know that?"

Just then the escort guard looks behind one of the brushes to the find Zaxry out cold with blood pooling to her side. As he yells out, Terra springs up grabbing hold of the battle rifle. The struggle alerts everyone and the driver pulls out his gun while shouting, "Get them! They're rebels!"

The backdoor of the cargo truck slides up and three more aimed guards jump out. The driver aims his gun at Xalen while two of the guards rush to aid their comrade, and the last guard races to the front of the truck and aims his rifle at Valsame. The driver smiles, "Our Sovereign will reward me greatly for your capture."

"Amy two!" Xalen shouts as he grabs the driver's arm wrestles to get the gun away from him. Valsame sees the rifle pointed at him, but as he dodges to get away. The guard fires and hits him in the left arm landing behind the outpost. Amy uses hole to sight her targets and takes them out with one shot each in the back of the head. The driver hears the shots go off and breaks from Xalen's grip then slams the truck into drive. Before he is able to escape, another shot rings out from Amy's gun barreling through truck and hitting the driver in the side and explode out his leg. The truck putts to a stop as Xalen runs to take control of it.

The backup guard moves in on Valsame as he sees him lying on his side with blood leaking from the hole in his arm. The guard trains his sights on the down cadet getting ready to finish the job, but to his surprise Valsame rolls on his back with his sidearm in hand. In a blink, Valsame fires a shot in the center of the guard's helmet killing him on the spot.

Another shot rings out and they see Terra standing holding the guard's rifle. Amy walks out of the guard post then says, "Well, that could have gone better."

Xalen pulls off the helmet looking at the bleeding driver, "If you say so." He turns to see Valsame walking over with blood dripping down his arm. "You ok cadet?"

Valsame grunts looking at his arm feeling the stringing pain then back at others, "I'll live."

Terra walks up carrying Zaxry. She sets the woman down in the back of the truck looking inside for anything to help. While Amy and Valsame walk over to Xalen. They look at the semi-awake driver, and Amy says, "He works for Sovereign what do we do with him?"

Xalen looks into the cab and asks, "Hey are going help us?"

"Fuck you!" the driver responses while spitting at Xalen.

"Cool with me," Xalen replies and without a second thought Xalen rises his gun and shots the driver in the head.

"Was that really necessary?" Amy questions.

Xalen opens the door and yanks the body out. "Look, I'm tired of these fuckers, and if they want to go to war, I'll be glad to send them to their graves."

Terra calls from the cargo hold, "Hey we're in luck." The others head towards her, and see her carrying a box with the label Sirta Foundation. Terra opens the box and finds several medigel boxes with along with other medical supplies.

"Perfect Terra can you patch up Zaxry with these supplies?" Xalen questions.

"Yeah and let me look at that arm while I'm at it Valsame," Terra commands.

Valsame nodes yes sits down in the back of the truck watching as Terra works on Zaxry's wounds. "Hey Xalen," Amy calls out before walking back into the guard post. He looks are her, "Hide these bodies, we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention."

"Sure what are you about to do?"

She gives him a sly smile, "I'm going to set up a little insurance policy."

Xalen shakes his head as he picks up driver's body, "Hey! Once you're done, move those cadets' bodies into the truck."

Amy gives a queer look, and calls out from under the desk computer, "Why?!"

Xalen dumps the body behind bush that Terra and Zaxry were once hiding in then makes his back over to the guard that Valsame killed and says, "I plan to bury those cadets in a proper manner with earned honors."

Amy's face sours as she finishes her work under the desk then moves to her hiding spot not before taking a quick glance at the two armor stripped cadets laying on the floor. She starts her work on the hole she made then says, "Xalen, we don't…"

He fires back walking into the guard post. His chest covered in blood with a determined look on his face, "I don't want to hear it Amy! I may be the scapegoat for your plan, but I still have my honor as a General in the Turian Military. These two were killed in the line of duty." He picks up the male cadet, "I'll make sure to honor their heroic spirits."

Amy finishes her work then grabs the female's body, "Ok, I'll go along with your wishes this time, but we are not about to make this a habit."

"Yeah whatever you say," Xalen replies. They make their way back to the truck and see Terra finishing up on Valsame. After loading the bodies, he looks at the cadet, "How you feel?"

"I'm back to normal sir," Valsame replies.

Xalen nods his approval then looks at Zaxry and asks, "What about her?"

Terra checks her pulse then says, "She's stable, but she lost a lot of blood. She going to need some time to recover, and I don't recommend that we keep her movement to a minimum."

"Alright, Valsame you ride shotgun with me. Amy and Terra keep watch in the back. They are going to check why this post doesn't response soon. Valsame show us the way." Xalen commands.

* * *

Ashley, Liara, and Sonare arrive at the captain quarter's level, and women step out following Liara as she enters her cabin. Once the door closes behind them, Ashley is the first to say, "Cap where did you get that report from?"

"That's my question as well captain," Sonare adds. "I have been with you the entire time before the briefing, and you haven't had time to receive or sent any communications."

Liara gives a stern look to her personal doctor then calls out, "Glyph!" The VI orb appears from the desk and floats over his caller. "Secure my quarters."

"Yes Doctor Shepard," Glyph replies and within seconds they hear a lock engage on the door and blue energy field coats the door. "The room is secured ma`am."

Sonare gives a wondering expression, "I'm guessing that there must be some pressing reason for the all the extra security."

Ashley looks at Liara and says, "Cap, does she know?"

Liara sits on the couch relaxing, "No. She does knows about my condition."

"Captain with all due respect, what's going on?" Sonare questions seating down in one of the chairs.

Ashley is the next to sit down and says, "I hope you don't surprise easy."

"Commander, I have been around the block more a couple times in my time, so anything you say won't throw me for a crazy loop," Sonare retorts.

"Very well, Sonare what I'm about tell you is highly classified and can not only put your life but lives of every member of this crew and my family in grave danger if the wrong people were able to gain this information," Liara starts. Sonare expresses no emotion hearing Liara's opening statement. She continues with, "Sonare what do you about the Shadow Broker?"

"Nothing more than what some intelligence reports say. The broker is known to be powerful force in the galaxy by conducting secret negotiations with world governments, collecting and dispensing key selected information gathered by its operatives, and rumored to controlled a fully trained and operational standing army."

"I wouldn't say I have a standing army, but I do have a very effective wet squads," Liara comments.

Sonare gives a weird expression and says, "How you do know that and… wait your what?"

"Yes my wet squads and the reason I know all this is because I am the Shadow Broker," Liara smirks.

Sonare shakes her head in disbelief, "You have to be pulling my leg Liara. How can you be the Shadow Broker?"

Ashley explains, "As I heard the story go, Liara and Nico ran an assault mission on the former broker's ship. From there, they defeat the broker and the captain became the new broker."

Sonare shakes her head no, "That's not possible, even if the broker was real and most people believe that he isn't, I will need to the see proof before I believe any of that."

"Very well," Liara comments, "Glyph display the S.I.N. system." Within a second, Sonare sees the glass on the display case go dark changing into display monitor. The table in front of them grows a small blue lens and a holomap of the galaxy appears along with seven holographic keyboards. Each keyboard a display monitor with the S.I.N. in bold letters and the enter password ID under it. "Glyph, set up a temp ID for Sonare T'Moka."

"As you wish Doctor Shepard. Temporary ID set up complete. Doctor T'Moka please place you index finger on reader to activate account," Glyph states. Sonare gives a nervous swallow exhale and does as instructed. The keyboard flash green and Glyph says, "Thank doctor ID account and password is activate you may use the Shadow Information Network."

Sonare shows a confused expression and Liara says, "Enter a name or subject inquiry and the network will do the rest."

"Ok let's see," Sonare states while thinking of what to do look for. After minute, a lightbulb goes off in her head and says while typing in her daughter's name, "Let's see what you network will do with this." Once she finishes, Sonare hits enter and galaxy holomap spins and the transforms to display the name and image of the young Asari girl. "This can't be possible! Jaelda! She's alive!"

Liara looks over the data being displayed, "Humm… according to the data, she is living with her mother, step father, and her five other siblings."

"Where?" Sonare questions.

"Pranas sector on one of the moons of Sur`Kesh," Liara states.

"By the goddess, they survived! I have to contact Ea`daya and let her know I'm alive," Sonare smiles with tears in her eyes.

Liara smiles getting up, "Sonare, I promise once this mission is over; you will be able to contact your family." Sonare nods her approval, Liara claps her hands and says, "Ok with that settled, I going to take a little nap before the next staff meeting, so…"

"Hold on Cap," Ashley interjects. "Before you do anything else, you have got to lets us know how you knew the sheath drive wouldn't work."

Liara gives a goofy smile, "Damn, I was hoping that you would have forgot about that."

Sonare rubs eyes free of tears then says, "She's right. I believe you when you say that you are the broker, but that still doesn't explain how, you were able to know about that issue."

Liara exhales and sits back down; she presses a button on the keyboard miniaturizing the hologram. "Alright, I'll tell you, but I think you won't believe me." Ashley and Sonare look at her waiting to hear Liara's explanation. She tells them about the dream she had with Nico and everything that happen while he was giving her the information. At the end she says, "There you have it. Nico told me about situation. Now I know it sounds crazy, but you think about it, it makes perfect sense."

Sonare and Ashley try to hide their embarrassment, and Ashley coughs then says, "Yeah to if really think about it does take out an unknown threat. Still you have dreams with Nico, and him giving you real time intel and advice. I'm not quite there yet."

"I will have to agree with Commander Vega, but with everything that has happen after the synchronization, we fully don't know the effect on Asari," Sonare voices.

"Look, regardless of the fact that my bond mate gave me this information, it still advice we need to follow or we could run the rise of the losing the Turian Empire," Liara states.

"Right Cap," Ashley states.

Sonare nods her head, "Captain, please rest while we wait for the next senior staff briefing. Commander, I'll stay with the captain. I need to finish running my test results."

"Ok, Captain please have a good rest," Ashley states before telling Glyph to unseal the door.

Once Ashely is gone, Sonare looks at Liara motions for her to go to bed. "Captain while I'm waiting, my I use the network to learn more about how my family got to where they are?"

Liara lies on the bed, "Sure, help yourself. Wake me if anything comes up." Sonare nods yes, and Liara rests her head on the pillow as sleep over takes her.

* * *

The captured truck arrives at Valsame's home after a fifteen minute drive. The cadet says, "General, I think it would be best to hide the truck in the backyard."

Xalen nods in approval then flies the truck over the three story house and lands on the empty grass space near the in ground swimming pool. The two men get out of the truck and see no sign of movement, "Valsame get the door open and be quiet about it." They walk to the back of the truck to open the door. Amy and Terra hop out as Xalen continues, "And see if you can find something so we can cover the truck with." Valsame heads off to the find a way inside. Xalen looks at Zaxry and asks, "Amy any changes?"

"No, but keep an eye on her. Terra and I are going to secure the area," Amy states running off with Terra.

Xalen gets into truck and sees Zaxry chest slowly rising and falling deaf to the world around her. He exhales then looks at the two cadets covered with a white sheet. Xalen gives a wide yawn feeling his exhaustion catching up with him. "I will be so glad when this mess is over," he states walking out of the cargo hold. He yawns again stretching his hands over his head; then he wiggles his whole body talking to himself, "Come on, no time for that. Ok, the next thing we need to focus on is getting to the meeting point with the Normandy."

From behind, someone presses a gun muzzle to the back of Xalen head. The general freezes feeling the muzzle and a man says, "Make one false move and you're dead! Who the fuck are you and why are you at my house?!"

Xalen remains calm and says, "Sir, I'm General Xalen Suisane commander to the Homestead Fleet and acting Primarch of the Turian Empire."

"Ha! You think you can fool me with such a bald face lie," the man states pressing the gun harder into Xalen's head. "Now, you got till the count of five before I make you a spirit. Tell me the truth who are and why you're here."

"Sir, I told you, I'm General Xalen and we're here just to rest and get some medical aid for the woman in the truck," Xalen explains.

"Wrong answer. Say hello to the spirits," the man states squeezing the trigger.

Amy appears behind the man in a flash with her sword around the man's neck, and Terra pointing her gun at the man's knee. "Try it and you'll be dead before you can even finish pulling the trigger. Now drop the gun or I'll drop you."

The man holds on to his gun and tensions up to, but then he hears, "Do as she says dad or I'll put a bullet into you!" The man looks to his right and sees Valsame pointing his gun at him. "General Xalen, the others, and I are trying to the save the empire, so I will not hesitate in killing you to save him and our people. Now drop it!"

The man exhales and drops the gun. Xalen turns around and bends down to pick up the gun. After taking a step away, Amy releases Valsame's father. He looks at Valsame and says, "Who are you?"

Valsame shakes his head lowering his gun then the man's his wife and older son comes out the house. The woman says, "Novicia look at him don't you recognize him it's Counet our son!"

Novicia eyes widen hearing the news, "Impossible you're supposed to be dead!"

"Dead! That's some way to greet your son. What makes you think I was dead?" Valsame retorts lowering his gun.

Amy watches him as fumbles for words for a minute; then Novicia is finally to gets out, "You ran away and at most I thought you got yourself killed. Hell, even the police believed that when they called off the search."

Amy quickly comments, "If that's true, then why do you still have an active reward posted?"

Valsame's mother speaks up while walking over to her younger son, "That was my doing. I still keep holding out hope that you were alive and maybe you would come home. Or at least, your body would be returned, so I could properly put you to rest." Once she is close enough, she puts her hand on his shoulder, but Valsame shrugs her hand away walking over to Xalen. The woman remains in her new position with her face on the verge of tears; she says, "But that doesn't matter anymore, you've come home."

Valsame says in the sharp tone, "Not likely, look we're just here to rest and regain our strength. Once that's done, we're out of here, and you don't have to worry about seeing me again."

"Counet…"

Novicia puts his hands on her shoulders, "Rutiana! Save your breath! You heard the boy!"

Rutiana's hands tremble as she says with a shakily voice, "Then please tell what you are doing with your life. Consider it a trade for staying here and for food."

Valsame eyes his parents and gets ready to say something when Xalen says, "It's a deal. Terra finish securing the area, Amy secure the house. Counet help me. " They nod and head inside.

"Why did you do that? We could have just tied them up," Valsame complains while helping Xalen pick up Zaxry's limp body.

They put one arm over each shoulder slowly walking to the door, "Think about it if we took them hostage, then that will just add one more problem to your already long list." They walk into the house and Rutiana leads them upstairs to the guest bedroom. Xalen thanks the woman; then asks for them to be left alone. Once she is gone, they lay Zaxry on the bed and continue their conversation while Xalen checks over Zaxry's body, "Look, I'm not going to pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do, but Valsame that is your family. Whether you believe it or not, they care for you, and judging by the look on your mother's face, she more than happy to see you."

Valsame snorts hearing his statement, "I bet is all an act."

Xalen looks at the cadet with a sad expression, "Cadet, you heard about what happened to my parents in command ethics right?"

Valsame looks out the window and says with pride, "Yes sir, your mother sacrificed her ship and crew to protect the Density Ascension from the Geth. Your father took command of the vanguard fleet when the Reapers attacked." He turns to look at Xalen, "Sir your parents both died heroes of the empire."

Xalen gives muffled laugh walking over to the arm chair in the corner, "You're right they are heroes, but if you want to know the truth, I hated them." Valsame face is full of shock hearing the statement. "Yeah, it's a big surprise huh. That is what I thought, I was so mad at them leaving me like they did, but it wasn't until the war was over that I realized that they did it not to be heroes. They did it because they love me and wanted to protect all those who they swore to protect."

"General, I don't see how that has anything to do with my ex-family," Valsame fires out.

"Cadet why did you join the military?" Xalen questions. Before Valsame can reply, he continues with, "You told us that you wanted to serve and protect your follow citizens right!" Valsame nods yes and Xalen adds, "That includes your family as well! Look, I can understand the stresses that come with differing opinions, but in the end your parents care about you. With the way things are going, if our mission fails, this could the last time that you ever see them again. The least you can do is tell them what you have been doing since you left home." Valsame frowns hearing Xalen's argument.

"Why would they care?! All they worried about was money!" Valsame fires back.

The Turian General gets up and walks over to Valsame. He puts his hand on his shoulder then says, "Fine consider it as a mission. You told us that this place is your parents' vacation house. Find out why they are here, and see if they have another information that could be useful to us."

Valsame exhales then says, "As you wish sir."

"Good," Xalen replies back. "While we are here, we'll keep your other identity secret." Valsame nods and the men start towards the door. "Oh! Before I forget, I don't know what use this will be, but I going to give you a battlefield commission. With all the shit we have been through, you have more than earn the right to be an officer, so I'm promoting you to the rank of first lieutenant. That should make your parents happy to know their son is an officer. Now lets get going."

* * *

Downstairs Valsame's family is in den talking with each. Once the two officers reach the main floor, they are called into the kitchen by Terra. Before they start talking, Amy walks in from the other end of the kitchen. Once they are all together, Xalen starts with, "Counet go and talk with your family and see what you can find out." Valsame nods and walks out.

Amy says, "Everything is all clear. I set up motion sensors along the way, so we won't get any unexpected guests."

Terry adds in, "I tapped coms line and set up a scrambler, so anything signals we send out won't be traced back here."

Xalen finishes with, "Good, Zaxry is sound asleep upstairs. Terra how long do you think she'll need to rest before we can move her or before she wake up?"

"She still needs a doctor the medigel only stabilized her, but she still can go either way," Terra explains. "As for moving her, I think nine hours should would work well enough. Do you think that will be too long?" Terra questions looking at Amy, but is surprised to see her looking out the opening into the sitting room watching Valsame talk with his family. "Amy," she calls out drawing her attention, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I'll contact the Normandy and see what their status is before answering that question. For now, we just need to let her rest," Amy states. She looks back out at the family and asks, "Xalen, why did you send Valsame out with his family?"

Xalen leads against the counter, "To gather some information."

Valsame looks at his parents and brother waiting for them to say something after telling them how he was able to join the military, but they remain quiet. Just as he opens his mouth, Rutiana says, "Thank you Counet."

He looks at her with confusion, "For what?"

"For telling me what happened to you after that night. When Castis told us that you weren't in your room, your father and I didn't care or worry the second we heard that," Rutiana starts. Tears start to form in her eyes while continuing, "In truth, we didn't do anything the first five days. I thought you would come to your senses in a little time and come back home but days turned into a week then two weeks then a month. After that, I started to the worry not seeing you at the dinner table or anywhere. I told Novicia, we were fools to let you go like that!" She gets up and grabs Valsame's hands with tears trailing down her face. "I thought you were dead! We should have taken your thoughts and feeling about wanting to serve serious instead of a joke. Every night, I cried and cursed myself for being so stupid."

Novicia jumps in with, "She's right son. We didn't… I didn't think you would believe so strong in your ideals that would you leave home." Novicia looks to his left feeling tears start up and tries to fight them while saying, "I feel that I was too harsh in my judgement, and I know now that you are not your brother. You are your own man. Son."

Valsame keeps a stern face looking at weeping mother then his father and lastly his older brother. He exhales and tells his mom to get up. "Thanks… I guess."

Castis then says, "Brother tell us what you have been doing since your disappearance."

"Well brother, I become first lieutenant and trained as a pilot," he states.

"Ready," Novicia states. "How many missions have you flown?"

Valsame quickly says, "That's classified."

Rutiana finally stops crying then says, "Classified? Why would your flight missions be classified?"

Amy and others walk into the room and Xalen says, "It's standard protocol and with current situation unfolding we can't run the risk of any information given out no matter how far in the past it has happened."

Castis inquires, "Why? What purpose does it serve keeping everything so close to the chest?"

Xalen quickly answers, "To the keep the pilots' family safe from those who would want revenge. Now let's change gears to why you are here. According to Counet, this places was supposed to be empty."

"The General is right dad. Why are you here? You're not normally here during this time of year," Valsame adds.

Novicia shifts in his seat then says, "We were ordered to evacuate. In fact the whole city was ordered to leave."

Castis quickly rebuts with, "That not true dad only the high living quarters were given the order."

Terra follows up with, "How do you know that?"

"One of my employees contacted me asking if the office would be opened given the massive military present in city," Castis states.

Everyone is shocked by this information, but Xalen pressed the topic, "Military present?"

"Yeah, he said that five capital ships and nine cruisers were circling the area and the mayor was ordered to defer to the fleet commander's command."

Xalen rubs his hand under his chin thinking about Castis' employee account. Amy then asks, "Xalen did you give the order to the Homestead Fleet to hold the remaining large cities?"

"No that wouldn't have been possible," Xalen states. "The moment everything started spinning out of the control was at the same moment I lose all contact with the military, so those orders couldn't have come from me."

"Maybe someone else in the command structure did it," Valsame comments.

"Its possible," Xalen adds.

"Then that person must be one of the worst officers you have," Castis comments.

Xalen gives Valsame brother a queer look, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well for starts, they only evacuated our area. Not the suburbs, urban, or anywhere else," Castis states.

Terra folders her arms with a sour look on her face, "I don't like where this going, but how else was this weird?"

"Well, according to the employee, he said the ships over the city were loading some massive cargo in crate containers." Xalen's eyes narrow trying to visualize what the containers look like and what was inside them. Castis continues with, "Lucky, he was able to see into one of the containers."

Amy asks, "What was inside?"

"Missiles!"

Xalen hears Castis and his heart nearly skips a beat, but Valsame throw his heart into overdrive when he questions, "How big are they? Are we talking about Titan or Eclipse class?"

"I don't know brother," Castis replies.

Amy notes the look of growing panic on Xalen's face as she asks, "Think about this way, were they the size launched during the initial attack from the Reapers?"

Castis rubs his chin and says, "No, he said they looked to be bigger. Maybe the length of four city blocks?"

Xalen gaps forgetting to breathe with the color of his face washing out while drawing everyone's attention. He is finally able to get out, "What city?"

Novicia answers, "Vorecia Olymsis."

Xalen faces fills with fear hearing the name and looks ready to fall to the ground. In a voice full of fear, he says, "Reaper Titan Cain class missiles. By the Spirits!" Everyone gives a weird look trying to figure what he means until he adds, "Amy get in contact with the Normandy. They need to get here quick!"

* * *

Liara finds herself floating in space among the stars, nebulas, colorful planets, and other wonders in the galaxy. She looks to her left then right then back in front as is surprised to see a man standing straight as he floats among the stars with her. She recognizes him right away with his long braided and dressed in his Alliance Naval Uniform. "Nico!" she calls out getting his attention. As he turns around, Liara flies over to him and catches him in her embrace.

"Hey what's this? Sleeping while on duty?" Nico jokes with a smile on his face.

She smiles back at him, "It's your fault. Sonare told me it's good for the pregnancy to take naps once in a while. Plus, I get you see you." Nico only smiles while shaking his head and hugs her as she rests her hand on his chest. After what it seems to be a few moments of pure floating and listening to his heartbeat, Liara says, "Nico are you real?"

He looks down at her and asks, "What you do you mean?"

"I mean, are you really my Nico Shepard or the dream of somebody dreaming?"

Nico smirks, "That's a hard one to answer?"

"I'm just worried that you aren't."

Nico pulls away from Liara and looks at her eye to eye, "Liara, I am real. I am Nico Shepard the one and only, and I will there to see out children grow and live. I promise you."

"Thanks," she smiles back.

From behind Nico the voice of a child calls out, "Nico."

They turn around to see the shape of a little boy made up clear blue light and crystal walking up to them. Liara looks at the child in wonder and asks, "Nico is that our child?"

Nico shakes his head, "No, this is my friend Leo."

"Leo?"

"Yeah, that's the name I give him when we first met," Nico says.

Leo says, "Nico it's time, we have to go."

"GO!" Liara exclaims. "GO WHERE! WHO IS THIS CHILD!"

"Calm down Liara," Nico states. "Well to put simply, Leo is the spirit and free will of a Reaper."

Liara eyes bug out looking at the glowing child as he greets, "It is good to meet Liara Shepard."

"How…"

Nico cuts her off, "It's a long story and one saved for another time. Liara, I promise the Reapers are no longer our enemies. Listen, once you are finished with things on Palaven, we will have more time to chat and play, but for now focus on the mission at hand billions of people are counting on you." Nico lets go of Liara and starts to float and fade away from her. She tries to fly after him while calling his name, but Nico only smiles as he turns transparent and fade into the blackness of space, "Liara, I know you will do great with your first mission. We will see each other someday soon, so don't some smooth talking guy or woman get you before I come back."

The last of his words echo as he disappears. Liara keeps flying in his direct with her arm extended out and calling out his name as she starts to fade away.

* * *

Liara quickly sits up as her eyes spring open breathing heavy, and her right arm reaching out to grab something. Sonare looks from her tablet at Liara then says, "Sleep well captain?"

Liara lowers her arm then shakes her head to loosen the muscles in her neck. "I don't know if I can say I slept well, but I will have to get use to these daily naps."

Sonare smiles going back to reading the information while adding, "Just wait soon you will be able to create the telepathic link with your daughter and she will talk your ears off."

"Can't wait. What are you reading? Did you download the data regarding your family?" Liara questions looking at her doctor.

"No, I reviewing your test results."

Liara moves to edge of the bed then says, "Is there anything wrong?"

Sonare shakes her head, "No, all your results are positive, but you are showing an elevated level of testosterone. We can probably chalk that up to the fact that you bonded with a male human. I have seen cases in the past where that is known to happen."

She looks at the Asari captain's distant expression on her face. As she opens her mouth to ask another question, Glyph comes flying up to Liara, "Doctor Shepard, I have an emergency priority one call from Agent Crescent."

"Ok Glyph patch it in," Liara orders getting off the bed and walking over the couch. The holographic screen appears from the center trouble, and Liara says, "Agent Crescent, I am receiving your transmission. Give me your report."

"Sir, a major issue has just been brought to my attention. I will let the acting Primarch fill you in," Amy says.

* * *

In the war room, James, Ashley, and Garrus are standing around command table arguing about their EVAC plan. The ship's XO looks at the holo-diagram and says, "No! No! Hell to the No!"

"Ash, what's wrong with our plan?" James questions looking at his angered wife.

"I rather think its good bold plan and fairly direct," Garrus adds.

Ashley looks up at the men and fusses, "Yeah! A rather direct way to getting us in the middle of one hell of a fire fight!"

"And the problem is?" Garrus inquires.

"We are supposed to do a quiet extraction not fight the whole damn planet!" Ashley exclaims.

"Ash, this is something Loco would do, right Garrus?" James asks looking at his Turian friend.

"Well…"

Ashley quickly interjects, "He wouldn't run a mission with the high chance of us getting killed."

"Ashley ninety percent of the missions we went on with him had a high chance of getting us killed, but we pulled through just fine," Garrus states with a smile on his face.

"That is true and all, but with don't have Nico here leading the mission," Ashley states folding her arms.

Garrus fires back, "Don't worry I'll be leading the mission."

Suddenly they hear fast walking and Liara walks around the corner while saying, "That all well and good Garrus, but the Council would lose their mines if they found out I let you do that." Ashley nodes her head in agreement and Liara continues, "I take it that we have a plan? Where everyone else?"

"We decided to the break into teams to come up with the plan," Ashley states.

"Well call everyone back," Liara orders the while moving the private coms room. "Ashley, I want President Lawson, Admiral Hackett, and Primarch Victus in the briefing as well."

"Yes ma`am," Ashley states.

Liara heads into the room closing the door behind her, "EDI, I need a secure comlink to the Council priority one." EDI confirms the request and a couple minutes later all the Council members appear in holographic form.

Thirty minutes pass and all the senior staff, Adm. Hackett, President Lawson, and Primarch Victus wait in the main part of the war room. Miranda says, "Ashley what is taking Liara so long? I have nine other meeting I have to go to before going to Congress."

The door opens to from the private comlink room; Liara walks and says as she steps up to her console, "Sorry madam president, the briefing with the Council went longer than I expected."

Adm. Hackett looks at Liara, "Captain is there a problem?"

"Yes sir," Liara states pulling up a 3D map of a city. "Primarch Victus do you recognize this city?"

The Turian leader looks at map, but Garrus jumps in saying, "That's Vorecia Olymsis."

"Shepard, what does this have to do with your mission?" Hackett questions looking at the 3D display.

Liara looks at Victus then says, "Would you like to explain Primarch or should I?"

"Adrien what she talking about what? What is so important about Vorecia Olymsis?" Garrus questions with an annoyed tone.

Liara quickly follows up with, "I take it that you were left out of the loop on this one Garrus."

"Adrien…"

The Primarch jumps in with, "Missiles!"

"Missiles," Ashley echoes, "what do missiles have to do with our mission?"

Victus looks at the map with a disappointed expression on his face, "Vorecia Olymsis housed a secret weapons lab."

James chimes in with, "Ok, so what type of weapons were you developing there?"

Victus lowers his head thinking about the worst case scenario while Liara explains, "I received word from our team on the ground that the city has fallen, but before the fall someone saying that he was from Homestead Fleet brought a number of ships to the city. He ordered to mayor to stand down and creased control; then he ordered all the high income families to Evac while his associates raided the weapons lab. They took everything then left. After that, the city fell apart."

Hackett folds his arms then looks at Victus, "That's not good."

Miranda is the next to speak up, "Do we at know how many missiles were taken or the type of missiles?"

Victus finally chimes in with, "According to the last report, five thousand missiles were operational and another ten thousand were in the final stage of manufacturing. As for type, we deemed them Reaper Titan Class Missiles."

"Reaper Titan Class? What the hell is a Reaper Titan Class Missile?" Joker questions.

"Is it anything like the Titan class?" Hackett inquires.

Victus exhales, "No, in fact it is more advance than any missile currently used by any species. We co-developed it with the Salarians."

"Ok, but doesn't tell us what they do," James comments.

"The missiles are designed to carry five super charged M-920 Cain warheads or a modified Cerberus mega M-490 Blackstorm with FTL and mass relay proportion along with a VI piloting system," Victus states.

Everyone but Liara is shocked hearing the missile's design and capabilities. Garrus is the first to say, "What the fuck were you thinking making weapons like that? We all have seen the destruction one Cain can do, and you decided to the put five on the same damn missile!"

Miranda follows up with, "Not using Garrus' more colorful language, how was the Blackstorm modified?"

"According to the engineers, they increase the speed, power, and range of the detonation core," Victus explains with his head still lowered.

Miranda puts her hand on her forehead and after a minute she says in a controlled tone of voice, "You realize what you have done right?"

"Ma`am," Hackett says, "What is the M-490 Blackstorm?"

Miranda answers with, "Blackstorm was an experimental device the weapon group in Cerberus created. It was designed to create an artificial black hole."

"A black hole!" James calls out.

"Relax commander, it's micro black hole that would only last for about three or five seconds and encompass a very limited area; however," Miranda pauses looking at Victus and growls out, "Thanks to the Primarch's adjustments, you have created a weapon that can make a fully bloody functional and stable black hole!"

Garrus shakes head doing his best not to scream, "Do we know who has the missiles?"

"Without a doubt, Sovereign's forces must have them," Liara states adjusting the holomap to zoom out.

Victus says with a remorseful tone, "I'm sorry about this. My intention was to have method to stop the Reapers if they came back to attack us."

Ashley speaks up, "Well, we are pass your good intentions Primarch. Captain, what did the Council have to say?"

"Nothing has changed, we need to complete the mission and rescue our ground team, but if possible we need to get any remaining information about the stolen missiles and other weapons," Liara explains.

"Alright then Captain, what is your plan to get to the surface?" Hackett questions.

Liara zooms out the map with the city still in the center, "Informed our ground team that the rendezvous point will in the city. As for the landing operation, we…"

"Have one ready to go ma`am," James quickly jumps in with a smile on his face.

Ashley shakes her head and mumbles out, "I can't believe we are going to this."

Liara looks at Ashley and asks, "Something wrong commander?"

"No ma`am," Ashley snaps back.

"Go on James," Liara states.

James zooms the map back in so the whole city is showing, "Garrus and I figured a city meeting spot would be the best."

Garrus jumps in, "The buildings and state of the city would give us plenty of cover and protection from Sovereign's forces. Judging by their latest moves, I think Sovereign's main intention is to consolidate power in some other region there by making Vorecia Olymsis our best opening. As for getting to the ground, I gamble that the enemy ships are just stolen Turian ships, so that will give us another advantage." He types something into the console and the image of a Turian cruiser appears up. "My guess Sovereign is going to have these type of cruisers waiting for us, but he made a critical error. These ships can't navigate very effectivity in the atmosphere that makes them slow and damn near hard adjust course. After seeing the way Joker pilots the Normandy, I can tell without a doubt it will be hard to catch us after we enter. Add to that, cruisers can only enter the atmosphere slowly to fast they fly apart on re-entry."

James continues with, "Once we are planet side, we'll split into the two teams: Sniper and Ground." James zooms in once to three tall buildings place at the tip of a triangle in converging intersections. "Sniper team will take point in each of these building; that will give them a vantage point to cover all thruways. Ground team will meet will join and reinforce the team already there."

Garrus jumps back in with, "We'll have to both types of ground ships. The Hammerhead will get Sniper team in position."

James follows up with, "While the Mako, transports Ground team to the pickup point."

Hackett bring his right hand under his chin and says, "Sounds like a good plan and once you get back the Normandy you'll execute Operation Scapegoat."

The two men nod in agreement, but Ashley voices out, "Captain is way too reckless."

"How?" Liara questions folding her arms.

Ashley states, "First off, where is the Normandy going to go while the teams are doing the Evac? Also the city isn't going be empty, we might have to fire on civilians and it's going to be hella hard establishing a secure area."

"You have a point, but" Liara looks closely at the map, "we don't have many options. As for the Normandy," she zooms the map out far enough to show a large body of water. "EDI how much water pressure can the hull withstand?"

Greg comments looking at the map, "I have a bad feeling about where this is going to go."

"After the retrofit, the hull should withstand about five hundred psi on Earth, but accounting for Palaven's water density it will about four thousand psi," EDI states.

Garrus adds, "That's beyond the deepest point in the ocean."

Liara looks to the helmsman waiting for his input. Joker says after a couple of minutes, "I not to fond of moving her underwater, but I can do it."

"Alright, Ashley I know you have objection about this plan, but…"

"No need Captain,"

Liara nods then continues with, "Ok. As for the teams, Garrus, I'm right in assuming that you will lead the sniper team?"

Garrus snickers, "Could there be anyone else?"

"No I figured not, so we need the two more for Sniper team," Liara adds.

"Count me in Garrus," Ashley volunteers.

"Me to," Sonare says.

Liara gives a surprised expression, "Sonare you're a sniper?"

"Yes ma`am. If I wasn't commanding a squad, I was the lead sniper. Besides this will allow me to watch over you," Sonare states.

Liara nods in approval then says, "As for Ground team, James I know it was your idea, but I will be team lead." James gives his ok, and Liara continues with, "James, Ophiuchus, and Keyriwn will make up my team. Ophiuchus, at last word, Chancellor Zaxry took a serious wound and lost a great amount of blood, but they were able to stabilize her."

The Geth doctor's blue color brightens then dims, "I believe that moving her could cause her condition to become unstable, but without an exam I would not know what medical tools to bring."

"I understand, but I believe medigel will hold her until we get back to Normandy," Liara states.

Grunt growls looking at Liara. She senses his glare and looks at him motioning him to speak his mind. "Why am I not on the Ground team?"

"Because Grunt, I have bigger mission for you and EDI," Liara says. He gives her a smile, and she adds on, "It is likely we won't able to get back into orbit without going through a fire fight, so EDI I want you to prepare a beacon that will transmit our signal. As for your mission," Liara has the map zoom back in to the city and she points out, "We are going to need a hardline to keep the transmission alive sending out. Steve will transport you two the media hub in the city. Grunt you will be their main line of defense; you are to stop anyone who tries to interfere with EDI's mission." Grunt gives a pleasing laugh, and the Asari captain finishes the briefing with, "Once we are on the way, we will observe radio silent. Any messages that need to be sent must be encoded and sent back here. Samantha will coordinate between all the teams. Lastly call it something from Nico, we may all be Spectres, but let's try to keep the body count to a minimum."

Miranda smirks then says, "Liara, I will get our intelligence networks working to see what more we can learn about the missiles and any other weapons that were in that research lab. As for you Primarch Victus, I am not the habit of telling other leaders what to do, but I believe the Council might have some questions for you."

Garrus quickly jumps in with, "Well I have no problem telling people what and what not to do! Victus go talk with the Council because whether we like it or not; we are going to need their help to settle this mess afterwards and you can consider this my resignation!"

"Garrus!" Victus calls out in distress.

Liara follows up, "Let's not make any snap judgements. Primarch, we will contact you after the mission is completed; then we can make those decisions."

Hackett is the final one to add, "Well with that, the First Fleet is standing ready at the Mass Relay stocked up with medical and food supplies. Just give the word and they will be on the way."

"Thank you Admiral. EDI what's our ETA?" Liara question.

"Last than twenty-five hours," EDI replies.

"Alright, get your equipment ready and prep. If there isn't anything else, we are dismissed," Liara orders.

* * *

Amy closes the uplink then turns to look at Terra, Valsame, and Xalen. "Well, it's only a matter of time before the enemy traces that signal, and then they will be on us. I plan to be gone long before they get here."

"You'll get not argument from me," Xalen states. "The Evac point, on the other hand, wouldn't be my first choice."

Terra says, "We need to gather any intel and hopefully a lead to where they took those missiles."

Amy nods in agreement then focuses on Valsame, "That aside, Counet what do you want to do about your family? When the enemy comes looking for the person responsible, your family will be captured and questioned."

Xalen follows up with, "And based on their past actions, I don't think they will take the high road nor will your family survive if they don't give us up. This leaves only one option that insures that our mission remains secret."

Valsame exhales hearing their statements, "Alright I get what you're aiming at. My family has to come with us, but we run the risk that they are going to be more of a burden than a help!"

They all refocus their attention when they hear Rutiana's voice, "Counet…" they all look at her, but only Valsame's eyes show surprise. She moves closer to her son with a calming smile on her face, "I feel I know the real truth behind your words. In truth, you don't trust us, and you have all the right to do so because our past actions." She looks from her son to Xalen, "General, I promise if we come under question by our so-called protectors, they will nothing from us about you or your mission."

Valsame tighten his fist hearing his mother's statement and feels the heart strings pulling for his family hearing his mother's statement. He grins his teeth then says in a commanding tone, "No!" Everyone looks at him as he continues, "I won't let that happen! You're right mom, I don't fully trust you and dad, but I'll be damned if I just leave you to their will!"

"Counet…"

Valsame looks at Amy, "How long do you think we have before they are able to track our signal here?"

"I give it about nineteen hours at max," Amy replies.

"Hear that mom?" Valsame questions; then he raises his voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "This goes for you, brother, and dad, ready to leave to in twelve hours. Pack only the essentials nothing more."

Valsame's parents and brother nod their heads; then Amy says, "Ok since we are all in agreement, Counet go get some rest because we are going to be one of our pilots."

Xalen is the next to voice, "So Amy you have plan?"

"Yeah, while I was scouting the area, I saw high speed sky cars in the garage. With a couple modifications, they are going to be our ticket out of here. After that, we head for the Evac point, and just in case, I am going to set up a couple of surprises for unwanted guests," Amy states. "Now if you excuse us, we have work to do bring what you are taking and leave it next to door. Terra, take the first watch. Xalen come with me."

Valsame's family heads out followed by the newly made lieutenant and Terra. Amy and Xalen move out the kitchen through the opposite side and head for the backyard. Once they are outside, Amy says looking into the back of the truck as Xalen grabs some supplies. She says, "Xalen, you know that we can't take them with us."

"Yeah, and we really don't have time bury them," Xalen comments.

Amy sits on the end of the truck looking out at the clear orange bright sky, "How do your people feel about burial fires?"

Xalen grabs the last things he needs carries it out the truck, "It's not uncommon, but won't that attach the wrong attention?"

"Nope," Amy smiles. "In fact, it's all part of my plan."

Amy grabs a bag from the truck opens it up to pull out a small purple brick wrapped in plastic. Xalen looks at the white printing and feels a cold chill run down his spine. "That's Pu584!"

"Yup, otherwise known as SMN the Solid Micro Nuke."

"Where the hell do you get that?"

"Believe it or not, they had this in their cargo shipment. My guess, they were going lay this shit all around here. Just in case, one of the neighbors got a little too vocal," Amy states while putting purple brick back into the bag. "I say let's put this stuff to good use."

"Amy, you'll level the entire area if you use all of that!"

"I'm not crazy Xalen, I'll only use a brick and a half. That will wipe out just everything on this block. I'm taking the rest with me. The broker will be happy to find out who their supplier is." Amy picks up the bag then moves closer to Xalen, "Listen, get them ready then get some rest you're going to be our other pilot." She turns around swaying her hips as she moves away, but stops and calls back to him, "Say a pray for me to honor them. I'll see you later."

Xalen only smiles back watching as she walks away, "Sure and thanks Amy."

* * *

Valsame is fast asleep in his room when he is shaken awake by Xalen. The young officer opens his sleep filled eyes and Xalen shakes him harder saying, "Lieutenant, wake up! Wake up!"

Valsame swiftly comes around and is shocked to find the acting of Primarch, "Sir! Are we under attack?!"

"Get dress and get your family up!" Xalen orders then races out the room.

Ten minutes later, Valsame is the first one downstairs and sees Amy and Xalen watching something on Amy's omnitool. "Hey what's going on?"

Xalen and Amy remain silent watching as another set of guards searching the empty guard post. Valsame joins the others in watching the surveillance video. The three listen as the new guards call around to find out what happened to the previous watch. They listen for another couple of minutes, and another group of guards make their way inside and look around the outpost. Amy's eyes narrow when they hear the guards shout out they found the dead bodies tucked way. Amy then states, "Xalen, looks like they found the bodies."

"How do you plan handling them?" Xalen questions.

Amy takes a deep breath then exhales, "Time to cause some chaos." Xalen and Valsame give questioning expressions. Amy types in something then a powerful explosion rocks the night air.

Xalen and Valsame race to the window and see a big smoke trail rising into the sky. Xalen calls out, "Amy!"

She jumps in with, "No time to complain! Xalen help me with last mods to the cars. Counet, wake Terra and get Zaxry down here, and tell your family to hurry up!" The young soldier rushes upstairs; while Amy leads Xalen into the garage.

An hour passes as Xalen and Amy put the final touches on the two sky cars. Once they are finished, Terra and Valsame load Zaxry's sleeping body into one of the cars. Amy calls everyone together and explains, "Alright, Terra, Novicia, Castis. You three will with Xalen while the rest will be with me. Castis, Novicia, I can assume that you know how of fire a gun right?" They give her a semi-blank look, and Amy bops her forehead with her hand then says, "Look, I'll make it easy for you." She pulls out a spare hand gun and says, "You point this end at the bad guys then pull the trigger. Do what you did when you first tried to kill Xalen, but this time pull the trigger." She shoves the gun into Castis' hands.

Xalen steps in with, "We are heading for Vorecia Olymsis in order to meet up with the exaction team from the Normandy. Now, I won't sugarcoat it for you, most likely, we will be facing a hazardous environment with people gunning for us. If we come under fire, Rutiana you are responsible for taking care of Zaxry. Novicia, Castis and you will cover your wife and Zaxry. Your main goal is to find cover and stay out of the fighting. If worst comes to worst, cover us while we fall back to your position don't be a hero."

Terra finishes setting up Zaxry and putting any needed supplies. She walks up and calls out, "Amy, we have problem; check your omnitool."

Amy pulls up video feed and sees a three vehicles coming down the road. Xalen sees a bright light shining down in the backyard. Before Xalen says anything, they hear a rapid knocking on the front door as a male voice calls out, "Security! Open up!"

"Shit!" Xalen exclaims looking at the screen from Amy's omnitool. "Time to the move!" Everyone starts running to the cars while hearing a growing pounding on the front door. Valsame runs to his car and starting the engine quickly followed by Xalen starting his car.

Before Amy gets into the car, she throws four small silver disk with a cycling red light at the door. Amy jumps into the car telling Valsame and Xalen to power up the shields for the car. Just as the shields power up, the guards smash though the door, but they are welcome with four powerful explosions killing the first five guards in around the door. Valsame looks at Amy with smile, "That's some welcoming for our unwanted guests!"

"No time to gloat! Others are pushing in," Amy states before activing her omnitool. The screen shows a timer with thirty seconds. "Counet, Xalen stand by!" Another ten guards races into the house shouting for everyone to come out. More guards come racing into the house spreading out in all directions shouting everyone to come out. Each guard leads with their assault rifles while kicking down any closed doors. Amy watches everything unfold on her omnitool and sees a four men group heading for garage door. She starts the timer as they start banging down the door; Amy tells Valsame and Xalen, "On my mark." The timer quickly ticks down and when the clock reaches ten seconds; Amy tells the men, "Gun it!"

Valsame goes full throttle smashing through the garage door followed by Xalen's car. They stir the cars up into the air then are surprised to see so many guard cars around Valsame's house. Amy looks at the timer as it counts down 5… 4… 3... 2… 1 when the timer hits zero. The night air is lighten up and rocked by a massive explosion absorbing everything in a three mile radius.

Xalen looks in the rear mirror seeing the giant smoke cloud. He calls over to Valsame's car, "Damn Amy, you sent them off with a real bang."

Novicia looks at explosion with a shocked expression, "My house!"

Xalen glances back at Novicia, "What would you prefer, your house or your life?"

Novicia looks at the Turian General and says, "You make good point."

The hours swiftly pass by as they ride in the cars heading for the city. Valsame watches the horizon as the sun starts to rise and hears the soft snoring from everyone in the car. He calls to Xalen, "General, how's it going on your end?"

"Nice and smooth lieutenant," Xalen replies. He checks his radar and reports, "My radar is clear."

"Same here sir, but everyone is asleep in my car," Valsame reports.

Xalen smirk shaking his head, "Well, just make sure that you keep your head on a swivel."

"Roger sir," Valsame states as he looks ahead to see the outline of Vorecia Olymsis city. He sits up in his chair amazed at the site of the city burning with smoke rising from multiple locations. "This is horrible! We were rebuilding! Now we are burning once more!" He looks to the left and sees an object heading towards them. "General, I have got sometime come toward me from the west."

Xalen looks in the direction to see two sky pickup trucks. "Lieutenant, be ready! If they come at us, break hard and use your boosters to power to outskirts of the city."

"Roger sir," Valsame replies. He turns to his right, "Amy! Amy! Wake up!"

The Shadow Broker agent slowly wakes up stretching out her arm, "What's going on?

Trucks pulls up alongside of the cars yelling out, "Pull over! Pull over!"

Valsame rolls down his window looks at the two men in the cab and three in the bed of the truck pointing guns at them. "What do you want?" Valsame yells back at them.

"Everything!" one of the men yells. They keep moving in same direction without any change in speed. The man calls out once more, "This is your final chance! Land and surrender!"

Xalen orders, "Counet! PUNCH IT!" On his orders the two car break left and right into a power dive. The two trucks quickly follow behind the cars with men in the bed of the truck hold on as the rush of air washes over them. Xalen and Valsame's car pull out of the power dive only five hundred feet from the ground.

Valsame loses sight of Xalen's car, but he is shocked to see both trucks on his tail. The raiders open fire on his car, yet the kinetic barrier is able block the incoming fire. Amy warns that barrier is reaching its limit; Valsame tells everyone, "Hold on!" Valsame whips the car into a hard left bank turn, but second truck is able to keep on his track with men opening fire once more. After five rounds hit the barrier, Valsame slams on the brakes making the car snap to stop allowing the truck to get ahead of them. Amy rolls down her window, and uses her assault rifle to fire a fast at the enemy truck. She kills one of the men in the bed with a shot through his head. Another round hits a man in shoulder knocking him down while others duck for cover. Amy gets another shot off pegging the man in passenger seat. Before she is able to deliver the death shot, the men in the bed of the truck open fire once more and are quickly joined by the men from the other truck. Amy ducks back into the car as Valsame sees the other truck coming on an intercept course. Without a second thought, Valsame goes to full throttle adding the boosters. The car races pass the second truck; however, they are amazed to see the trucks keeping pace with them. The Turian lieutenant mutters a couple of curse words before pushing the car into a sickening climb while doing corkscrews to avoid as much incoming fire as possible. His moves are so intense that Rutiana passes out from the crazy maneuvers. After ten corkscrews, he levels the car, but had lose sight of the trucks. Without a moment to spare, Valsame guns at full speed to the city.

Xalen flies low to the ground doing his best keep them blind from any radar. He watched the air fight; then realizes since the trucks weren't able to keep up with their cars, Xalen goes full speed ahead. His path is cut off with one of the trucks while the other comes racing up behind them. The general grits his teeth and puts car into a dive. He levels out only inches from the ground, and they start to hear bullets rain down around them with some shots hitting the barrier. Xalen hits the boost and aims upward. The first truck dives down while the men open fire. Shots fly pass the car, and once the truck is out of firing range, Xalen does a head spinning tight turn to get on the tail of the diving truck. Terra aims her sniper weapon out the window at the enemy truck. After a couple of seconds, she is able to target the driver and with a sample pull of the trigger the Turian's brain is scattered all over the front windshield. The truck does a sudden nose dive as the covered passage tries to take control with little to no hope. Terra quickly comments, "One down!"

Xalen jerks the car to right avoiding another round of fire and he says, "And one to go!"

Valsame steers his car behind the remaining enemy truck. Amy takes aim once more as a wave shots come at her. She focuses her sights and fires destroying the rear float engine. The truck starts to smoke heavily, and she follows up with launching a magnet grenade. Amy sits back in her seat then tells Valsame to pull off. A few seconds later, Amy triggers the grenade blowing a sizable hole in the bed of the truck along with killing most of the men. They watch as the truck goes down in a flames and smoke.

Amy calls over to Xalen's car, "We're all clear! Push towards the city." The two men comply with her order and stir towards the city.

A few minutes later, both cars pass the outskirts of the urban area when they are greeted with a barrage of rocket fire and anti-aircraft fire. "Fuck!" Valsame shouts weaving the car left and right to avoid the shots. "What the hell is this shit?! I thought Sovereign abandon the area!"

Amy pulls up the scans of the area, "It's no good the area is to well-fortified!"

"Amy," Xalen calls over, "the area is too hot! We need to pull back!"

Amy agrees by saying, "Right! Counet bring us around! We'll go on by foot."

"You'll get no argument from me," Valsame states adjusting the car's heading. Xalen's car follows behind them as another round of shots come rocketing up. The two drivers do their best avoid the fire, but some for shrapnel from the AA guns weaken the kinetic barriers. The cars' hull is starts to get laced with the metal fragments, and Amy adds to the stress when another AA shot explodes near them, "Shields are gone!"

"Fuck!" Valsame exclaims when a red light starts blinking. "We're losing power! Hold on, I'm taking us down!"

Xalen shouts over the line, "VALSAME AIM FOR THOSE BUILDINGS THEY'LL PROVID….."

The line suddenly goes dead; Rutiana is the first to cry in terror, "By the spirits! Novicia! Castis!"

Amy looks over and sees Xalen's car on flames rocketing down. She tries calling over her comlink to Terra or Xalen, but the line is not able to connect. "Valsame, can we follow them?"

The lieutenant tries to adjust the car's course, but he reports, "No good! The controls are died! Mom brace Zaxry! Hang on Amy!" The sky car comes flying down at an even level with smoke pouring from the engine. The car lands and slides along the pavement crashing into everything in its path. It hits a minor bump in the road making it go airborne for just a second then hit the ground with a painful pound. The car side swipes a tree and goes into a deadly spin with neck breaking stop as the rear of the car crashes into the side of a burnt out building. In their wake, a tailing trail of fire with broken parts littering the torn up ground. Valsame is the first wake up by shaking his head. He feels something wet moving down his forehead. He moves his hand to touch his head moaning in pain. Valsame looks at his hand then says, "Is everyone ok?"

Amy grunts rubs her forehead leading forward, "Yeah, but your flying needs work."

Valsame snickers at Amy's response, but Rutiana cries in a panicked voice, "Blood!"

Valsame and Amy quickly turn around look at the panicking woman, and Amy questions reaching over to check Zaxry, "Where is she bleeding? Her pulse seems stable."

"No!" Rutiana exclaims, "I'm the one bleeding damn it!"

Amy shakes her head continuing to check over Zaxry while Valsame looks at his mother and questions where the blood is coming from. After she tells him, he complains, "For crying out loud! It's a superficial cut you don't need to worry so much!"

Amy follow up with, "We have bigger things to worry about like who shot those missile off and what happened to the other car?" She finishes checking over Zaxry and turns back forward activating her omnitool. "Amy to Terra!" they hear nothing but static, "Amy to Terra come in!" More static comes over the comlink. "Amy to Xalen! Do you read me?!" Static still plays back. "Damn! This is bad! We have no clue what happened to the other team."

"Can you locate their clash zone?" Valsame asks while dispensing medigel on his mom's wound.

Amy types on her omnitool making a map pop up, "Yeah, I got a lock on their location, but it's over a mile away. I think I can route us through the safest route, but who knows what is waiting for us out there and what we will find at the crash site?"

"There all done," Valsame states leaning back from his mother. He looks at Amy, "We got no choice; we have to risk it. Here mom you're going to need this." Valsame hands her his pistol then says, "Mom, you're going have to carry Zaxry." Rutiana looks like she is getting ready to complain, but Valsame cuts her off, "No whining! Amy and I have to cover you two while we head to the Primarch's car."

Amy sends out a quick pulse scan and reports, "The coast is clear; we need to move before someone finds us." Amy hits the release for the canopy, but the burn cover only rises a little before is sticks. "Shit Valsame give me at hand with this." He nods in response, and they push together to get the top to lift up. When the top is out of the way, Amy scans left then right with her assault rifle drawn. "Clear! Come one we need to move!" Valsame picks up Zaxry and hops out the car followed by Rutiana. He quickly hands her to his mother and draws his weapon scanning the left side. He gives the clear sign, and they start walking with Zaxry on Rutiana's back, Amy in the front, and Valsame bring up the rear.

They quickly make their way off the main road into back alleys and small side streets. Rutiana looks up at the smog covered sky then back at Amy calmly walking ahead of her. Rutiana shrugs her shoulders move Zaxry a bit then asks, "Any word or sign from my husband's car?"

Without turning around, Amy says, "No, if anything had changed, Terra would have contacted me."

"What do you think could have happened to them?" Rutiana inquires with a worried tone.

"I'm not trying to think about it."

"But…"

"Mom!" Valsame jumps in, "I know you're worried, but in missions like this you can't let your worries overwhelm your thinking. You have to keep a clear head and remain focus."

"Counet…"

"Shhh….." Amy orders holding her gun up. She looks through the scope; then says in a hushed voice, "We go movement!" She spot a small alcove in the alley. "Rutiana quick hid in there! Valsame take the left; I'll take the right, we'll catch them in a crossfire."

"Roger," Valsame states while moving his mother into the dark alcove. He sets up just ahead of her in a kneeling positions.

Amy looks up to see a fire escape ladder; with grace and deadly beauty she gets up to the first landing and aims down the alley.

Four figures make their way down the alley with what it looks like one of the figures being shouldered by another and third figure is being carried on the back of the last figure. Valsame looks at the approaching figures and signals Amy that he is ready to attack. Amy aims down a target; she looks at the figure being carried. After they get about another ten feet closer, Amy shouts out, "FREEEZE!"

The figure looks to rise a gun while others get into a defensive position. A male voice calls out, "Who are you?!"

Valsame cocks his head to recognizing the voice, "General?"

"Valsame is that you?"

Valsame flashes his weapon light down the alley and is surprise to find everyone from Xalen, "Amy it's the others!" He quickly stands up rushing over to them. Amy jumps down to see Terra's ankles wrapped in torn cloth, and Xalen's left leg complete bound up. Valsame is the first to ask, "General what happened to you?"

Amy is the next to say, "I want to know as well, but we can't do it here. We need to find a secure area."

Novicia answers, "We're close to my office building; I think we should be safe there."

Amy agrees by saying, "Good idea; Novicia you lead the way. Valsame and I will run point guard. Let's move!"

The eight of them quickly make their way Novicia's office building. Thirty minutes pass by, and they arrive at the thirty story Nova Medical building. Novicia is surprised to find front windows and doors smashed in. "What the hell happened to my building?!"

Valsame does a quick sweep and answers, "My guess looters. They must wanted anything of value. Amy what do you think is it secure enough until extraction?"

Amy does a quick glance then replies, "If we barricade the entry of a hallway and office, we should be able to hold out for a while."

They make their way into the building and set up their defenses. Once anything is set up, Amy takes the first watch while Valsame treats Terra and Xalen. Amy finishes her patrol and joins Xalen and the others. "Valsame, what supplies do we have left?"

"Well, we have four medigels left and enough food for about two days," He replies.

"Ok, that should be enough to last us until the Normandy gets here. Xalen, what happen after were shot down?"

"Long story short, we got hit and started to go down. Terra jumps out using her biotics to try and level us out, but it was no good. She landed on her feet after us clashing, and my leg got smashed under dashboard," Xalen explains.

Amy looks at Terra passed out then says, "The most important thing is that everyone is alive, and now we just have to wait until the Normandy gets here."

* * *

The Normandy rockets through the mass relay space approaching the exit relay. Joker sits up at the front helm with EDI going over the last projections for entering the Turian Imperial space. In Liara's cabin, she puts on her new N7 armor that is vaguely familiar and resembles Nico's but for a female shape. Sonare helps the Capt. with the last pieces of armor and sits back on the couch as Liara looks over herself and checks out the new additions to her armor; then she asked, "Did you take the medication I gave you?"

Liara looks at her after setting up the final connections with Glyph, "Yes I took all the medication. What does it do anyway?"

"It's what we give Asari commandos who are with children it basically increases the metabolism rate and solidifies a defensive chemical balance to help ensure that the embryo is safe. Now what about the other the medication did you take that as well?"

Liara gives a sickening expression as she tells her, "Yes, the gritty medication nearly made me gag and throw up what I had for breakfast this morning. Let me take a guess that medication is to help increase my blood flow right?"

Sonare gives a quick smirk then says, "Close but no. That medication was a protein enhancement. We don't know how long were going to be in the field and as a possibility that we will most likely miss a meal or two. In truth, that would not be the best thing for you in your condition, so the protein supplement that you drank will be able to provide enough nourishment for you for the next seventy-two hours. After that, you have another one in your supply kit that you can drink."

Liara walks over to the desk where Nico's helmet sits on display. She grabs hold of the helmet looking it over and letting the past memories wash over her, "Don't tell anyone about this but I'm nervous."

The Asari commando gives the captain a strange sideways look and replies back, "Why would you be nervous? You been on tons of missions with Nico and the rest of the crew."

"Yes, but Nico was the one leading the mission or he was nearby to back me up if something was to go wrong. This time I'm all by myself; I know I have the rest of my squad and the crew behind me but it is just one of those things that I'm nervous about."

Sonare stands up and walks over to Liara putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Liara what you're feeling now is what we Asari commandos called first mission jitters. I don't know if your mother ever told you, but all Asari women who decided to take up a career in the military always get this nervous feeling that we didn't plan everything right or something is going to happen or some unforeseen circumstances going to kick in. As my old CO told me, you have a team behind you and your training, so stop worrying and get your blue ass in gear."

Liara shakes her head with a smile her face, "Sounds like my dad, so I'm guessing you're telling me to get my butt in gear."

"Well ma'am if it works get to it," Sonare says with a gleeful tone.

Liara nods yes, and Glyph comes floating in, "Dr. Shepard, I have finished my analysis of the modifications to your armor, and I am picking up a higher energy draw from your kinetic barriers than normal along with a secondary kinetic field around you."

Sonare says, "Don't worry the readings that you're picking up our within the bounds of the new modifications I added to Liara's armor. Now the new kinetic barrier on there will allow you to take more fire, but it means that you have a longer recharge time. The secondary shield around you will give you enough time to run for cover and get out of the line of fire. Before Glyph brings up the other modifications, I'll go ahead and let you know the medigel dispenser in your armor is set for an automatic distention. If and when your armor takes more than three shots directly. You also have a new modification that I was able to get from a couple of friends of mine from the Citadel. It creates a protective shield coating in case of a crash or some other strong collision. I'm sorry to say though you're pretty much their guinea pig for this new upgrade."

We are gives a questionable look then says, "I don't know how I feel about being a guinea pig, but it allows me to lead my team and I'll deal with."

Sonare explains the last couple of new features on Liara's armor when Joker's voice comes over the PA system, "Capt. we are approaching the exit relay T -2 minutes."

Liara responds back as Sonare and she are heading to the elevator door, "Understood Joker make the ship wide announcement and standby to go red alert. I'm on my way to the bridge."

As the elevator goes down to the next floor, Joker's voice can be heard over the ship wide PA informing everyone about the ship status. Sonare tells Liara, "Capt. I recommend that you sit up front with Joker and let Cmdr. Vega call shots from the CIC."

"Not a bad idea, take your station at my private terminal and strap yourself in," Liara orders as the doors open. The women head to their designated areas, and Joker surprise to see Liara taking the seat to his left. "Don't worry Joker I'm not here to second-guess you. Ashley is going to call the shots in the CIC I'm going to do my best to help EDI breach their firewalls. Is everyone ready?"

EDI nods yes and Joker says, "Alright everyone let's do this! Exiting relay in 5…4…3…2…1." The Normandy deaccelerates out of the relay space and reenters normal space in a brilliant light. The signaling alarms rings out to the ship as the three in the cockpit see nine of Sovereign's ships waiting for them. The enemy vessels close in as they begin to open fire on the Normandy. Joker steers the ship hard to starboard in order to get out of the main line of fire; he pushes the ship to full speed driving the Normandy out of the fire range. The enemy vessels power up order to give chase. "Alright here's where the fun begins! Everyone hold on!" Joker whips the ship into an in inverted barrel roll as the targeting systems pick up the signals of individual fighters. He rotates the ship 180° and starts bearing down on one of the oncoming vessels.

Liara says, "Garrus weapons free!"

The Turian Vice-Primarch gives a smile and says with a joyful tone over the speaker, "Roger that!"

Liara then turns to EDI and ask, "Can you breach their firewalls?"

The AI quickly responds back with, "I have already begun, and I got access to three of their ships. What are your orders?"

"Put their fusion plant into meltdown. Joker target the enemy vessel's bridge and fire!" Liara orders. The nose of the ship lines up with the oncoming vessel the two bow mounted cannons lower from the holstering position. The two cannons charge up with a mix of blue and white light into a growing energy ball in front of the ship and when Joker hits the firing button the beam launches from the vessel at one of Sovereign's vessels. The beam eats through its kinetic barrier and smashes in with a brilliant explosion into the bridge. The beam continues on for and exits out of the vessel leaving the crippled ship to drift into space with fire erupting from the impact points. "Good shooting Joker," Liara praises. A second later three bright flashes erupt from the center of three other enemy vessels. The light grows bigger and bigger until the ships explode simultaneously with an emanating shockwave. Joker is able to stabilize the ship before the shockwave hits but enemy fighters that are too close to the vessels are caught up in the blast wave and completely destroyed.

Ashley calls from the CIC to the helm, "Capt. we are detecting five more incoming vessels."

"We have done all we can for now here. Joker set course for Palaven," Liara orders.

Joker programs in the destination and jumps the ship to FTL speed but he reports, "Capt. looks like the remaining ships from the welcome party are coming after us."

Ashley follows up with, "And the five other ships are have changed course to intercept us."

"Understood, what's our ETA?"

"Thirty-five mins Capt.," Joker replies.

Liara folds her arms and closes her eyes thinking for a moment of a way how to deal with the oncoming threat. She mutters out for a second, "After that, we don't know what type of welcoming committee were going to get we get to Palaven." Liara continues to mutter to herself for couple more minutes then she taps the comlink to talk with Garrus, "Garrus what is the turning rate for a Turian cruiser coming out to FTL speeds?"

"Normally it takes about two seconds for a cruiser to change its trajectory after coming out of FTL. Why would you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking there's a way how we can knock out all ten of the ships without firing a single shot, but it's going to take some precision flying. EDI was the precision rate for turning on the Normandy after coming out FTL?"

"Approximately .35 seconds," the AI responds.

Liara taps her head for a second thinking about the information she's been given then her eyes spring open with an idea. "EDI set the nav computer to take us out of FTL approximately 100,000 km before we enter the atmosphere."

Joker gives a shocked expression then says, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Capt. are you serious at that close of a distance will most likely burn up before we can even enter the atmosphere. Let along the deceleration is going to be murder on us."

"I know Joker that's why we need the precision flying. If EDI can adjust our heading just before we start to enter the atmosphere and we get caught in the gravitational pull, we can slingshot ourselves at a high rate to avoid being followed by any of Sovereign's ships. What do think EDI, you think you can pull it off?"

"It would not be a problem Capt. but I recommend that we actually make it 150,000 km that way it also gives me a second or two to see if I can breach their firewalls and download any relevant data I can get my hands onto."

"Okay make the necessary calculations and inform the crew. This is going to be one hell of a ride!"

Ashley listens to the plan and then says, "It's Ilos all over again! Oh well Joker did it once and with EDI's help he'd will be able to do it again. Cap, once we make the maneuvering thruster move, I recommend that we scan the area to see how many ships we'll be dealing with and also you might want to try do an orbital scan of the city if possible."

"Good idea commander," Liara replies. The Normandy continues to rocket at FTL speed with the ten enemy vessels trailing a couple seconds behind them as they reach their destination; Joker turns over helm control to EDI and sounds the collision alarm one minute before they pull out of FTL. EDI kills the engines then continues on the suicide path straight towards the planet other enemy vessels pull out at the same time but quickly notice the trajectory the Normandy is on. The captains of the vessels order an immediate course correction, but they fail to recognize that the helm control systems are not responding properly. EDI orders the process to fire at the exact moment while the ten ships continue along the suicide path and start to glow a bright orange red as the heat from the friction of the atmosphere interacts with the hull. While the Normandy slingshots at full speed and across the atmosphere sphere, the enemy vessels kinetic barriers and other vital systems one by one begin to fail in explode. From the CIC, Sonare watches as the ten ships burn up in pieces of the ship fly apart until the mass effect core's explode creating a showering rain of burning debris parts. "Good job EDI!" Before Liara can give her next command another alert signal goes off as the Normandy falls under attack from three other of Sovereign's cruisers and a wave of smaller gunships.

"EDI give me back control the ship standby all weapons!" Joker orders as he preps to begin evasive maneuvers. His wife quickly complies and he whips the Normandy into another gut turning maneuver, but the gunships are able to keep up as they continue to fire weakening the ships kinetic barriers. "Dammit kinetic barriers are down to 43%! Sweetheart you might want to tighten your precision flying software just a tad bit. Reroute all necessary parts shields! Garrus get some target lock on these fuckers and take them out!" Joker is able to get behind the line of the gunships and quickly locks on to them he fires out away the missiles, yet they are able to avoid them and continue their assault on the Normandy. "Dammit were too close to the planet it's messing with the targeting sensors!"

"Jeff shields are back up to 82%," EDI replies as she starts to launch a new waves of viruses to hack the cruisers.

Joker pulls the ship out of the low atmosphere and starts making a beeline path towards the three pursuing cruisers. He rocks the ship port and starboard doing his best to avoid the shots coming in from the cruisers and the pursuing gunships. The Normandy's main guns power up once more and tear into the middle cruiser making it go down in a massive blaze while the cruiser to the right starts to list support and accelerate. EDI says, "I've got control of the right cruiser the left cruiser is about to lose kinetic barriers." She directs the confiscated cruiser into the already burning middle ship and pushes the engines to Max causing both cruisers to crash into each other. The third cruiser sees the oncoming to ships and starts to move away. Joker cuts the engines letting the pursuing gunships ahead then pushes back the full throttle with them now being pursued by the Normandy. Garrus unleashes a barrage of missiles and shots from the smaller cannons at the gunships.

The enemy gunships do their best to scatter, but Garrus is able to knock out five it the ships and disable two more, but another five ships come in from the Portside. The five ships unleased a continuous barrage that strikes the Normandy on the top side of the ship. The two remaining operational gunships that the Normandy was pursuing turn around and start to unleash another barrage Joker banks the ship to starboard to avoid the direct on shots but a couple of the missiles are able to catch the portside wing weakening the kinetic barriers over the two engines and causing an alarm to trigger stating that the far Portside engine is off-line. "Dammit! Engineering I got an engine out what's the word on it!"

Greg calls back by saying, "We are working on it Joker!"

Tali is the next to say over the intercom, "Joker I am doing a bypass but you got to keep them off that wing the kinetic barriers there are down to 15% one more shot and we can say goodbye to the port engine!" Tali works swiftly from her workstation in her quarters, and she is able to bypass the rupture conduit getting the engine back online. "EDI I'm reading a leak off of the port one engine."

Before EDI can answer Greg jumps in grasping his station as the ship is rocked by another wave of bombardments, "I'm picking up the same thing here Tali. Joker got to find a way to either take out those fighters or were going to lose that engine!"

Joker continues to focus on steering the ship as he yells back at them, "we think I'm trying to do! Garrus you got to find we had a get those gunships!" The Normandy rockets pass the oncoming gunships as the remaining two join up with the five pursuing and unleash a hail of bullets at the fleeing Alliance vessel.

"Joker I'm doing my best here but I cannot get a solid lock on these fuckers! They must some type of signal scrambler I never seen before! EDI can you hack them?" Garrus yells working to targeting systems.

EDI's HUD streams information at an unbelievable speed. "Garrus, I am task to max ability dealing with the warships and protecting our own systems."

Joker whips the ship hard to port as three missiles go streaming by. A red light starts to flash again warning of an eezo lead coming from the damage engine. The Normandy pilot starts to the fight with a sagging response from engine one; then he looks ahead to see the two collided enemy cruisers starting to pick up speed as the three cruiser fires shots at the oncoming ships. A blub goes off in Joker's head, and he call calls to engineering while speeding towards the ships, "Greg keep that eezo bleed going in fact increase the bleed off. I have an idea to kill five fighters with one shot!"

"Jeff! If that leak gets hits…"

"It won't trust me!" Joker replies while steering the ship towards the oncoming ships.

Greg exhales while typing into his control panel to increase the bleed off then says, "Alright Jeff, our lives are in your hand."

"Got it!" Jeff replies. He steers the Normandy into a flight path that weaves around the enemy fighters. The ship speeds up and flies up in front of the enemy fighters letting the eezo fluid spray over the ship. Once the fighter is covered in the blue-white fluid, Joker tracks down another fighter spraying is down. The fighters try to steer away from the fluid, but Joker is easily able to keep the ships squarely in the bleed off. The Normandy slings around battle space ejecting it's life blood onto the remaining enemy vessels. Soon all ten fighters are flying blinded by eezo. Joker calls, "Garrus, lock on to the eezo radiation!"

Garrus changes the target scanner and gets a lock onto ten fast moving eezo signals. "Here goes nothing!" Garrus exclaims as he hits the firing button. Ten missiles launch from the Normandy locked onto their targets. The enemy fighter pilots struggle to the clear their windows, but the missile alarms go off into their cockpits making them panic and perform radical flight maneuvers while blinded. Everyone on the Normandy hold their breath as they watch the missiles close in, and with a collective cheer, everyone rejoices as the missiles find and destroy their targets. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Great job Joker!" Garrus shouts as one by one the attacking fighters are blown up. Nine fighters are quickly destroyed, but tenth fighter seem to be putting up a strong fight to out fly the missile. Garrus watches the radar closely; then his heart jumps into his throat when he sees the direction fighter is moving in. "Joker we have a problem!"

Joker quickly responses with, "Yeah! I see it! Greg! Kill that eezo bleed!"

"I can't not without killing engine one!" Greg fires back.

"Joker! The fucker must have picked on what we were doing! He's trying to take us out with him!" Garrus adds.

"Yeah! I kinda noticed that!" Joker exclaims trying to get away from the pursuing fighter. Joker curses under his breath when he sees the fighter closing in. "Think Joker think!" He yells to himself looking from a way; then he looks ahead at the fleeing cruiser with a big smile on his face. "Greg! When I give the word kill the bleed!"

"But engine one…"

"It will be fine, I can deal with it! Just be ready," Joker orders as he steers the ship towards the cruiser.

"Joker, I hope you know what you are doing," Liara comments with a worried tone while looking at the incoming cruiser.

Joker smiles then says, "Don't worry Capt. I pulled the same trick when we were fighting Sovereign at the Citadel!"

Liara grips on her chair, "Yes, but I was fighting on the ground with Nico against Saren while you were doing that!"

"Then you better closer your eyes Capt.!" Joker exclaims while rotating the ship to be upside down to the cruiser. Joker sterns ship extremely close to the enemy ship's hull. EDI warns Joker about how close he is getting the ship's kinetic barrier. Joker ignores her warning and gets so close that both barriers are reacting to get other while sailing down the topside. He checks the rear view to see the fighter and missile still coming in, and the eezo pouring onto the ship's hull. Jokers keeps pace with the movement of the cruiser, and after the eezo spreads the bridge he orders, "Garrus, fires an aft missile! Greg, kill engine one!"

The men follow his orders at the same time while Joker pulls the ship away from the cruiser. The fired missile slams headlong into the fighter while the other missile and fire from the explosion ignite the sprayed eezo. The last view of the cruiser shows the whole topside hull on fire. EDI finishes the job by firing the main engines of her hacked ships and clashing them into each other. The resulting explosion allows everyone to breathe a sigh of relief; then Liara says, "Looks like we're clear. Joker takes us in."

"Roger Captain," Joker replies navigating the ship down through the atmosphere. EDI's scans show no ships or enemy contacts in their flight path. "Captain our LZ is clear."

"Good, take us in," Liara orders then says over the PA system, "All stations be ready for submersion." Joker positions the ship over the water then slowly lowers the ship into the water. It takes about ten minutes for the ship to reach the lake bed. Joker lets Liara know when his settles the ship and powers down the engines. Liara nods her approval then taps the PA system, "All senior officers' report to the war room."

* * *

Five minutes go by and all the officers are gathered in the war room. Liara starts things off by saying, "Good job everyone especially to you Joker. We got to Palaven in one piece. Greg give me a damage report."

The chief engineer looks at the Asari captain then walks up to the circle holographic display than tights and a couple of things on the consul making a 3-D image of the Normandy appear up. "Well, I'll start with the good news first. There's no reports or signs of leaking into the ship except for starboard observation where we got hit but kinetic barrier holding that steady. As for shields, the kinetic barriers are holding at 15%. Now for the bad news, first off the worst of the worst engine one is completely dead."

Ashley interjects by asking, "What do you mean by completely dead?"

Greg exhales while zooming in on that the damage engine and the connecting wing, "To put it simply, when Joker told me to cut the power to the engine to stop the Eezo bleed, we had to do a hard lockout. In other words that engine won't come back online until we can get into it and repair the damage to the fuel transfer pipe the ignition sequence power regulation bars so on and so on. Add to that, thanks to the Eezo bleed, we don't have enough to initialize FTL speed nor enough power to kick engine one in to gear. Plus, if I am guessing correctly and Tali can back me up on this, we don't have enough Eezo to actually produce enough power to get out of the atmosphere. Long story short were stuck here until you get a Eezo transfusion or something else happens. On the lighter side, we have power to the entire ship but that's it."

Liara rubs her chin thinking on what Greg has told her as James asks, "Can you repair it while we are on the retrieval mission?"

Greg shakes his head no and says, "I wouldn't recommend it. If any of that water got into the engine we don't know what type of adverse effect in my half after that barely be able to get maybe 2% of the work done for you guys came back. None the other hand, if everything works up nicely we should be up to get to a Turian shipyard if there any still intact or once the Alliance backup comes here they can help with our repairs."

Liara is the next one to speak by saying, "Alright short of it is people were stuck here, but we knew that was going to possibly happen on the way here. EDI is everything set up for the broadcast?"

"Yes Capt. I was able to get the buoy off before we enter the atmosphere and in a stable orbit. Once we have set up our relay at the broadcasting tower, we should be able to perform the broadcast without any trouble."

"Good," Liara says as she walks to the consul and brings up a map of the area. "We are on borrowed time right now, and we don't know the status of our team on the ground. EDI start scanning for the signal of our contact you know to look for. Ashley, James, and Steve prep the ships to move out within three hours. Joker keep a wide open scan of the area. Look for any ships that might be entering the area or that might be close to us. Greg and Tali do what you can to make any repairs try to get the kinetic barrier a little bit above and 50% if at all possible. Samantha, I need you to set up starboard observation room for the broadcast. Ground team members should be ready to leave within four hours. That is all dismissed."

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks for leading this latest installment to Mass Effect Generations and please leave any comments so we know how we're doing.**

**Also please check Youtube for the first audiobook release of Neo Sonic Underground let us know what you think.**

**Coming Soon:**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Cast In the Name of the Spirits Ye…**

**Part Three: Final Judgement**

**Just remember comments are our Eezo and let's keep it flowing.**


	11. Cast In the Name of the Spirits Ye…  Part Three: Final Judgement

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Cast In the Name of the Spirits Ye…**

**Part Three: Final Judgement**

**A/N: I don't own Mass Effect**

* * *

Liara looks over her data pad while preparing her gear and armor. The door chime goes off and she puts on her black one-piece body suit then she says, "Enter."

The door opens allowing Sonare to enter the captain's quarters. She wears the new silver plated with green exo-carbon fiber skin armor TS-845 vanguard class. On the top left breast pocket, she has the Alliance Naval insignia and, in the space, the insignia for the Spectre Core is imprinted all in blue. On her right collar, she has a single gold dot. She looks at the blue captain reading over her data pad with her newly modified N7 armor laid out on the table. "Is the new armor not fitting right?"

Liara looks up from the pad then at her new armor. "Oh no, I haven't tried it on yet."

Sonare walks over to the couch and sits down while asking, "Is there something bugging you?"

"Yes… No… *exhale*… I don't know."

The personal doctor gives a confused expression before asking, "Tell me what's on your mind?"

Liara flops down on the other couch then explains, "I don't know, if I can do this. I have never led a team into a combat mission before. I am just…" she pauses to think while looking down at her hands. As she nervously fiddles with her fingers, "I am just use to taking my cues from Nico. Without him I…"

"That's bullshit."

Liara looks up at Sonare, "Excuse me. What did you say?"

Sonare looks Liara dead into eyes and repeats, "I said, 'That is bullshit!'" The Asari captain is shocked to hear Sonare's statement. Before Liara can say anything, Sonare stands up then walks over to the fish tank. While she investigates the tank, she sees one of the smallest fishes. She follows it with her eyes while saying, "You sound just like one of my new recruits fresh out of boot."

Liara looks at Sonare's back while she fires back with, "I don't understand your meaning."

"Tell me Liara, what are some of the combat missions that you have been on in the past?" Sonare inquires. Liara humors her by telling her about the numerous missions she has been on along with all the top star missions ranging from the attack on the Citadel by the reaper Sovereign, bringing down the former Shadow Broker, to the final push against Harbinger's Reaper Forces to get to the Citadel. Sonare shakes her head while listening to Liara's tale, then she turns around while leaning against the fish tank then says, "Ah, now I can see the problem, you have never actually been in command of a mission." Liara's eyes spring open in shocked by the statement as her mind races through every mission that she has been on since she was rescued by Nico from the Prothean dig site. Sonare lets the shock settle in before saying, "Liara, I bet I can read your mind right now just based on the expression on your face. You're thinking, how can I, command a mission?"

Without thinking, Liara finds herself standing pacing back and forth while saying to herself, "By the Goddess, you're absolutely right! What was I thinking?! How can I command a strike mission? Nico was always there giving orders to the team…"

Sonare lets the young captain go on for a couple more moments while watching her pace back in forth. After the fifth go around, she moves away from the tank and blocks Liara's path as she says, "That's enough! We have gotten to the root of your nervousness, and I won't stand here and listen to you belittle yourself. You need to pull it together and get into the mindset to lead your away team."

Liara objects with, "But Sonare, I'm not my bond mate. I don't have Nico's experience or knowledge about military combat. Plus, what gives me the right to put the lives of everyone here and on Palaven at risk for a plan that might not even work."

Sonare listens to Liara rant for another three minutes making a blood vessel pop on her forehead; then she shouts out in a commanding tone, " **SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!** " Liara falls silence shocked hearing the tone in Sonare's voice then watches as she marches up to her with a deadly scary face. " **NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! I JUST TOLD YOU I DON'T WHAT TO HEAR THIS 'CAN'T DO' BULLSHIT COMING FROM YOU. IF YOU WANT TO QUIT, THEN I'LL GO AHEAD DECLARE YOU UNFIT FOR DUTY, YANK YOUR COMMAND, AND LOCK YOUR ASS IN THIS ROOM UNTIL WE GET BACK TO THE CITADEL. THEN YOU EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE EVEN NICO HOW YOU DISHONORED THE NAME SHEPARD AND THE NORMANDY!** " Liara looks at her would wide eyes then she says, " **OR YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF PULL YOUR BALLS OUT OF YOUR ASS AND FUCKING STEP UP TO THE PLATE! I DIDN'T JOIN THIS CREW TO BABYSIT A WHINY BRAT! I CAME TO SERVE UNDER A COMMANDO, A HUNTRESS, A LEADER! WHO THROUGH INCREDIBLE ODDS AND COUNTLESS BATTLES, WHO COMES TO STAND IN PLACE OF HER MATE! A WARRIOR WHO HELPED UNITE AND LEAD ALL THE FORCES OF THE GALAXY AGAINST AN ALMOST UNBEATABLE ENEMY!** " Liara starts to tear up as she sits down. Sonare continues in a calm tone of voice, "Look at me." The Asari captain does as order and sees a calm and compassion expression, "Listen, you are you, no one is asking you to be Nico Shepard. You are Liara Shepard. You have gotten to where you are because of your actions, skills, and talents. I can tell, just by the look in your eyes that Nico has told you the same thing. Plus, I can tell there were times that you had to help him in his lowest moments."

Liara's mind flashes back to moments when Nico and she were in battle, times in his quarters, on shore leave, and nights making love to each other. She tells him that he doesn't have to bare the weight of the whole universe on his shoulders. She tells him that his friends, family, all their allies, and most importantly she would be there to help support him.

"And Liara," Sonare's words pull Liara out of her memories, "You're not alone. Everyone here has got your back. Along with, even though I don't know how, Nico is here helping you. Remember, you are not doing this just to keep the peace Nico and billions of others died for, but…" she puts her hand on Liara's stomach, "Her along with the billions of other babies coming into this universe. You're fighting for them, so they don't have to go through what we did. So, they can lead a peaceful and happy life. Now, Captain Liara Shepard, what are you going to do?"

Liara wipes her face, stands up with a confidence smile, and says while walking over to her armor, "What are we waiting for? The Turian people need our help, and it's time for the galaxy to be introduced to Liara Shepard Council Spectre and Captain of the Alliance Navy starship: SSV Normandy."

"Aye, aye Captain," Sonare replies with a happy smile.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Liara and Sonare step off the lift onto deck five where everyone is waiting near the armory lockers while chatting with each other. Steve, James, and Ashley do the final preps on the Kodiak, Mako, and Hammerhead. The blue captain calls out, "Everyone, please give me your attention." Everyone hears her request and walks over to stand in front of their captain. Liara clears her throat then says, "Before we get underway, I wanted to say a couple of words. I want to thank everyone for supporting me through this, but I need to make this abundantly clear, I am not Nico. As much as I wish he was here right now, he can't be, so it falls to me to lead. Yet I can't… I can't…"

Garrus and the others start to laugh looking at the clearly nervous Asari. The Turian Vice-Primarch steps forward and places a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Liara, we all know that you are not Nico and we can't expect you to live up to his expectations. Although, you are Shepard, in more ways than one," he pauses with a wink. "So be yourself and show us why you are the new Shepard."

Liara nods with a smile, "Alright, since Garrus took the rest of my little speech, I guess the only thing left to say is this: billions of people are counting on us to stop the plan of an enemy, that they don't even know about, from destroying their way of life. Plus, the galaxy along with each member of the Council are watching us to see what a crew of Spectres can do together. Let's show them that we are not only ready to stand up to the challenge but overcome it. And the most important thing is this, I want everyone to come home alive. You can consider that a direct order from your Captain and friend. Is that clear?!"

Everyone along with Garrus and Tali stand at attention and salute then they say in unison, "Aye! Aye! Ma`am!"

Liara salutes back then says, "Thank you. Get ready to launch phase two of Operation Scapegoat. Keyriwn hold up for minute." The Krogan female stops then turns to look at her captain before boarding the Mako. "Change of plans, I am reassigning you to Grunt's team."

"What?! You want me to go babysit that puny male!"

Liara gives a quick expression of annoyance, but she is able to temper it down before saying, "No! You're not babysitting anyone. Instead, you are to provide both medical and combat support for that team."

"Captain," She tries to start to complain while watching Grunt load up the last items on his transport.

"Listen, in no way or how is this a demotion or an attempt to rob you of combat. In fact, it is the complete opposite. Your team will be flying in the air thus making you a greater target. It is critically important that your team complete your mission. I'll be frank with you the whole of this operation hinges on your team completing this mission. Plus, we have word from our ground team that is highly possible that Sovereign's forces are monitoring the skies, you have a high chance of coming under attack. Do you understand the severity that this mission holds?" Keyriwn thinks about Liara's words then looks back over at Grunt carrying two heavy claymore shotguns with two crates of ammo. Liara glances at the Krogan Master Chief then back at the medical officer. "If it makes you feel any better, Grunt was the leader of Urdnot Company."

"WHAT HE'S THE ONE WHO FOUGHT TO SAVE THE RACHIA QUEEN?!" Keyriwn snaps.

"Yup and fought off multiple Reavers all by himself."

Keyriwn nods then walks pass Liara, but does a quick turnaround to say, "Maybe, he isn't such a baby as I taught he was."

Liara only shakes her head before hearing James say while they both watch the exchange between Grunt and Keyriwn, "Cap., I think you have brought together a beautiful pair of Krogan. Although we may need to reinforce the plating in Grunt's quarters."

Liara tries to hide her laugher by saying, "Get on board you Loco driver." James laugh as he boards the Mako. Liara calls over to Greg, Tali, and Jeff as they say goodbye to their spouses. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a couple of jobs for you. Greg and Tali, see what you can do to get the engines back online just in case. Joker have some of the crew prep our tribunal room and mock up execution area, and you have the COM while we're gone. Take good care of her and stay on the alert. If things get wild, use your best judgement to tackle the situation."

"Aye ma`am, and good hunting," Jeff replies.

Liara boards the Mako and sits in the second row behind the driver's seat. "Ready James?"

The Latino male turns around with a smile on his face while giving a thumbs up. "You bet Cap, just give the work."

She nods then looks at Ophiuchus. He gives a nod; then she opens a channel, "All teams report in."

"Sniper team is a go," Ashley states.

"Sat. team is a go," EDI replies.

"Homebase is standing by," Samantha answers.

"Roger that. Control open hatch." The launch bay door lowers down revealing the underwater terrain. "All ships move out." The Mako is the first to speed out the launch bay with its wheels spinning on the steel deck. A second later the six wheeled tank drives out the launch bay and through the kinetic barrier holding back the water. Almost immediately after the Mako, the Hammerhead Tank and Kodiak shuttle fly out into the ocean deep. The vehicles can easily travel through the water. Liara looks at the Chief Medical Officer, in his smaller blue and black hardware platform on his left upper chest is the Alliance Navy emblem with a one gold and silver "Ophiuchus, I was expecting you to be in your Prime platform. If I may ask, is there a particular reason?"

He looks away from his monitor at Liara then explains, "This platform is more suited for rescue and recovery missions. With this platform, I am able project a wide defensive kinetic barrier if the need arises. Plus, I am more mobile in this platform then in my other platforms. If you like Shepard Captain after the mission, I will prepare a complete briefing report about each platform's capabilities, advantages, and disadvantages."

Liara gives a smile then says, "No, that is not necessary Ophiuchus. I trust you know which platform is best suited for each operation." She looks back ahead, "James, how long before we reach the shoreline?"

"I would have to say about fifteen minutes give or take," James replies. "But once we're on land, we'll catch up to Sniper team in no time."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away hovering over the remains of the hierarchy building, Sovereign's personal ship is the only ship in the sky. On board, an officer quickly walks to the leader's office. He rings the door chime and a second later the door opens. The officer sees the back of Sovereign's chair turned towards the door. The leader's personal doctor is working on removing the bandages from the leader's head. In a feminine voice the leader questions, "What is it?!"

"My Sovereign, I regret to inform you that we have not been able to locate the Normandy," the officer reports.

Sovereign says in an angry tone, "This is news I don't like hearing!" The leader doesn't hear the officer move then says, "Is there more you wish to tell me about your failure?"

"On the contrary my Sovereign, I believe I may know where Shepard is heading."

The doctor continues to work on Sovereign while listening to the leader say, "Oh do you now? Tell me, how did you come to this prediction?"

"My Sovereign, you were briefed on the attack at the Palaven Resort Estates?" the officer questions. Sovereign waves yes allowing the officer to continue, "According to the reports, two sky cars were seen racing away from the area just before the explosion. Now hours later, your contacts still in Vorecia Olymsis reported that two similar cars driven by Turian men and gunned by humans. They got into a fire fight with some pawns."

Sovereign smiles before saying, "I see where you are going with this, and according to my former sleeper agent, the human woman was in contact with Shepard."

"With that in mind, we know about where Shepard is heading, and we can cut her off at the knees. Thereby, we destroy her operation and prove your greatness to the entire galaxy."

The doctor finishes working on Sovereign's bandages then hands the leader an armored helmet. Sovereign puts it on making the eyes and mouth light up. The enemy leader stands up then looks at the officer. Now in a mechanical voice, Sovereign asks, "And how do you plan on going about this?"

"My Sovereign just give me command of an attack group, and I will bring Shepard, her crew, and those who dare oppose your authority to their knees," the officer pleads with a malicious smile.

Sovereign turns away from the officer to look out the window. The enemy commander remains silent for a minute then says, "Very well, I'll give you command of carrier nine." Sovereign then turns to face the Turian officer, "Find Shepard and end her. I expect a quick victory, but fail and you will know my wrath."

The officer bows while saying, "Yes and thank you my Sovereign. I promise I will not fail."

A second later, the officer leaves the room and the doctor walks over to his medical bag and pulls out a pack of medi-gel. He hands the gel over to Sovereign then continues over to the couch in the office. "Your powers of control are growing at an impressive rate. I halfway believe that you were going to order him to take that carrier to hunt down Shepard, yet I sit here amazed that he, on his own, volunteered for this mission. Although, wouldn't it be better to send more ships?"

Sovereign finishes applying the medi-gel then walks over to the personal café. While preparing a drink, Sovereign expresses, "No, we don't have enough information. Even though, she is not Nico Shepard, the Asari has worked side by side with that human for years. Without a doubt, she must have picked up a couple tricks here and there. Add to the fact, she is here to help Xalen, so they must have a plan in the works. Plus, we must be more than prepared when it comes to Shepard and her crew. Every enemy that they have faced Saren, the Reaper Sovereign, the Geth, along with the Collectors, the Eclipse, Blood Pack, Blue Suns, the Illusive Man and Cerberus, lastly Harbinger and the Reapers. Each one of those powerful organizations with their overwhelming resources, nearly limitless soldiers, and superior military strength were all beaten by the crew of the Normandy."

"That is all well and true Sovereign, but you are not them, and you have something they all lacked, the will of the people."

Sovereign finishes making two drinks. She walks over to the doctor handing the other drink to him; while she continues over to the window. "No, I don't have the will of the people, yet. Given more time, I would have been able to complete my coup, but Shepard showed up to early." The leader falls silent for a couple of minutes then moves toward the desk and taps the call button. A voice acknowledges the call; then Sovereign commands, "Send word out to all forces excluding those in Vorecia Olymsis to pull out then head for the mass relay and wait from my command. Have all ships set to go to location five." The com person confirms the orders then hangs up.

The doctor then voices, "Don't you think that is a little premature? Wouldn't it be best to wait for word on whether or not the General wins?"

"No," Sovereign replies watching as the ship climbs higher into the sky then into orbit. "I don't trust that he will win, and we can't afford to be caught flatfooted if Shepard's plan works. Besides, I can always come back and use my fallback plan."

The doctor finishes his drink and says, "Do you believe that she will be willing to do what you tell her?"

Sovereign turns to face the medical officer, "Doctor, you forget how persuasive I can be. She will join us, or we can just replace her."

* * *

The Hammerhead races over the land at full speed. The hovercraft races pass empty burnt out sky cars, dead bodies, and other destroyed objects. Ashley looks at the passing scenery and voices, "This is unbelievable, it's like looking at the Reaper invasion all over again. How could things get so bad so fast?"

Garrus drives the hammerhead with a stoic expression and answers with, "Well when you know that a power hungry fuckup is running the show you're bound to have a lot of dead actors. At least, you know that you haven't lost your compassion for others and the departed if you can feel sorry for the innocents who have died. Although, I plan to get the name of every person killed in this farce; then I am going to write each of their names on a bullet. Once I find those fuckers, I am going to put each of those bullets into Sovereign and his officers. They are going to pay dearly for this shit!"

Sonare looks away from her monitor at the rear of the cabin, "That sounds all well and good Garrus, but where are you going to get all those bullets from? Plus, wouldn't that be a bit of overkill?"

Garrus snickers, "I won't have no problem with a little overkill, but I want them to feel every ounce of pain they have inflicted on my people."

Both women giggle at the thought then Sonare asks, "Commander, how far ahead are we of the Mako?"

Ashley says, "About an hour and forty minutes."

The cabin falls quiet afterwards; then a couple of minutes later Garrus asks, "So, Liara is pregnant. What do you think about that? I mean I don't see anything wrong with that, but it's pretty wild to know that a little Nico or Liara will soon be running around."

"It will be great, and that little girl is going to have the time of her life," Ashley states.

"Girls," Sonare states.

"What?" Ashley questions.

"I said girls. Liara is carrying twins."

Ashley's chair turns fully around to face Sonare, "No way! Are you serious? She's going to have twins!"

"Yup, I was reading over the captain's test results, but something is still bothering me about her results."

"Sonare, we are facing a massive worldwide crisis, please don't add to it by saying the children are sick or in danger. As a soon to be father, I would be sweating buckets until the doctor gives the ok," Garrus expresses.

"Please Sonare, don't tell me that they are in danger," Ashley pleads.

Sonare smiles then turns her chair. "Oh no! You don't have to worry; the children are both healthy. The thing that is worrying me is the higher levels of testosterone in her blood work."

"It's not normal for Asari to have elevated levels when you become pregnant?" Garrus questions without looking away from the view ahead.

Sonare folds her arms while moving her hand up to cradle her chin, "It depends. I have heard of cases where some Asari who mate with males from different species were reported to have higher testosterone levels, but in the end, they would still give birth to girls."

Ashley probes with, "Ok, so what makes Liara's case so different."

"The captain's testosterone levels are ten times higher than any recorded case."

Ashley's face is surprised to hear about the higher levels; then she follows up with, "Ten times! Is that dangerous to her kids?!"

"No, I like I said; they are both healthy and growing at a normal rate. My only guess behind the cause for the higher levels are…"

Garrus jumps in with, "A boy!"

Ashley turns to look at him, "Are you kidding?! Asari can't have boys!" After a minute of thinking, she looks back at Sonare and ask, "Or can they?"

Sonare leans back in her chair while exhaling, "The universe knows that the Asari are beautiful, intelligent, hardworking, and blessed with extremely long-life spans, but we and especially the crew of the Normandy know that is just a cover for all of our deep dark secrets. Like the stigma towards those who are purebred, criminal enterprises and organizations that some Asari oversee, to the cursed and genetic abnormalities that create the Ardat-Yakshi. Still with all that, there is a secret that the Asari never want to be known to the galaxy. Hell, the matriarchal government has been known to do some crazy shit to keep this under wraps."

"Hell, T'Moka just say it already!" Garrus exclaims.

"Yes! It is a very… very… very rare possibility, one in a trillion, within ten to twenty centuries that a male Asari is born." Ashley and Garrus both snicker for a moment then they both start laughing. Sonare is confused by the laughter and asks, "What's so funny?"

Ashley wipes a tear from her eyes and says, "It's just plain out amazing! Who would have guessed that a once super sheltered girl would not only become the galaxy's biggest information broker, a Spectre, and commanding officer of her mate's starship; would hit the genetic jackpot by becoming the first Asari to have a son in who knows how many centuries."

Sonare wears a stern face while listening then says, "This is not a matter for joking or laughter. If the wrong people find out she is going to give birth to a male Asari, it could put all of them into grave danger."

"Why?" Garrus questions.

"There are some, even to this day, believe that when a male is born; he could upset the balance of power in the Asari world by creating more males with the women he mates with."

"That is completely ridiculous!" Ashley exclaims.

The hovercraft starts to slow down as they approach the outskirts of the city. Garrus turns his chair to look at the women, "We are going to have to table this issue until after we save Xalen's team and Palaven." He moves to the door and is the first to step out. The two women follow behind him as stand outside the hovercraft looking at the city. "Well, isn't that a pretty sight. From the look of things think we could just stroll right in and just save the day."

"Come on Garrus, you of all people know when it comes to things like this it's never that easy," Ashley boasts with a smirk while holding three super powered sniper rifles.

Garrus smiles while typing on his omni-tool, "You know me to well Ash. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun if they were to just let us walk in." At the end of his sentence, a small orange orb appears in his hand. He looks at the orb then says, "Alright little guy, you know what needs to be done." The orb motions up and down then flies toward the buildings. Garrus makes an image from the drone's scan appear on his omni-tool. "Will you look at that," he comments seeing the scans of manned Anti-Air guns and Surface Missiles. Twenty minutes later, the drone completes his surveillance around the city and returns to the sniper team. "I have to give it to them. They maybe backstabbing motherfuckers, but they are very well organized and armed motherfuckers. It looks like the closest AA Gun is in that tower there."

Sonare looks over the holomap then adds, "But the towers on the left and right flank will still able to see anyone who enters the perimeter. We need to take them out as well to create a blind spot for the Captain."

Ashley also chimes in with, "The trick is taking them out without triggering the alarm."

Garrus prints a big smile on his face before saying, "Sync takedown. This is going to be fun! Now, the question is who gets to take out who first?"

Ashley looks over her sniper rifle sight setting then says, "Without question, that AA and missile turret. The Mako can take a beating, but they won't be able to handle that one two punch back to back. So Garrus, tell me, has sitting behind that Vice Primarch desk rusted your sniper skills?"

Garrus primes his gun before saying, "I should ask you the same question Ash, but I let my shooting do the talking for me." Sonare gives a quick chuckle while they three of them get into position.

* * *

The guards inside the building with the AA gun scan the area for any intruders. One of the guards, looks up from her scope not seeing anything. "Hey, do you really think that Shepard is coming here?"

The other guard replies still looking through her scope, "Sovereign wouldn't have us on alert if the blue bitch wasn't coming. Besides, she's not Nico, the so-called warrior spirit, she is just a blue bimbo that got in his bed and took his name. We can easily take out…" Her statement is cut off as a bullet goes speeding through her skull splashing her brain matter, bone, and blood all on the wall behind her.

The other guard goes to dive for cover, but she is visited by the same fate and only her dead body reaches cover. Almost at the same time, a third guard walks in to see the two killed guards. He goes rushing for the control panel to raise the alarm, but his efforts fall by the wayside when the both the panel and his head explodes from sync shots.

Sonare cambers a new round with a smirk, "Garrus, are you trying to show me up?"

"Well, better that we takeout the way for them to contact each other than run the risk. Besides, I was tempted to shoot the ammo supply, but I thought we should save the fireworks for later."

Ashley scopes out the missile launch station, "Hope you guys are ready for more because the next target has five guards inside." She lowers her gun to look at the others and continues with, "We might not be able to prevent them from setting off the alarm."

"I think I might have an idea on how to solve that problem," Garrus states before walking back into the hammerhead. The two women hear him ruffle a couple of things inside then he comes back out holding a thermal clip. "A little something, I cooked up. I planned on using this against the gangs on Omega, but it should do just as good here." He loads the thermal clip then takes aim and fire into the building. "Get ready."

A canister lands on the floor drawing the guards' attention. After three seconds, it explodes blinding everyone in the room with thick pepper smoke. All the guards are blinded and coughing while they stagger around trying to find a way to escape the fog filled room, and one after another of the guards are sniped. As the smoke thins out, the floor is littered with dead bodies. A final shot flies in destroying the control panel in turn killing the missile turret and alarm. Ashley does one final scan through her scope; then she turns to Garrus, "Not bad shooting, and here I thought you would break your old one bullet kill record. I guess all the desk work hasn't messed with your aim."

The Turian leader leans back on the hovercraft, "Nah, I can feel it. If I was at the top of my game, I would have broken that record."

"It comes with the territory," Sonare comments scanning their last attack point.

Ashley quickly asks, "What territory is that?"

"Having a child," the Asari fires back.

Garrus smiles while shaking his head, "Your right, I have been spending more time with Tali and making sure everything is ready for when he is born than on the shooting range. However, once his is old enough, I'll show him how his old man works."

Ashley smirks, "Who knows 'she' may become a better sniper than you. That is, if her mother doesn't have her knee deep in engineering and mechanical practice."

Sonare adds, "I don't know, maybe Tali is having both. Based on how big she has gotten, I would bet that she is carrying twins."

"I hope not, I barely get any sleep as it is," Garrus replies. "Anyway, how's the last target looking?"

Sonare turns to look at the others then says, "To easy. I can only find one guard at the missile controls, but he's not outfitted like the others."

Ashley and Garrus look through their scope and see a lone Turian working at the panel. Garrus says, "This doesn't feel right. He must be an engineer."

"He is," Ashley confirms. "I can see the monitor, and it looks like he is running a diagnosis on the targeting system."

Sonare snaps her fingers making the two look at her. "Garrus, that drone of yours, can it do remote hacking?"

"Yeah, and I see where you're going with this." Garrus summons the drone then sends it on its way. The three of them board the hovercraft with Ashley in the driver's seat. Garrus rides shotgun setting up the Hammerhead's turret control, and Sonare works in the back taking control of the drone. A minute later, the drone reaches the final missile turret and sends visual back to Sonare. She maneuvers the drone closer do her best to keep the attention from the drone. Once the drone is close enough to the turret, a small beam of light connects with the turret's wire. "I'm in! Humm… you were right Ash, this turret is down, but will be back online in a few minutes."

"Damn, then we can't take him out. Once the turret's crew comes back and see a dead engineer, they will know that something is up. Any suggestions?"

"Blow the turret," Ashley states.

"And draw the other's attention, but that might work perfectly," Garrus replies.

Ashley smirks, "Plus, they will think that the engineer got lazy and fucked up."

Sonare quickly interjects, "We might have no other choice. From the looks of things, their entire defense system around this city is networked together. If someone checks the network and they see both the AA and missile turret destroyed, they will blame the engineer. This is the best way we can cover our tracks."

"Right," Garrus adds; he types his command into his omni-tool, "Ok we're all set, and, as a bonus, I installed a little something in their network. Now, we wait for Liara's team."

* * *

Valsame looks over Xalen's leg while changing the bandages; then he glances over at Terra's ankles. Once he finishes, he gets up making is way over to Amy. He sees her working on the safe room's computer studying the layout of the building. The new officer sits down beside her and says in a low volume, "How far we are from the EVAC location?"

She keeps her eyes on the building blueprints, "About thirty miles."

"I shouldn't have to tell you but…"

"Yeah, trying to get to our team to that point would be close to suicide since we know that Sovereign has control of the city. What do you think?"

Valsame smirks, "After being around with you, I feel that you are not just looking at those blueprints for fun."

"You're getting better at this cadet… I mean Lieutenant. Considering the injuries our team has taken; we can run the risk of going there and getting into a fire fight." She reaches for her pack and pulls out four small black cubes. She hands the cubes to Valsame then says, "I want you to place these cubes on the fifth, tenth, twentieth, and the roof."

Valsame looks at the cubes, "What do these things do?"

"They are signal scramblers for the enemy but booster for us. Plus, they are early warning devices in case the enemy tracks us here," Amy explains turning back to look at the map. "Once you have placed the cubes, check the cameras on the roof."

"Roger, I'll signal you once I'm done," Valsame states; then he heads out.

Once he is gone, she activates her omni-tool and pulls up the SIN system. She logs in then opens the comlink. "Emergency contact! Emergency contact!"

* * *

Inside Liara's cabin, the SIN system activates showing Amy's emergency signal. Glyph wakes up and scans over the monitor before answering in the Broker's voice, "Agent Crescent, what is your emergency."

"Sir, my team has suffered severe injuries, and we will not be able to meet Captain Shepard at the evacuation point. I need a linkup with the Captain."

"Understood, standby…"

Samantha is scanning over the communication lines from the away teams when a fourth line appears on her screen. She connects the line. She hears the Broker's voice as he explains the request. Once she has the full story, the com officer sets up an encrypted line.

In less than a minute, Liara's screen shows 'Incoming Transmission Code Q', "Go ahead."

Samantha voice comes over the line, "Captain, I have an emergency message from the E-VAC team. I am patching in Agent Crescent."

Amy is added to the line, and she quickly states, "Captain Shepard, I am sending our current location. My team has suffered heavy damage, and we won't be able to make it to the E-VAC point."

Liara pulls up the new meeting point. "Understood, give me a status report of your team." Amy tells her what has happened since their sky car was shot down. "Understood Agent Crescent. I have looked over the floor plans, and the design shows that there is an underground parking area. I need you to secure that area from my advance team. I will arrive shortly afterwards. Traynor, send the update to the other teams, and let them know that Sovereign's Forces are still here and in control of the city. Also, tell Adams and his team to do whatever it takes to get the Normandy airborne. I have a feeling that we are going to need the backup." Samantha acknowledges the orders, and before Liara cuts the line she says, "Agent Crescent, good work so far and stay safe."

James then voices, "So Blue, I take it that things are not going as we planned."

"When has anything ever gone according to plan?" James snickers at the question, and she follows up with, "But, it just means that we are going to have to use Nico's favorite tactic."

"Hold up, Loco had a favorite tactic?"

"Yup, don't tell anyone, but he calls it 'MSU' Make-Shit-Up."

James busts out laughing, "Well shit! I guess I can't call you Blue anymore."

"Why?"

"Because you're following Loco's path that makes you Lola."

Liara chuckles, "James, just step on it!"

"Aye, aye! Lola," James replies pushing the Mako to full speed.

* * *

Less than a hundred miles away from Vorecia Olymsis, the cruiser assigned to the ambitious officer sails through the sky. He stands at the CIC watching over the holomap. "General" another officer says getting his attention. "Sir, we picked up a signal coming from one of the buildings in the city."

The Turian General smiles, "Just as I predicted, were you able to get a pin point location?"

"We were only able to track it within a two-block sector, but we could track were the signal was going."

"Ha ha! This so-called new Shepard is making it to easy."

"General, should I order the helm to increase speed?"

"There's no need for that, this woman is falling right into my trap. Send word to our forces stationed there to not engage. I want them to only watch and report where they are heading."

"As you wish. We also picked up another signal, but it was heading in another direction."

"Show me," the General orders. The officer pulls up the signal path on the map. "Strange, what is in that area?"

"Nothing but open land until you reach a communication hub."

The General gives another sinister smile, "I see. She's planning on going after the hub."

"Sir, you should know that we don't have any combat forces in that area," the officer reports.

The General waves his hand, "It doesn't matter." He turns to look at another Turian at a different station, "Sargent, how many platoons are on board?"

"Five platoons with three heavy tank squads."

"Tell platoons three and five along with tank squad one to prepare for launch. Their orders are the same standby and report back what they see."

The com officer ask, "General, what do you think Shepard's plan is?"

The General turns to look back at the holomap with the same menacing smile, "It doesn't matter, I have already won. Now Shepard hurry, your coffin awaits. You will learn the price of defying our great Sovereign."

* * *

The Kodiak flies low to the ground easily avoiding any objects in its path. Inside, Steve sits at the helm with EDI in the co-pilot seat. "Steve, we can fly at a higher altitude, and I would recommend at a faster speed."

Without turning away from the control panel, Steve replies with, "That won't be our best move. Even with the stealth drive, we still run the risk of being seen by the enemy."

"That may be but after hearing about the change for the other teams, we can't afford to fall behind schedule."

Steve gives a confident smile then says as he ramps up the speed, "Don't worry EDI. I don't plan on being late."

Grunt checks over his claymore shotgun enjoying the swinging, rocking, and rolling of the shuttle. After fifteen minutes, Grunt finishes checking his gun then pulls out his sidearm. As he starts to work with it, he finally says to the pair of eyes watching him, "Is there something you want?"

Keyriwn smirks, "I want to know more about what happened when you faced the old enemy."

"Humm… We faced thousands of them in the caves of that planet. With the help of my battle master, we destroyed every single damn monster," he says with pride.

The female Krogan eyes up and down her male crewmate while listening to him go over every detail of his dangerous mission. "Less than year before the Reapers attack, during a Rite of Passage, a Krogan with his krantt fought and overcame all the challenges and even brought down a Thresher Maw. Even after all of that, another Krogan with his allies violated the rite testing grounds with the misguided idea of making that Krogan is subordinate. The second he refused the dishonored fool attacked, but he and his allies learned to late that they were facing a force to powerful for them to stop." Grunt actively listens to Keyriwn's tale. Suddenly her eyes burn with passionate fury, when she asks, "All those deeds, challenges, and great victories, were you that Krogan?"

Grunt gives his famous laugh and says, "It was fun to smash Uvenk with the butt of my shotgun. Hehe! Too bad for him, I ran of ammo."

Keyriwn chuckles, "Maybe I was wrong about you. Your quad might have dropped after all."

"Hehe! After this you're welcome to find out for yourself."

The Krogan ensign fires back, "I'll hold you to that Grunt. You better not disappoint me."

Grunt gives a thumbs up; then two Krogan hear Steve say, "Standby for landing."

EDI moves to the back with the others doing a quick check on her weapons. Once she is done, the shuttle touches down, "Steve, be ready to head out the second we finish." He nods in response then EDI follows behind the two Krogan escorts. Once outside, the three sees fifty or more large satellite dishes pointed in different directions, and a medium size two story building at the center of the array. The shuttle door closes behind them while giving off a light hum as the engines hold at idle speed. The AI woman leads the way to the building while saying, "Stay on your toes. Since the main signals to the planet been cut, we must assume that Sovereign must have a sleeper agent inside."

"Ha, if that wimpy pyjak is brave enough to make a move against us; then I'll take them down without a second thought," Grunt boasts cocking a round into his claymore shotgun.

Keyriwn smirks then says, "Well, that's if I don't kill them first."

Her comment makes Grunt giggle in response, but EDI fires back with, "If we are attacked by a sleeper agent, it would be far better that we arrest the person. That way we will be able to access vital information about Sovereign's forces."

They both look at EDI as she continues to walk forward then they say in unison, "Kill joy!"

A minute later, they reach what looks to be the front doors of the building and Grunt says, "So how do we get in? I take it knocking is out of the question."

"I would have to say so," Keyriwn comments leaning down to inspect a dry stain on the door. "Looks like blood."

EDI follows up with, "Yes, and based on the splatter pattern; I believe that was caused by gunfire."

"Hehe! Looks like we might have someone to play with inside," Grunt voices.

"Agreed," EDI adds grabbing hold of her SMG. "Grunt, back me up. Keyriwn bring up the rear." The two nod their approval; then EDI opens the door and does a quick check to the sides for any signs of the enemy. After the three are inside, the AI synthetic leads them to the front desk while looking for anyone inside. Some of the lights in the room flicker on and off while others remain off. EDl scans the room and sees bullet holes in the non-functioning lights. "Be on guard, this area has been in a fire fight."

Keyriwn carefully looks around then adds, "Yes, but the question is how long has it been since the fight? More importantly, where are the bodies and who won?"

EDI kneels down at another blood stain then runs her fingers over it. She brings her hand up to her face running her fingers together. While she stands back up still rubbing her fingers, "Judging by this blood, I would have to guess about fifteen to twenty hours ago."

"That's the second dried pool, but where are the bodies?!" Grunt questions walking up to EDI.

"We will have to figure that out later; we need to get going," EDI states before activating her omnitool. She pulls up the floor plans of the building with three small circles on the map. "We need to head down this hallway to get to the main control room."

They make their way down the hall with Grunt leading and Keyriwn bring up the rear. She eyes each door that they pass taking extra time to open it. To her surprise, every office is empty with the computers running an odd program. "Hold up a minute. EDI come take a look at this." The three of them enter the office and she adds, "Something is off; I have seen the last five computers running the same thing." EDI sits down at the computer and waves her hand over it. She types on her omnitool while reading the data passing over the screen. "So… what is it?"

"It looks to be a control virus designed to stop any signal except for selected ones."

Grunt questions, "How will that effect our plan?"

"It won't. I have taken the necessary steps to prevent such measures like this from… Oh my, that's not good." EDI states.

Keyriwn follows up quickly with, while looking at the screen, "What's not good? What did you see?" The AI remains silent for a couple of minutes while staring at the screen. "What's not good? EDI say something! What the hell did you see?"

EDI brinks her eyes breaking the trance like state then says, "Annihilation Wave."

"What the fuck is an annihilation wave?" Grunt questions.

"Just as the word is defined, complete and utter destruction. Someone, possibly Sovereign himself, has written an annihilation wave program," EDI states while typing on her omnitool once more.

Grunt growls out, "If you're gonna tell me what it is, then tell me what the hell it is!"

EDI finishes typing and stands up, "It's a program that is meant to destroy the Turian Empire. It's broken up into five stages. Stages one through four are designed to permanently cripple the Turians by destroying everything from their entire electronic network to upending what is left of their government. In short, it would cause total anarchy. Stage five is the kill all, and I mean that literally."

Keyriwn asks, "What does stage five do?"

EDI folds her arms and looks at the two Krogan while asking, "Do you remember, how and what happened when Nico destroyed the Alpha Relay?"

Keyriwn quickly puts the pieces together as Grunt says, "Yeah, he crashed a giant rock into the Mass Relay and… and…" he stumbles as the pieces come together for him.

EDI sees them putting everything together and voices, "Precisely, the explosion from the relay destroyed a nearby colony."

"But EDI, we would have seen a rock that big when we entered the system," Grunt counters.

"Yes, but let's not forget, we rebuilt all the Mass Relays after synthesis, so…"

Grunt jumps in, "We are able to control and even destroy the relays."

"Bingo! Add to that, since we have that control, he could overcharge the relay to the point of destroying the entire Turian System," EDI states.

Keyriwn grins her teeth then growls out, "And that bastard, Sovereign can wipe out every single Turian. The only survivors would be those in his cult with that fucker as their leader."

"EDI can you stop it?"

"Not from here, Grunt. I don't have the processing power right now to beat that program." EDI heads back to the door, "For right now, we need to focus on completing our mission. Once we have things back under control, we can focus on dismantling that program."

"Ok," Keyriwn voices, "but that brings me to my second question. Where the hell is everyone?"

EDI pulls up the map of the building and shows the others, "I am detecting life signs in the main control room. Who they are is beyond my knowledge."

Grunt reenters the hallway pointing his shotgun ahead, "Then let's not waste any more time!" They follow behind him as he leads the way to the security door for the main control room. "This looks like to be the place, but it looks to be protected."

EDI makes her way to the security panel, "It is not a problem, just be ready for whoever is on the other side of that door."

"Right," Grunt replies motioning to Keyriwn to post up on the right side while Grunt covers EDI on the left. He nods to the Human AI to open the door. It slides open then Grunt rushes in with Keyriwn right behind him. The people gasp in shock as the two Krogans point their guns at the employees. "Get your hands up!"

An elderly Turian steps forward with a commanding present and demands, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my station?!"

EDI steps from behind her Krogan bodyguards and introduces herself by saying, "I am Ensign EDI Monroe a Council Spectre."

A white Turian with green mark strips quickly steps up before saying, "A spectre? You must be with Liara Shepard and the SSV Normandy." EDI gives a suspicious glance, but she quickly hides it as he reaches out to shake her hand while saying, "It is an honor to meet such great heroes of the Reaper War. I am the chief engineer of this facility. If there is anything you need, all you have to do is ask."

The older Turian interjects, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just waltz up to someone who claims that they are a spectre. In fact," he turns to look at EDI, Keyriwn, and Grunt, "you three shouldn't be in here! Security!"

EDI quickly fires back, "Who are you?"

"I am the director here and liaison to the Turian Hierarchy," the older Turian explains. A second later, he watches as EDI walks to one of the workstations. She stands over the person using the station, then she reaches over pressing a couple of buttons. The director gets angry and yells, "HEY YOU IDIOT! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

EDI looks at the director and says in a calm tone, "Judging from what I am seeing; your crew has been locked out of the system. Plus, it looks like you can't control anything within the com network."

The director grits his teeth, "What business is it of yours?"

"Yes, we have been trying everything from creating a backdoor to shutting down the network," the chief engineer states.

Another engineer adds, "Yet every time it looks like we are making progress, some damn code error, that we have never seen before, pops up and causes the computer to crash. And before we know it, we're back at square one."

A third engineer explains, "Our next move was to create a bypass network to hack into the main system, but…"

The director interjects, "If we did that, not only would we be breaking over thirty… no fifty laws we would be giving a would-be terrorist a roadmap to break in to the system."

Grunt laughs, "From the look of things, I would say someone has accomplished that in spades."

"Well no one asked you, you undergrown meat head!" The director fires back with venom in his voice. Grunt lowers his shotgun growling while stepping forward, but EDI tells him to let it go. "That's enough! Security get these intruders out of here!"

"Director…" the chief engineer starts.

EDI quickly interjects, "I am into the network."

"WHAT!" the two Turian voice in unison. They look at EDI's omnitool screen to see the normal operating system command.

"How the hell…" the director questions with a scared tone.

EDI closes the screen then presses her left earlobe making a digital blue visor wrap over her eyes. The Turians see data code racing over the two mini screens. "I may be in the system, but the network is a complete mess. It's going to take me nearly thirty minutes to clean it up and put it back into workable shape."

The director questions, "Are you saying that you can get the system back online and under our control in thirty minutes?"

EDI looks at the director, "Yes, but I need to fully concentrate to do so."

Steve sits at the helm of the shuttle monitoring the long-range radar when he picks up several signals coming into range. He quickly IDs the incoming signals, "EDI comeback." He doesn't receive a reply and calls over the radio again, "EDI, do you read me?" Steve still doesn't hear anything, and he starts to worry when he calls out again, "Ground team come in, ground team! Damnit! EDI! Grunt! Keyriwn! Anyone, please come in dammit!" The veteran pilot sees the enemy signals coming closer by the second. He curses out loud then runs to the back of the shuttle to the weapons locker. While he pulls out a set of armor, weapons, and other supplies, he says, "Computer enable remote control operation. Authorization code: Cortez pi beta tau gamma 18456."

The shuttle VI replies, "Remote control operation enable. Warning! Enemy signatures less than ten minutes from current location. Alert! Communication signals are blocked. Source is unknown. Warning! Due to signal interference, remote flight operation is limited. It is recommended that signal jammer be removed before using fly controls."

Steve finishes putting on the armor then replies, "Understood. Enable flight control, lock all local controls, and ready self-destructed protocol."

"All orders have been activated."

"Let's hope that we don't need to use that option," Steve voices as he grabs the last of his gear and heads out of the shuttle.

* * *

Liara looks at a scan of the city as the Mako makes its way through the dead and empty city streets. "By the Goddess, how did Sovereign get all these turrets installed so quickly?"

James asks, "The question is, what does he plan to do with them?"

"It can't be anything good. Ophiuchus are your sensors picking up any life signs?"

The Geth doctor looks to the left then right, "Shepard Captain, I am not picking up any life signs in immediate area."

"That makes me all warm and happy inside," James comments.

"I'm right there with James. Be on your guard, the enemy could attack at any second," Liara adds.

"Roger that Captain," he replies.

Ten minutes later, the Mako pulls into the underground parking lot. Garrus and Ashley stand next to the hammerhead talking with each other as they wait for Liara's team to get out. The Asari captain is the first one out. She walks up to them seeing the smiles on their faces, "Let me guess, you two figured out something hella funny."

Garrus gives a quick chuckle then says, "Come on Shepard, anyone can see that we got here to easily. Plus, I highly doubt that our friends in the overlooking building would just turn a blind eye to two unknown vehicles entering the area."

"You are correct in your observation Vice Primarch," Amy states walking up to the group with Valsame walking beside her. The Shadow Broker Agent looks to her left and extends her hand, "Captain Shepard, it is an honor to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Thank you," Liara replies while shaking Amy's hand. She points behind, "This is Lt. Commander Ophiuchus our Chief Medical Officer."

The doctor says, "Please take me to the injured persons."

"Valsame will take you to them," Amy instructs. "Captain, Vice Primarch will you please come with me."

"James, Ashley, Sonare secure our exit way," Liara orders heading out with Amy.

The secret agent lets them into the office she has been working from in the basement area. Once the three of them are alone, Amy locks the door behind her, "Captain Shepard, Vice Primarch Vakarian the Broker has authorized me to lend you any and all aid to quell this situation with Sovereign, but there a few things that you must know prior to completing the mission. First and foremost, that Sovereign had an agent on my team and…"

Liara holds up her hand stopping her, "I understand your need to brief us about what has been happening on the ground, but we can't afford the time."

"But Captain…"

Garrus follows up with, "Take Liara's word on this one. You can give us a full de-brief later."

Amy nods her agreement then adds, "Very well, but there is one thing I must inform you on. Sovereign…"

Liara's comlink activates with James' voice coming out, "Captain, we have company, and I do mean company."

"What are you seeing James?"

"We're surrounded!"

"Looks like Sovereign is making his move."

Liara orders her secret agent, "Bring up the outside cameras now!" Amy follows her orders without delay. The three of them watch as seven monitors appear around them. To their amazement, they see what seems to be hundreds of tanks, gunships, and small fighter craft encircling a four-block radius. Station above the encirclement, a Turian capital ship with Sovereign's insignia displayed on the hull. "Well, I wasn't expecting them to have these kinds of numbers in Sovereign's military."

Garrus adds, "I don't think anyone was. Well, there is no use in crying over spilled eezo."

Ashley calls over the com, "Cap, the so-called leader of these traitors is calling for you over an open channel."

"Amy, can they trace our signal back here?"

"No Captain. We placed signal scramblers throughout the building. It's the reason why they are giving us so much space; they can't track anything within the area," Amy explains.

"Alright, let's see what our enemy has to say," Liara states. She opens the com channel and says, "This is Captain Liara Shepard Citadel Council Spectre. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with and what is your purpose?"

A couple of seconds later, a familiar Turian appears on screen. Amy stands behind Liara covertly telling her, "Ma`am, he used to be a part of the military. Be careful, who knows what intel he has fed to the enemy."

"Understood."

The turn coat colonel smirks looking at Liara then says, "My name is of no importance, I am only one of many that serves our great leader Sovereign. As for my purpose, I am here to arrest the traitors to the Turian people Garrus Vakarian, Xalen Aglius, and Zaxry Epidisis."

"I know that answer to this question before I ask it, but what are the charges they are being arrested for?"

"The highest and gravest charge, Treason against our leader along with corresponding with enemies of the empire."

Liara and Garrus try their best to keep a straight face while she asks, "Garrus, why didn't you tell me that you were a traitor?"

"Well Liara, you see between ordering the slaughter of millions, setting a death trap for what little remains of the Turian fleet, and complete destruction of the capital city. Oh and lets not forget, I had to setup things here, so I could steal an untold number of illegally manufactured experimental super weapons. I just haven't had the time to tell you," Garrus replies.

"Well, thanks for catching me up on that," Liara replies with a smile.

"You dare make fun of this! Allow me to bring your small minds to the true realization of your situation. You are surrounded on all sides, your escape routes have been cut off, you won't be able to call for reinforcements, and your other team of intruders will soon meet their doom. Face it, you have led your people to their death. You call yourself Shepard, but we all know the truth. You are just the whore who shared his bed. At most, all you could do is just feed his pleasures. You even went as far as to take his name, ship, and crew. If you end your pointless struggle and hand the traitors over, I will be kind enough to allow you and your people to limp back to the Citadel. This way everyone in the galaxy, will know that the name Shepard doesn't mean strength, hope, friendship, and hero but weakness, despair, fiend, and coward when faced against our mighty leader Sovereign."

Garrus' anger begins to reach its boiling point while saying, "Why you smug self-iconizing…"

"Hold on Garrus," Liara interjects. "Let him finish. You are finished correct? Because if you are not; you will be once I'm done with you. To tell you the truth, I was scared leading this mission. I was worried that I would not live up to Nico's level since now I carry his… our family name, but you made me realize something very important. I am not my bond mate; Nico has his way of doing things while on a mission, commanding his crew, and dealing with people like you. In retrospect, Nico would go out of his way to give you the chance to live, but I'm not that kind hearted. You have insulted my crew, my friends, my ship, and my family's name. Most importantly, you insulted my mate so get ready. Soon I will be personally standing over your dead body once all this is over with. End Transmission!"

The screen goes black with the last image of the General with a worried look on his face, and Liara giving a confident smile. After a second, Garrus busts out laughing to the point that tears form in his eyes. "If that didn't sound like a new Shepard being born I don't know what does!" He puts his hand on her shoulder with a smile, "You did well."

"Thanks, but I don't know how I can back it up," Liara states looking at the monitor.

Garrus holds up his hand making controls for the drone appear. "I was going to save it for your birthday, but I think you would love it now." Liara gives a confused expression while looking at the controller. "My little friend here was able to hack into the AA Missiles and Guns."

Amy then adds, "The devices that I'm using to create the damping field also double as powerful explosives. On your word captain, I will dentate them. The blast is strong enough to knock out all the enemy airborne support."

"This is perfect, all we need to do is load everyone up and get the hell out of here," Liara states before heading to the door. "Amy, pack everything up. We are leaving ASAP."

"What about your other team captain? You're not just going to leave them to die, are you?" Amy questions.

Liara pauses for a moment and says, "Never! The second we're outta here, we'll make a b-line to EDI's team to back them up!" They both nod in agreement. Once the door is unlocked, they follow the Asari back to the Mako and Hammerhead. The three arrive just as Valsame and his brother are loading the injured team members on board the Mako. "Ophiuchus, status report."

"Shepard Captain, I was able to stabilize Chancellor Epidisis condition and helped her regain consciousness. As for General Aglius and Agent Terra, I will not be able to fully treat their wounds until we get back to the Normandy. As for any other minor injuries, I have completed their treatment and medically clear them," the metal doctor reports.

After everyone is aboard their transports, Liara calls the Hammerhead, "Ash, how's our exit looking?"

"To be frank with you, pretty shitty if you ask me. We're completely surrounded both on the ground and in the air. Not to mention, we have a capital ship hovering right over us."

"Don't worry, Garrus gave me a wonderful gift to deal with this traitor. Sonare, get ready to put up a barrier around the Hammerhead." She confirms the order before Liara ends the call.

Zaxry works her way up to the cockpit then says looking at Liara, "Captain Shepard, I don't know how to thank you, but I have biotics. If you need a barrier, I gotcha."

Liara stands up to come face to face with the female Turian, "Are you sure that you can handle that ma`am?"

"During the war, I served as a biotic reinforcer. You name it; I put a barrier around it. Besides, I need to start pulling my weight; I was napping to long."

Liara looks at Ophiuchus and he nods his head in approval. "Alright, you know what to do." She then looks at everyone in the back of the Mako, "Get ready, things are about to get rough. Amy, lower the dampening field. We'll draw them into the center of the blast zone and wipe out everything in one swift stroke. Garrus, lock the AA missiles on the cruiser's engines, and set the AA guns to mop up any of remaining gunships." Garrus and Amy confirm her orders and wait for her go. "Ok let's get this party started. Amy hit it."

* * *

On board the Sovereign Cruiser, the tactical officer runs constant scans over the area, but on her recent scan, she sees the dampening field drop and a communication signal appear from a thirty-story high-rise. "General, the damping field is gone, and I am picking up a signal."

Right as he gets ready to ask for more information, the communications officer states, "Sir incoming traffic, it's the Shepard woman."

Tactical officer quickly adds, "Sir with the dampening field gone, I have a lock on her position."

"Excellent, have all forces move in on her location; I want them alive. Open the channel," he orders moving to the CIC galaxy map hub as Liara's image appears in the center. "The game is over Shepard. I have a lock on your location, and my forces are heading there as we speak. It was foolish of you to contact me with your dampening field down. Be wise, surrender and you just might live through this."

Liara laughs at the notion, "And you call yourself a seasoned military officer, I knew you were dumb but this takes the cake."

He grits his teeth and says in an angry growl, "What are you talking about? There is no way that you can win or escape."

"Then get ready to watch me do both," Liara states with a smile.

Suddenly, the gunships circling the building are swallowed by a massive ring of fire from the roof of the building. The explosion rockets through the air shaking the general's ship. He runs to the closest window just in time to see two more blasts rocket out of the burning building. The blast takes out more of his fleeing gunships. "GET ME A FUCKING STATUS REPORT! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SPIRITS, IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!"

"Sir, the AA missiles turrets are…" *Kaboom* A powerful blast jostles the ship forward then back.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SOVEREIGN IS GOING ON?!" the colonel yells.

Everyone in CIC hears Liara laughing drawing the CO's attention. "Oh sorry, I took the liberty of reprogramming your AA defense system just to even the odds. Now if you excuse me, I have other places to be. Garrus, target the cruiser's engines and kinetic barrier, bring it down. Now, I want you to survive this General because I'll be back personally to talk with you." Liara ends the transmission.

The General holds on to the edge of a chair trying to keep his balance, "Damn that bitch she planned all this." Another powerful explosion rings loud out filling the air with smoke, flying debris, fire, and the parts from destroyed gunships. "Another one! AH! She'll pay for this! Re-route power to the kinetic barrier and level the ship.

Five missiles come screaming in hitting the weaken barrier. The hit tilts the ship forward even more while causing several fires to ignite from the overloaded and damage systems. "Sir, we're losing main power and aft barrier has collapsed." Out of the far-right field, three more missiles come careening in destroying the starboard dorsal fin. "Sir, we can't level the ship. Main power has failed, and we don't have enough time; the damage is far too extensive. We have no choice. All hands brace for a crash landing!" The smoking ship starts to quickly descend while shrugging to say level with one stabilizing fin. Another round of missiles come flying in striking the already crippled ship's engines. The next missiles destroy the port engine making the ship come in at a side tilted angle approach.

"Damn that whore and her underhanded tactics! Send word to all remaining gunships, I want them to destroy that satellite array." The tactical officer confirms the order then relays it to the ships. The General asks, "Engineering, can you fix this?"

"No sir, we are doing everything we can just to keep the shields up, and the drive core is less than one hit away from going into critical meltdown."

"Fine," he states cutting the transmission. He tightly grips the hand hold of the CIC galaxy map table. "Com send word to Sovereign's command ship, we need immediate backup and to send all available ships to the array. Let them know that Shepard is heading that way this very moment."

The Com officer radios their flagship, but he reports, "Sir, I am only getting static."

"What?!" he exclaims. "Check the coordinates, you must be looking at the wrong position!"

"Sir, I wouldn't make a mistake like that. The flagship isn't there!"

"Major! Pull up the flagship's IFF locator signal!"

The ship's XO follows the order then reports, "General, the flagship's IFF signal is not pinging."

"That's impossible! Extend the field…"

"They are nowhere on the planet… wait… THAT PIECE OF SHIT!"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF MAJOR!"

"THEY'RE GONE! THE FLEET IS AT THE MASS RELAY!"

"What… why?! Com…"

"They're gone. THEY ARE FUCKING GONE!" the com officer yells.

"EXPLAIN!"

The com officer slams his fist on his console, "That backstabbing son of a bitch, sent word to all ships to fall back to the relay. To be that close to the mass relay, they must have left the second we split off from the fleet!"

The general grabs hold of the com officer yelling, "SHUT YOU TRAITOUS MOUTH!"

"TAKES ONE…" *KABOOM* the consul behind the com officer erupts in a massive shower of sparks and fire.

The blast kills the com officer instantly and sends the general flying onto the galaxy map breaking his back and the holomap console. Before anyone can help, the helmsman shouts over the intercom, "ALL HANDS! CRASH POSITIONS!" The belly of the ship comes crashing down on the top of a high-rise building causing it to collapse instantly under the ship's weight. The collapse also causes the nose of the ship to dip and slam into the next building. The building breaks apart as the nose rips in, but the girth of the structure is massive enough to stop the ship's forward momentum. Everyone inside are knocked forward then sent flying backwards as the ship comes to a crashing stop.

The major hugs the wall hobbling on his good leg while dragging the burnt and broken leg. He hears the moans of pain and suffering; then he reaches the broken body of the ship's commanding officer. He falls down sitting next to the face up CO, "General, we have been betrayed by Sovereign. He cut tail and ran without even telling us. We were defeated the second Shepard sprung her trap."

"Our great leader couldn't do that. Sovereign loves the Turian Empire more than anyone else."

He shakes his head no, "He lied! We betrayed our comrades, our honor, our friends, stained our family names, for Sovereign's grand vision and in the end, we were betrayed by him." He reaches for the console and hits a couple of buttons making the ship wide PA activate. "All hands, we have been betrayed by Sovereign. The ship is immobilized and defenseless. Your orders are to abandon ship and save yourselves. Escape using the escape pods or climb out through the building. You must go into hiding, but you must face the fact that you will be caught once the Hierarchy regains control. They will hunt you down as traitors. Remember, Sovereign lied and betrayed us; don't cover for the fucker. Good luck." With his final words, the evacuation alarm sounds signaling the few remaining crew members to leave.

The general looks at his XO, "What are you doing? Order the crew to repair the engines not escape!"

"No, I will not watch anymore of our comrades die for a liar."

* * *

Grunt watches as EDI continues to swiftly work on the system. "Hey, how much longer will this take?"

EDI stands up from the console then says, "It will take another thirty to forty-five minutes before the program can wipe out Sovereign's virus."

The chief engineer then asks, "So once the virus is gone, we can get back control of the communication network."

Keyriwn quickly replies, "That's pretty much the plan."

A minute later, Steve comes bursting into the control room holding up his assault rifle. "EDI, Grunt, Keyriwn are you three ok?"

"We're fine, but why are you here?" Grunt questions.

Steve lowers his rifle then explains, "My radar picked up enemy aircraft heading this way, and I called to warn you. Yet for some reason, I lost contact. I kept trying to radio you an update, but I got nothing. I feared that you were all in danger."

EDI comments, "That's to be anticipated, based on the fact that Sovereign has a sleeper agent here."

"WHAT!" everyone exclaims hearing the AI's claim.

The Director questions, "Hold on, what makes you think that we have a spy here?"

"Director, the program I was fighting inside the network was loaded from one of the terminals inside this station. Next, with everything that has been going on, don't you find it odd that Sovereign hasn't sent any forces to secure this location?"

The chief engineer voices, "Maybe he thought since the virus was in the system, we won't be a threat."

"Why take such a risk? In an operation of this magnitude, every single move counts especially when it comes to the control of information," EDI conveys.

"She has a point, Turians operations are well known to be heavily coordinated through every step," Steve comments. "Even with this so-called Sovereign, without a doubt he has to be a Turian, and any Turian military officer worth their salt will never leave something up to chance."

"Correct Steve."

"Wait, how does this confirm that there is a spy here," the Director questions.

"I'm glad you asked that," EDI voices. "First, let's take all the events into account. Your computers were attack to just before the coup to sever the planet from the outside universe along with shutting down the mass relay. The virus in your network was primarily designed to carry out these actions. Next, the spy would have to be here to make sure that the reports of the massive slaughter of civilians by the military forces was sent out to disgrace the Turian Hierarchy. In turn, public support and trust for the government would be immorally wounded. Lastly, with communication channels cut, the people rioting, and cries for help going unanswered, Sovereign would wait for the perfect moment to come out as the savior. The spy would just have to wait for the signal from Sovereign to re-enable the QEC lines."

* * *

Sam stands at her station scanning the com net. Jeff walks over and sees her swiftly working. "Sam, please tell me that you were able to find EDI's team."

"I am trying, but their signal is being blocked by something. We don't even know if they are still at the array. Plus, the captain's team was surrounded," she replies. A minute later, Sam sees someone hailing the ship. She opens the channel, "Captain, are we glad to hear from you. When we lost your signal and saw the number of ships surrounding you, we fear the worst had happened."

Liara laughs, "Come on Sam. You guys got to have more faith in me. You think I would let the enemy get the better of me? Not a chance. Putting that to the side, what's the status of EDI's team?"

Jeff jumps in, "Their signal has gone dark, and we are detecting multiple enemy vessels in the area."

"So, he wasn't lying."

Sam chimes in with, "On top of that, we are tracking another wave of enemy airships heading for the array as we speak."

"Alright change of plans. We're going to go back up and extract EDI's team. Sam, tell Adams to get Normandy in the air ASAP!"

"Captain, that's a death sentence! Adams is going to lose it if I tell him that," Sam whines.

"Well, someone better tell him. If the Normandy can't provide air support, we'll be in deep trouble. Make it happen Sam!"

"Aye, aye ma`am."

"We'll contact you once we have EDI's team. Shepard out!"

The line goes dead and both officers stare at each other for a moment. Sam exhales then presses the intercom button, "Commander Adams."

"Go ahead."

"Sir, we just got word from the Captain; she wants Normandy in the air ASAP!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"No commander, both Sniper and EVAC team are heading to go back up EDI's team, and they have another wave of enemy fighters right behind them. The teams are going to need air support."

"Dammit! How much time?!"

Sam pulls up the radar and quickly calculates the distance. "Thirty minutes, forty at the most."

"Alright, tell Joker to be ready."

Greg closes the line then rubs his eyes for moment to stop a growing headache. "Ken, what's the status of the drive core?"

Kenneth looks up from his console then at Greg, "The status of the drive core, we all know that the core is completely shut down."

"I know the core is shut down. I want to know the core's stabilization status."

"On last inspection, the core was holding at 73% stable," Ken reports.

"Good. Gabby, what's the status of the engines?"

She pulls up the engine board reading display and reports, "Engine one is showing unstable reading in the thermal exchanger. Engine four is not giving any readings. The self-repair function on engine three is at 45%, and engine two is showing in the green."

"Alright, begin initial startup sequence."

"WHAT!" Both Gabby and Ken yell in unison.

"You're joking," Ken adds, "If we pull something like that, we could risk losing control of the core."

Greg exhales, "Hence the reason, I asked about the core stability. The captain needs us airborne ASAP!"

"Even if we could get the core started, how can we keep the inner mix balance long enough to get the engines to start?" Gabby questions.

"Leave the inner mix problem to me," Tali states from over the intercom.

Ken replies, "Are you sure, you can handle that much volume of rapid balance calculations without EDI's help."

Tali shifts her lower body in her chair feeling her child give off a couple of kicks. "Come on little one your mom needs to focus. Once again, I need to pull your dad's butt out of the fire." She pulls up the inner mix control function monitor. "Greg, I'm all set. You can start the ignition sequence."

"Understood. Gabby, I want you as Tali's support backup. Ken and I need to the keep on an eye on the coolant levels. Begin start up," Greg orders. The three of them start the power up process. The mass effect core starts to pulsate with the shiny sphere coated in a thin energy barrier.

Ken observes the engine readings for another five minutes then he says, "Engine has reached the steady state. Commander, fuel line to engines two and three are open."

"Roger, starting up engines. Gabby, inner mix pressure and inner mix rate?"

"Pressure holding at 154 MPa and inner mix 424.42 Mg/s."

Greg follows up with, "Joker, we're good."

"Awesome," he replies. Jeff quickly enters the commands in the helm control making the engines power up. He tells everyone, over the intercom, to hold on as the ship begins to lift off the sea floor. Once the ship is out of the water, the battered ship hovers in the air for a couple of minutes then turns to face the shoreline. The two engines rev up pushing the spaceship forward. Back inside, Jokers sees water and some vegetation fly off the windshield. "Great job engineering!"

"Don't go thanking us fully until I give you the bad news."

"How bad can it be?"

"For starters, the automated coolant system is shot, so you won't be able to push the engines beyond forty-two percent. On top of that, if you or something causes the engines to shut down, we won't be able to re-ignite them. Plus, we would run the risk of causing a chain reaction in the drive core, and you don't want that to happen. Next on the bad news list, the main cannon and any energy-based weapons is a no go. You're going to have to rely on missiles although I don't know what state the targeting system is in."

Joker quickly asks, "Is there anything that is working or good?"

Tali is the one to reply with, "I have the kinetic barrier up to 74%. I'm still working on a way to increase the barrier's strength, so do us the favor of not getting us shot at."

"I'll do my best, but I won't make any promises," Joker replies.

The Director feels a spark of annoyance while saying, "What does all this have to do with my crew?"

"Can't you see the common theme around this?"

The chief engineer states, "You can't prove that we have a spy here. We have worked with each other for years. We would know if one of us was a spy, so stop with these baseless accusations."

"He's right," the Director adds. "If there is a spy, then point him out."

"Very well," EDI states. She pulls out her side arm and takes aim at the chief engineer.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Is it not clear? You are the spy."

* * *

The Director yells out, "DO YOU HAVE A BLOWN MIRCOCHIP?! HOW CAN HE BE THE SPY?!"

Grunt comments, "HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO MY FRIEND! But EDI, he does have a point what makes you think that he is the spy?"

The accused Turian nervously says, "Yeah! You don't have any evidence!"

"I have more than enough evidence to prove that you are a traitor and an agent for Sovereign." EDI states without lowering her gun. "After we arrived here and told everyone that I could disable the virus locking you out of the system, less than five minutes later, I lost connection to the shuttle's computer. Someone activated a jamming device. Is that not correct Steve?"

"Yeah, when I picked up the incoming ships."

The chief engineer quickly states, "Hey wait maybe they were the ones doing it!"

"Unlikely," EDI counters. "We scanned the area for miles and didn't detect one ship moving in this area. Next, the virus program was uploaded directly from this site in the Director's office."

"Then there you go you are the spy. You said it yourself that the program was loaded on his computer."

The Director rebuts with, "What?! NO! I have nothing to do with this! I wasn't even in my office when the shit hit the fan."

"Hehe," Keyriwn voices, "A likely excuse."

"No, he is telling the truth," EDI defends. "The Director was in a private location talking with his mistress, and don't try to blame any of your other co-workers. I have CCR monitoring of their actions. None of them were away from their stations when the virus was implanted."

"They might have gotten help from someone who was patched into the system. They could have manipulated the recording to cover their tracks," the chief engineer counters.

"Impossible. I ran a thorough scan throughout the entire network. There has been no penetration from outside this network. However, the final piece of evidence is overwhelming, proving that you are the spy." EDI looks at the Director and asks, "Sir, correct me if I am wrong, but before we got here, didn't you tell us that you were not able to get a signal in or out this facility, planet, or system?"

"Yes, like I told you, we have been completely cut off, but how… wait."

"Exactly, if we're completely cut off," she looks back at the chief engineer, "How would you know that we came here to stop Sovereign?" He is completely muted realizing his fatal error. "I see that you have realized your mistake, and how I figured out that you are a spy." Grunt now points his shotgun at the Sovereign agent. She lowers her pistol then says, "Now with your secret exposed, you can drop the jamming signal, or I can have Grunt help you turn it off."

The Krogan Master Chief gives a low happy laugh stepping closer to the spy. The Turian lowers his head and exhales. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small remote; he flips the switch killing the jamming signal. "This isn't how it was supposed to go. Sovereign promised that we would bring prosperity, honor, and greatness to Palaven, but after hearing about all the death and destruction ringing throughout the empire, I am coming to the realization that we were nothing but tools."

EDI activates her omnitool while saying, "Never the less, you will be coming with us. We have a great number of questions to ask you about your connections with Sovereign." A beep rings out from her omnitool with a mini holo screen coming up. "Normandy, this is EDI do you read me?"

Samantha quickly answers, "EDI, thank goodness! Are you alright? What is the status of your team?" EDI explains everything that has happened since landing. "Understood. Backup is on the way, and we are heading your way as well. Until then, barricade and fortify your position until the captain reaches you. Good Luck."

"Same to you and tell Jeff that I am ok." EDI closes the link then looks at the others. "Director, are there any emergency exits that have overhead shielding?" The elder Turian points the way to the exit. "Excellent," she voices then looks at the captured spy. "Are you going to willingly cooperate, or will we have to do this the hard way?" The now former chief engineer nods his head in agreement. "Good. Now we just need to the hold out until the captain gets here."

* * *

Liara acknowledges the report from the Normandy. "What's our ETA?"

"Twenty minutes for us, but the hammerhead can get there in seven minutes," James states.

"Come in Garrus."

"Go ahead Liara."

"Scout ahead and see what we are facing," Liara orders.

"Roger that Captain," he replies. A second later, the Hammerhead's boosters kick on making the hovercraft speed off.

"Hey Lola, do you have a plan, or we will just do another Loco plan?" James asks.

Liara folds her arms thinking for a minute and gives a quick chuckle then says, "The way things have been unfolding on this mission; I've given up making plans." She looks at him, "So we go with the Loco plan."

Seven minutes later, the hovercraft comes to a stop. Garrus and Ashley step out and use their sniper scopes to look at the area ahead. Ashley quickly states, "Well this is going to be fun. They surrounded the satellite relay station, and if I had to guess they must have a least fifty to a hundred men there."

After observing the battlefield, Garrus lowers his gun. "Well, I'm opened to suggestions."

Sonare finally steps in and adds, "Don't forget, we have another wave of enemy ships heading this way. Sadly, we can't use the same tactics as we did in the city."

Garrus exhales while storing his sniper rifle behind him. "Like I said, I'm open to suggestions."

"Well, we wait for Liara and see what she can come up with. In the meantime, we should gather data about the enemy," Ashley states. Garrus and Sonare nod in agreement then head out to scout the area.

Fifteen minutes later, the Mako pulls up next to the Hammerhead. Garrus jumps off the roof of the hovercraft just as Liara gets out. The two meet up then look towards the com array. Liara says, "Well damn, they have us completely outnumbered. Hum…" She activates her omnitool, "Come in EDI."

"Go ahead Captain."

"Status report."

"Strange enough, they haven't made any attempt to enter the facility, and there has been no demands for our surrender."

"That could spell trouble, we don't know what Sovereign has ordered them to do."

"Captain, according to my scans, we are surrounded. Do you have a plan to break their encirclement?"

"We were trying to come up with a plan. Unless you have an idea?"

"Yes ma`am. They have our shuttle surrounded; I overload the drive core and blow a big hole in their line."

Garrus chimes in with, "Good plan. While they are distracted, we punch through to the building."

"Ok, let's get going. Everyone aboard the Mako. Garrus I want you to remotely pilot the Hammerhead. Sent it to the far west flank outside of the enemy's view."

Ashley and Sonare board the Mako while Garrus sets up the link between his omnitool and the controls of the Hammerhead. Once he is done, he programs the hovercraft to the path ordered by Liara. After seeing the craft off, he boards the Mako finding it a bit crowded. He sits at the cannon control, "We're all set James."

"All right time to knock some heads!" James exclaims flooring the pedal.

Back inside the com station, EDI tell everyone to get ready while typing in on her omnitool. Once she is finished, she says, "Everyone duck down and braced for a shockwave." She gets down close to the floor and receives the ready signal from Liara. The AI hits the last button then covers her head.

Men stationed around the shuttle hear a beeping sound coming from inside. One of the soldiers walks inside following the beeping and sees a flashing light on the command panel. He pushes the blinking light and hears the shuttle VI state, "Drive core overload in progress. Detonation in ten seconds." The soldier screams while running out. He shouts for others to flee, but his warning is too late. The Kodiak explodes in a beautiful but deadly blue and white light. The blast wave shoots out in all directions sending bodies, vehicles, and some satellite dishes close by flying into the air and away from the blast center. The soldiers scramble to help the wounded and reform the line, yet they are once more surprised when the Mako comes screaming in through the flames running over charred ground and dead bodies.

The six-wheel tank continues forward. As it gets closer, the main cannon aims then fires a single shot destroying the front door and part of the wall. Without missing a beat, the Mako speeds through the opening then blasts through the interior walls. James slams on the brakes before crashing into the control center. EDI opens the door with a smile on her face. The hatch opens and James is the first to get out. "Commander Vega, I see your skill for crashing onto the stage has not lessen with time."

"Come on EDI, we all know Mr. Vega is famous for his grand flashy entrances."

"It's all to save the day Estabon!" James exclaims.

Keyriwn walks out with the others then says, "I'm all for explosions and falling walls, but we need to get out of here ASAP."

The rear door opens allowing EDI's team to board along with the com station workers. Liara looks back to see if everyone is secured in the back. Everyone gives her a nod that they are ready to go. "Alright, James get us out of here."

"Aye, aye captain."

"Captain, we are being hailed by the leader of Sovereign's Forces," EDI states.

"Send it to my screen," Liara orders. She activates the monitor, "This is Captain Liara Shepard, how may I help you?"

"In the name of our great leader Sovereign, you are to surrender at once."

"They have got to be joking," Garrus states.

"We have no intention of surrendering, but if you care at all for the soldiers under your command, you will disband at once," Liara replies.

"That will never happen! We have you trapped and with no way of escape."

Everyone gives a quick laugh, and Liara chuckles before saying, "Your friends and leader in the city said the same thing, but here we are. My crew and I defeated your forces there and they were a lot more armed than what you have here."

"This is your last warning, Asari slut! **SURRENDER!** "

"You are going to pay for that comment," Liara rebuts cutting the link. "Garrus I want you to take the main cannon. Ash take control of the Hammerhead punch a hole in their line. Sonare, Zaxry help me put a barrier around the tank." The three women make their hands glow expanding the energy dome around the Mako. "Alright James punch it!"

"With pleasure!" He slams down on the pedal making the Mako's tires peel out at full speed. The tank quickly moves through the broken building. Once the tank exits the building, the enemy opens fires raining down a hail of fire on the barrier. The soldiers ahead of the escaping tank take aim with rocket launchers. The second the target is in range; twenty soldiers launch rockets at the tank hitting the shield, but it has little to no effect on the charging Mako. From the left flank, the Hammerhead comes charging onto the scene firing a wide range of shots at the line. The two vehicles break out of the encirclement and charge full speed away from the battlefield. "We're clear captain."

"Not yet! We got a lot of company coming after us," Garrus states looking through the cannon scope. "OH SHIT! JAMES TURN TO PORT NOW!" James turns to the left just in time as four missiles explode on the ground scattering dirt and metal fragments. "Another round incoming!"

"I see it!" James exclaims turning to the right. Another round of missiles strikes the ground creating several deep pot holes. However, he is forced to swing to the left shaking everyone up in the tank. "Damn! Here we go again!" he exclaims. "If we keep this zig-zagging up, they are going to catch up and over…" he cuts his sentence in order to avoid another incoming attack.

"Add to that, we are running low on energy and the barrier is weakening," Sonare expresses.

"Understood. Ash have the Hammerhead fall back to take pressure off us."

"No can-do Cap. The shields are failing and… Damn! They just hit the port engine; I'm losing speed."

"No choice, overload the core let's hope that will buy us a little extra time."

Ashley types in the sequence code to start the overload. "T-minus ten seconds until boom! Everybody, hold on tight!"

James activates the boosters at the last second accelerating the tank out of the growing explosion. The blast wipes out a third of the chasing enemy, but the enemy commander is able to regroup and rally his forces to stay on the fleeing Mako. Garrus watches through the cannon scope, "Damn! These guys just can't take a hint. Hey Liara, we're fresh out of super blasts, and they are closing in. We are really going to be in trouble when they start to close in. Fire in the hole!"

Garrus fires a couple of shots along with Ashley on the minigun. Amy and Terra open the side hatches then open fire with their sniper rifles. Amy states while taking sight of another enemy, "We have more incoming. We won't last much longer without support."

Garrus quickly adds, "And we have even more trouble, I have eyes on ten inbound missiles."

James looks at the rear-view monitor and sees the missiles, "I don't have anywhere for us to escape!"

Liara comments watching the inbound fire, "Where is the Normandy?"

The artillery fire begin their descent towards the ground ahead of the Mako. Suddenly, ten more missiles come flying in destroying each other in midair. The Normandy comes soaring onto the scene from above. "Captain, are all you ok down there?" Joker questions over the comm line.

"You have perfect timing Joker! We were in a real pinch," James express.

"Jeff, target those gunships," Liara's orders.

"Roger that!" Jeff replies. The ship picks up speed towards the enemy ship; then it unleashes another wave of ten missiles. The enemy gunships split from the formation going any direction to. Luckily, the missiles destroy five ships and severely damage twenty more. Joker stirs the Normandy downwards and fires another round of missiles destroying the ground and several land vehicles. The ship draws fire from below, yet the Normandy fires another round of missiles blowing away more enemy armor. Vehicles near the rear of the attack columns come to a stop with soldiers jumping out for cover, or the drivers would turn around and floor it to get away from the attacking frigate. "Captain, you got some breathing room. We'll swing around and…"

"Negative Normandy, we have another wave of enemy signatures incoming," EDI states.

Liara pulls up the geographic map of the area with the enemy pings showing them closing in on the Mako's position, and the forces that were stop or ran off by the Normandy's attack have started moving again. "We can't win this with conventional methods." She scans the map and finds a cliffside that drops about five hundred feet. "Ok time to take a risk. James turn left here."

He turns the Mako and asks, "What's the plan?"

"Yeah hang on, Joker, move the Normandy towards the cliff face ahead." James calls Liara's name again, but she ignores him then says, "EDI, calculate the speed we will need to clear the rock face, and what angle the Normandy needs to be at for us to land into the hanger bay. Everyone, lock yourselves down!"

"Captain, what's the…"

EDI interrupts with, "Captain, we will need to be moving at 67.06 m/s, and Jeff will have to angle the Normandy at 47.3 degrees above the positive horizontal plane."

"You get all that?"

"Aye, aye ma'am."

"Commander Vega engage the booster rockets in thirty-five seconds then the maneuvering thrusters 2.43 seconds after we go over the edge," EDI adds.

"Wait what?! Lola are you telling me that…"

"You got it James, when EDI gives the word kick on the afterburners before you drive over the cliff. From there, we'll use the thrusters navigate the Mako into the hanger bay, and if you're thinking 'why don't we drive in normally', well the answer is we don't have time and it makes the Normandy a sitting duck. Do you understand?"

"Oh baby do I, just say the word EDI! I am so excited!" James exclaims flooring the pedal. Mako's engine revs loudly as the six wheeled tank speeds up. The Normandy easily pulls ahead and gets into position as the hanger door opens. Some of the enemy land vehicles catch up, in an attempt, to cut off the fleeing tank. Other vehicles open fire again just barely missing their target. James sees the cliff edge's quickly coming up; he feels his nerves start give until he hears EDI tell him fire the booster rockets. The tank's speed nearly doubles making everyone tighten their grip on their seats.

Greg and Sam reach the hanger and activate the controls putting up a safety net and magnetic locks. "We're ready down here," Greg states.

Joker quickly replies, "Good, the second we have them; we're going to have tear ass out of here."

"No argument here. Sam wait until the last second lower the shields," Greg orders. She nods in response and stands at the ready.

The Mako rockets off the cliff into the air with a couple of enemy armored sky cars right behind them. The enemy fires an RPG hitting the right rear side. The blast causes the tank to tip forward left. Sam calls over comlink, "Mako, you need to adjust your angle you're coming in to steep." EDI fires the port thrusters to even out the tank, but another enemy rocket hits the right side making the thrusters over correct and start to flip. "NO GOOD! MAKO!" The starboard thrusters fire helping it to level out. Just as the Mako is about to enter the hanger a third rocket hits the left back tire destroying it. The tank comes screaming into the hanger.

"Activate mag locks!" Greg orders. Three silver disks pop from each side and follows the Mako; then they lock onto the five remaining wheels. The tank continues to skid until it hits the capture net and comes to a stop just before reaching the consoles. "Joker, we got them! Get us out of here!"

"No need to tell me twice," Joker replies throttling up the engines as several enemy gunships come into view. They fire missiles at that the ship, yet they miss their target as the Normandy takes off into the sky, but they have three squadrons of Sovereign's gunships right behind them. "Engineering, I'm going to need that extra speed now!" The locked-on alarm sounds showing over eighty missiles closing in. "Firing countermeasures." The ship releases two clouds of flares and chaff destroying the missiles. The gunships continue to chase the Alliance vessel while firing their Vulcan cannon. Jeff tries to evade the gunfire, but there are too many ships. Another alert signal goes off making Jeff voice, "Damn, shields are at 30% and falling. Engineering, I need that speed burst, or we're done for it!"

Ken quickly works on the panel near the drive core doing everything he can to keep the coolant levels even. He hears Joker fuss that they need more speed. "Bloody hell!" he exclaims. "Gabby, get ready to seal the drive chamber."

"You need to get out of there first you idiot!" Gabby exclaims standing at her normal work station.

"KEN! GABBY! WE'RE OUT OF TIME!" Jokers yells over the intercom.

Ken runs out of the drive chamber then hits a button on the wall sealing the mass effect core chamber. He moves to his normal station then radios the cockpit. "Joker, you're clear for speed boost. Gabby get ready to inject emergency coolant into the chamber.

Back in the hanger, Greg and Sam connects their safety harness; then Greg calls into the Mako, "Captain, are you alright in there?"

"Just a couple of bumps and bruises."

"Understood, standby and secure yourself. Joker is about to do some evasive maneuvers."

"Roger that," Liara replies.

Jeff powers up the speed boost then wait for the right moment. Once the gunships are close enough, the Normandy's two engines rev up then unleashes a super charged burst is speed thrust. The enemy aircrafts are blown away by resulting shockwave from Normandy's speed up. Ten minutes later, the radar shows no more enemy ships in pursuit. Joker gives the all clear and tells everyone to stand down from battle stations. Greg and Sam unlock their safely harness; then they do a final check to ensure that the Mako is locked down. Greg gives the final thumbs up, and Sam gives the all clear for everyone in the Mako to come out. Liara is the first one out, "Good job you two. Greg, how are we looking?"

"I'll let you know when I get back to engineering, but for now if I had to wager a guess, the drive core is at its limit," Greg replies.

"Alright, Joker."

"Welcome back aboard captain."

Liara snickers for a second then says, "Good to be back and great job as usual."

"Thank you ma`am, so what's the next move?"

"Take us back underwater," she orders. "Sam is everything ready?"

"Yes ma`am. Once EDI and I finish the final checks on the com uplink, we'll be ready to broadcast."

Liara sees the last people disembark the Mako. "Ophiuchus sees to their medical needs; then send them the starboard observation lounge. James, head to the war room see you can get a lock onto where Sovereign's command ship is. Garrus, get Zaxry up to speed on the overall operation. Grunt take our special guest to the conference room and make sure he stays comfortable. Call me when everything is ready." They all salute then go about handling their assignments. Liara takes the elevator up to her cabin. When she walks in Glyph greets her at the door, "Unless it is extremely important, tell me later."

"Understood captain, but I feel I should inform you that Agent Crescent has sent her report and is waiting for your next order."

"Thank you," she replies feeling a wave of fatigue start to hit her. Before she is able to remove her armor, the door chime goes off. She exhales before saying, "Come in." The door opens to reveal Sonare and Ashley holding a tray of food. "What can I do for you ladies?"

They walk in behind her; then Ashley sets the tray down on the table. "Cap are you ok? You look exhausted."

Before Liara can answer, Sonare states, "That's to be expected. After all, you have twins feeding on your energy. Plus, the medication I gave you before the away mission is starting to wear off."

Ashley helps Liara take off her armor while asking, "What does that stuff do?"

"It acts as a dietary supplement, a protective shield, and energy booster for the child carrier," Sonare explains while digging in her medical bag. She pulls out a hypo-spray and an empty tube vile. "Before you eat Liara, I need to draw some blood."

"Again?!"

"Yes ma`am. I need to check your hormone levels and other body functions. Don't worry, I only need to get five tubes," Sonare states with a smile on her face. Ten minutes later, the three of them are eating when the timer goes off. The Asari doctor checks the test results, "Good news, your results are holding steady. I am not seeing any adverse effects from the medication, so I can keep you at the current level."

Ashley watches as Liara starts eating the pepperoni pizza from the food spread. The Normandy first officer is amazed taking into account the amount of food she has eaten. "Hey Cap, are you feeling ok?"

Liara finishes eating the slice of pizza then replies, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have eaten four pieces of chicken, two sub sandwiches, and four slices of pizza. If I didn't know you were pregnant, I would say you're pregnant," Ashley giggles. "Make that five pieces."

Liara looks at the slice in her hand and smiles. She takes a bite then covers her smiling mouth while chewing. After she swallows, she says, "Everything taste so good, I just can't help myself."

"Well, there's no arguing with you there. Besides, the last person you argued with you took the Krogan approached and head butted her. That brings up another question, what kind of mood swings should we be on the lookout for? I mean, do Asari have mood swings when pregnant?" the XO questions.

Sonare drinks some tea then says, "Yes, but it is normally base on the parents' species. Liara might be what some call a 'purebred', but she is one quarter Krogan on her father side."

Ashley busts out laughing drawing confused looks from the others. "I'm sorry. I'm laughing at something I told Nico years ago after you joined the crew. When I first met you were the most timid girl I have ever seen, but then you changed. You became stronger, smarter, and just so much more."

"I can tell you she got her strength from Aethyta, but her intelligence comes straight from Matriarch Benezia. After all, she is also one quarter Salarian," Sonare adds with a smile.

"Wait how do you know that?" Liara inquires.

Sonare drinks some tea then adds, "First, I know you get some of your strength from your Krogan side. Being that my father was also Krogan, I have first-hand knowledge. Second, while you were resting last time, I used SIN to look up Benezia's medical records." She looks at her wrist, "Anyway, Liara you need to rest before…" She looks up and sees Liara passed out. Ashley and Sonare help her into bed.

* * *

Garrus sits in sickbay with Zaxry, Terra, Valsame, Amy, Xalen, and the medical staff. While Ophiuchus finishes working on Xalen's leg, they listen to Garrus explain the final parts of Operation Scapegoat. "Wow, Xalen I can't believe the sacrifice that you are willing to make to save the empire."

"Yeah, all for the greater good, I'm dishonoring my family name by becoming a traitor responsible for the greatest amount of bloodshed since the civil war," Xalen replies.

"That to the side, the final stage of the plan will be a mock tribunal. Xalen will be prosecuted by Zaxry and I, and Liara will be the presiding judge. After she declares you guilty, you'll be swiftly executed; then the doctor will give you a new face," Garrus explains.

"Yeah whatever you say Garrus, but once this is all over, I want to start the hunt for the real fuckers behind this!" Xalen exclaims.

"Alright, we just need to wait for EDI to give the greenlight; then we can put an end to this mad circus."

* * *

Three hours later, Sonare quietly works in Liara's cabin until the door chime goes off. She answers the door to see EDI. They walk back into the cabin then EDI states in a quiet voice as not to wake Liara, "We have completed the uplink and are ready to broadcast."

"Understood, let's give her another hour," Sonare replies.

"Understood, but please inform that captain that I am monitoring heavy fighting on Talavis," EDI states.

Sonare folds her arms then asks, "What are you seeing there?"

"Military forces are moving towards a protesters' stronghold. They are expected to arrive within forty-five minutes; according to reports, both sides are readying for a major conflict. Estimates show the casualties will reach over three million in less than four hours."

"Damn! Do you have anyway of stopping or having the attack delayed?" EDI shakes her head no. "I want her to get that extra rest, but…"

"It's best I handle my duties as leader of this mission," Liara states walking up to them. "EDI tell everyone to get in position lets finish this."

"Aye, aye Captain."

EDI heads out while she goes to her dresser. While putting on her formal dress blues uniform, Liara asks, "Is there a reason why you want me to get more rest? Is there something happening that I need to be worried about?"

"I don't think so, but I'm running some more checks on your blood work. In fact," Sonare pause getting another hypo-spray from her bag, "I want to compare your pervious sample with this one." Sonare takes the blood sample then puts it into the testing kit. She sees the fearful expression on Liara's face. "Don't worry, I'm just checking to make sure these results I got are accurate. Now, you go be the hero you are and put an end to this war."

"Right," Liara replies turning around to finish getting dressed.

* * *

A few moments later, Liara meets with everyone on deck three. "Alright, is everyone ready?" They all nod yes; then Asari captain gives a confident smile, "If Nico was here, he would give an inspiring speech, but I think us just standing here is inspiring enough. So let's go save the day, are you with me?!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheers.

All around the galaxy, the breaking news logo appears on any and all monitors tuned into any broadcast station. After a couple minutes, Liara's face appears on screen in her dress uniform standing next to Garrus and Zarby. Behind the three of them, the flags of the Alliance Navy, the Specter Core, and the Turian national flag are hung up. The blue Asari stares face first into the camera pointed at her then she says, "Attention citizens of the Milky Way galaxy, I am Liara Shepard Council Spectre and Capt. of the SSV Normandy. Standing next to me are Vice-Primarch Garrus Vakarian and Chancellor of the Turian Parliament Zaxry Epidisis; we are here today to inform you that the situation that has plagued the Turian people is now over. We ask that all listen and understand the true nature and plot that has ravaged the Turian people. Less than a week ago, the order was given out to fire upon unarmed civilians who were protesting the grievance towards the Turian hierarchy. This command to open fire on the citizens was not only unlawful and diabolical, but heartless and cruel. My crew was sent here by the Council to ascertain the reason behind this nefarious act. After a great deal of information gathering, we came to find that this plot was initiated by a group of officers and what-seemed to be trusted officials in order to grab up power for themselves. With the help of the Vice-Primarch, my crew, and those still loyal to the lawful Turian government, we put a stop to the attempted coup. We are broadcasting this to the entire universe so that everyone knows not only have we stopped the conspirators, but we have captured the ringleader. In cordial agreement with the higher echelon of the Turian government, this military tribunal will be held here and now so all will know that justice will be served. Please bring in the accused." Grunt and Valsame escort Xalen into the makeshift court. The camera pans in on him and as rehearsed he gives a proud yet irritated expression on his face. Liara says, "By the authority granted to me by the Citadel Council and along with the two highest ranking members of the Turian Hierarchy do hereby call this tribunal to order. Xalen Aglius, you stand accused for the crimes of committing a coup d'etat against the lawful government, mass murder, and sabotage. How do you plead?"

The camera pans back onto him without skipping a beat he counters with, "I do not recognize your authority to judge me."

Liara states, "For the record, the defendant refuses the answer but a plea of not guilty will be entered on his behalf. Vice-Primarch, please start by giving us a recap of the events leading to this moment."

He nods and says to the camera, "About six days ago, upon us leaving to go to the dedication for Commander Nico Shepard and Admiral David Anderson, Primarch Victus decided to leave the commanding officer of the Homestead Fleet General Xalen Aglius as the Acting Primarch. Not soon after the dedication, he launched his plan of attack. The defendant ordered military and armed security forces to open fire on the protestors during their demonstration. While this was happening, a secret fleet under his command destroyed the Turian Fleet. During this trial, we will present evidence of his orders that launched this horrible chain of events."

"Thank you Vice-Primarch," Liara states. She then looks at Zaxry, "Madam Chancellor, what would you like to add?"

The camera zooms in on her as she says, "Thank you Captain Shepard, the defendant is also accused of destroying the Parliament building while the members were in session. Sad to say, there were no signs of any survivors."

"Thank you Chancellor. For the purpose of this trial, I alone will render judgement. Now with all the charges known, let the trial begin," Liara states. For the next three hours, Xalen, Garrus, Liara, and Zaxry put on the show trial with heated debates, real and false evidence, lastly some hard truths. Liara states, "That is enough for today, we will reconvene tomorrow morning." She bangs her gavel and is the first to leave. Once she is gone, the cameras cut the broadcast. After EDI gives the all clear, everyone breathes a sigh of relief, "Good job everyone. EDI has there been any change in the rioting?"

"Yes Captain. I have been monitoring com channels for the military, and they have ordered a cease fire, retreat, and stand down orders. All attacks have ended."

"That's great, but we can't stop yet," Liara states. "Samantha setup a secure comlink for Garrus to reach out to the military and civilian leaders. Afterwards, I need to talk with the Council." Everyone acknowledges her orders then heads out.

For the next three days, the trial continues to air drawing viewers from all over the galaxy while in secret Garrus, Zaxry, EDI, and Samantha work on reestablishing order in the empire. On the other end, Amy and Terra work to find where Sovereign and his fleet disappeared to. A day later, everyone meets in the War Room to give their latest report.

Garrus starts the briefing, "Alright people, I have talked with all the leaders on each planet, and they have confirmed order has been restored. Any military or civilian who has continued fighting are being detain for questioning, but I don't think they are members of Sovereign's crew."

"Agent Crescent what's your latest report?" Liara questions.

"We have been in contact with our fellow agents and none have not seen any sign of Sovereign's ships. This confirms EDI's report that Sovereign has fled the system. As to where, I will have to talk with the Broker," Amy explains.

"Understood, James what did you find out from our spy?"

"Nothing that we didn't already know Captain. He was on the low end of everything, so he didn't have much information to give beside his assignment was at the sat relay," James replies.

Liara nods in agreement, "Alright, the trial has served its purpose time we wrap things up. EDI, are you ready to bring the Mass Relay back online?" The AI nods yes, and Liara continues with, "Very well, Admiral Hackett will allow us to perform the execution here, but no Alliance insignia may be shown. With that behind us, let's finish Operation Scapegoat."

The next day, the whole galaxy waits on fated breath for the verdict. News anchors and legal experts analyze every piece of the case and evidence presented. Most of legal advisors agreed on the verdict, but they could not agree on what the sentence would be. All the commentators and anchors fall silent when Liara shows up on screen. She sits alone at the table then starts with, "Before I give my verdict, I want to press this one major fact. Even though, I am a Spectre judging this case, the sentence will be carried out by Turians. Now in the case of the People v. Xalen Aglius, I hereby find the defendant guilty on all charges. After talking with the Vice-Primarch and Chancellor, the defendant will be sentenced to death by firing squad. This sentence will be carried out at once."

Moments later, the monitors reactivate showing the execution stage. Xalen is marched out flanked by two Turian soldiers wearing helmets to mask their identities. Garrus is the last one to enter the scene in his military uniform. Xalen is stood in front of the firing squad with hands cuffed behind his back. The soldiers line up with their sniper rifles on their shoulders. Garrus orders the soldiers to attention then turns to look at Xalen before saying, "Xalen Aglius you have been sentenced to death. Do you have any final words?"

Xalen looks right into the camera and says, "I will get my revenge! Even if I must come back from beyond the grave! My vengeance will not be slated until everyone who has betrayed me is dead!"

"Do have anything else to say?!" Garrus questions.

"NO!" Xalen exclaims.

"Very well in accordance with traditional law, Cast in the Name of the Spirits Xalen Aglius Ye are Guilty! Soldiers at attention," Garrus commands. "Ready! Aim! **FIRE!** " The soldiers open fire killing the innocent Turian general.

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks for leading this latest installment to Mass Effect Generations and please leave any comments so we know how we're doing.**

**Coming Soon:**

**Chapter Eleven: The Hunt Begins**

**Just remember comments are our Eezo and let's keep it flowing.**


End file.
